J'ai besoin de Toi
by Ali2898
Summary: Le 8ième Blocard à arriver est une fille. C'est une nouvelle variable du WICKED pour trouver le remède contre la Braise. Entre les amitiés, romances et disputes, la vie au Bloc est bien mouvementée. (The maze runner/ L'épreuve fan fiction). (Newt / OC)
1. 1 Une entrée mouvementée

Quel est ce bruit assourdissant? Cela ressemblait au son que fait un métal qui s'entre-choque avec un autre métal, une sorte de cliquetis. On aurait dit que quelque chose montait très vite, comme un ascenseur. La cacophonie que créait les rouages était très bruyante, m'indiquant que les poulies et les câbles se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Sur mes joues, je sentais du grillage métallique froid. J'avais beau réfléchir, je n'avais aucun souvenir. Rien qui puisse m'indiquer l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. J'ouvris les yeux, dans l'espoir d'enfin découvrir où j'étais, mais tout était aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune et je ne pus rien voir. Désespérée, je tâtai le grillage, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait m'indiquer le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. Rien. Juste cette sensation intense de froid créée par le métal glacial de l'objet dans lequel j'étais. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermée, que je n'avais aucune échappatoire, ce qui était probablement le cas, et que le monde se tenait sur mes épaules, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Je tentai de me lever, pour regagner ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de contrôle sur la situation, sans succès. La pression causée par l'accélération de la « boîte » dans laquelle je me trouvait était bien trop forte et me projeta sur le sol avec un choc particulièrement violent. Dans ma chute, je me cognai sauvagement la tête contre le grillage qui constituait le sol. Une pique de douleur intense m'envahit.

J'avais la tête qui tournait affreusement, j'étais prise de nausée et je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir distinguer le plafond du sol. J'avais probablement du tomber dans les pommes à cause de la douleur causée par la chute. Je sentis un liquide poisseux coller à mon visage, probablement du sang. Je me redressai de sorte à m'assoir, la pression s'accumulant toujours sur mes épaules. J'appuya doucement ma main sur ma blessure pour savoir si le sang coulait encore et je sentis sur ma peau une coupure. Heureusement, elle n'était pas profonde et guérirait vite. Le sang avait déjà arrêté de couler et je sentais une légère croute qui commençait se former. Par contre, vu l'état dans lequel je me sentais, j'avais du en perdre pas mal à cause de tous les vaisseaux sanguins qui se trouvent dans ma tête.

Combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente dans cet affreux endroit? Je ne saurais le dire. Probablement de longues minutes. Mes sens ne fonctionnaient pas bien et j'étais complètement désorientée. En essayant de répondre à ma question, une autre me me vint à l'esprit : Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cette « boîte » ou « ascenseur » ou je ne savais trop quoi? Ça non plus, je ne saurais le dire. Mes sens me criait que j'avais été enfermée depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils avaient raison. C'était inhumain de laisser un être vivant dans une boîte sans lumière, sans moyen pour s'orienter et surtout, sans souvenir. Alors que je réfléchissais à ce qui allait se passer, mes yeux commencèrent enfin à s'habituer au manque de lumière et je commençai à apercevoir, tout autour de moi, pleins de caisses et boites en bois. Je ne savais ce qu'elles contenaient et je n'étais pas sure de vouloir le découvrir. Après une attente qui me parut interminable, des lumières rouges comme du sang apparurent des deux côtés de l'ascenseur. Je remarquai que la boîte était relativement petite, cinq mètre sur cinq tout au plus, et que mes mains étaient couvertes de sang rouge et poisseux. Je levai les yeux vers ce que je croyais être le ciel seulement pour découvrir que le plafond se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante. Je me projetai vers le sol rapidement de sorte à m'allonger pour réduire l'impact qui allait être créer par la collision des deux objet. Je plaçai mes mains sur ma nuque, la partie la plus fragile de mon corps, de sorte à la protéger.

Contre toute attente et à ma plus grande joie, la boîte s'arrêta brusquement. Un son effroyable se mit à retentir. C'était une alarme. Pourquoi y avait-il une alarme? Qui devaient-ils prévenir? Et qui était le « ils »? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je me redressai rapidement en position assise de sorte à être prête à affronter ce qui allait venir. Mes oreilles avaient du mal à supporter ce son atroce, mais je pris sur moi et patientai. Le plafond se sépara en deux parties et un rayon de lumière blanche apparut. L'alarme s'arrêta enfin et je plaçai mes mains devant mes yeux que la luminosité brulait. Pendant que les deux portes au dessus de ma tête se séparaient, les rayons de lumière s'intensifiaient. Je levai les yeux au ciel pour essayer d'apercevoir où j'allais atterrir, ou plutôt monter, mais je n'aperçus rien d'autre qu'une lumière aveuglante. Je me frottai les yeux délicatement pour faire en sorte qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité plus rapidement. Quand je les rouvris, je distinguai, au travers du plafond en grillage, des formes floues se tenant sur le sol qui ce trouvait un mètre au-dessus de ma tête. Les silhouettes étaient grandes et avaient l'air fortes. Vu d'en bas, elles étaient impressionnantes et me faisaient me sentir toute petite. Il n'y avait pas de doute, devant moi se trouvaient des garçons, sept garçons impressionnants.

L'un d'eux ouvrit la grille du plafond, mais je ne bougeai pas. Je ne pouvais rien voir. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que ma vision ne retourne enfin à la normale. Quand je l'eu retrouvée totalement, je vis une main amicale tendue vers moi, attendant que je la saisissent pour m'aider à sortir de cet horrible boîte dans laquelle je me trouvais et avais enduré des tortures malsaines. Je relevai mes yeux fragiles pour découvrir à qui la main appartenait. Un garçon Asiatique grand, mignon, aux cheveux noir de jais, aux yeux bruns et avec un demi sourire en coin de bouche, m'observait, intrigué. Peut être avait-il remarqué que je le regardais avec étonnement et avec un air totalement ébahi. Il portait un pantalon beige et un t-shirt bleu à courtes manches, ce qui laissait dépasser ses muscles bien formés et imposants.

- Bon, je vais pas attendre toute la journée, soit tu prends ma main, soit tu continues à me reluquer, dit-il avant de glousser à son propre sarcasme.

Sa voix m'avait fait sursauté, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Le son était très agréable, surtout après l'alarme assourdissante qui avait retentit quelques minutes auparavant, mais je m'éloigne. Je fus très surprise par son attitude détachée, comme si c'était normal pour lui de voir des gens débarquer d'une boîte. Peut-être l'était-ce après tout. Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Je ne me souvenais absolument de rien.

- Personne te reluque, Minho. Surtout pas quand je suis à côté de toi, dit un grand garçon blond avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lui aussi avait l'air détendu, même si je ne comprenais pas comment ils arrivaient à rigoler et à plaisanter alors que je venais de passer je ne sais combien de temps dans un espace confiné. J'avais été placée là contre ma volonté, privée de mes sens. C'était de la torture. Savaient-ils seulement ce que j'avais enduré?

Sans hésiter un instant de plus, j'attrapai la main chaude de « Minho » et il me tira si fort vers lui que je décollai littéralement. Peut être avait-il mal estimé mon poids ou peut être n'étais-je pas préparée à ce qu'il soit si fort, mais j'atterris les deux mains à plat sur son torse ferme, mon visage, levé vers le ciel, à dix centimètres du sien, penché vers moi. Il avait un halo de lumière, causé par le soleil, tout autour de lui. Pendant un bref instant, mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens. Ils étaient d'un marron profond et exerçaient une sorte d'attraction sur les miens, les empêchant de se détacher. Je sentis sa main sur ma hanche, me soutenant, et à cette réalisation, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il le remarqua, car son sourire charmeur s'agrandit, dévoilant des dents parfaitement alignées et aussi blanches que la neige. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la neige, je savais juste qu'elle était aussi blanche que ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je me dégageai en poussant légèrement sur son torse et en glissant doucement vers l'arrière en un mouvement gracieux. Tout en reculant, je sentis sa main glisser le long de ma jambe, ne me retenant plus et j'entendis les six autres garçons pouffer de rire. Mes jambes qui étaient engourdies, et qui n'avaient plus aucun support pour les aider, ne parvinrent plus à me porter et alors que j'allais m'écrouler sur le sol, un autre garçon me rattrapa de justesse. C'était le garçon blond qui s'était moqué de 'Minho' tout à l'heure.

- Bonjour ma belle, mon nom est Newt, me dit-il avec un sourire ensorcelant.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses yeux s'élargirent un peux plus, m'indiquant qu'il attendait que je réponde, mais j'étais trop intimidée pour le faire. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles et qui étaient légèrement en bataille. Ça lui donnait un air de « bad boy ». Il avait un nez fin et des pommettes prononcées ce qui le rendait absolument craquant. Il avait un sourire avec des dents toutes aussi blanches et parfaites. Ses yeux bleus me rappelaient un mot, l'océan. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu l'eau salée et bleutée, mais je pouvais me l'imaginer grâce à ses magnifiques iris. La lumière du soleil l'entourait de sa chaleur, illuminant son visage d'ange. Il me fallut quelques instants pour pouvoir trouver la volonté de lui répondre.

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, lui répondis-je timidement tout en m'écartant doucement.

Je commençai à m'éloigner lentement et d'un pas léger de ses bras puissants, tout en observant ce qui se trouvait tout autour de moi. D'abord, je vis l'herbe verte qui s'étendait sous mes pieds et jusqu'à perte de vue. Je vis les arbres, signe de vie et de renouveau. J'aperçus des bâtiments non loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Quand j'eu fini de détailler ces choses triviales, mon regard fut attiré par d'immenses murs de pierre qui formaient un carré d'une hauteur impressionnante. J'étais ébahie et ma mâchoire du bas tomba sans que je m'en rende compte. De ces barricades émanaient une force et une puissance infinie. Un contrôle que nul humain ne pouvait exercer sur un autre être vivant. Une forteresse désignée à nous protéger de ce qui se trouvait dehors. Ou bien à nous garder prisonniers de ses grands bras majestueux et forts. Ces géants de pierre me laissaient penser qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

- Bienvenue au Bloc, me dit une voix grave et peu mélodieuse. Mon nom est Alby.

Je me retournai brusquement pour apercevoir le garçon qui me parlait. Un grand jeune homme, noir de peau et aux yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune se tenait devant moi. En soit, il avait un joli visage et était tout aussi musclé que les deux autres que j'avais détaillés quelques minutes auparavant. Par contre, comparé aux autres, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rigoler. Il me regardait sévèrement, regard approfondi à cause de ses mirettes noires, se demandant surement ce que je faisais là, ou pourquoi j'étais une fille. Avant de détourner complètement le regard, je le posai sur Newt, il portait lui aussi un pantalon beige, mais, lui, avait un t-shirt kaki qui laissait apparaitre les formes de ses muscles.

- Où sommes-nous, demandais-je tâchant d'en savoir plus sur ma prison.

- Au bloc, je viens de te le dire.

- Oui, j'avais entendu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, où est-ce, reformulais-je ma question pour qu'il puisse la comprendre cette fois.

- Le bloc, c'est cette parcelle de terre qui s'étend devant tes pieds, il s'arrête là où les murs commencent. Quand à sa location…

J'avais arrêté d'écouter ses explications et j'avais reposé mon attention sur les immenses murs de pierre qui exerçaient une sorte de pouvoir sur moi. Je ne saurais expliquer comment ni pourquoi, mais ils m'appelaient. Je devais être folle, c'était la seule explication logique. Tout ça était dans ma tête, ce n'était pas réel. En y réfléchissant, cette théorie répondrait à beaucoup des questions qui trottaient dans ma tête en ce moment. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi je ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant mon réveil dans la boîte. J'arrêtai de réfléchir, car mes pensées devenaient trop déprimantes et je posai mon attention une nouvelle fois sur l'infrastructure des lieux. J'observai le mur le plus proche, essayant d'apercevoir les moindres détails. Chaque crac, chaque fissure, chaque grain de pierre. Ces murs n'avaient rien de naturel. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder le long de la muraille, lorsque j'aperçus une « porte ». C'était plutôt un trou dans le mur. Un des côtés de cette faille avait de longues piques et l'autre côté avait des trous de la même forme et de la même taille. On pouvait très bien imaginer pourquoi, même si cela semblait impossible pour tout être humain normal. Je détaillai les autres murs, cherchant d'autres portes comme celle que j'avais trouvé. J'en vis trois autres, une par mur. Peut être était-elle là, ma chance de m'échapper.

- Hey, tu m'écoutes la bleue, je t'ai posé une question, tu pourrais au moins me répondre, s'exclama le garçon noir à la voix grave.

Je savais que c'était lui, je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour en être sure. Ça voix était très reconnaissable car elle manquait de musique et de légèreté. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre, surtout pas après qu'il m'ait parlé comme ça. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il parlait comme ça d'habitude, j'estimai qu'il essayait juste de montrer sa domination envers moi, qui était nouvelle, et essayait aussi de gagner mon respect en montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi. Ce n'était pas très efficace en tout cas. À la place de me retourner pour lui répondre, je continuais de marcher vers le mur à ma droite de sorte à me rapprocher pour pouvoir l'examiner de plus près. Peut être était-ce également pour être plus proche de la « porte », de mon échappatoire.

- Laisse la un peu Alby, intervint le garçon Asiatique. Elle vient juste d'arriver et elle ne fait rien de mal. Pourquoi tu ne bougerais pas tes grosses fesses pour venir nous aider à déplacer les provisions que la Boîte nous a apportées.

J'entendis Alby, qui devait être le chef, grogner, mais apparemment il s'exécutât car plus personne ne parla. C'était le moment, ils étaient tous occupés à faire quelque chose et ne me portaient aucune attention. Je n'aurais pu rêver une meilleure occasion en si peu de temps.

Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je devais absolument partir de cet endroit, mettre le plus de distance entre ces garçons et moi. Courir le plus loin et le plus vite possible pour me mettre en sécurité. J'en étais sure, j'aurais de meilleures chances toute seule. Je savais que je pouvais y arriver si je ne devais m'occuper de personne. À peine avais-je commencé à courir que j'entendis quelqu'un crier.


	2. 2 Un torse musclé

- Je l'aie, cria Newt.

Des pas lourds d'homme commencèrent à se faire entendre, résonnant dans mes tempes. Il n'était sûrement qu'à quelques mètres de moi, tout proche, trop proche. Je n'avais pas assez d'avance, je n'avais pas eu le temps. Mon coeur battait dans mes oreilles, couvrant les autres sons. Mon cerveau se focalisait sur mon désire, mon but. Je pouvais le sentir se rapprocher de moi. Je ne pouvais le laisser me rattraper. J'étais rapide, mais à quel point? La porte libératrice se rapprochait. Quelques mètres, quelques secondes. Là, devant moi. Un mot. Liberté.

Ma vision périphérique m'alerta que quelque chose de gros fonçait vers moi en venant de ma droite. Je tournai la tête pour ne pas me laisser surprendre et pouvoir réagir en cas de besoin. Il était là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Je n'eu le temps de rien faire, il avait été trop rapide. Je sentis ses mains fortes sur mon bras. Elles me propulsèrent sur le sol qui était aussi dur que de la roche. J'atterris un mètre plus loin. Une douleur atroce me perforant le crâne, à l'endroit exact où j'avais reçu ma coupure. Plaçant mes deux mains sur le sol froid, j'essayai de me relever pour lui faire face, sans succès. Une nausée me prit, me clouant au sol. Le garçon qui avait commencé à se rapprocher se mit à courir vers moi pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien.

- Tout va bien? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal? J'essayais juste de te protéger.

Ma tête se trouvait contre le sol de terre, j'étais trop abasourdie pour répondre par mes habituels sarcasmes. Je sentis ses mains fortes se poser sur mes épaules. Il m'aida à me relever. Ma nausée était partie. Je le regardai dans les yeux, il avait l'air horrifié, mais je sentais qu'il essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Mais tu saignes, je suis désolé. La blessure que tu t'étais faite dans la Boîte s'est réouverte.

Je portai ma main vers mon visage, là où la douleur me piquait, pour examiner la coupure et prendre conscience des dégâts. Il attrapa ma main avant que je ne pu toucher la blessure. Sa main était ferme et chaude contre la mienne, c'était une sensation pas désagréable. Il me força à rabaisser ma main et me donna un regard sévère, assombri par ses iris foncées.

- N'y touche pas. Tu risquerais de l'infecter.

Il enleva son t-shirt kaki, dévoilant son torse et son ventre musclés. Je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder ses muscles si bien tracés. Ses abdominaux qui devaient être si confortables pour s'endormir. Je me sentis rougir à cette agréable pensée. Il avait du remarquer que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder parce qu'il laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Je détournai rapidement mon regard de son corps et il plaça délicatement son t-shirt tiède contre mon front. Le vêtement était encore imprégné de la chaleur corporelle de celui à qui il appartenait. Il pressa légèrement de sorte à arrêter le sang de couler.

- Alors, comment t'appelles-tu?

- Je ne me souviens pas, lui répondis-je sans montrer à quel point cela me perturbait.

- C'est normal, tu te souviendras dans quelques heures, maximum un ou deux jours. Mais tu te souviendras. Moi, c'est Newt, comme je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa. Dans une conversation normale, je me serais présentée à mon tour, mais je n'en avais pas le pouvoir. Il vérifiait de temps en temps pour voir si le sang s'arrêtait de couler, mais toujours pas. À croire que j'avais des litres à perdre. Je tentai un regard rapide à son torse qui se trouvait en face de mes yeux. Il avait des pectoraux magnifiques, bien dessinés. J'aurais tellement voulu poser ma main sur sa peau et sentir sa chaleur. Poser ma tête dessus pour m'endormir. Le serrer tout contre moi… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Ce coup sur la tête ne m'avait pas fait du bien apparemment. Je détournai le regard avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que je continuais à le regarder avec envie.

- Tu peux regarder, mais pas toucher, me dit-il avec un sourire qui s'entendait dans sa voix.

Mince, il avait remarqué. J'avais pourtant fait vite. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire qu'il avait une quelconque emprise sur moi. Je relevai les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

- N'importe quoi, je te regardais même pas.

Il me sourit gentiment, ses yeux pétillaient avec un je ne sais quoi qui les rendaient absolument magnifiques, presque magiques.

- Si tu le dis.

Il agrandit son sourire déjà si chaleureux. Je me sentais bien, je voulais qu'une seule chose, le prendre dans mes bras et oublier tous mes problèmes. Peut-être était-ce là mon échappatoire finalement, dans ses bras musclés où je pouvais me sentir bien et en sécurité.

- Est-ce que ça a arrêté de saigner, demandais-je.

Il souleva le bout de tissu et observa l'entaille dans ma chaire.

- Oui, c'est bientôt fini, me répondit-il. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de marque.

- Ça m'étonnerait, lui dis-je. La coupure n'est pas profonde et j'ai remarqué que les bords sont plutôt nettement coupés, donc, ça devrait aller.

- Bien, me dit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

- Comme tu l'as dit, tu essayais de me protéger, de quoi, je ne sais pas trop, mais je suis sure que tu vas me l'expliquer, pas vrai?

Il rigola d'un rire cristallin, tellement sincère qu'un frisson me parcourut le dos.

- Oui, mais d'abord, est-ce qu'une petite visite te tenterait?

J'hochai la tête une fois de plus. Il me sourit, un sourire charmeur et tellement attirant que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, timidement, en retour. Il regarda son t-shirt maculé de sang.

- Je ferais bien d'aller en chercher un autre, me dit-il en rigolant.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondis-je malgré moi.

- Comme ça tu ne seras plus déconcentrée, dit-il en pouffant de rire. Allez, viens avec moi.

Je me retournai vers les autres garçons qui nous observaient. Je pouvais voir de grand sourires éclairer leur visage enfantin. Avaient-ils passé tout ce temps à nous regarder, avaient-ils tous vu ce qu'il s'était passé? Qu'en avaient-ils tiré? Peu importait, j'étais sûre que Newt le leur dirait tôt ou tard. Ils détournèrent le regard dès qu'ils s'aperçurent que je les regardais à mon tour. Je me retins de rigoler. Newt me passa devant et me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis sans hésiter. J'avais les yeux rivés sur son dos musclé. À chacun de ses pas longs et gracieux, on pouvait voir tous ses muscles du dos bouger en rythme. Que faisait-il pour avoir autant de muscles? Il se dirigea vers le plus grand des bâtiments.

- Ici, c'est là où en dort, on a une chambre chacun, mais si on continue à avoir un nouveau blocard, les habitants du Bloc, chaque mois, il y aura bientôt plus de place, me dit-il avec un sourire. Je vais me chercher un t-shirt, tu veux venir avec moi, ou tu veux rester là pour essayer de t'échapper une fois de plus?

- Je vais venir avec toi, répliquais-je à sa remarque sarcastique.

J'aurai peut être du dire que j'allais rester devant la porte, car avec lui parti, ils ne pouvaient plus m'arrêter. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais, je ne pouvais plus m'échapper, j'avais épuisé ma chance. Il entra dans le bâtiment et je le suivis. Il marcha dans un long couloir et ensuite entra dans sa chambre. Elle était carrée et relativement petite, mais il y avait un lit et une armoire pour mettre ses vêtements et poser ses affaires dessus. Bref, il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin à part des toilettes et une douche. J'espérais que ça se trouvait autre part.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, prit le premier t-shirt qu'il vit et l'enfila rapidement. Je dois avouer que j'étais légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir le regarder plus longtemps. Je lui souris et lui indiquai la sortie d'un coup de tête. Il me passa devant et je pu sentir son t-shirt imprégné de son odeur. Une odeur très agréable. Elle était fraiche et salée. On sortit de la maison et on se dirigea vers une bâtisse plus petite. Nous entrâmes et je découvris deux chambres et une salle de bain.

- C'est la maison d'Alby, mais peut être que je vais pouvoir négocier pour que tu puisses avoir ta chambre ici, ou toute la maison, on verra bien.

Il me sourit et j'eus un sentiment de reconnaissance envers lui. Je lui souris en retour. Il fit demi-tour pour sortir et m'emmena vers une maison d'où des bruits d'animaux s'élevaient.

- Ici, c'est l'abattoir, on tue les animaux pour manger. Là-bas, c'est le gnouf. Si tu ne te tiens pas aux règles, tu passeras de longues heures là-bas.

Le « gnouf » était un bâtiment fait de béton avec une unique fenêtre fermée avec des barreaux en métal. Cette pièce devait être terriblement inconfortable et je n'avais aucune envie de passer, ne serait-ce, qu'une heure dans cet endroit.

- Peut être que si tu me disais les règles, ça m'éviterait d'atterrir au gnouf.

Il rigola et m'expliqua les règles les plus importantes:

- Tu as raison! Règle N°1: Chacun fait sa part du boulot. N°2: Ne jamais faire du mal à un autre blocard, les habitants du bloc. N°3: Ne jamais aller dans le labyrinthe à part si tu es un coureur.

Ce dernier mot attisa ma curiosité. Je savais ce que ce mot voulait dire en général, mais quel sens avait-il pour les Blocards? Peut être avait-il une toute autre signification.

- Un coureur?

- Chacun a une sorte de métier ici. Il y a les briqueteurs, ils construisent et réparent tous les bâtiments. Les cuisiniers, ils cuisinent les repas. Les bûcherons, ils coupent du bois pour les feux. Les trancheurs, ils tuent les animaux. Les torcheurs, ils nettoient les toilettes, les douches et les sols. Les sarcleurs, ils s'occupent des plantes. Et finalement, les coureurs. Ce sont les meilleurs, chaque jour ils vont dans le labyrinthe, l'explorent et en ressortent tout ça avant la fermeture des portes, sinon ils doivent passer la nuit dehors et affronter les dangers du labyrinthe. Ensuite, ils vont dans cette cabane là-bas, la salle des cartes, et ils dessinent ce qu'ils ont trouvé pendant la journée.

À sa manière de décrire ce dernier métier, je devinai qu'il devait en être un. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tout de même demander pour en avoir le coeur net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi? lui demandais-je.

- Un coureur.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise? demandais-je en affichant un demi sourire.

Il me sourit timidement en retour. Un silence s'installa, je ne trouvai pas ça gênant. Mais il dut penser qu'il avait besoin de dire quelque chose, car il brisa l'atmosphère créée par le manque de son.

- Bon, en quoi es-tu douée?

Je ne savais pas exactement, comme je n'avais aucun souvenir. Je fus quand même convaincue de certaines choses. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi j'en étais si certaine, mais je le savais, c'était tout.

- Eh bien, je me débrouille pas mal avec les maladies et les blessures, donc si l'un de vous se blesse, je pourrais l'aider. Sinon, je sais pas trop. Mais j'apprends vite.

Il prit quelques secondes pour enregistrer ce que je venais de dire. Il réfléchit aussi à ce qu'il allait me dire, pesant le pour et le contre pour déterminer si c'était une bonne idée de me révéler ce qu'il pensait de moi.

- Tu es rapide, et probablement endurante, enfin, je le devine. Peut être que dans quelques jours ou semaines tu pourras devenir une coureuse.

- Serait-ce là un compliment? demandais-je avec un sourire provocateur sur mes lèvres.

- Oui, c'en est un. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai quand même rattrapée.

Je lui fis la grimace et il rigola.

- C'est quoi ce labyrinthe dont tu m'as parlé?

Il réfléchit quelques instant. Peut être n'était-il pas sensé me révéler tout ce qu'il savait dès le premier jour. Après quelques secondes, il finit par me dire :

- Je vais t'emmener voir Minho, il est bien mieux placé pour tout t'expliquer à propos du labyrinthe, c'est le maton, le chef, des coureurs. En attendant, moi je vais voir Alby pour lui parler de la maison.

J'acquiesçai et il me montra le chemin vers Minho. Il était dans les jardins entrain d'enlever les mauvaises herbes. Quand il nous vit arriver, son visage s'illumina avec un sourire charmant. Il était très craquant avec ses cheveux noirs et devait avoir 15 ans tout comme moi.

- Ah, je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après que Newt t'ait rattrapé.

Il sourit et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami pour lui indiquer qu'il rigolait d'avance à ce qui allait arriver et qu'il était impatient d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, répliqua le garçon blond. Pourrais-tu expliquer à notre amie ici présente, ce qu'est le labyrinthe?

Notre amie ici présente? Je fus très surprise par le terme qu'il venait d'utiliser. Minho acquiesça, mais il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que je lui explique?

- Je pensais aller voir Alby pour qu'il lui laisse la petite maison, comme c'est une fille, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de la voir dormir dans la même maison que sept autres garçons.

- Pourquoi n'irais-je pas voir Alby, répondit l'asiatique. Je suis plus persuasif que toi et tu connais autant de chose que moi à propos du dédale.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, répondit Newt. Va voir Alby.

- Chouette, je ne vais pas devoir travailler dans les champs aujourd'hui, dit Minho en courant pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'endroit.

Je rigolai et Newt aussi.

- Bon, je pense que je vais devoir faire sa part du boulot alors, dit Newt.

- Non, je vais t'aider, répliquais-je.

On se mit au travail.

- Explique moi, ordonnais-je.

- D'accord, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il marqua une pause, surement pour déterminer ce qu'il allait me dévoiler à propos du labyrinthe et de ses mystères. - La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que le labyrinthe est très dangereux, tu risquerais de te perdre si tu y allais. Mais ça c'est pas le pire. Il y a ces créatures qu'on appelle griffeurs. Elles sortent toutes les nuits et tuent tout ce qui est dans le labyrinthe. Tu ne peux pas te cacher, elles regardent dans tous les coins du labyrinthe. Si elles te piquent, on doit t'administrer le sérum dans un laps de temps très court si tu veux avoir une chance de survivre. Alors, tu subis la Transformation. C'est horrible, tu souffres jour et nuit, récupérant quelques uns de tes souvenirs que tu oublies petit à petit quand ton corps a fini d'éliminer le venin de Griffeur.


	3. 3 Faire ses preuves

- Comment sais-tu cela? demandais-je à la fois intriguée et effrayée.

- Gally s'est fait piqué, m'expliqua-t'il. Il marchait dans le labyrinthe, près du Bloc quand un Griffeur est apparut et la piqué sans prévenir. On la entendu crier et on a pu l'aider. Ça a du être horrible, car il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il est devenu comme celui que tu connais.

Je rigolai à cette remarque. Je n'étais pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle j'avais rigolé. Peut être à cause de la gêne créée par cette dernière phrase, ou peut être la peur de ce qui se trouvait dans le labyrinthe. Pleins de choses se passaient dans ma tête à ce moment là, et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir en apprendre plus à propos de ce qui se trouvait au-delà du Bloc, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

- Quoi d'autre?

Cette question, bien qu'elle soit simple et courte, reflétait, grâce au ton de ma voix, toute la curiosité que j'éprouvais constamment. Elle comprenait aussi l'appréhension que je ressentais à propos de découvrir les réponses à mes questions.

-Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la sortie du labyrinthe pour une raison très simple : les murs changent de place chaque nuit.

- Comment est-ce possible? Comment des murs de pierre pourraient-ils changer de place chaque nuit?

Cela paraissait impossible, mais je doutais que Newt rigole à ce sujet. Ils m'avaient dit que les portes se refermaient, je supposai que le même mécanisme était utilisé pour les deux choses. Mais ça ne rimait à rien, je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment ça ce passait. La raison, elle, était évidente : on essayait de les garder à l'intérieur. Pourquoi? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

- Bonne question, à laquelle nous n'avons toujours pas de réponse. Mais, les coureurs vont dans le labyrinthe tous les jours pour essayer de comprendre le schéma du labyrinthe. Nous risquons nos vie pour pouvoir trouver la sortie. C'est pour ça que seuls les meilleurs sont choisis.

Seulement les meilleurs avait-il dit. Il m'avait aussi dit que peut être que dans une semaine ou deux, je pourrai en devenir une. Il m'avait fait bien plus qu'un compliment.

- Combien y a-t'il de coureurs? lui demandais-je, intriguée.

- Pour l'instant, 3. Minho, Alby et moi. On ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer n'importe qui dans le labyrinthe. C'est trop dangereux.

Cette dernière affirmation resta en suspend dans l'air pendant quelques secondes, comme une épée de damoclès s'apprêtant à s'abattre sur moi. Mes pensées filaient à toute allure. C'était incroyable, comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, je ne sais pas trop. Comment des portes et des murs de pierre pouvaient-ils se déplacer chaque nuit comme par magie? Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer presque tout de ce qui les entouraient? Peut être devrais-je les aider à éclaircir les mystères de cette énigme? Mon cerveau commençait à me faire mal à force de réfléchir.

- Vas-y molo, la bleue. Il y a de la fumée qui sort de ton cerveau, plaisanta Newt juste avant de marquer une pause.

- Ne m'appelle pas la bleue, répliquais-je.

- Très bien, je suis désolé. Je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça à présent.

Un silence s'installa.

- Tu ne m'as dit tout ce que je voulais savoir, dis-je devant son air surpris. Comment devient-on un coureur?

Il n'eut pas le temps de m'expliquer que Minho arriva en courant pour nous annoncer que je pouvais avoir la maison d'Alby pour moi toute seule et que je ne serais sûrement pas dérangée là-bas.

- Merci Minho, pour la maison, lui dis-je.

Il me dit un clin d'oeil et me sourit.

- Bon, alors Newt, comment devient-on un coureur?

- Tu veux devenir une coureuse? Minho rigola sarcastiquement. Je te répondrai après que tu m'aies tout raconté.

- Tout raconté? Raconté quoi?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé après que Newt t'es rattrapée.

- Bon, très bien. Je vais te raconter. Tout d'abord je me suis mise à courir vers la porte, parce que je voyais en elle ma seule échappatoire. Ensuite Newt s'est lancé à ma poursuite et malheureusement il est bien plus rapide que moi et je n'avais pas pris beaucoup d'avance… Enfin bref, il m'a projetée au sol et j'ai été prise de nausée à cause de ma blessure au crâne et du coup je ne pouvais plus me relever. Il m'a aider et ensuite il a enlever son t-shirt pour me tamponner le front avec.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement et de rougir, mais aucun d'eux ne semblât pas le remarquer ou ils décidèrent de l'ignorer.

- Ensuite il m'a fait visiter et me voici en train de parler avec vous.

- Hum, je suis sur que tu as oublié les parties les plus intéressantes, je me trompe? demanda l'asiatique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait son temps à rigoler et à sourire?

Vite, je devais trouver une excuse. Je n'avais pas envie de tout dévoiler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi, il est bizarre.

- Oui, dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas avouer la raison pour laquelle ce moment était très comique, répliqua Newt.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, ce qui le fit se taire.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est sauvage, dit Minho visiblement hilare.

- A ton tour, Minho, explique moi comment je peux faire pour devenir une coureuse.

- Bon, reprit Minho. Pour ce qui est de devenir un coureur, ou une coureuse dans ton cas, il faut être fort et intelligent et …

- Quoi?! tu penses que je suis stupide? m'emportais-je.

J'étais très sensible et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. J'étais persuadée que ça allait me jouer des tours par la suite. Je devrais peut être apprendre à contrôler ce trop plein d'émotions.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais j'ai bien insinué que tu n'étais pas assez forte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord? Tu ne connais rien de moi.

- Je te ferais remarquer que toi non plus te ne connais rien de toi. Tu ne sais même pas ton nom et je suis sur que tu as même oublié ce à quoi tu ressemblais.

Je me tus, mes émotions avaient pris le contrôle et m'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et j'essayai de les ravaler comme je le pouvais, sans succès. Il avait raison. Je ne savais rien de moi. Mais j'étais sûre d'une ou deux choses; j'étais courageuse et déterminée, forte et têtue. À cette dernière affirmation, je trouvai le courage de relever la tête pour lui répondre, mais je n'en eu pas le temps.

- Minho, intervint Newt. C'est fou comme tu manques de tact. Bon, tu es une très jolie fille aux cheveux auburn et au yeux bruns en forme d'amande. Tu dois faire pas loin d'un mètre septante. Tu as de jolies courbes, et des muscles pas mal dessinés. Mais tu pourras t'observer dans un miroir ce soir. Voilà qui règle le problème, maintenant, elle sait ce à quoi elle ressemble.

Un élan d'affection pour Newt me prit soudainement. Je lui fus très reconnaissante pour son intervention et je me promis que si jamais il avait besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je l'aiderais.

- Maintenant, reprit Newt, voyant que son ami n'était pas prêt à me répondre. Pour devenir une coureuse tu dois faire tes preuves en tant que blocard. Tu dois participer à toutes les tâches et nous prouver …

Minho toussota, le coupant dans sa phrase, surement pour qu'il rectifie ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Et prouver à Minho, parce que c'est le matons, que tu as ce qu'il faut pour devenir une coureuse.

J'acquiesçai, les yeux toujours remplis des larmes que je n'avais pas pu ravaler, mais qui n'avaient pas quitté mes paupières. Newt porta ses mains à mon visage et les posa tendrement sur ma peau:

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas finir pas te souvenir, me dit-il en essuyant mes larmes d'un geste tendre. On se souvient tous de nos noms.

Minho souffla bruyamment, ce qui exprima son mécontentement, mais je ne fis pas attention à lui.

Un cris retentit non loin du champ dans lequel nous nous trouvions et me fit sursauter. Guidés par nos oreilles, nous commençâmes à courir le plus vite possible en direction du bruit. Nous trouvâmes un blocard par terre, la jambe entaillée profondément, une machette posée à côté de lui. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers lui et tombai à genoux. Je pris la machette et découpai une bandelette de son t-shirt que je transformai en garrot improvisé pour qu'il ne perde pas trop de sang.

- J'ai besoin d'alcool, de miel et d'une aiguille et de fil, ordonnais-je sans une seconde d'hésitation. Vite.

Minho et Newt partirent au pas de course chercher ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'étais sure de la procédure à appliquer. Mon instinct me dictait exactement ce que je devais faire et je décidai de l'écouter, espérant que ça pourrait sauver la vie de ce garçon.

- Quel est ton nom? demandais-je au garçon qui criait d'agonie.

- Siggy, Argh, mais on m'appelle Poile-à-frire, répondit le garçon entre deux cris.

- Reste éveillé, si tu sens que tu tombes dans les pommes préviens moi.

J'observais l'entaille dans la chair de Siggy, tout en lui parlant. L'entaille était profonde, mais la chair avait été coupée proprement et guérirait donc sans trop de problème. Il fallait que je recouse la plaie et que je fasse tout pour qu'elle ne s'infecte pas et tout se passerait bien. Je me répétais cette dernière phrase dans ma tête, comme une prière pour m'empêcher de céder à la panique qui menaçait de me prendre. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir traité une blessure comme ça, ce qui rendait les choses légèrement délicates. Quand Minho et Newt revinrent avec ce que je leur avais demander, tous mes sentiments s'en allèrent, comme si j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais ce que je devais faire et sans réfléchir, je commençai.

- Continuez à lui parler et faites en sorte qu'il vous réponde, leur ordonnais-je.

Je m'appliquai à verser de l'alcool dans l'entaille, espérant qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop. Je l'entendis crier avec une intensité plus forte. La douleur devait être horrible. Je serais sûrement déjà inconsciente. Après avoir bien désinfecté la blessure, j'appliquai du miel sur les contours pour réduire les risques d'infection et je commençai à le recoudre pendant que lui criait à nous en déchirer l'âme. Tous les autres blocards s'étaient réunis autour de nous et observaient ce qu'il se passait. Je pus en voir certains se boucher les oreilles et essayer de regarder dans une autre direction. Certains avaient des expressions horrifiées sur leur visage, je supposai qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir face à ce genre de situations. Quand j'eu fini de recoudre, j'appliquai du miel sur la coupure une nouvelle fois et me relevai. Tout le monde me regardait, attendant mon verdict ou des ordres auxquels ils devraient s'exécuter.

- Il s'en sortira, leur dis-je, coupée par leurs soufflements de réconfort. Portez le jusqu'à son lit. Je veux quelqu'un avec lui à chaque seconde. Dites moi si il perd connaissance ou si quelque chose d'anormal se passe.

- Pourra-t'il manger avec nous? demanda une voix.

- Oui, je pense que si vous l'aidez, il pourra venir manger avec nous, répondis-je en essayant d'être réconfortante.

Alby fit un signe de tête à deux blocards que je ne connaissais pas et tous deux s'avancèrent vers Siggy et le soulevèrent avant de l'emmener vers la grande maison. Alby se tourna ensuite vers moi.

- Je t'aime bien la bleue, malgré le coup de la maison, dit-il en rigolant. Mais Minho sait se montrer très très persuasif quand il s'y met, ajouta-t'il en ma faisant un clin d'oeil. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie.

- Ce n'est rien. Quelqu'un devait bien faire quelque chose, dis-je en lançant un regard à Minho.

Un autre blocard, grand et fort, s'approcha et demanda à leur chef :

- Qui va faire à manger le temps que Poile-à-frire se remette sur pieds?

- Je veux bien le faire, dis-je. Je pourrais m'occuper de préparer les repas, soigner les blessés et aussi aider dans les champs. Comme ça je ferais ma part du travail.

En faisant tous ça, Minho ne pourrait pas me dire que je n'aidais pas assez au Bloc et il aurait donc moins de raisons de me refuser le métier de coureur. Alby me fit signe que c'était une bonne idée et puis se tourna vers le blocard:

- Tu vois Gally, il y a toujours une solution, dit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire avant de repartir par où il était venu.

- Ouais, ouais, il y a toujours une solution, marmonna-t'il en s'éloignant. En attendant, c'est moi qui pense à tous ça alors que c'est lui le chef.

Je sentais que le courant n'allait pas passer entre lui et moi. Surtout s'il continuait d'agir comme ça. Les autres blocards se dispersèrent à leur tour à part moi, Newt et Minho.

- Je voulais te dire, commença Minho. Enfin,… Tu sais, quoi.


	4. 4 La curiosité : un vilain défaut

- Non, je ne sais pas du tout, lui répondis-je en prenant du plaisir à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Il me regarda très embêté, il ne voulait pas avouer que j'avais fait du bon travail, alors que lui avait été tétanisé par la peur et n'avait pu qu'exécuter les ordres que je lui avais donnés.

- Bien joué, dit-il, même si je sentis que c'était très dur pour lui de dire ces mots. Tout le monde ne peut pas garder son sang froid dans des situations pareilles, n'est-ce pas Newt?

- Oui Minho. C'est bizarre, mais c'est à toi que j'ai pensé quand tu as dit ça.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, demandais-je en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie un peu plus.

- Je suis … désolé, dit-il en ravalant sa salive. Même si je pense toujours que tu n'es pas assez forte.

Je lui jetai un regard noir à faire froid dans le dos et un long silence s'installa ce qui devint vite embarrassant.

- Bon, Newt, pourrais-tu me montrer les cuisines, s'il te plaît, m'exclamais-je dès que j'eus trouvé quoi dire pour briser le silence. Si je dois préparer les repas, ce serait bien que je sache où elles se trouvent.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent légèrement, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient gênés. Minho partit de son côté et Newt me montra le chemin pour se rendre aux cuisines.

Les cuisines étaient gigantesques et avaient pleins d'ustensiles qui me seraient utiles. Je commençai par explorer tous les tiroirs avant de me mettre au travail. Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de décider ce que j'allais cuisiner, ensuite, je me mis au travail. Une fois la purée et les saucisses terminées, je m'occupai des tomates et de la sauce qui accompagnerait ce fruit. Je laissai tout sur un feu doux, sauf les tomates coupées et leur sauce que je replaçai au frigo.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, je retournai au champ où je trouvai Minho et Newt entrain de discuter. Je ne fis aucun bruit de sorte à pouvoir surprendre leur conversation. Je ne savais pas trop ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je fus contente de l'avoir fait.

- Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle saignait et elle avait l'air de souffrir comme je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai essayé de garder mon calme même si je dois dire que je me sentais très mal pour elle.

Il était tellement doux et charmant. Il semblait être parfait, … pour moi.

- Oh, Newt, pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens autant de choses, répliqua le matons.

- Peut-être parce que je suis un être humain emphatique qui se soucie des autres, ce que tu devrais devenir.

- Arrête tes sarcasmes.

- Bon, je cherchais quelque chose à faire pour arrêter le sang de couler et là je me suis rappelé qu'il fallait presser quelque chose contre la blessure, alors, j'ai enlevé mon t-shirt pour lui mettre sur la coupure. C'était une très bonne idée car quand j'ai levé mon bras, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur mes abdos.

- Mais oui Newt, bien sûr. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne te regardait pas. Je veux dire, elle a du tomber sous mon charme bien avant que tu retires ton t-shirt.

- Je te jure. Ensuite elle a détourné le regard en rougissant d'envie. Elle était très mignonne, petite et fragile. Ça m'a fait sourire. J'ai pressé le t-shirt contre son front, en espérant que la blessure guérirait rapidement. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, elle ne voulait plus me regarder, de peur que je le remarque. Peux de temps après, elle a lancé un bref regard à mon torse et a détourné le regard presque aussitôt. Peut être qu'elle espérait que je ne le remarque pas, mais je l'ai fait alors, fidèle à moi-même, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait regarder, mais pas toucher. Elle m'a répondu que c'était n'importe quoi et qu'elle ne me regardait même pas. Alors, tu me connais, je n'ai pas insisté et je lui ai répondu : « Si tu le dis ». J'espère que je lui fais de l'effet.

- Mais oui mon cher Newt. T'es un gars génial, mais tu manques de confiance en toi. Peut être que si tu étais aussi confiant que moi, alors là, elle te tomberait dans les bras à coup sûr.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez confiant?

- Newt, Newt, pour qu'une fille comme elle regarde un garçon, il faut qu'il soit plein de confiance et qu'il ne lui coure pas après. Les filles comme elle ont plein de garçons à leurs pieds. Tu dois te détacher, ne pas être trop attentionné et surtout ne pas lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut. Soit comme moi, je suis le parfait exemple et j'ai un corps de rêve.

Ils durent le prendre comme une blague, car Newt lui répondit :

- C'est bien de croire en ses rêves Minho.

Je commençais à bien aimer Newt, il avait l'air normal, plus comme moi que les autres. J'étais sûre qu'on allait bien s'entendre lui et moi. Minho, lui, avait l'air d'un gros dur, légèrement agressif et qui aimait avoir le dernier mot. Je supposai que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui aussi, mais différemment. En tout cas, tout ce que Minho avait dit était faux, Newt, en continuant d'agir comme il agissait, avec attention, me ferait fondre.

Je fis un pas en avant, puis en autre, faisant plus de bruit que je n'en ferais d'habitude, pour les informer que j'arrivais. Ils se retournèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils m'entendirent et un silence gêné se forma.

- De quoi parliez-vous avant que je n'arrive, leur demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

J'appréciai le visage gêné de Newt pendant qu'il regardait Minho en prononçant un long « hum ». L'asiatique, lui, avait l'air détendu et sûr de lui. Il affichait un demi-sourire et me regardait. Il devait sûrement penser à ce qu'il venait de dire et essayait de m'intimider. J'essayais de garder mon sérieux du mieux que je pouvais, mais ça n'allait pas être facile. Surtout pas avec ces deux là. Je haussai mes sourcils tout en les regardant pour leur faire comprendre que j'attendais une réponse qui ne venait pas.

- Rien de très intéressant, me répondit Newt.

- Ah, vraiment? Pourquoi est-ce que vous agissez comme si vous aviez quelque chose à cacher, leur demandais-je de sorte à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie un tout petit peux plus profondément.

- On a rien à cacher, répliqua Minho en gardant son éternel air de gros dur. Et toi, tu es venue pour m'admirer pendant que je travail?

J'ignorai cette dernière remarque, bien que je fus convaincue que ne rien répondre ne ferait qu'empirer mon cas avec lui.

- Bon, très bien. Je vous crois, dis-je sans être convaincue, car je connaissais les réponses à mes questions. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider?

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Tu pourrais aller remplir ces sceaux d'eau et nous les apporter comme ça nous allons pouvoir arroser les plantations, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, me demanda Newt.

J'allais acquiescer, mais Minho me coupa dans mon élan.

- Ça va être trop lourd pour elle, laisse moi m'en occuper, dit-il avec ses airs de macho. En plus, elle pourra observer mes muscles pendant que je porterai les deux sceaux.

Il commença à avancer, mais je posai mes deux mains sur son torse de sorte à l'empêcher d'avancer. Quand mes mains touchèrent son t-shirt, je sentis au travers du tissu ses muscles se contracter, sûrement pour me rappeler qu'il était, je cite, « le meilleur » et qu'il avait « un corps de rêve ». Je ne savais pas à quel point il était fort, mais pour lui, porter des sceaux d'eau devait être une tâche facile.

- Je vais le faire, je suis assez forte pour ça, affirmais-je sévèrement.

Il recula d'un pas, m'indiquant les deux sceaux d'eau. Il me laissait essayer, mais j'étais sûre qu'il s'apprêtait à courir à mon secours au cas où je n'y arriverais pas. Je me promis de ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction, ensuite je me dirigeai vers les deux sceaux d'eau qui se trouvaient par terre. Je les attrapai et marchai vers le puits que Newt m'avait indiqué. Je supposai qu'ils prenaient l'eau pour les plantes de ce puits là comme ça ils ne gaspillaient pas d'eau potable, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Je me dirigeai vers le puits en silence. Ils n'avaient toujours pas recommencé à parler, ou alors trop faiblement pour que mes oreilles ne captent les sons. Quand j'atteignis le puits, je plaçai un sceau sur la corde, le fis descendre jusqu'à l'eau et le remontai. Je répétai l'opération avec le deuxième sceau. Pendant que je faisais cette tâche, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à l'attitude qu'avait Newt envers moi et à ce que je l'avais entendu dire. Peut être lui faisais-je de l'effet et que c'était pour ça qu'il agissait si timidement envers moi. Je n'était pas sûre que ce soit la raison, mais je devais avouer que cette réponse me plaisait bien. En tout cas, je devais l'admettre, il avait un très beau corps. Non mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte? Il avait un corps parfait. Il était musclé comme il le fallait et tout était parfaitement dessiner. Rien que de poser la tête sur son torse devait être un pur moment de bonheur. Son corps n'était pas le seule chose qui me plaisait chez lui, pour le moment. Sa personnalité, en tout cas celle que je connaissais, me plaisait déjà. Il avait l'air gentil et attentionné, prêt à aider les autres et à les protéger. Il avait énormément de charisme, mais comme Minho l'avait si gentiment pointé, il manquait légèrement de confiance en lui. Ça faisait qu'on remarquait plus Alby ou Minho, qui eux, débordaient de confiance en eux.

Je ne savais pas trop comment était Minho, mais ce que j'avais pu apercevoir était qu'il débordait de confiance en lui, qu'il manquait de tact et qu'il se croyait le meilleur. Apparemment, il utilisait beaucoup le sarcasme pour répondre, ce qui était un signe d'intelligence. Lui aussi avait des beaux muscles. La seule différence était que je n'avais pas encore vu Minho torse-nu. Il avait l'air d'être un ami loyal, qui ne nous abandonnerait pour rien au monde. J'espérais que tout le monde soit comme ça ici, comme ça je pourrais compter sur eux, comme ils pourraient compter sur moi.

Je remarquai que j'avais le regard plongé dans le vide du puits depuis de longues secondes. Je pris les deux sceaux remplis et commençai à les porter vers l'endroit où Newt et Minho se trouvaient. Oui, ils étaient lourds, mais peut importait, je pouvais le faire, je devais le faire. Je devais me prouver quelque chose à moi-même ainsi qu'à Minho. Je marchai jusqu'au champ et comme à ma première venue, je ne fis aucun bruit de sorte à surprendre leur conversation, une fois de plus. Peut être en apprendrais-je un peu plus sur leurs personnalités ou sur comment il me voyait.

- Je te dis que tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance, je reconnus la voix de Newt.

- Mais elle vient d'arriver et elle a l'air si fragile. Je pourrais sûrement la casser en deux comme une allumette.

- Fragile? FRAGILE? On parle bien de la même personne là? Elle a l'air d'une personne particulièrement forte. N'agis pas comme un plonk avec elle, elle risquerait perdre toute sa confiance.

- Comment pourrais-je agir comme un plonk, tocard.

- Joue les gros durs qui pensent qui sont meilleurs que tous les autres.

- Mais, je n'agis pas comme ça qu'avec elle. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'elle aille dans le labyrinthe. C'est bien trop dangereux, elle pourrait se perdre ou se faire tuer et…

- Voilà où est le problème, le coupa Newt avant que je ne puisse réagir. Tu as peur pour elle. Tu n'es pas bien pour elle, Minho. Je ne pense pas qu'elle cherche quelqu'un qui lui fera du mal. Je ne pense pas qu'elle cherche quelqu'un tout court. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est dans un foutu labyrinthe et qu'on a aucun moyen de sortir.

La conversation prenait une tournure intéressante et je décidai de rester cachée de sorte à en apprendre un peu plus. Je tendis les oreilles encore plus fort pour être sûre de ne pas manquer un seul mot. Je devenais toute excitée, ça devait se lire sur mon visage, mais heureusement, personne ne pouvais me voir de là où j'étais.

- N'importe quoi Newt, qu'est-ce que tu peux dire comme plonk.

Plonk? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura une voix à côté de mon oreille, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur, répondis-je en faisant face à celui qui m'avait repérée.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes?

- Chut, Gally! J'essaie d'écouter.

- Ok, ok, murmura-t'il. Pourquoi tu veux les écouter?

- C'est très intéressant, ils parlent de moi, répondis-je.

Il rigola silencieusement et se tut pour me laisser écouter la conversation.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre, dit Newt d'un ton provocateur. Allez Minho, fais tomber le masque que tu portes et avoues toi vaincu! J'ai raison et ça tu ne veux pas l'admettre de peur de perdre toute ta confiance en toi.

- C'est rien que du plonk, répondit l'asiatique.

- Plonk? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demandais-je en m'avançant finalement, laissant Gally derrière moi.


	5. 5 Qui suis-je?

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, me demanda Minho apparemment en colère, ou inquiet, je ne savais pas trop.

- Pas longtemps, répondis-je sans être précise en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

- Qu'as-tu entendu, me demanda Newt plus calmement.

- C'est rien que du plonk, dis-je en imitant la voix de Minho.

- Bien imité, dit Newt tout en rigolant et en se détendant.

Soit, ils essayaient d'éviter ma question, soit, ils étaient vraiment inquiet à propos du fait que j'avais potentiellement pu entendre plus de la conversation que je n'en laissais paraître.

- Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, les rappelais-je à l'ordre. Qu'est-ce que c'est du plonk?

- C'est ce que tu fais quand tu vas aux toilettes, me répondit Newt tout à fait sérieux.

- Charmant, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique. Pourquoi vous appelez ça comme ça?

- À cause du bruit que ça fait en tombant dans les toilettes, me répondit Minho.

Je rigolai à cette idée, bien malgré moi.

- Bon, voilà, je vous ai apporté l'eau. Je vais voire ma nouvelle maison.

- Oh, ça me fait penser, s'exclama Newt. Alby a fini de déménager ses affaires et on a placé les tiennes dans ta chambre, celle de droite, c'est la plus grande.

- Mes affaires? Quelles affaires?

- Celles qui sont arrivées avec toi ce matin dans la boîte, me répondit Newt avec un bref sourire, comme si il ne se permettait pas de se montrer amical envers moi.

Je leur fis un signe de tête pour prendre congé et je partis en direction de la petite maisonnette qui me servirait de maison à partir de ce moment.

Sur le chemin, je croisai Alby.

- Alby, l'interpelais-je.

Il se retourna pour me faire face et m'indiquer qu'il m'écoutait.

- Je voulais te remercier pour la maison. Mais, tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me la laisser en entier, tu pourrais …

- Ne t'en fais pas, me répondit-il en rigolant. C'est vrai que quand Minho est venu me demander ça, je l'ai eu en travers de la gorge. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. En plus je devais rendre un service à Minho.

- Pourquoi tu devais lui rendre un service?

- Et bien, disons que … Il aurait du être le chef.

Mais il ne l'était pas, c'était Alby. Je n'osai pas demander plus d'informations, de peur de l'offenser, car s'il avait choisi de ne pas m'en donner, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Je lui fis un signe de tête et continuai mon chemin.

Je tournai la poignée et rentrai dans le couloir qui servait d'entrée. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de gauche. Il y avait un lit et une commode et c'était tout. Je me dirigeai vers l'autre chambre, celle de droite et j'entrai. Il y avait un lit à deux places avec des draps qui avaient l'air tout neufs. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui laissait la lumière rentrer dans la pièce. Deux rideaux se trouvaient de chaque côté. Je m'approchai de la commode et entrepris d'ouvrir tous les tiroirs. Des tops à bretelles de toutes les couleurs se trouvaient dedans, pliés avec soin. Il y avait aussi des pairs de shorts noirs et beiges. Dans un des tiroirs il y avait plein de sous-vêtements. Je me demandai qui les avait mis là. En tout cas ce garçon avait eu le privilège de regarder mes sous-vêtements. Je trouvai toutes sortes de chaussettes, toutes noires. Dans le dernier tiroir que j'ouvris, je trouvai deux paires de bottines militaires noires. Elles étaient exactement comme celles que je portais. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et l'ouvris. Il y avait des toilettes, une douche, un évier, où étaient posés du dentifrice, une brosse à dent et des savons, et un miroir. Alors, c'était à ça que je ressemblais. Newt avait raison, j'étais jolie avec mes cheveux auburn et mes yeux marrons/dorés. J'avais une bouche bien rouge ce qui faisait ressortir mes yeux et mon fin nez sophistiqué. J'avais une coupure sur mon front, mais je pouvais déjà dire qu'elle allait vite partir et ce, sans laisser de trace. Mes courbes n'étaient pas mal, bien qu'elles pourraient être plus prononcées. Je portais un top rouge à bretelle avec un short noir, des chaussettes en laine retroussées qui retombaient sur mes bottes militaires noires. Cette tenue faisait ressortir mes muscles. Je me penchai vers le miroir de sorte à m'observer de plus près.

« Rappelle-toi » m'ordonnais-je. « Allez, quel est ton nom? »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ni même pourquoi, mais en un coup c'était devenu clair pour moi. Mon nom. Qui j'étais. Je le savais enfin.

Je me précipitai hors de la maison et je partis en courant vers les champs où Newt et Minho travaillaient toujours.

- Je m'en souviens, m'écriais-je.

Newt se leva d'un bond. Je courrais toujours dans leur direction lorsque je glissai soudainement sur le terrain mouillé qu'ils venaient d'arroser. J'atterris dans les bras de Newt. Les deux mains sur son torse.

- Eh bien, je trouve que je me débrouille pas mal pour toucher à la place de regarder, dis-je en rigolant tout en m'écartant.

Cette fois, c'était Newt qui rougit. Minho le regarda avant de rigoler à son tour.

- Tu te souviens de quoi? me demanda Newt prudemment.

- De mon nom, pardi! Mon nom évidemment!

- Quel est votre nom, jeune femme? me demanda Minho avec un sourire charmeur en coin de bouche.

- Mon nom est Calypso, mais tout le monde m'appelait Cally, je m'en souviens.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux avant de dire d'une seule voix:

- Enchantés de faire ta connaissance Cally, bienvenue au Bloc.

Je leur fis un sourire et tout d'un coup, la terre commença à trembler sous nos pieds. Un bruit de frottement rugit dans l'air rafraichissant. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très rassurée, car Minho m'attrapa le bras d'un geste rassurant et m'expliqua :

- Ce sont les portes, elles se referment. Viens, on va voir ça de plus près.

Il se mit à courir et je le suivis avec Newt. On arriva bientôt au pied de la porte par laquelle j'avais voulu m'échapper plutôt dans la journée. Les portes s'étaient presque rejointes complètement. Les piques qui sortaient de la porte trouvèrent bientôt leur logement dans les trous du mur. Je laissai échapper un petit « wahou » devant ce spectacle hors du commun.

- Impressionnant, dis-je en un murmure à peine audible.

- N'est-ce pas, me répondit Newt un sourire dans la voix. Ces portes sont là pour nous protéger de ce qu'il y a hors du Bloc, les griffeurs par exemple.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas : Comment des portes qui devaient peser des tonnes et des tonnes pouvaient-elles se déplacer comme ça, aussi facilement? C'était juste impossible. À moins qu'elles ne soient pas faites de pierre, mais d'une autre matière qui soit plus facile à déplacer qu'elle en avait l'air. Si ce n'était pas ça, alors je ne voyais pas d'autre solution.

- Bon, d'habitude on mange dix minutes après la fermeture des portes, dit Minho interrompant mon train de pensées. Comme ça, on laisse le temps aux coureurs de se doucher et de dessiner les cartes, dans la salle des cartes.

- Serais-tu entrain de me dire qu'il faudrait que j'aille préparer les assiettes, lui demandais-je.

- Oui.

- Rien n'est jamais simple avec lui? demandais-je à Newt.

- Oh non! Tu n'as pas idée.

Je rigolai à cette dernière remarque.

- On mange là-bas, devant la grande maison. Autour d'un feu. Si tu pouvais amener les assiettes là-bas ça serait super, continua Newt.

Je commençai à me diriger vers les cuisines qui se trouvaient dans la grande bâtisse, qu'il appelait la ferme, quand j'entendis quelqu'un courir pour me rattraper.

- Cally, tu as probablement besoin d'aide, me dit Minho.

Bien que je fus surprise par son intervention et par le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon nom, je n'en laissai rien paraitre et je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui indiquer que son aide était la bienvenue. On entra dans les cuisines et Minho sortit huit assiettes d'un placard. Je sortis la purée et les saucisses du feu, ensuite je laissai Minho les placer dans les assiettes. Je sortis les tomates du frigo ainsi que la sauce et je commençai à les répartir équitablement. Je versai la sauce sur les tomates et je remis les restes au frigo au cas où quelqu'un voudrait se resservir. Quand tout fût fini, nous prîmes chacun quatre assiettes et nous les apportâmes dehors, à l'endroit où nous allions tous manger, autour d'un feu. Quand je sortis de la maison je fus tellement surprise que je faillis faire tomber les assiettes par terre. Le jour avait fait place à la nuit en moins de dix minutes. J'en étais persuadée à présent, cet endroit n'avait vraiment rien de naturel.

- Comment ce fait-il que la nuit soit tombée si vite, demandais-je à Minho.

- On ne sait pas vraiment. La seule chose que l'on sait est que ça se passe comme ça.

Il marqua une pose avant d'ajouter :

- Si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, on ne sait pratiquement rien à propos de cet endroit.

- Oui, je l'avais remarqué.

On se dirigea ensemble vers le feu de camp qui s'élevait haut vers le ciel, illuminant les alentours de sa lumière orange et remplie de chaleur. Six garçons étaient assis autour du feu. Siggy était là lui aussi. Je supposai qu'il voulait manger avec nous plutôt que tout seul dans sa chambre. En tout cas, il avait une meilleure mine que tout à l'heure. On donna une assiette à chacun, mais personne ne commença à manger.

- Je vais chercher l'eau, déclara Newt.

- Je viens avec toi, m'exclamais-je.

Il me fit un signe de tête pour m'indiquer de le suivre, ce que je fis et on se dirigea en cuisine d'où l'on sortit huit grands verres que l'on remplit d'eau. On en porta quatre chacun, en essayant de ne pas les faire tomber, et on ressortit pour aller les distribuer à chacun. Quand cela fut terminé, les blocards ne mangeaient toujours pas. Je commençais à me demander ce qu'il leur fallait de plus quand Newt se leva comme pour donner discourt.

- Mes amis, aujourd'hui la Boite nous a amené un nouveau blocard. Une fille du nom de Calypso, mais vous pouvez l'appelez Cally.

Il marqua une pose pendant que les blocards rigolaient à sa blague. Ensuite il reprit son discourt comme si il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

- Son aide nous sera utile, bien que je me désole de la savoir enfermée avec nous. Nous apprendrons à la connaitre et elle à nous connaitre. Tôt ou tard, elle fera partie de notre famille, la seule que nous ayons. Puisse son courage, son intelligence et sa force…

Il s'arrêta pour me faire un clin d'oeil que tout le monde remarqua.

- … L'aider à survivre et à faire ses preuves. Bonne chance.

- Bonne chance, répétèrent tous les blocards d'une seule voix.

Après ce discourt encourageant, tout les blocards se mirent à manger. J'hésitai quelques instants avant de faire de même. Tout était très bon et pas trop cuit, ce qui me rendit très fière de moi. Les garçons complimentèrent ma nourriture, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à Poile-à-frire qui cuisinait d'habitude. Il ne cessait de répéter que les blocards n'étaient « jamais contents », « toujours en train de [se] plaindre » et que si je recevais autant de compliments à propos de ma nourriture, c'était parce que j'étais « la seule fille [qu'ils aient] jamais vue ». Bien sûr les autres garçons n'étaient pas d'accord et lui répondaient que si je recevais plus de compliments, c'était parce que ma nourriture était bonne. Bref, la soirée était très agréable et ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi, comme des frères, comme une famille.

Je fus très surprise quand je vis une sorte de lézard métallique passer juste à côté de mon bras.

- C'était quoi ça, demandais-je en me levant d'un bond, un frisson parcourant ma colonne vertébrale.

- Quoi? me demanda rapidement Newt, prêt à me secourir.

- Une sorte de … De lézard en métal, répondis-je tous mes sens en alerte.

- Un scaralame, m'expliqua Alby. Ce sont des caméras. Ils nous observent.

- Qui nous observe, demandais-je avec curiosité.

- On ne sais pas, répondit Minho.

- C'est ce qu'on essaie de découvrir, ajouta Gally.

Je me rassis, calmée et les discussions reprirent comme si il ne s'était rien passé.


	6. 6 S'intégrer

- Alors, Cally, ton premier jour? me demanda Alby.

- Bah, je dirais qu'en général ça s'est plutôt pas mal passé.

Il rigola avant d'hocher la tête sarcastiquement. Je lui fis une grimace en réponse à sa moquerie.

- Quel a été ton moment préféré? Car il faut avouer que la vie au Bloc n'est pas toujours toute noire, me lança un blocard. Au fait, je m'appelle Ben.

- Enchantée Ben. Mon moment préféré était quand …

- Quand Newt a enlevé son t-shirt, s'exclama un autre garçon en riant.

Tous les blocards se tordirent de rire à cette remarque.

- Très drôle, leur dis-je sans vraiment le penser. Quelle serait votre réaction si je vous disais que c'était ça, mon moment préféré de la journée?

Tous me regardaient avec une étrange expression sur le visage. De la surprise peut être.

- C'est vrai? me demanda Newt avec un sourire timide en coin de la bouche. C'était ton moment préféré?

- Rêve pas! Mon moment préféré était quand Minho m'a fait ses excuses.

Les garçons explosèrent de rire à part Minho qui était assis à côté de moi et qui continuais de me regarder avec un air légèrement hautain.

- Je t'ai pas vraiment présenté mes excuses, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé d'avoir insinué que tu n'étais pas assez forte même si je pensais tout de même que c'était la vérité.

- Tu as bien dit que tu étais désolé non?

Il acquiesça avec prudence, réfléchissant au piège que je pouvais potentiellement lui tendre.

- Alors ce sont des excuses, conclus-je.

Minho me fit la grimace.

- Attention, tu risques de l'énerver, m'avertit Ben. Il déteste ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

Tous les Blocards rigolèrent sauf Minho. Je dois dire que cette remarque était assez marrante et semblait tellement vraie.

- Bon, et le moment que tu as le moins aimé? demanda Minho en ramenant le calme parmi les blocards.

« Sûrement quand Newt a remis son t-shirt. Ou encore quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait créé une faiblesse en moi qui essayait d'être forte. Oui, je sais, je ne le connais pas encore et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'atteint autan. J'ai juste l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant, de le connaître depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais tout ça, ils ne sont pas obligé de le savoir. Il fait bien d'ignorer à quel point il pourrait me faire du mal s'il le voulais ou même sans s'en rendre compte. Jamais je ne lui dirai tout ça car je dois me protéger de tout, mais surtout de lui. »

- Probablement mon séjour dans la Boîte, finis-je par répondre tout en réfléchissant. Ou alors, quand je me suis explosée le crâne contre le grillage ou encore quand Newt m'a envoyée par terre me faisant saigner à nouveau.

Ce dernier rougit et je sentis qu'il était désolé, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé, ajoutais-je avec un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Il me fit un signe de tête pour me montrer qu'il m'était reconnaissant de lui avoir pardonné. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Sans lui, je serais encore dans le labyrinthe et je serais morte avant la fin de la nuit.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos et je regardai les étoiles, pendant que les autres blocards continuaient de parler. Ces boules de feu retenaient mon attention. Les voix des blocards devinrent des murmures et je sombrai peu à peu dans un autre monde où tout était possible. Les rêves vinrent m'emporter dans leur doux pays en me portant dans leur confortables bras cotonneux.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Où étais-je? Quel était ce lit? Je vis un tout petit rayon de lumière, ça devait être une fenêtre. Je sautai hors de mon lit et courus jusqu'à la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux en grand. L'intense luminosité qui s'engouffra dans la pièce m'aveugla momentanément. Quand je vis la pièce dans le lumière du jour, je me souvins de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ; la boîte, la course poursuite, Minho, Newt, Alby, la blessure et le feu de camp. Ma respiration se calma jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je m'étais endormie dehors, pas dans ma chambre. Ils avaient du me porter jusqu'à là.

J'essayai d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire rentrer une bouffée d'air frais dans la chambre, mais la fenêtre ne s'ouvrit pas. Je poussai de toutes mes forces, mes elle était bloquée. J'abandonnai. Ensuite, je pris de quoi m'habiller et je partis me doucher. Je découvris une brosse à dent, des savons et shampoings et aussi du déodorant. Dieu soit loué! Je me brossai les cheveux que je laissai pendre, bien qu'ils m'aient donné des élastiques.

Quand j'eus fini de me préparer, je sortis de la charmante petite maisonnette et me dirigeai vers la ferme. Pendant que je marchais je vis que les portes étaient toujours fermées. Quelle heure était-il? Quand j'arrivai à la grande bâtisse, je ne vis toujours personne. Je me dirigeai vers les cuisines et mis huit paires d'oeufs à cuire avec du pain à griller. Je les fis cuire très lentement pour gagner du temps. Quand la cuisson des oeufs fut presque finie, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai rapidement et découvris Minho, Newt et Alby qui entraient dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour ma belle, dit Newt en souriant et en me donnant le sourire.

- Que fais-tu? me demanda Alby.

- Comme les portes étaient encore fermées et que je n'ai vu personne en venant ici, je me suis dit que vous n'étiez pas encore partis et que vous n'aviez pas encore déjeuné. Alors j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, me dit Newt avec un grand sourire.

Je leur servis une assiette avec des oeufs et des toasts beurrés et ils s'assirent sur le plan de travail pour manger en étant près de moi.

- Dit, Cally, commença Alby. Tu pourrais nous faire des sandwiches pour le repas de midi s'il te plaît?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je.

Je sortis le pain et je mis du jambon, du fromage, les tomates de la veille et de la salade. Il y en avait deux pour chacun. Je les emballai et le leur donnai.

- Merci, me dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Alby? demandais-je.

Il me fit un signe de tête pour m'indiquer qu'il m'écoutait.

- La fenêtre ne s'ouvre pas dans la chambre de droite, c'est normal, ou c'est juste moi qui ne suis pas assez forte?

- C'est normal, me répondit le chef. On n'a jamais su l'ouvrir.

Ils finirent de manger en silence et quand leurs assiettes furent complètement vides, Minho prit la parole :

- Bon, on ferait bien d'aller se préparer. Les portes ne vont pas tarder à s'ouvrir, on a une grosse journée devant nous, et les autres vont sûrement bientôt se réveiller.

Ils s'en allèrent, mais avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte je m'écriai :

- Newt!

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Newt prit la parole avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Minho et Alby nous regardèrent à tour de rôle, probablement en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ou savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Ensuite, ils quittèrent la pièce tous les trois, fermant la porte derrière eux. Pendant que j'attendais Newt, Ben et Gally, qui étaient tous les deux des briqueteurs, vinrent prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ils partirent ensuite pour commencer leur journée de travail. Newt revint après cela. Il avait toutes ses affaires à la main lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, mais il les posa rapidement sur le plan de travail en face de moi.

- Tu voulais me parler je suppose, commença-t'il.

- Oui, répondis-je timidement. Hier soir, je me suis endormie dehors, mais …

- Ce matin tu t'es retrouvée dans ton lit, me coupa-t'il. Il y a une explication très simple à ça. Tu peux m'aider à attacher le sac à dos s'il te plait?

Je m'exécutai pendant qu'il parlait.

- Hier tu t'es endormie et on ne l'avait pas remarqué avant qu'Alby ne te parle et que tu ne répondes pas. J'ai ensuite proposé de te porter jusqu'à ta chambre et je t'ai soulevée comme une plume pour t'emmener dans ton lit.

Un autre blocard du nom de Winston, matons des abatteurs, rentra dans la pièce pendant que je finissais de fermer les sangles du sac-à-dos de Newt.

- Donc, tu m'as portée jusqu'à ma chambre?

- Oui, tu aurais du le voir, il était tout fier de porter une fille jusque dans son lit, dit Winston tout en rigolant. Quel macho celui-là!

Je rigolai en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Newt, lui, rougissait à cette dernière remarque. Je finis de boucler la dernière sangle et je posai mes mains à plat sur son torse.

- Voilà j'ai terminé.

- Super, tu peux m'aider avec ces gants?

- As-tu déjà appris à t'habiller tout seul Newt?

Je lui pris les gants des mains et j'allai servir à manger à Winston avant de revenir mettre les gants à Newt.

- Merci, me dit-il. D'habitude on s'entre-aide avec Alby et Minho. Mais tu voulais me parler alors, je me suis dit que tu m'aiderais. Et est-ce que tu peux vérifier que tout est bien sanglé?

Je m'exécutai. Quand Winston partit, je repris la discussion.

- J'aimerais bien aller dans le labyrinthe, dis-je.

- Ne dis pas ça à Minho, il ne veut pas que tu prennes de risque. Par contre, tu sais qu'Alby est le chef et que techniquement, on doit tous lui obéir?

- Es-tu en train de me suggérer de parler à Alby d'abord pour pouvoir obtenir ce que je veux?

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et il se retourna pour quitter la cuisine. Il me soutenait, lui au moins. Il pensait que j'étais capable d'aller dans le labyrinthe et de rentrer en un seul morceau.

- Newt?

Il me fit face avec un sourire interrogateur. J'hésitai un instant. Trop longtemps, car il haussa les sourcils pour me dire qu'il attendait. Je me décidai enfin à parler

- Sois prudent, lui dis-je.

- Toujours, me répondit-il.

Il quitta la cuisine. Je mangeai rapidement avant de préparer une assiette pour Siggy. Je la pris avec moi et le lui apportai dans sa chambre. En chemin, je croisai Minho, Alby et Newt. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour discuter un peu avec moi, en attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

- Bonne chance, leur dis-je. J'espère que vous allez trouver quelque chose.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on a cessé d'espérer, me répondit Alby. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on essaie.

Le sol se mit à trembler et je regardai les portes s'ouvrir. Le spectacle était toujours aussi impressionnant. Les coureurs n'y prêtaient aucune attention, je me demandai comment ils avaient pu s'habituer à ce phénomène, ça semblait impossible. Je posai ensuite mon regard insistant sur Newt pour lui rappeler la recommandation que je lui avais fait quelques minutes auparavant. Il me répondit par un hochement de tête.

Ils me sourirent et partir en courant dans trois directions différentes. Un par porte. Il en restait tout de même une qui n'allait pas être explorée. Je me remis en chemin et j'arrivai dans la chambre de Poile-à-frire.

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui? lui demandais-je. Je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuné.

- Je vais bien mieux, merci pour hier, me dit-il en prenant l'assiette et en commençant à manger.

- Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir marcher dans quelques jours et que ce sera guérit dans deux semaines maximum.

Il me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris.

- Je vais aller travailler au jardin aujourd'hui. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, crie.

Il rigola et je m'en allai. Je me dirigeai vers les champs et commençai par récolter les fruits et les légumes murs. Ensuite, je commençai à arracher les mauvaises herbes et un peu avant que le soleil n'atteigne le haut du ciel, je partis en cuisine et je préparai cinq paires de sandwiches. J'en mangeai une et apportai une autre à Siggy. Tout allait bien pour lui alors je retournai aux champs. Gally me rejoint et me proposa son aide. Bien entendu, je l'acceptai. Il m'aida à finir de retirer les mauvaises herbes.

- Ben et Winston ont fini leur travail, alors ils sont allés nettoyer la cuisine et tout le reste, me dit-il. Merci pour les sandwiches.

- De rien, lui répondis-je.

J'avais besoin de devenir plus forte si je voulais aller dans le labyrinthe. C'était ce que Minho avait laissé entendre. Le meilleur moyen pour devenir fort en peu de temps était de se battre. Minho avait laissé échapper que Gally était, je cite, « le plus fort après lui ». Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir demander à Gally de m'aider, mais je ne pouvais pas demander à Minho alors, il était ma seule option avec Newt, mais ce dernier passait ses journées dans le labyrinthe, ce qui rendaient les choses légèrement plus difficiles. Je décidai de vendre mon âme au diable, car, à tous les coups, il me demanderait quelque chose en retour, et de lui demander de me rendre ce service.

- Dis, Gally, Minho m'a dit que tu était fort. Très fort. Mais sais-tu te battre?

- Minho t'as dit que j'étais fort? Il a bien raison, je suis même plus fort que lui, mais ça il ne l'admettra jamais. Je suis probablement le plus fort du Bloc.

- C'est drôle! Il a dit que tu n'étais pas aussi fort que lui, et que c'était lui le plus fort du Bloc, dis-je sur un ton ironique. Allez, répond à ma question.

- Disons, que je me débrouille pas mal. Pourquoi?

- Les arts martiaux et le body combat sont les meilleures choses à faire pour gagner de la masse musculaire rapidement. J'en ai besoin pour devenir une coureuse.

- Tu veux devenir une coureuse? Pourquoi?

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de toute manière?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te poser une question et de m'intéresser à toi?

- Je pense que c'est pour me prouver quelque chose à moi-même ou pour gagner le respect de Minho et lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Est-ce mal? En tout cas, c'est l'une de ces deux raisons.

- Je ne pense pas que vouloir faire ravaler sa fierté à Minho soit mal. Mais, si ça peut aider à lui prouver que je suis meilleur que lui, je suis prêt à t'aider.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à cause de cette dernière remarque, mais je choisis de ne pas relever. À la place, je demandai :

- Pour de vrai?

- Pour de vrai, me répondit-il.


	7. 7 Téméraire

Je lui souris, contente de pouvoir lui faire ravaler sa confiance en sois et son égo sur dimensionné. Je me levai et je partis chercher de l'eau pour arroser les plantes. On leur donna l'eau dont elles avaient besoin et on se dirigea vers la ferme car il y avait énormément d'espace devant ce bâtiment et c'était un bon endroit pour une petite bataille entre amis. On se plaça par trop loin l'un de l'autre.

- Bon, essaie de m'envoyer un coup de poing, me dit-il. Je vais le parer.

Je lui envoyai un coup de poing et a sa tête surprise je compris qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- C'était pas mal, me dit-il. Ta technique est correcte. Je pense que tu sais déjà comment te battre, même si tu devras t'améliorer énormément avant de pouvoir espérer me battre.

À ce moment là, j'aurai voulu lui lancer mon poing dans les dents pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Je savais que j'étais bien meilleure qu'il ne le laissait entendre, et j'allais le lui prouver. Il m'envoya un coup de pied sans prévenir, mais je le parai à l'aide de mon bras sans aucune difficulté. Un souvenir remontait à la surface de ma mémoire.

_Je me voyais moi dans un champ d'herbe verte, avec un garçon. Son nom ne me revenait pas, mais il rigolait : « Pas mal Cally. Si tu continues à t'entraîner tous les jours, tu deviendras une vraie guerrière ». Le moi du souvenir s'élança vers lui et une bataille s'entama. En quelques mouvements le garçon fut par terre. Sans attendre qu'il se relève, la Cally du passé s'allongea à côté de lui dans l'herbe tendre. « Pourquoi t'entraînes tu comme ça, petite soeur? ». C'était mon frère?! Je n'avais pas de frère. « Je dois me préparer pour pouvoir résister à ce qui vient ». De quoi est-ce que je parlais? Qu'est-ce qui venait? Parlais-je du labyrinthe? Est-ce que je savais ce qui allait arriver?_

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un coup de pied lancé dans mon estomac qui me propulsa par terre. Tout autour de moi tournait, me rendant nauséeuse.

- Tout va bien Cally? me demanda Gally. Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à te battre contre moi.

Je me relevai d'un bond pour lui faire face et surtout pour lui faire ravaler ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr que j'étais prête, mon souvenir me l'avait montré. Je pouvais le battre, je m'étais entraînée toute ma vie pour pouvoir me défendre du monde extérieur.

- J'ai juste été déconcentrée. Je suis prête, affirmais-je en lui envoyant un coup de poing au niveau de sa tête, qu'il esquiva sans problème.

Il me fit un signe de tête pour m'indiquer que ce n'était pas si mal et sans hésiter un instant de plus, il m'envoya, à son tour, un coup de poing qui m'aurait touché en plein coeur si je ne l'avais pas esquivé de justesse. Les mouvements me venaient tout seuls, car j'avais été entrainée pour le combat. Il rabattit son poing avant de lancer l'autre. Je l'immobilisai avec ma main. Je lui balançai mon coude sur le torse, mais il le dévia à l'aide de ses mains. Dans le mouvement, je lançai mon pied à auteur de sa tête tout en tournant, mais il s'abaissa juste à temps pour l'esquiver. Il essaya de me faire un tacles au sol, mais je sautai pour l'en empêcher. Quand il se releva, il élança son poing dans ma direction, mais avec une rapide esquive sur le côté, je pu l'éviter. Avant qu'il ne le rétracte, je le frappai avec mon genou et son poing partit tout droit en direction de sa tête. Ben et Winston nous avaient rejoint et regardaient ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta de m'attraper pour me bloquer les deux bras, mais je tournai sur moi-même et j'envoyai un coup de pied sur son torse, ce qui le projeta par terre.

Un cris de joie sortit de ma bouche. J'avais gagné. Ben et Winston applaudirent pendant que j'aidai Gally à se relever.

- C'était pas mal, mais j'ai été distrait par ces deux là, dit-il en montrant les deux blocards du doigt. Je t'aurais battue s'il ne m'avait pas dérangé.

- Mais oui Gally, évidemment, répliquais-je, décidée à ne pas me laisser faire.

- À mon tour, dit Ben. Cette fois, on utilisera des longs bâtons.

À ces mots, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils gardaient le bois et sortit, du gros tas, deux longs bâtons et de diamètre moyen. Il m'en lança un avant de faire tourner le sien si vite que je dus cligner des yeux pour être sûre de l'avoir bien vu. Il accourut vers moi, le bâton levé, je me jetai sur le côté et lui envoyai un revers de bout de bois dans le dos. Il se retourna pour me faire face. Je levai mon bâton, prête à frapper. Je l'abaissai à une vitesse impressionnante. Nos deux épées improvisées s'entre-choquèrent dans un bruyant fracas. Je relevai les yeux pour regarder le visage de Ben. Il était très tendu. Ma vision périphérique aperçut trois silhouette au loin. Je reconnus Newt, Alby et Minho. Ils devaient être rentrés du labyrinthe et ils nous observaient de loin. Je fis tourner mon bâton sur lui même et reculai de deux pas avant de lancer une nouvelle offensive. Je fis tourner mon bâton au niveau de sa tête, mais il l'esquiva en se baissant très rapidement. Il lança son épée de côté, visant mes côtes. Je plaçai mon bâton pour arrêter son mouvement. Dès que le bout de bois fût immobile, je l'attrapai avec une main de sorte à le bloquer et je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans le torse. Avec le choque il lâcha le bâton et tomba à la renverse.

Newt et Alby qui avaient rejoint les autres blocards applaudirent eux aussi. Je fis une rapide révérence.

- C'était un coup de chance ou alors, il t'a laissé gagné, s'exclama Minho en continuant d'applaudir avec ironie. C'est bien possible. Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilleras contre moi.

Il sortit sa machette de sa ceinture et me l'agita sous le nez.

- Cally a l'air d'être une vrai tigresse. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça Minho, demanda Newt.

Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il me battrait sans aucun problème, mais je le coupai avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir de ses lèvres.

- Oui, il en est sûr, intervins-je en me précipitant vers Newt pour lui prendre sa machette.

En une fraction de seconde, sans avoir le temps d'hésiter, je me précipitai vers mon adversaire, la machette levée à hauteur de son torse, l'endroit le plus faible. Il para mon attaque et contre-attaqua, mais il n'était pas assez rapide et je pus esquiver son coup. Je m'élançai sur lui une fois de plus. Nos lames s'entre choquèrent encore et encore. Il reculait de plus en plus, m'indiquant que j'avais le dessus, pour le moment. Lorsqu'il s'élança à son tour dans une dernière tentative pour reprendre le contrôle, je parai son attaque et fis un moulinet du poignet. Ma botte le surpris et fit valser son couteau quelques mètres plus loin. Tout en finissant mon mouvement, je plaçai ma machette sous sa gorge, prête à la trancher.

Je baissai ma lame et me retournai vers les autres qui me regardaient avec une expression de surprise sur leur visage. Sans dire un mot je lançai la machette vers le sol dans lequel elle se planta toute droite. Ensuite, je m'en allai en direction des cuisines en disant ces seuls mots :

- Je vais préparer le repas.

Je continuai de marcher, l'air détendue, ce que je n'étais pas du tout. Le sang bouillait dans mes veines. Mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas trembler de rage. Quand j'arrivai devant les cuisines, je me précipitai à l'intérieur, fermai la porte derrière moi et me laissai tomber par terre. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais je me mis à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues. Tel des diamants aux milles facettes capturant la lumière du soleil et la transformant en un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. Je pleurais pour différentes raisons. Je pleurais parce que je ne me souvenais de rien à part mon nom et ce bref souvenir que j'avais eu. Parce que j'étais retenue ici contre ma volonté. Parce qu'il y avait ce garçon qui avait le pouvoir de me faire du mal et cela me rendait faible. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me sentais si … Faible et ça un autre garçon me le rappelais sans arrêt. Il avait raison depuis le début, je ne suis pas forte, je ne suis rien.

Après quelques minutes, les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Je me relevai et allai au robinet pour verser de l'eau sur mon visage. Ensuite, je me mis à préparer le repas. Siggy m'avait dit qu'il faisait souvent des ragoûts, alors pourquoi pas moi. Je remplis une marmite d'eau et la mis à bouillir. Ensuite, j'ajoutai de la viande de lapin, des carottes et des pommes de terre. Je laissai bouillir pendant quelques minutes tout en vérifiant de temps en temps pour voir si ça avait fini de cuire. Au bout de trente minutes, la préparation fût enfin prête. Je m'assis sur le plan de travail, ne voulant pas sortir de la cuisine. Au bout de quelques minutes quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bien que je n'avais pas envie de voir du monde, j'allai ouvrir la porte et je découvris Newt debout devant moi.

Je me déplaçai de sorte à lui laisser assez de place pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Il avança sans dire un mot. C'est à peine s'il osa me jeter un regard. Je m'assis sur le plan de travail et lui se plaça en face de moi, les yeux rivés au sol. Quand il les releva vers moi, je pus lire dans son regard enfantin qu'il était désolé. Désolé de savoir que son ami m'avait fait du mal. En plus de ce sentiment d'excuse que je pouvais voir, je remarquai un autre sentiment, la fierté.

- Tout va bien? me demanda-t'il.

- Oui, mentis-je.

- Je suis désolé pour Minho, je sais qu'il ne te fait pas confiance…

- Pourquoi me ferait-il confiance, le coupais-je en tâchant de contrôler ma colère. Je viens à peine d'arriver. Il ne sait rien de moi.

Je sautai par terre, me retournai et plaçai mes mains sur le plan de travail. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas.

- Il a plus de raison de te faire confiance que toi tu n'en as de lui en faire. Moi, je te fais confiance. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de fort et ça, tu viens de me le prouver. En battant Minho et les autres, mais aussi en partant la tête haute et en faisant comme si tout ça était normal …

Son ton haussa, j'ai cru qu'il allait commencé à crier.

- Je veux dire le labyrinthe, le fait qu'on soit enfermé comme des … Comme des RATS. PERSONNE N'A ÉTÉ AUSSI CALME QUE TOI LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QU'ON EST ARRIVÉ. TU ES IMPRESSIONNANTE ET …

Sa voix se brisa et je me retournai brusquement pour pouvoir lui faire face.

- Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. J'aimerai bien être comme toi.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me jetai dans ses bras. J'en avais besoin. Il referma ses bras forts autour de moi et le réconfort fut tel que mes larmes recommencèrent à couler en silence. Je ne voulais pas que cet étreinte cesse. Je me sentais en sécurité. Ici, en ce moment, plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Quand nous nous séparâmes finalement, mes larmes avaient déjà séchées depuis un moment.

- Je vais t'aider à préparer les assiettes, me dit-il.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour le remercier et je sortis la marmite du feu. On versa tout dans des bols et lorsqu'on sortit pour aller les mettre à l'endroit où l'on allait manger, le sol se mit à trembler. On posa les bols sur le sol, ils étaient encore bouillant. Ils auraient le temps de refroidir un peu avant que les autres n'arrivent. La nuit commença à tomber. Le ciel changea de couleur, passant de l'orange au rouge. On aurait dit qu'un peintre s'était amusé à asperger sa toile de sang. Quand les blocards arrivèrent, je me levai pour aller chercher de l'eau.

- Alby, pourrais-tu venir m'aider à transporter les verres d'eau? demandais-je au chef des blocards.

Il se leva sans dire un mot et me rejoignit. Nous remplîmes huit verres d'eau bien fraîche et avant de retourner près du feu, je l'interpelai. Il se retourna, m'indiquant qu'il m'écoutait.

- Dit, Alby, commençais-je. Tu es le chef, pas vrai? Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Un service, si tu veux.

Il me regarda, intrigué, mais méfiant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui allait venir et je n'étais pas sûre de la démarche à adopter pour pouvoir obtenir ce que je voulais.

- J'aimerai aller dans le labyrinthe, dis-je d'une traite en optant pour la franchise.

Il me regarda et je déchiffrai de la surprise sur son visage.

- Dans le labyrinthe, mais pourquoi?

- Parce que je veux aider, je veux servir à quelque chose. Je pense que j'en suis capable.

- Tu dois en parler à Minho, tu sais qu'il est le matons des coureurs, me répondit-il avec un regard sévère.

- Je sais, mais il ne voudra jamais. Je lui ai déjà demandé. C'est pour ça que je viens te voir toi. Il t'écoutera. Tu es le chef après tout.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'écouterait, il peut être têtu. En plus, il me détesterait si je lui tenais tête à ce sujet.

- Alors, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Donne moi ta permission et je ferai en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. En plus, il y a quatre portes et vous n'êtes que trois. Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas besoin d'une quatrième personne.

Je le vis réfléchir un court moment.

- C'est d'accord, me dit-il dans un murmure. Je viendrai te voir ce soir quand tous les blocards seront endormis pour t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir.

- Merci, lui dis-je pleine de reconnaissance.

Il se retourna, partant dans la direction du feu de camp.

- Attends, l'interpelai-je une fois de plus. Ils vont sûrement se demander pourquoi on a prit autant de temps.

- Et?

- Et il faudra qu'on réponde quelque chose.

- On inventera une excuse.

- Impossible, je ne peux pas mentir.

Il me regarda très intrigué.

- Tu es vraiment une personne très bizarre.

Pour toute réponse, je fis exprès de laisser tomber un verre par terre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? me demanda le chef surpris.

- Je casse un verre, comme ça on nettoie et on dira que c'est pour ça que ça a pris autant de temps.

Il secoua la tête pour me montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas, mais m'aida tout de même à nettoyer. Quand ce fut fini, on remplie un nouveau verre et on retourna vers les blocards qui nous regardaient avec un oeil suspicieux, surtout Minho.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps? nous demanda-t'il sur un ton agressif qui laissait échapper à quel point il était de mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai cassé un verre, répondis-je un demi sourire au lèvre. On a du nettoyer.

Il souffla pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien, mais je choisis de l'ignorer. On donna un verre à chacun et on commença à manger sans parler. Quand le repas fût fini, les blocards commencèrent à parler. Moi, je partis dans ma chambre, n'ayant pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit appart peut être Alby qui allait me fournir les explications dont j'avais besoin. Je pris une douche et m'allongeai sur mon lit en attendant. Je laissai mon cerveau se perde dans le flot de mes pensées. J'appréhendais le lendemain. Et si quelque chose se passait mal? Et si Minho avait raison? Et si je n'étais pas assez forte ou intelligente ou émotionnellement préparée à ce que j'allais trouver dehors? Toutes ces questions se perdirent dans ma tête et la seule réponse qui me venait à l'esprit pour chacune d'entre elles était : « On verra bien demain ». Libérée de mes angoisses, je ne réalisai pas que je sombrais petit à petit dans les rêves.


	8. 8 Le labyrinthe

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer l'épaule. Tout ce passa d'un coup, ma respiration et les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent, créant une attaque de panique. J'ouvris les yeux en grand et me préparai à courir le plus vite possible, s'il le fallait, mais je reconnus Alby directement. J'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de mes respirations, mais rien n'y fit. L'air n'arrivait pas à mes poumons. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine était en feu, cherchant désespérément de l'oxygène. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et le fait que les yeux d'Alby s'élargirent à cause de la panique n'aidait pas du tout.

Je sentais mon coeur battre dans mes temps. Je devais reprendre le contrôle de mon corps rapidement, sinon j'allais tomber dans les pommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? me demanda Alby les sens en alerte.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je n'avais pas assez d'air dans les poumons. Je me forçai à prendre une grande bouffée d'air, même si cela me donnait l'impression de recevoir une lame en plein coeur. Je devais me concentrer sur quelque chose. Ma respiration. Je me mis à compter mes très brèves respiration : « Une, deux, trois ». Ça n'aidait pas. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

- Cally, dis-moi comment je peux t'aider.

J'ouvris la bouche pour pouvoir lui donner des explications, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas lui répondre. Je le voyais remuer dans tous les sens, essayant probablement de trouver une solution à mon problème. Ce qu'il avait à faire était me parler, ça m'aiderait à me calmer.

- Cally, respire s'il te plaît. Tu dois respirer.

Je me concentrai sur sa voix. Je lui fis un geste pour lui dire qu'il devait continuer de me parler.

- Ok, Cally. Calme toi. Respire.

Il me montra comment faire. Il prit une grande respiration que j'essayai d'imiter. Ensuite, il expira longuement, m'intimant de faire la même chose. Il me fallut de longues secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de l'air qui rentrait dans mes poumons.

Quand j'eu repris le contrôle total de mon corps, je me redressai en position assise et il s'assit près de moi, se calmant à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça? me demanda-t'il.

- Une attaque de panique, répondis-je le rouge me montant au joue.

Je me sentais honteuse de céder à la panique si facilement. C'était la première attaque que j'avais depuis que mon arrivée dans cet endroit. Il me regardait avec appréhension. Comme s'il avait peur que je me casse sous ses yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as eu une? me demanda-t'il.

- Tu m'as surprise et je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes émotions, répondis-je honteuse.

- Tu penses que ça ira dans le labyrinthe demain?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Tu ne devrais peut être pas y aller.

- Si, je dois essayer.

Il hocha la tête, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire.

- Tu t'y connais en blessure et maladie, dit-il, brisant le silence. Tu devrais savoir comment gérer ces attaques.

- Je sais comment faire. Il faut compter ses respirations et penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Le seul problème c'est que quand j'ai eu cette attaque, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était au fait que j'étais probablement entrain de mourir. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de toi pour me parler et m'aider à me calmer.

- Tu aurais du nous le dire, que tu avais des attaques de panique.

- C'est que … Je n'en savais rien.

Il hocha la tête, ensuite il regarda sa main. Il avait apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour pouvoir aller dans le labyrinthe. Il me tendit un sac-à-dos, moins compliqué que celui de Newt, une bouteille d'eau vide et une machette courte. Je les pris et les observai.

- Tu auras besoin de ça aussi, me dit-il en me tendant une montre moderne.

Je la lui pris des mains et je me l'attachai au poignet.

- Minho part à l'ouverture des portes et ne rentre que rarement avant 16:00. Tu dois partir un peu après lui et doit absolument être de retour avant lui. Tu exploreras la porte nord. Je vais mettre Ben dans la confidence, comme ça il pourra compenser ton travail au champ sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit au courant. Ne parle de ce deal à personne. Tu devras préparer des sandwiches pour tout le monde dès le matin, comme ça ils ne remarqueront pas que tu es parties. Ben s'occupera de Poile-à-frire pendant tes absences.

Il se leva pour partir.

- Ne te perds pas.

Je lui fis un sourire timide et il s'en alla.

Le lendemain de ma nuit brouillée de rêves étranges, ma montre sonna à 06:00. Je me préparai en vitesse, laissant le sac-à-dos et la machette derrière moi, pour ne pas que les autres découvrent ce que j'allais faire, et je me mis en route pour les cuisines. Je préparai le petit déjeuner rapidement ainsi que huit paires de sandwiches. J'en laissai trois sur le plan de travail et je mis les cinq autres au frigo.

Les trois coureurs vinrent prendre leur petit-déjeuné.

- As-tu bien dormi, ma belle? me demanda Newt.

- Pas terrible, répondis-je. Mais merci d'avoir demandé. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

- Bien, me répondirent Alby et Newt d'une seule voix.

Je posai mes yeux sur Minho, attendant sa réponse. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Quand il comprit qu'on attendait qu'il réponde, il leva les yeux vers moi et me dit, sur un ton agressif et très ironique :

- On ne peut mieux.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Newt, mais il haussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi. Quand ils eurent tous fini de manger, il prirent leur sandwiches et s'en allèrent mettre leur équipements. Je préparai les autres assiettes pour les blocards, je n'avais pas fini quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand, accélérant ma respiration et les battements de mon coeur.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Newt, m'exclamais-je la respiration très courte.

- Désolé, me répondit-il. Tu vas dans le labyrinthe toi aussi?

- Ne le dis pas à Minho.

- Je ne vais pas le faire. Mais promets moi d'être prudente et de revenir saine et sauve.

- En échange tu dois me promettre d'être prudent et de revenir sain et sauf.

Il rigola et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je sentis son visage s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux. Ce moment était très gênant, mais réconfortant à la fois. Mes respirations redevinrent normales peu à peu grâce à cette étreinte.

- C'est promit.

On rompit l'étreinte et je me précipitai vers ma chambre, un sandwich et une bouteille remplie d'eau à la main. Je les fourrai dans mon sac-à-dos que je mis sur mes épaules. Je regardai ma montre : 06:50. Je suppose que les portes s'ouvrent à 07:00. J'attachai la machette à ma ceinture comme ça elle serait facile d'accès si jamais j'en avais besoin. Je passai par la salle de bain pour m'attacher les cheveux, quand tout d'un coup, le sol se mit à trembler. Je regardai ma montre. J'avais raison, il était 07:00. J'estimais le temps que je devais passer à attendre avant de partir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- C'est Alby, me dit une voix grave.

J'ouvris la porte et je découvris le chef du bloc devant moi. Il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Il m'emmena vers la porte nord.

- Voilà, tu y es, me dit-il. Tu vas entrer dans le labyrinthe. Comment te sens-tu?

J'avais envie de vomir d'angoisse. J'étais tellement nerveuse et j'étais certaine que quelque chose allait mal se passer.

- Comme un charme, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Il ne remarqua pas que j'avais menti.

- Alors, tiens.

Il me tendit un bloc note et un crayon.

- Utilise les pour noter où tu vas, me dit-il. Pour que tu puisses retrouver la sortie. N'oublie pas, sois de retour avant 16:00.

Sur ce, il me donna une tape amicale dans le dos et je me mis à courir. Voilà, j'étais enfin dans le labyrinthe.

Les murs étaient si impressionnants vus d'en-bas. Je couru tout droit jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un croisement. Le moment de prendre ma première décision arriva. Je m'arrêtai et au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, je comptai jusqu'à trois et décidai de prendre à droite. Je me mis à marcher, tous mes sens en alerte. Au suivant, je pris à gauche. Je continuai tout droit pour deux croisements et je pris à droite au troisième. Je m'arrêtai quelques seconde pour pouvoir noter le chemin que j'avais pris. Je continuai mon chemin en prenant note de mes tournants toutes les cinq croisements.

À chaque croisement, je passais d'abord ma tête pour pouvoir m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de griffeur avant de m'élancer dans le couloir. Chaque tournant amenait une bouffée d'adrénaline et de stress avec lui. Chaque forme que je ne pouvais identifier immédiatement produisait des frissons dans mon dos. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblaient les griffeurs et ça me rendait encore plus stressée que je n'aurais du l'être. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête. Peut être devrais-je retourner au Bloc? Tout ça n'était pas pour moi.

Je sentais la pression que les murs exerçaient sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. La seule pensée qui me permettait de continuer était le fait que j'avais des choses à prouver. Au bout d'une heure et demi, je trouvai une plaque sur le mur : World In Catastrophe : Killzone Experiment Department. Tout autour de moi commença à tourner, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'allais sûrement vomir, peut être même tomber dans les pommes. Wicked. Comme sur les scaralames qui nous observaient. Ce sont sûrement eux qui nous ont mis dans ce labyrinthe. Mais pourquoi?

Sans prévenir, je vomis tout ce que j'avais mangé ce matin. Je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Je m'éloignai de quelques pas, essayant de respirer profondément pour me calmer. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Il n'y avait pas assez d'air qui arrivait à mes poumons. Je pris mon rythme cardiaque : 160. C'était trop élevé. Beaucoup trop élevé. L'air me manquait de plus en plus. Une attaque de panique me prit. Je comptais mes respirations pour essayer de me calmer. « Un, Deux, Trois ». Je n'avais toujours pas assez d'air.

Mon estomac se souleva une nouvelle fois. Je vomis une fois de plus. J'essayai d'inspirer une fois de plus, pour faire rentrer de l'air dans mes poumons, mais l'odeur désagréable vint avec. Tout tournait autour de moi.

Je titubai jusqu'au mur opposé, essayant de prendre appuis sur la pierre, mais je finis par m'écrouler. Tout fut noir.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais la joue collée au sol. Combien de temps étais-je restée évanouie? Je m'assis par terre. Tout ce qui s'était passé avant que je ne m'évanouisse me revint à l'esprit. Ma respiration s'accéléra de nouveau sans que je puisse la contrôler. Je devais trouver un moyen de me calmer et vite! Je me concentrai sur mes respirations, encore une fois, les comptant, espérant que ça fonctionnerait cette fois, mais rien n'y fit. L'air n'arrivait toujours pas à mes poumons.

Je m'allongeai par terre, attendant le moment où je m'évanouirais une fois de plus. Je fermai les yeux et j'oubliai mes respirations, j'oubliai le labyrinthe, je me plongeai dans un autre monde. Je me remémorai le souvenir qui m'étais apparu. Le champ d'herbe verte, le ciel bleu, les rires enfantins de deux adolescents s'amusant. Ma respiration se calma finalement et j'en fus soulagée. J'avais eu peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer au Bloc.

Quand je fus totalement calmée, j'hésitai entre rentrer au Bloc ou continuer d'explorer le labyrinthe. Je décidai lâchement de rentrer. Je comptai jusqu'à trois avant de revenir sur mes pas, toujours en passant ma tête à chaque tournant, espérant ne pas voir de griffeur. Le stress était toujours là. La pression aussi. J'essayai de ne pas y faire attention, ce qui était très difficile. La pensée qui me permettait de ne pas perdre les pédales était le souvenir du champ vert que j'avais eu. Je m'accrochai à cette partie du passé comme on s'accroche lorsqu'on s'apprête à tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

Je tenais mon bloc-note en main, m'assurant que je prenais le bon chemin. L'idée de passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe avec des Griffeurs ne m'enchantait pas du tout et me stressait encore plus. Je me dépêchai de rentrer de sorte à évacuer la pression le plus vite possible.

Je fus de retour au Bloc à 11:00 et quand je franchis la porte nord, je me rendis compte ce que c'était que de respirer. Je m'assis par terre, prenant de longue bouffées d'air dans mes poumons, essayant de me calmer. J'avais abandonné l'image du champ vert et visualisais à présent un voile, entièrement noir. Chaque inspiration rendait le noir plus sombre et chaque expiration le rendait plus clair. Le noir représentait le stress et la pression accumulés. Je pris une inspiration et j'expirai. Le voile passa au gris. Une nouvelle inspiration, le voile redevint noir, mais plus clair qu'avant. Une expiration et le voile devint d'un gris un peu plus clair. Je recommençai l'opération une dizaine de fois, puis une vingtaine. Je le fis jusqu'à ce que le voile soit blanc, jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée.

Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner dans le labyrinthe le lendemain. Je n'avais pas à le faire si je ne voulais pas. Cette pensée me donna assez de courage pour me lever. J'avais survécu après tout. Je devais me réjouir de ça et me dire que plus jamais je n'y retournerai.

Je partis me doucher de sorte à ne laisser aucune trace du labyrinthe sur ma peau pour quand les autres blocards me verront, mais aussi pour me faire oublier cet horrible moment. Je me savonnai cinq fois en tout, rinçant la crasse et la peur. Dans ma douche, je me sentais en sécurité. L'eau froide m'enveloppait avec une certaine douceur. Je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras pour retourner dans un monde rempli de danger.

J'essayais de trouver en moi le courage de quitter le confort de la sécurité, mais la volonté me manquait. Je restai pendant une demie heure sous l'eau froide coulant sur mes épaules comme une pluie de larmes.

Une fois que je fus enfin prête à sortir de ce cocon de réconfort, je me rhabillai et je me dirigeai vers les cuisines pour manger. J'entrai dans la pièce et je trouvai les autres Blocards entrain de manger. Ils me firent un signe de tête sans rien me dire. Ben me lança un regard interrogateur, mais je ne répondis pas. J'étais encore sur le pas de la porte quand je réalisai que je n'avais pas faim du tout. Je fis demi-tour sans un mot et je m'enfonçai dans les bois. J'avais besoin de temps seule, de temps pour réfléchir.

Je trouvai un coin tranquille, assez loin pour que les autres ne viennent pas me déranger. Je m'assis le dos contre un arbre et fermai les yeux pour mieux penser.

Je m'imaginai loin de cet endroit, dans le monde extérieur. J'essayai de me souvenir à quoi il ressemblait, mais mes souvenirs ne venaient pas. La seule chose que je connaissais à propos du monde extérieur était ce champ vert et ce ciel bleu. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour pouvoir retourner là-bas? Si le monde était comme ça, pourquoi avions nous été enfermés ici? Pourquoi vouloir nous priver d'un si bel endroit? Mille questions vagabondaient dans mon esprit.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je perdis la notion du temps. Les secondes et les minutes passèrent, et puis les heures. Quand je rouvris finalement les yeux, il était 17:00. Je devais aller préparer le repas du soir.


	9. 9 Une nouvelle blessure

Alors que je marchai vers les cuisines, finalement détendue de ma journée, je croisai Gally qui m'interpela :

- Où vas-tu? me demanda-t'il.

- Je vais préparer le repas, lui répondis-je.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Ben m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu couper du bois tout à l'heure dans la forêt.

J'hochai la tête, même si c'était un mensonge.

- Est-ce que je peux te tenir compagnie? me demanda-t'il. J'espérais te trouver dans les champs pour travailler avec toi, mais c'était Ben qui s'y trouvais.

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je sans trop d'entrain. Tu peux venir avec moi.

On entra tous les deux dans la cuisine et on réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver ce qu'on allait leur préparer à manger. On se mit au travail et nous commençâmes à préparer de la blanquette de veaux.

- Raconte moi comment était la vie au Bloc avant que je n'arrive, ordonnais-je à Gally.

- Ennuyeuse à mourir.

Il se mit à rigoler, mais je n'avais pas le coeur au plaisanteries. Je restais de marbre face à sa blague.

- Ils étaient tous nuls, de vrais bon à rien. Ils n'ont rien trouvé en 8 mois. Tu t'en rends compte? Mais à quoi ils servent.

À ces mots, je me retins pour ne pas l'étriper et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était de passer une journée dans le labyrinthe. À quel point c'était stressant et comment ne pas savoir où l'on allait pouvait nous affecter mentalement et probablement laisser des séquelles. Moi même je n'en avais pas eu conscience avant de passer ma première journée en dehors du Bloc. J'y avais quasiment perdu la tête.

- Et il avait Minho qui parlait toujours de manière sarcastique et qui se croyait le meilleur en tout. Bon, d'accord, il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Mais tout est devenu plus drôle qu'avant. Par exemple, le coup du t-shirt de Newt sur ta blessure. Tu aurais du voir ta tête.

Il se mit à rigoler à sa remarque et je lui lançai un regard noir. Il s'arrêta de rigoler directement, ravalant sa salive.

- Quoi d'autre? demandais-je sur un ton assez déplaisant.

- Bah, avant toi, personne n'avait réussit à battre Minho. Depuis que tu l'as fait, il n'arrête pas de tirer la tête. Tu n'as pas remarqué?

- Si, si, j'ai remarqué. Mais tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il fait la tête?

- Je pense. Il ne doit pas beaucoup t'aimer en ce moment.

Je ne réagis pas à cette remarque. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne m'appréciait pas spécialement. Voyant que je ne répondais rien, Gally se sentit obligé de briser le silence:

- Aussi, maintenant on a de la bonne nourriture.

Je rigolai finalement à sa remarque. Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller après une journée aussi tendue que celle que j'avais eu.

- Bon, et quoi d'autre?

- Bah c'est un peu près tout ce qui a changé, me répondit-il.

Je mis la blanquette à cuire et je m'assis sur le plan de travail.

- Minho a fait une blague comme quoi tu regardais Newt en bavant.

- Il a fait une blague là-dessus? m'exclamais-je surprise.

Il hocha la tête.

- Il pense que tu es folle de Newt.

- Pardon?

- Mais il ne comprend pas, parce que je cite : « J'ai un corps de rêve, moi »

Je le regardai en relevant un sourcil. Sur ce on rigola. Ça me faisait tellement de bien. J'en avais les larmes qui coulaient tellement je rigolais. Gally n'en pouvait plus et se roulait par terre. Quand Gally était simple et n'en faisait pas trop, quand il ne se croyait pas le meilleur en tout et quand il n'agissait pas prétentieusement, je pense qu'on pouvait être amis dans ces moments là.

Je me tenais toujours le ventre tout en essayant de contrôler mon fou rire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. C'était Minho. Je m'arrêtai de rire brusquement et Gally fit de même. Nous nous redressâmes. Les joues de l'asiatique s'empourprèrent et il lança un regard noir à Gally. Je remarquai que son t-shirt était déchiré ainsi que son pantalon au niveau des deux genoux et à la cuisse droite.

- Cally, Gally, nous dit-il glacialement. Cally, tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil aux blessures que je me suis fait aujourd'hui?

- Bien … Bien sûr, lui répondis-je en sautant du plan de travail. Viens t'assoir ici.

Je lui montrai l'endroit où je me trouvais quelque seconde auparavant et je partis ouvrir un tiroir pour prendre le kit de premiers secours que j'avais placé dans la cuisine. Je tournai la tête vers Gally qui était toujours assis par terre et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Comme réponse il me sourit, se leva et s'en alla. Je me tournai ensuit vers Minho.

- Où t'es-tu blessé? demandais-je.

- Aux deux genoux, aux coudes et à la cuisse.

Je lui pris ses mains pour les examiner.

- Je n'ai pas été blessé aux mains, me dit-il violemment. Je portais des gants.

- Laisse moi faire ce que j'ai a faire, répliquais-je avec une voix douce qui était presqu'un murmure.

Je fis tourner ses poignets délicatement pour m'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas cassés. Ils étaient en parfait état. Je laissai ensuite parcourir mes doigts le long de sa peau. Ils glissaient le long de son bras gauche jusqu'au coude, examinant chaque parcelle pour savoir s'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures dont il n'était pas au courant. Je sentais ses yeux fixés sur moi. Je décidai de les ignorer et de me concentrer entièrement sur ce que je faisais. Quand j'atteins le summum de la concentration, j'étais devenue une autre personne. Sans émotions. Comme si ma journée dans le labyrinthe ne s'était jamais passée.

J'atteins finalement son coude, la blessure était superficielle. Je pris une serviette propre et je mis de l'alcool dessus. Je la pressai ensuite sur son coude. Il ne réagit même pas. Je passai directement à son autre coude pour que l'alcool contenu dans la serviette ne s'évapore pas. Ensuite, j'entamai l'examen de son bras droit. Il n'avait rien d'autre non plus.

Je m'accroupis pour pouvoir voir ses genoux de plus près.

- Pourrais-tu enlever ton pantalon s'il te plaît? dis-je me relevant et en rougissant.

- Hum, oui, … Bien sûr, me répondit-il.

Il devait être tout aussi gêné que moi, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il se leva, enleva son pantalon et se rassit sans dire un mot. Je m'efforçais de ne pas trop regarder son caleçon pour ne pas m'imaginer ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Je m'accroupis à nouveau.

- Comment t'es-tu fais ces blessures? lui demandais-je doucement.

- Un griffeur m'est tombé dessus…

- Oh non, tu n'as pas été piqué?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un dur à cuir, me dit-il sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire en coin de bouche. J'étais entrain de lui échapper quand je suis tombé en courant et il a réussi a m'entaillé la cuisse.

- L'important c'est que tu ailles bien, lui dis-je sans oser le regarder.

- Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il me pique d'accord, me répondit-il sauvagement. Je suis trop entraîné pour ça. Maintenant, arrête de parler et fais ce que tu as à faire.

Je fus surprise par son manque de gentillesse, mais je ne réagis pas, j'étais trop intimidée pour le faire. Je continuai mon examen, me focalisant sur ses chevilles. Je devais lui demander si il se les était tordu, mais je n'osais pas demander. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, comptant jusqu'à trois, je le fis finalement.

- T'es-tu tordu une cheville?

- Non, pas que je sache.

Je reprenait mon examen, faisant bouger son pied pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ses chevilles étaient en bon état et n'avaient pas été abimées pendant sa chute. Je remontai jusqu'à ses deux genoux, je remis un peu d'alcool sur la serviette et je tamponnai ses deux genoux pour désinfecter les blessures.

- Dis, moi, à quoi ressemblent les Griffeurs? demandais-je.

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de me parler.

Je ne réagis pas. Le sang me monta au joue. Je n'osai pas lui répondre.

- Ce sont des machines, faîtes de chair et de métal, m'expliqua-t'il finalement. Ils ont de longs bras métalliques et à leurs bouts se trouvent des seringues et des lames. Crois moi, si tu en vois un, cours. Tu peux aussi savoir par où ils sont passés, car ils bavent un liquide visqueux et collant de couleur blanchâtre.

Quand j'eu fini de tout nettoyer, je remontai jusqu'à sa cuisse et je plaçai mes mains autour de la blessure pour pouvoir mieux l'examiner. Je le sentis frissonner à cause du contact de nos peaux. Je posai la serviette sur sa coupure et cette fois, la douleur dut être plus prononcée qu'avant, car il eut un sursaut et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je sentis des picotements là où sa main se trouvait.

Le porte s'ouvrit et Newt rentra dans la pièce.

- Hum, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux? nous demanda-t'il surpris de nous trouver comme ça.

- Je le soigne, répondis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres tout en enlevant mes mains de la cuisse de Minho.

- Tu as un problème avec ça? demanda Minho avec un ton particulièrement déplaisant.

Je fus très surprise par sa réaction. Je vis le visage de Newt changer, passant de la surprise à la colère. Il essayait de se contrôler et de peser ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tocard? répliqua Newt. Non, je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait qu'elle te soigne. C'est toi mon problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais tu es devenu très irritable. Alors je te le dirai qu'une seule fois, calme toi, mec!

Minho lui lança un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu le faire exploser.

- C'est bon, je me tire, dit Minho en se levant brusquement.

Je fus plus rapide que lui et bondis sur mes pieds à mon tour. Je posai mes mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Non, tu ne vas nul part, me forçais-je à dire avec un brin de sévérité. Je dois recoudre la coupure.

Je poussai sur son torse pour le faire se rassoir. Il résista quelques secondes avant de s'assoir à nouveau.

- Newt tu peux nous laisser, sil te plaît? lui demandais-je doucement.

Il ne répondit rien. Il se retourna juste et s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je retirai mes mains du torse de Minho et allai chercher du miel dans l'un des tiroir de la cuisine. Je pris un couteau que je trempai dans l'alcool pour le désinfecter, ensuite, je le plongeai dans le miel et le ressortit.

- Le miel est censé atténuer la douleur et réduire les risques d'infection, dis-je dans une tentative pour réduire la tension qui régnait dans l'air.

Je laissai le couteau glisser sur sa peau, éparpillant le miel sur les contours et à l'intérieur de la plaie. J'attrapai du fil et une aiguille et je commençai à recoudre la chair. Je sentais Minho serrer les dents. Je fis le plus vite possible pour alléger son fardeau. Quand j'eus fini, je remis un peu de miel.

- Tu vas pouvoir courir demain, lui annonçais-je. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer.

Il me regarda et je pus lire de la reconnaissance et de la honte dans son regard, mais je savais qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il se leva, mit son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne la franchisse, « un, deux, trois », je l'interpelai. Il se retourna.

- Minho, puis-je te parler?

Il hocha la tête avec prudence, mais revint néanmoins s'assoir sur le plan de travail. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? lui demandais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je ne savais pas comment le réconforter ou même comment l'approcher. Je me sentais impuissante en se moment. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout irai bien, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il était trop fier pour ça. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne me décide à parler.

- Si c'est parce que je t'ai battu, alors je …

- Ça devait juste être un coup de chance.

- C'est bien à cause de ça pas vrai?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'un parler.

- Tu dois savoir que j'ai été entraînée toute ma vie au combat et donc c'est …

- Quoi?! Comment tu le sais? s'exclama-t'il avec colère.

- Un souvenir est remonté pendant que je me battais avec Gally, lui expliquais-je apeurée par sa réaction.

Un silence s'installa dès que j'eu fini ma phrase. Il semblait réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire.

- Aucun souvenir ne m'est jamais revenu, me confia-t'il.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je pouvais imaginer à quel point cela devait être perturbant pour lui de savoir que quelqu'un se souvenait de quelque chose et que lui n'avait pu se souvenir de rien. Je décidai de changer de sujet et de revenir à mon premier but qui était de le voir redevenir comme avant.

- Je suis désolée Minho.

- Pourquoi?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande pourquoi. Moi-même je n'avais pas la réponse. Pourquoi étais-je désolée? Pour plein de choses, je supposai. J'étais désolée de ne pas être aussi forte qu'il le voulait. De lui avoir tenu tête. D'avoir gagné à cause d'un … « coup de chance ». J'étais désolée de ne pas être celle … celui qu'il attendait. Mais par dessus tout, j'étais désolée d'être allée dans le labyrinthe sans sa permission.

Il insista du regard, attendant ma réponse. Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'était dur de m'excuser. J'avais horreur d'admettre que j'avais tord. J'étais quelqu'un de très têtue. « Un, deux, trois »

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être le nouveau Blocards que tu t'attendais à voir dans la Boîte, dis-je d'une traite. Je suis désolée de ne pas être assez forte pour toi.

Il ricana légèrement.

- Vas-y, continue, je t'en pris.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir battu. C'était sûrement un …

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le dire. Ça me faisait souffrir. J'allais renforcer son égo si je le disais.

- Oui?

Il me regardait, les yeux qui pétillaient.

- Vas-y, dis le.

J'avalai ma salive. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Ça m'étais impossible. Je secouai la tête. C'était au dessus de mes forces. J'avais moi aussi un égo plus gros que la moyenne.

- Allez Cally, présente moi tes excuses, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Je ravalai ma salive une fois de plus. C'était sûrement la chose la plus dure à faire pour moi. À part retourner dans le labyrinthe, ça c'était pire. « Un, deux, trois. »

- Un coup de chance, dis-je d'une traite. C'était sûrement un coup de chance.

Il sourit, satisfait de ce que je venais de dire. Il releva la tête et se redressa.

- C'était pas si difficile à admettre, dit-il de sorte à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais je pensais que tu t'étais entraînée toute ta vie au combat, hein Cally.

- La ferme Minho.

- Bah alors, Cally. Tu perds ton self-contrôle? Mais ça va pas du tout ça.

Pourquoi m'étais-je excusée? C'était la plus mauvaise idée que j'avais jamais eu. Je sautai du plan de travail prête à m'éloigner. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre parler.

- Je t'ai énervé Cally?

Je me retournai et demandai, suppliante:

- Me cherche pas Minho, s'il te plait.

Il me regarda, relevant la tête un peu plus, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée brillante.

- Et si on faisait une revanche? Sans arme. À mains nues.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Il était fort, mais j'étais rapide et je connaissais des techniques de combat que lui ignorait. J'allais encore gagner et il se remettrait à tirer la tête. Vite, je devais trouver une excuse.

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, commençais-je en prenant mon temps pour trouver une excuse. Tes … Tes points de suture ne tiendront pas.

Quelle excuse pitoyable. Je lui avais dit qu'il pourrait courir le lendemain et maintenant, je lui affirmai qu'ils n'étaient pas assez solide.

- Je sais que tu mens Cally. Tu as cette mauvaise manie de toucher tes lèvres quand tu mens.

- Quoi? Non, je ne fais pas ça.

Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Je devais faire plus attention la prochaine fois que je mentirai.

- Tu as trop peur de perdre, c'est pour ça que tu essaies de trouver une excuse, me provoqua-t'il.

J'avais tendance à agir sans réfléchir, mais là… Qu'est-ce que qui m'était passé par la tête? Je propulsai mon pied à la hauteur de son torse.

**Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui me suivent, me supportent et commentent. Vous me donnez envie de sourire et de continuer :). Merci pour votre soutien, ça me fait très plaisir!**


	10. 10 La pure et simple vérité

Minho para mon coup de pied et me repoussa vers l'arrière. Il se dépêcha de retirer son t-shirt et je m'efforçai de ne pas me laisser déconcentrer par le torse-nu et musclé de mon adversaire. Il m'envoya un coup de poing en plein coeur. Je ne fus pas assez rapide et ne réussis pas à l'éviter. Je fis trois pas en arrière, essayant de ne pas tomber. Les choses autour de moi commencèrent à tanguer. La douleur était aiguë. Sa force était brute et sauvage. Ses mouvements étaient désorganisés, mais ses muscles compensaient ce fait.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il fit deux pas dans ma direction, se rapprochant juste assez pour pouvoir me lancer un coup de pied dans les côtes. Cette fois-ci je fus assez rapide. Je fis un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, alors je m'avançai de trois pas, pour me retrouver à quelques centimètre de lui. Il finissait tout juste son mouvement, lorsque je lui envoyai un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il recula de quelques pas avant de repartir à l'assaut. Il m'envoya un nouveau coup de pied que je tentai d'éviter en me plaçant de côté, mon profile gauche tourné vers lui. Malheureusement, j'avais mal estimé l'endroit où le coup de pied atterrirait.

Il me frappa en plein dans le coude, me propulsant au sol. La douleur me saisit instantanément. Tout commença à tourner autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me relever.

- J'ai gagné, s'écria Minho.

- C'est à cause du t-shirt, articulais-je avec difficulté. Tu m'as déconcentrée.

Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. J'allais vomir. Je me relevai d'un bond, ignorant le sol qui tanguait et me précipitai à l'évier. Je maintins mes cheveux relever pour ne pas les faire tomber dans le vomit. Je n'avais plus rien dans l'estomac, mais mon corps trouva quand même un liquide à recracher.

- Ça va Cally? me demanda Minho.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Je m'allongeai par terre de sorte à ne pas me faire mal si je m'évanouissais. Je posai mes mains sur mes yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose.

- Cally, dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Je vais peut-être tomber dans les pommes, lui expliquais-je.

- Quoi? Comment ça?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, l'envie de vomir était revenue. Je me concentrai sur mes respirations, essayant de me calmer et surtout de rester éveillée.

- Cally, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider?

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, de peur de me remettre à vomir. Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Je ravalai ma salive, essayant de faire passer mon malaise.

- Si je tombe dans les pommes, il faudra que tu me mettes sur le côté, lui expliquais-je finalement.

- D'accord, si tu tombes dans les pommes, je te mettrai sur le côté.

Je me concentrai sur mes respirations, mais ça ne passait pas. Tout tanguait autour de moi.

- Cally, pense à quelque chose d'agréable pour te calmer, me dit Minho.

- Oui, mais quoi?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Pense à Newt.

J'avalai ma salive de travers et faillis m'étouffer.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Alors pense à lui. Visualise son visage dans ta tête. Il te sourit et te dis que tout va bien se passer.

Je me laissais porter par la voix de Minho, imaginant le visage de Newt qui me souriait. Petit à petit, je revins sur terre. Quand tout fut redevenu normal, je me redressai en position assise.

- La Cally a une faiblesse alors, me dit Minho un sourire en coin de bouche.

- J'en ai plus d'une, avouais-je en rougissant.

- Ah bon? me demanda-t'il intrigué. Je pensais que tu n'avais aucun défaut.

- Oh, j'aimerais bien.

- Vas-y, dis moi tous tes défauts.

Une voix dans ma tête me criait de ne pas lui révéler qui j'étais vraiment, mais je choisis de l'ignorer. Je ne pouvais pas garder ce masque que je portais éternellement. J'étais coincée dans cet endroit avec eux, autant leur faire confiance.

- Quand la douleur est trop forte, tout commence à tourner autour de moi, lui avouais-je. J'ai envie de vomir et je tombe dans les pommes. J'ai des attaques de panique, ce qui me rend vulnérable si quelqu'un essaie de me surprendre…

- Ah bon? Je ne savais pas.

- Évidemment… Je ne peux pas me permettre de le dire à tout le monde. Je suis extrêmement curieuse, trop émotive. J'ai tendance à mentir et … Je …

Il me regarda avec insistance pour m'inciter à lui révéler mon plus grand défaut.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en moi, dis-je en baissant la tête, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne manque pas de confiance en toi, tu en as même trop.

- C'est que … Je ne peux pas montrer à quel point je me sens faible, alors à chaque fois que j'ai peur, que je manque de confiance en moi, je compte jusqu'à trois et je me lance.

- Tu comptes jusqu'à trois? dit-il en rigolant, incrédule. Et là, avant de m'envoyer le coup de pied qui a démarré la bataille, que j'ai gagné, soit dit en passant, tu as compté jusqu'à trois?

- Non, là c'est un de mes autres défauts, j'agis sans réfléchir.

- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi!

Je soupirai, je devais bien admettre que c'était vrai.

- Tu as aussi un bel égo et tu es très têtue, ajouta-t'il.

- Attends, on parle de moi ou de toi là?

Il rigola et je rigolai avec lui. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Je t'ai battu. J'avais raison, c'était juste un coup de chance.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais aller voir Newt. Voir comment il va, dis-je à Minho.

- D'accord, ne fais pas de bêtise avec lui.

- Il n'y a aucune chance.

- Je … Je ferais bien de le laisser un peu seul avant d'aller m'excuser.

J'approuvai et je partis vers les champs car je savais qu'il se trouverait là-bas. Quand je le trouvai, il était assis par terre entrain d'arracher de l'herbe. Il devait sûrement être en train de penser ou bien d'extérioriser sa colère. Ou bien les deux.

- Newt, lui dis-je doucement.

Il releva la tête sans dire un mot. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Ils étaient livides et dépourvus de joie. J'avais du interrompre ses pensées.

- Comment tu te sens? demandais-je.

- On ne peut mieux, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, lui répondis-je. En tout cas, pas aussi bien que moi.

- Tu nous as déjà menti?

- Disons que je n'ai encore jamais répondu à vos question par la simple et pure vérité. Je ne vous disais seulement ce que je voulais bien que vous sachiez et je gardais le reste pour moi. Par contre tout ce que je vous ai dit de mon plein grès est la vérité pure et simple.

Je m'assis prêt de lui, plaçant un bras autour du sien et collant mon corps à son bras, créant un contact chaleureux. Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule.

- La vérité est rarement pure et jamais simple, me dit-il (phrase d'Oscar Wilde).

Je rigolai à cette remarque. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais que tu ne vas pas bien à cause de Minho. Lui non plus ne va pas très bien, et lui, son moyen pour nous montrer qu'il a besoin d'aide est de faire du mal aux gens qui l'entourent. Il n'en a sûrement pas conscience, mais c'est ce qu'il fait. Toi, tu restes seul. Tu ne devrais pas.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que c'est mieux de pouvoir extérioriser sa colère sur quelqu'un.

Il releva la tête et me regarda, intrigué par ce que je venais de dire.

- Allez, Newt, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de te défouler sur quelqu'un, dis-je en relevant la tête.

- Tu as raison, me dit-il. J'aurais bien besoin de frapper quelqu'un.

- Qui a dit que tu y arriverais? le provoquais-je en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le bras et en me relevant à toute vitesse.

Il fut sur ses pieds un quart de seconde après moi. Je lui envoyai deux doigts dans les côtes en signes de provocations.

- Allez, Cally la tigresse, montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

Il m'envoya son poing à hauteur de ma tête, mais je le déviai en le repoussant de mes deux mains. Il essaya de m'attraper, mais je sautai sur le côté et l'évitai de justesse. Il rigola et envoya son poing gauche vers mon côté droit, mais je sautai sur le côté pour l'éviter. Je fis trois pas en arrière, et m'accrochai les pieds. Je poussai un léger 'hiiii' alors que je m'étalais sur le sol.

- J'ai gagné on dirait, me dit-il en rigolant.

- Non, ce n'est pas du jeu.

- Tu as été maladroite, ça compte.

Il m'aida à me remettre debout en se moquant légèrement de moi.

- Ça va mieux? lui demandais-je.

- Un peu, oui. Merci.

On se dirigea vers la ferme pour retrouver les autres Blocards. En se rapprochant de la bâtisse, on commença à entendre des voix et des bruits de bagarre.

- Ne me cherche pas Minho!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Gally. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur comparé à moi? Vas-y Gally, montre moi comment tu cognes, Argh

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me chercher, l'tocard! Argh.

On se mit à courir et on découvrit Gally et Minho entrain de se battre devant la maison. Je me précipitai pour les séparer. Je me mis entre eux. Newt arriva juste après moi et tenta de résonner Gally. Je me tournai vers Minho et posai mes mains sur son torse de sorte à l'empêcher de retourner se battre. Il résistait et ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Je le poussai gentiment vers les cuisines pour qu'il s'éloigne de Gally, mais ça non plus, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il voulait toujours retourner se battre. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai à l'intérieur, dans les cuisines. Cette fois, il me suivit. On entra dans la pièce et j'examinai son visage. Il avait la mâchoire bleutée. Je posai mes doigts dessus de sorte à mieux voir, mais au contact de ma peau, il recula brusquement la tête en laissant échapper un 'argh'.

- Tu as pris un méchant coup à la mâchoire on dirait, lui dis-je.

- Oui, me dit-il.

On pouvait voir que parler le faisait souffrir comme pas possible.

- Ne parle pas, lui dis-je.

Je pris du vinaigre et la serviette que j'avais utilisée tout à l'heure, ensuite je versai le liquide sur le tissu et le déposai sur la joue de Minho.

- Le vinaigre aide avec les bleus, expliquais-je. Il les fait disparaitre plus vite et enlève la douleur. Tu devrais prendre l'essuie, je vais aller voir si Gally n'a rien.

Je sortis des cuisines rapidement et me dirigeai vers Gally. Il n'était toujours pas calme. Newt essayait encore de l'apaiser.

- Non Newt, pas cette fois, criait Gally. Il va trop loin. J'en ai marre de lui.

- Écoute Gally, tu ne peux pas le changer. Ignore le si tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Je le déteste, en plus, t'as vu comment il la traite. Et elle, elle se laisse faire. Elle se fait du mal.

« Un, deux, trois »

- Les humains ont des tendances masochistes, lui dis-je document.

- Quoi?

« Un, deux, trois »

- Les humains ont des tendances masochistes, répétais-je avec plus de fermeté.

Il resta bouche bée.

- Oui, j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit, lui expliquais-je doucement. Où est-ce qu'il t'a frappé?

- Dans l'épaule, mais je n'ai rien.

Je m'approchai de lui en quelques enjambée et sans demander la permission, j'écartai le col de son t-shirt pour voir l'endroit où il avait été frappé.

- C'est vrai, tu n'as rien.

On patienta quelques instants pour que Gally se calme. Quand il fut redevenu lui même, je posai la question qui me passait par la tête :

- Je pensais que la règle numéro deux était qu'il ne fallait jamais faire de mal à un autre Blocard, je me trompe?

- Tu as raison, dit Newt. Mais, nous sommes des garçons, donc les batailles, ça arrive.

Je roulai les yeux au ciel.

- Comment va Minho? me demanda Newt.

- Viens voir par toi-même, lui dis-je.

Il me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Minho fut surpris de voir son ami rentrer.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il avec une grimace. Je n'aurai pas dut réagir comme ça tout à l'heure.

Chaque mot le faisait souffrir, à la fois physiquement et moralement, ça se lisait sur son visage. Newt lui sourit et lui dit :

- C'est rien tocard. Mais fais attention, la prochaine fois il n'y aura peut-être pas de fille pour te sauver.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble pendant que je les regardais en souriant. C'était agréable de les voir sourire. Je pris la serviette des mains de Minho et la soulevai. Le bleu commençait à tourner au jaune. C'était bon signe.


	11. 11 Le côté obscur de la Lune

- Bon, je vais aller voir Siggy et m'assurer que tout va bien, déclarai-je.

- Siggy? me demanda Newt.

- Poile-à-frire, c'est son vrai nom, lui répondis-je.

Je sortis des cuisines et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Siggy. Je frappai et entrai. Il était allongé sur son lit.

- Comment te sens-tu? lui demandais-je.

- Ça va, j'en ai juste marre d'être cloué au lit.

- Laisse moi observer ta blessure et je te dirai combien de temps encore il te faudra avant de pouvoir marcher.

Il releva son pantalon de sorte à ce que je puisse observer ses points de suture.

- Ils ont bon allure, je pense que tu seras capable de marcher dès demain.

Il me sourit et je sortis de sa chambre. Quand je refermai la porte de la maison, une voix m'interpela. Je me retournai, c'était Alby.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, me dit-il visiblement soulagé et essoufflé. Je ne savais pas si tu étais rentrée.

- J'étais juste là, lui dis-je.

- Je le sais maintenant. Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ce soir dans ma chambre, pour qu'on puisse discuter?

- C'est d'accord. Je viendrai quand tout le monde sera endormi.

Il s'éloignait, mais je l'interpelai :

- Alby?

- Oui?

- Où sont les autres coureurs? La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils étaient dans les cuisines.

- Ils sont à la salle des cartes maintenant, me répondit le chef.

Je partis en courant.

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer car tu …

Sa voix se perdit dans le vent qui battait dans mes oreilles. Je couru jusqu'à la cabane et j'ouvris la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? me demanda Minho brusquement.

- Je suis venue voir ce que vous faisiez, répondis-je avec un air innocent.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici, me dit Newt calmement. Tu n'es pas une coureuse.

- Au diable les règles, dis-je.

- Au diable? au diable? répéta Minho abasourdi. Cally, si tu veux que te t'apprécie, il faudra que tu te tiennes aux règles que j'instaure. Au diable les règles? Au diable, répéta-t'il, sa voix diminuant en un murmure.

- Ferme la bouche Minho, tu risques d'avaler une mouche, lui dit Newt en se marrant. C'est pas si grave. Tu peux rentrer.

Je lui fis un signe pour le remercier.

- Newt, c'est pas parce qu'elle est une fille que tu dois te plier à tous ses désires.

J'étais restée sur le pas de la porte, hésitante à rentrer ou non.

- Elle fait rien de mal, Minho.

Ils parlaient comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce avec eux, comme si je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Après quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Newt remarqua que Minho n'avait rien à répondre. Il se tourna vers moi :

- Allez, viens.

Je comptai jusqu'à trois et m'avançai vers les deux garçons. Je me plaçai entre eux deux pour pouvoir observer ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils traçaient tous les deux les cartes des « sections » qu'ils avaient observées pendant la journée. On entendit les portes se fermer et ils finirent de dessiner en vitesse. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison où Alby apportait un bol à chacun. Minho et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les cuisines pour prendre de l'eau pour tout le monde.

- Tu vas bien Cally? me demanda-t'il.

Je fus tellement surprise que je laissai tomber un des verres d'eau que je portais. Son reflex fut surprenant, il se baissa rapidement, rattrapant le verre en équilibre sur les quatre autres qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Je fus très impressionnée.

- Ce que tu peux être maladroite, rigola-t'il. Comment tu fais?

- Tu m'as surprise. Mais je vais bien merci, dis-je en reprenant le verre pour aller le remplir une fois de plus. Et toi, tu vas bien?

- On ne peut mieux, dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Parce que je t'ai battue.

Je soupirai.

- Vraiment, Minho, tu vas le dire combien de fois?

- Au moins une fois de plus, je t'ai battue.

Ça m'énervait qu'il me le répète sans arrêt. J'aurais bien aimé lui faire ravaler sa fierté, mais je ne pouvais pas. On arriva au feu de camp, où les autres nous attendaient. On distribua les verres d'eau, ensuite, on mangea et on parla autour du feu.

- Comment va ton épaule Gally? demandais-je.

- Elle va bien, me répondit-il gentiment. Merci.

- Et toi Minho, ta mâchoire? demandais-je.

- Elle me fait toujours mal quand je parle mais ça va.

- Je peux regarder?

- Oui, bien sur.

Je m'approchai de lui de sorte à observer de plus près. Il avait un bleu qui était à présent complètement jaune. C'était bon signe, ça voulait dire que le processus de guérison était plus rapide.

- Ça sera guérit dans quelques jours, lui dis-je. En tout cas Gally, ça a du être un coup de poing magnifique.

Ce dernier se redressa en relevant la tête pour montrer sa fierté pendant que Minho faisait la grimace.

- Pourquoi sont-ils blessés? demanda Siggy.

- Ils se sont battus, répondit Newt.

- Pour quelle raison? demanda Ben.

- Aucune idée, répondit Alby.

- Demande leur, ajoutais-je.

Ben leur demanda, mais ils ne voulurent pas répondre. Au mois, ils étaient d'accord sur une chose, ne pas révéler la raison de leur combat. Quand nous fûmes fatigués, nous décidâmes d'aller au lit. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, sachant qu'Alby me rejoindrait bientôt. Je me préparai à aller au lit et que je m'assis sur ce dernier. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et ce glissa à l'intérieur.

- Raconte moi tout, m'ordonna Alby en s'asseyant sur mon lit, à côté de moi.

Il était très proche de moi, ce qui alarma tous mes sens. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur la question qu'il m'avait posé et essayai de formuler une réponse qui lui conviendrait.

- Je suis allée au nord, comme tu le sais. J'ai vu une plaque du WICKED, mais ça, je suppose que vous en avez trouvé vous aussi.

Il acquiesça en silence et sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

- As tu trouvé un indice ou autre sur la sortie?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir, même si j'étais déjà sûre de la réponse que j'allais donner. Au bout de quelques secondes, je fis non de la tête.

- Nous non plus. Alors, comment c'était?

Je résumai ma journée dans ma tête pendant quelques instants, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour décrire les heures passée en dehors du Bloc.

- Stressant, horrible, affreux, terrible, atroce, macabre, épouvantable, terrifiant, angoissant, et j'en ai d'autre si tu veux.

- Non, ça ira, mais …

- Je me suis évanouie, j'ai eu deux attaques de panique, j'ai cru que je ne pourrai pas rentrer au Bloc. C'était tout simplement horrible, et je n'y suis pas restée si longtemps que ça, seulement quatre heures. Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner. Plus jamais.

Le chef se leva lentement et s'approcha de la porte. Il semblait bouger au ralentit, il devait sûrement réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Demain tu retourneras dans le labyrinthe et tu iras plus loin qu'aujourd'hui, tu m'as comprise?

- Mais Alby, dis-je en me levant rapidement. Je ne peux pas y retourner.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit? Tu y retourneras demain et tu as intérêt à l'explorer de fond en comble!

Je fis un pas vers lui pour protester :

- Alby, je …

Sa main partie si vite que je ne la vis pas. Il me frappa d'un revers de main, m'envoyant au sol. La douleur me piquait, j'ouvris les yeux, tout commença à tanguer autour de moi. Je tentai de me relever, mais je sentis la chaussure du chef se placer contre ma joue, me forçant à me coller au sol.

- TU N'AS PAS À DISCUTER, cria-t'il. TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS UN POINT C'EST TOUT.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur, me forçant à rester soumise. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Je me sentais impuissante, si faible.

- TU RETOURNES DANS LE LABYRINTHE DEMAIN. TU M'AS COMPRIS?

Je sanglotai un petit oui et il enleva son pied de ma joue. Alors qu'il allait sortir de ma chambre, je me relevai doucement, comptai jusqu'à trois et tout en pleurant j'essayai d'articuler :

- Pour … Pourquoi?

Il se retourna si sauvagement. Je pensais qu'il allait me frapper une fois de plus.

- Pourquoi quoi? me dit-il avec son air hautain.

- Pourquoi, commençais-je en prenant une profonde inspiration. Tu … Tu ne voulais … voulais pas que … j'aille dans … dans le … le labyrinthe, et … et main … maintenant, tu …

Je ne pouvais contrôler mes sanglots. Ma voix se brisa et les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il s'approcha de moi en deux enjambées et se pencha de sorte à placer son visage à deux centimètres du mien. Encore un geste qu'il faisait pour me rappeler qu'il me contrôlait, que je devais lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil.

- Si tu pensais qu'on n'avait pas confiance en toi, ta détermination pour aller dans le labyrinthe aurait grandie, mais tu es plus lâche que je l'avais pensé. Et pas du tout déterminée. Minho n'a fait que m'aider en te refusant l'accès au labyrinthe, mais bien entendu, il ne sait rien de mes plans.

Un bruyant sanglot m'échappa.

- Tu retourneras dans le labyrinthe demain et si Poile-à-frire ou Newt te demande, tu y retournes parce que tu veux trouver des réponses. Si tu refuses d'y retourner, tu seras bannie. Les autres m'écouteront plus qu'ils ne t'écouteront toi. Si tu essaies de prévenir qui que ce soit à propos de ce qu'il se passe, je ferai en sorte qu'ils te détestent tous, car, vois-tu, Ben est dans mon camp et nos paroles auront plus de valeur que la tienne.

Il marqua une pause, se relevant lentement. Tous ses gestes étaient fait de sorte à me rappeler qui il était comparé à moi, à quel point il était fort et à quel point j'étais faible. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour me morde les lèvres et ne pas faire trop de bruit avec mes sanglots.

- Dors, maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule dans ma misère. Tous les sanglots que j'avais retenus sortirent d'un coup.

- Je ne peux … Je ne peux … Je ne peux pas, répétais-je en me roulant en boule.

Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans le labyrinthe. Je ne pouvais pas subir la pression et le stress qu'il créait. C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Je continuais de pleurer pour de longues, très très longues minutes. Je pleurais d'appréhension, je pleurais de peur. Je pleurais pour plein de raisons, mais la raison principale fut le fait que je me sentais si faible. Alby avait facilement pu me maîtriser et m'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Ça me terrifiait.

Je finis par m'endormir à même le sol. Ma nuit fut mouvementée. Je rêvais du labyrinthe. J'y allais et lorsque je voulais rentrer dans le Bloc, les portes se refermèrent juste devant moi. Je me réveillai en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Je n'allais pas bien du tout. Ma respiration s'accéléra ainsi que les battements de mon coeur. « Non, non, non » pensais-je. « Je ne peux pas encore avoir une attaque de panique. Je dois me clamer! »

Je commençai par compter mes respirations, mais ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Je décidai de visualiser le champ vert et « mon frère ». Ça me calma un petit peu. Quand j'eus les idées claires, je me mis à visualiser le voile noir et je refis les exercices de respirations que j'avais faits plus tôt dans la journée.

Quand tout fut rentré dans l'ordre, il était 3:00 du matin et j'eus un mal fou à me rendormir, mais j'y parvins. Quand ma montre sonna à 6:00, comme la veille, je fus tentée de me rendormir, mais ce qui s'était passé la soirée précédente me revint en mémoire et c'est alors que terrorisée, je partis m'habiller avant de me diriger vers les cuisines, où je commençai à préparer le petit-déjeuner, faisant comme si rien ne s'était produit.


	12. 12 Aie peur, tu survivras

Je préparai le petit déjeuner rapidement de sorte à être sortie de la cuisine quand les coureurs arriveraient pour manger. Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser Alby. Il me faisait très peur. Quand j'eus fini de préparer toutes les assiettes pour les Blocards, je me précipitai vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Les trois coureurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Ma respiration s'accéléra, mais ils ne semblèrent pas le remarquer.

- Bonjour Cally, me dit Minho.

- Bonjour ma belle, me dit Newt.

- Calypso, dit Alby glacialement.

Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. J'allais devoir retourner dans le labyrinthe. Ils mangèrent en silence et ils partirent se préparer. J'hésitais pendant de brèves secondes. Devais-je me plier à Alby et retourner dans le labyrinthe? Si je n'y retournais pas, je serai bannie, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Mais, si j'y retournais, je … Je ne pouvais pas y retourner. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Ma raison me criait d'aller me préparer, car je pouvais survivre à une journée dans le labyrinthe, mais je ne pourrais jamais survivre à une nuit. Un, deux, trois, je me levai et partis me préparer.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je patientais comme la veille. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Alby entra dans ma chambre. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, je le suivis jusqu'à la porte … Sud?

- Tu vas explorer cette porte, comme ça je pourrais comparer ton chemin par rapport à mes cartes. Je saurai jusqu'où tu es allée.

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais obligée d'y aller et de m'enfoncer profondément dans le dédale.

- Sois de retour avant 16:00.

Un, deux, trois, je me mis à courir dans le labyrinthe. C'était toujours aussi stressant que la veille. Je ne me sentais pas bien, mais je devais continuer, j'étais obligée. Je me concentrais sur chaque foulée, les comptant, « vingt-trois, vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq,… ». Je me concentrais sur ces nombres et sur les tournants que je prenais. Je ne faisais attention à rien d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle, comme la veille. Vers midi, je mangeai et je me fis demi-tour pour rentrer au Bloc avant Minho.

Je franchis les portes, essoufflée. Cette journée avait été une vraie torture. Je n'en pouvais plus, je devais absolument me calmer. Je m'assis par terre et me concentrai sur ma respiration. Je n'entendis pas le Blocard s'approcher.

- Salut Cally.

Je relevai la tête et je vis Ben s'approcher de moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Il était de mèche avec celui qui me torturait. Je me relevai d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? me demanda-t'il. Que s'est-il passé dans la labyrinthe.

- Rien Ben. Rien du tout.

- Je ne comprends pas, que ce passe-t'il?

Je secouai la tête. Il faisait comme s'il ne savait rien, mais il était bien dans la confidence. Il fit un pas vers moi, la main tendue « amicalement ». Je reculai de deux pas précipitamment.

- Cally, explique moi.

- Je veux pas te parler.

- Cally, voyons, rigola-t'il visiblement mal à l'aise. Tu agis vraiment bizarrement.

- Laisse moi, Ben.

Je commençais à m'éloigner, mais il m'attrapa le bras précipitamment.

- Cally! Regarde moi!

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Ben, lâche moi, tu me fais mal!

Son visage exprimait de la surprise et je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais si apeurée. Il me lâcha et je m'enfuis vers les bois, vers mon endroit.

Quand je l'atteignis, je m'assis contre l'arbre, comme la veille. Cette fois je repensais à la réaction de Ben. Il savait pourtant ce qu'Alby comptait me faire endurer, alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si surpris? Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me sentir mal pour lui, car lui ne me ferait pas de cadeau. S'il en avait l'occasion, j'étais sûre qu'il me ferait du mal. Mes pensées vagabondèrent pendant de longues minutes. Je pensais à Alby et à Ben. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien.

Il était 16:30 et les coureurs n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà là. Par précaution, je cachai toutes mes affaires dans l'écorce d'un arbre avant de sortir de la forêt. Je partis préparer le repas seule et quand ce fut fini, je partis me doucher, essayant de me relaxer encore un peu.

Les portes se refermèrent et on se réunit tous autour du feu de camp. On mangea et ils parlèrent comme d'habitude. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je sentais le regard d'Alby posé sur moi avec insistance. Il voulait que j'agisse normalement.

- Tout va bien Cally? me chuchota Newt à l'oreille.

- Oui. Je suis juste fatiguée, répondis-je doucement. Et pour toi?

- Je vais bien merci.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux. Je sentis son bras se refermer autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui. Je me laissai faire. Nos deux corps étaient l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son coeur battre à toute vitesse, comme le mien. J'espérais qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir le mien. Petit à petit, les voix commencèrent à se dissiper et je m'endormis tout contre Newt.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais quelqu'un me secoua l'épaule. J'ouvris les yeux, c'était Newt.

- Tu veux que je t'amène jusqu'à ta chambre? me demanda-t'il.

- Non, ça va. Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Il me sourit et je me levai avant de m'éloigner rapidement. Je me préparais à aller au lit, ensuite je plaçais les couvertures correctement, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Je sursautai et fis face à l'intrus. C'était Alby. Mon coeur s'accéléra. Que voulait-il?

Il me regardait avec insistance. Mon instinct me cria de me faire toute petite. Je n'osais pas parler. Il s'approcha de moi, leva sa main et la déposa sur mon visage. Ses doigts parcoururent ma joue, me faisant frissonner de dégout.

- Comment était ta journée Calypso? me demanda-t'il de sa voix grave.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Il jouait avec moi comme un lion joue avec sa proie. Il prenait plaisir à me torturer et à me rappeler qu'il avait le contrôle sur la situation. Ses doigts essuyèrent une de mes larmes. J'avalai ma salive et pris une brève inspiration.

- Comme hier, répondis-je finalement.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais pour montrer sa désapprobation. Il rapprocha son corps du mien, en secouant la tête doucement.

- Cally, Cally, Cally, me dit-il doucement. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant tout contre lui. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues. Il ne voulait pas me voir comme ça, mais il faisait tout pour me mettre dans cet état.

- Ne m'envois plus dans le labyrinthe alors, murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

- Qu'as-tu dis? me demanda-t'il doucement en m'écartant de lui avec tendresse. Il dégagea mon front, plaçant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant que je lui réponde.

- N'ai pas peur, ajouta-t'il.

- Ne m'envois plus dans le labyrinthe si, …

CLAC. Sa main me frappa en plein dans l'oeil. La douleur fut brève et aiguë. Elle me piqua avant de disparaître complètement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait frappée. Il m'avait dit de ne pas avoir peur. C'était lui qui m'avait demandé de répéter ce que j'avais dit.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, dit-il en serrant les dents, essayant de se maîtriser.

Mes joues étaient toutes mouillées à cause des larmes. Il me faisait peur et je ne devais absolument pas l'énerver.

- Sèche tes larmes et raconte moi ta journée, m'ordonna-t'il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Quand j'eus fini d'expliquer ma journée, un silence s'installa. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Tu retourneras dans le labyrinthe, comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui, me dit-il.

Bien que je m'y attendais, je me sentis tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, rempli de désespoir. Je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour y retourner. Néanmoins, j'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il se leva et s'en alla. Juste après, je me mis au lit et m'endormis d'un sommeil brouillé de cauchemars.

Quand ma montre sonna à 6:00, je me levai et partis me préparer. Alors que j'entrais dans la salle de bain, mes yeux se posèrent sur le miroir, sur mon reflet. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller. Dans la glace, je pouvais voir, tout autour de mon oeil gauche, un bleu qui tournait au noir. Comment allais-je faire pour le cacher des autres? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, Alby me le ferait payer. J'essayais de réfléchir à une solution, mais je ne trouvais rien.

Je décidai d'abandonner et d'aller à la cuisine où, pendant que je préparais le petit-déjeuné, je me mis une serviette imbibée de vinaigre sur l'oeil. J'espérais que ça ferait disparaître mon oeil au beurre noir avant que les autres n'arrivent, mais je savais bien que c'était impossible.

Je venais à peine de commencer à manger mon petit-déjeuné quand les trois coureurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Je n'osais pas relever la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque mon bleu.

- Comment vas-tu Cally? me demanda Minho.

- Bien et toi?

- Très bien!

- Et toi, Newt? demandais-je.

- Très bien merci.

Je ne posais pas la question au chef, je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je les entendis prendre leurs assiettes et commencer à manger.

- Peux-tu me passer le sel, ma belle? me demanda Newt.

- Oui bien sûr, répondis-je en relevant la tête.

Ils poussèrent tous les trois un cris de surprise en posant les yeux sur mon bleu. Je baissai rapidement la tête. J'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais. Je devais trouver une excuse pour ne pas qu'ils posent trop de questions.

- Cally, regarde moi, m'ordonna Newt fermement.

Je relevai la tête une fois de plus, mais je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'évitais son regard du mieux que je pouvais alors que lui se concentrait sur mon oeil.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça? me demanda Newt en se levant d'un bond et en s'approchant de moi.

Je n'avais pas assez de temps pour penser à l'excuse que j'allais leur donner. Je devais en trouver une maintenant. Il posa ses doigts sur mon oeil et la douleur me piqua. Je me reculai rapidement.

- Désolé, me dit-il.

- Je suis allée au toilette cette nuit et je ne voulais pas allumer les lumières pour ne pas me réveiller. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas vu la porte entre ouverte et je me suis explosée la tête contre elle.

Newt secoua la tête pour me montrer que ça ne lui plaisait pas de me voir comme ça. Minho, lui, rigola à cette remarque.

- C'est tout à fait toi! Maladroite comme tu es!

Je croisai le regard d'Alby et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il savait que c'était lui qui m'avait fait ça. Il savait que je l'avais protégé. Cette marque sur mon visage me rappellerai pendant tout un temps qu'il me contrôlait. Et cette marque lui rappellerai qu'il avait le pouvoir de me faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, me dit Newt avec tendresse. Ce n'est pas gaie de te voir avec une blessure au visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

On finit de manger rapidement et quand ils partirent se préparer, je fis de même. Je me dirigeai vers les bois pour prendre mes affaires et je retournais discrètement vers ma chambre sans me faire voir d'aucun autre Blocard. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, j'attendis Alby. Quand celui-ci arriva, mon coeur s'accéléra. Je n'avais toujours pas envie de retourner dans le labyrinthe, mais je devais. Il allait me forcer.

Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans ma chambre. Il observa mon oeil au beurre noir avant d'ouvrir la bouche, pour parler, qu'il referma directement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à me dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Reste ici, aujourd'hui. Ne va pas dans le labyrinthe.

Ma mâchoire tomba. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir compris.

- Tu … Tu me permets de …

- Oui, repose-toi.

J'allais demander pourquoi, mais je me retins. C'est une des choses que j'avais apprise sur ces deux derniers jours, ne jamais demander pourquoi.

- Cally, soigne moi cet oeil au beurre noir et si quelqu'un te demande, tu répondras exactement ce que tu as dit ce matin. Compris?

J'hochai la tête et il sortit de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas à aller dans le labyrinthe aujourd'hui. Je voulais sauter de joie, mais je me retins. Qu'allais-je donc faire aujourd'hui? Je devrais probablement aller travailler dans les champs. J'y trouverais sûrement Gally. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Je retournais d'abord vers les cuisines pour prendre une serviette imbibée de vinaigre et me l'attachais autour de la tête. Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers les champs et me mis à travailler.

Après midi, Gally me rejoignit et travailla avec moi.

- Ça fait deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vu travailler au champ. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta compagnie? me demanda-t'il sur le ton de la rigolade.

- C'est juste que j'avais envie de travailler avec toi aujourd'hui, répondis-je.

Il rigola et me lança de la terre dessus. Je me relevai d'un bond pour l'empêcher de m'en envoyer d'autre. La serviette tomba, dévoilant mon oeil au beurre noir.

- Que s'est-il passé? me demanda-t'il.

- Je me sui cognée contre une porte, répondis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'avais sous la serviette?

Il fut surpris par ma question.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas trop. Mais je ne voulais pas te demander.

Il continuait de me regarder avec intensité, mais je ne réagis pas. Je me concentrai sur mon travail l'ignorant complètement. Au bout de quelques instants, il se décida à m'aider.

Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent, rien de spécial ne se passa au Bloc. Siggy fut guérit et reprit sa place derrière les fourneaux. Sa nourriture n'était pas mauvaise, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Blocards se plaignaient. J'avais aussi enlevé les points de suture de Minho qui recommença à être de bonne humeur et à lancer ses sarcasmes à tout bout de champ. Malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient dire, moi je trouvais qu'il mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur. À part Gally peut être. La boîte nous apporta des provisions une fois par semaine comme les Blocards l'avaient prédit. Bref, les Blocards vivaient leur vie comme ils l'avaient décidé. Quand l'un d'entre eux avait besoin d'être soigné ou autre, il me demandait. Leurs blessures n'étaient jamais graves, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Moi, je passais mes journées dans le labyrinthe, quand Alby me le demandait. Il me permettait de temps en temps de rester au Bloc pour me récompenser pour mon aide. Mes voyages dans le dédale étaient toujours aussi stressant, même plus, car on me forçait à y aller et puis, je ne m'y habituais pas du tout. Personne encore n'avait remarqué mes absences prolongées grâce à, plutôt à cause de, Ben qui me couvrait en coupant du bois et en faisant mon travail dans les champs en plus de son travail de bâtisseur. Quand je rentrais du labyrinthe, je faisais toujours bien attention à laver toute trace qu'il aurait pu laisser sur moi. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de complication dans le labyrinthe, mais ça, … c'était sur le point de changer.


	13. 13 Je t'aime, je t'aime tant

Ça faisait trois semaines et deux jours que j'étais arrivées. Deux semaines et six jours que je courais dans le labyrinthe et je n'avais encore rien trouvé, ni griffeur, ni indice concernant la sortie. On venait juste de finir de manger autour du feu du camp, quand je décidai d'aller me coucher. Alby allait venir dans ma chambre un peu plus tard, comme il le faisait tous les soirs pour m'annoncer si je devais aller dans le labyrinthe ou si je pouvais rester au Bloc. J'éprouvais toujours de l'appréhension en l'attendant. J'avais toujours ce petit espoir qu'il me laisserait tranquille une bonne fois pour toute, mais ça n'arrivait pas.

J'étais assise sur mon lit et attendais qu'il arrive patiemment. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, je me levai d'un bond. Je me sentais plus forte quand j'étais debout. J'avais l'impression de reprendre légèrement le contrôle de la situation. Il posa ses yeux grave sur moi et je compris que j'allais devoir aller dans le dédale le lendemain. Je ne m'y étais toujours pas habituée. Je détestais y aller, c'était de la torture.

- J'ai besoin que tu ailles dans le labyrinthe demain, Calypso, m'annonça-t'il pour confirmer ce que je savais déjà.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je me jetai à ses pieds, le suppliant de me permettre de rester au Bloc. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Pourquoi étais-je si faible? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas passer une journée dans le labyrinthe? Rien ne s'était encore produit.

- S'il te plaît, Alby. Je ne peux pas y aller, le suppliais-je. Tu le sais très bien. Je ne vais pas bien, j'ai des cauchemars et ça m'affecte moralement.

- On a besoin de toi Calypso. C'est toi qui voulais aller dans le labyrinthe au début.

- Alby, s'il te plaît, pleurais-je. Pourquoi m'infliges-tu ce fardeau à moi qui t'aime?

- Tu m'aimes?

Ses yeux étaient remplis de surprise. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte, montrant qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Je t'aime tant. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avais-je pu dire ça?

- Je suis désolé Cally. Ça ne change rien, dit-il en se penchant pour m'attraper les épaules, avant de continuer avec plus de fermeté. Maintenant relève toi.

Il se retourna et s'en alla, me laissant seule, en pleurs et complètement perturbée par mes émotions. Je ne comprenais pas, pas du tout. J'éprouvais bien quelque chose pour Alby, de la haine. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Comment pouvais-je éprouver autre chose que du mépris et du dégout. D'un autre côté, je savais qu'exprimer mes sentiments pour quelqu'un était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile pour moi et que je ne parlais de mes sentiments que s'ils étaient vrais. Cette pensée m'embrouilla encore plus. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, c'était impossible.

Je calmais mes sanglots, essayant de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire. Quand je fus calmée, j'essayai d'analyser mes émotions. Je le détestais pour ce qu'il me faisait endurer, mais il était vrai qu'il était gentil envers moi de temps en temps. Il me laissait parfois rester au Bloc et ne me frappait pas tous les jours. Il se montrait clément quand il m'épargnait le fardeau qu'était d'aller dans le labyrinthe, ou encore quand il ne portait pas la main sur moi.

Oui, peut-être l'aimais-je finalement, bien que les raisons restèrent un mystère pour moi. Je me préparais à aller au lit et m'allongeai sur le matelas. Je regardais le plafond et je pensais. Ce sentiment d'amour envers Alby était complètement malsain. Comment pouvais-je aimer quelqu'un qui me torturait?

Mon esprit vagabondait quand la réponse me frappa comme un coup de poing dans le visage. J'avais le syndrome de Stockholm. Un flot d'informations continue se déversait devant mes yeux.

« Le syndrome de Stockholm avait été découvert en 1973 lorsque Jan Erik Olsson prit en otage quatre employés lors d'un braquage. Les otages furent libérés après six jours de négociation et ne voulurent pas porter plainte contre leur agresseur. Ils sont même allés jusqu'à le défendre et lui rendre visite en prison. Une relation amoureuse s'était même développer entre une des otages et Olsson. Le sentiment d'amour qu'éprouvait la victime était enfaite plus de l'empathie qu'autre chose. »

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup, mais une question devait tout de même être éclaircie : Comment se faisait-il que j'eus développée ce syndrome? Les informations continuaient de défiler devant mes yeux.

« Il y a trois conditions à respecter pour développer ce syndrome : l'agresseur doit être capable de justifier son acte auprès de la victime. Il l'avait fait, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi il m'envoyait dans le labyrinthe tous les jours, et aussi pourquoi il me frappait quand je ne voulais pas écouter. Il ne doit exister aucun racisme ou aucun sentiment de haine de l'agresseur envers la victime. Bien qu'il me frappait, il ne me détestait pas, il voulait juste m'apprendre à le respecter comme je le devais. Et finalement, la victime ne devait pas être informée de ce syndrome. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il existait, c'était pour ça aussi que je l'avais développer »

Tout était plus clair à présent. Je devais juste trouver un moyen de me défaire de cette maladie. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment soigner ce syndrome. Normalement, maintenant que j'étais au courant de son existence, je devrais m'en sortir facilement, mais si ça ne marchait pas? Et si je devais trouver autre chose pour redevenir comme avant?

Sur ses sombres pensées, je m'endormis d'un sommeil profond et brouillé de rêves. Je rêvais d'Alby rigolant avec moi dans les champs. Quand je posais trop de questions, il me frappait et je savais que je devais arrêter de le questionner. Ce rêve continua pendant toute la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, le lendemain matin à 6:00.

Je ne voulais pas sortir de mon lit. Je me sentais abattue. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Pourquoi me sentais-je si triste? Je me remémorai ce dont je m'étais rappelée hier et je décidai de sortir de mon lit et de me préparer avant de partir vers les cuisines où les coureurs étaient déjà entrain de manger.

- Pourquoi tu continues à te lever si tôt? me demanda Minho. Tu ne dois plus cuisiner maintenant.

- Tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie? lui demandais-je avec sarcasme. Je trouve ça sympa de manger avec vous le matin.

- Moi, je trouve ça gentil de ta part, dit Newt en me regardant d'un air entendu.

Il savait que j'allais dans le labyrinthe presque tous les jours, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi j'y allais, ni à quel point je détestais y aller.

- Évidemment, répondis-je.

Je fis un clin d'oeil à Poile-à-frire, qui pensait lui aussi que j'y allais de mon plein gré.

- Sinon, vous ne trouvez toujours rien dans le labyrinthe? demandais-je à Minho pour relancer la conversation.

- Non, on a besoin de plus de monde, me dit Minho.

- Pourquoi plus de monde? demandais-je, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

- Il y a huit sections dans le labyrinthe, me répondit-il, confirmant mes pensées. Il nous faudrait idéalement une personne par section.

- Donc en gros on pourrait demander aux Créateurs de nous envoyer, je sais pas moi, dix Blocards à la place d'un la prochaine fois que la boîte remonte.

- Dix? me demanda Newt. Pourquoi?

- Et bien, il en faudrait cinq pour le reste des sections, plus un parce qu'avec autant de monde, Alby ferait mieux de rester au Bloc pour tout superviser, donc il en faudrait six pour toutes les sections. Un de plus pour aider Poile-à-frire à préparer le repas. Il en faudrait un pour couper du bois, un pour travailler dans les champs, et idéalement un pour m'aider avec les blessures et aider les autres avec les champs et le bois. Ça fait dix.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, dit Minho. Ce serait pas mal.

- Ah non, dis-je. Il en faudrait deux de plus pour nettoyer.

Ils rigolèrent tous et les coureurs se mirent en route pour aller s'équiper. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, me préparai à mon tour et partis dans le labyrinthe.

Aujourd'hui, Alby décida que je devais explorer la section 7. Quand nous fûmes sûrs que les coureurs n'étaient plus dans le Bloc, on sortit de ma chambre et on se dirigea vers la porte Ouest. Quand nous fûmes arrivés au pied du mur, il se tourna vers moi.

- Bonne chance, me dit-il, sa voix ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

- Tu sais, Alby, lui dis-je. Pour hier … Je ne t'aime pas vraiment. J'ai ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de Stockholm.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Heureusement, il ne savait pas. Mais pourquoi devait-il demander ce que c'était? Je ne pouvais pas lui dévoiler que j'avais des sentiments pour lui parce qu'il me torturait. Mes respirations s'accélérèrent et je pensai directement au champ vert et à mon frère. Heureusement, je réussis à me calmer.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant, finis-je par lui dire.

Il me fit un bref signe de tête et je me mis à courir sans réfléchir. Le stress m'envahit instantanément, mais je choisis de l'ignorer et de continuer à courir. Je pris à droite, à gauche, tout droit, tout droit, à droite, et je tombai sur un cul-de-sac, je retournai sur mes pas et cette fois, je continuai tout droit. Je couru pendant quatre heures, notant mes tournants sur le bloc-note et semant des lierres, qui poussaient sur les murs, derrière moi pour m'aider à retrouver mon chemin.

Je m'arrêtai net quand je vis ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Un long pont en pierre qui semblait flotter dans les aires. Rien ne semblait le retenir se s'écrouler au fond du gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous lui. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fis un pas sur le couloir, puis un autre. Prudemment, je le traversai, tous mes sens en alerte au cas où je doive réagir et m'enfuir à toute vitesse. J'arrivai à l'autre bout sans que rien ne m'arrive. Je continuai à avancer dans le dédale insolvable. Je pensais que j'allais arriver à un nouveau cul-de-sac, mais aucun mur ne se dressa en travers de ma route. Au bout du couloir, je tournai à droite, c'était le seul chemin possible. Si un griffeur surgissait derrière moi, je n'aurais aucun moyen de m'échapper. Je continuais tout droit pendant de longues minutes, ensuite, je tournai à gauche et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.

Devant mes pieds se trouvait le dernier couloir. Il débouchait sur une sorte de … Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment l'appeler. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose et si jamais j'en avais déjà vu une, je ne m'en souvenais pas. C'était impressionnant, à en couper le souffle. Un gouffre sans fin qui s'enfonçait dans les étoiles. C'était magnifique. Je m'approchais du bord, de plus en plus proche. Quand j'arrivais à la limite entre le sol et le ciel, je m'arrêtai. J'avais les yeux rivés au loin dans l'horizon. Ce ciel étoilé ne semblait jamais se finir. Je baissai les yeux pour découvrir l'abysse sans fond qui s'étendait sous moi. Je me penchai en avant, tâchant de découvrir un indice ou quelque chose qui ne devrait pas appartenir à ce paysage surnaturel. Rien. Je ne vis absolument rien.

Mon estomac gargouilla, m'indiquant qu'il était temps de manger. Je sortis mon sandwich de mon sac et m'assis au bord du gouffre, les pieds dans le vide. C'était magnifique, je n'en revenais pas. Je me sentais si bien, si forte. Rien ne pouvais m'arriver.

Je regardai ma montre, 14:00. Mince, j'étais très en retard. J'allais arriver à la fermeture des portes, si je prenais autant de temps qu'à l'aller. Je pouvais peut être gagner une heure ou deux en courant plus vite. En tout cas, je devais me dépêcher pour rentrer avant Minho. Je me mis à courir dans la direction par laquelle j'étais venue. Je traversai le long couloir en sprintant, quand j'entendu un cliquetis métallique juste derrière moi. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.


	14. 14 Instinct de survie

Ma respiration s'accéléra, commandant aux battements de mon coeur de faire pareil. Je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle avec ce qui se trouvait derrière moi. Bien que ma raison me criait de lui faire face pour ne pas me laisser surprendre, je n'osais pas me retourner tout de suite car je ne voulais pas le voir « Un, deux, trois » Je fis demi-tour à toute vitesse. Un griffeur se trouvait juste devant moi.

Il était exactement comme Minho me l'avait décrit, un animal fait de chaire et de métal. Il étirait ses pattes de fer, s'apprêtant à s'élancer à ma poursuite. Une bouffée d'adrénaline s'empara de moi. Elle contrôlait les battements de mon coeur ainsi que mes respirations, calmant l'attaque de panique qui se préparait et me donnant la force de m'éloigner le plus vite possible. Un, deux, … trois. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je me mis à courir comme jamais. Je tournais sans hésiter, je savais parfaitement où j'allais. J'entendis un frottement de métal contre le sol. Le griffeur s'était lancé à ma poursuite. Il était juste derrière moi. Je tournais et retournais, essayant de le perdre, mais il trouvait toujours un moyen de me rattraper.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais pas assez d'oxygène qui arrivait à mes poumons en feu. L'adrénaline et mon instinct de survie étaient les seules choses qui me permettaient de continuer. Je courais depuis une vingtaine de minutes avec le griffeur à mes trousses quand tout d'un coup, alors que je tournais au dernier moment à un croisement, le griffeur n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et continua tout droit.

Je continuai de courir pendant encore cinq minutes pour être sûre de l'avoir semé. Ensuite, je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle. L'adrénaline quitta mon corps petit à petit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mes respirations étaient toujours incroyablement rapides et je ne pouvais pas les contrôler. Une attaque de panique me prit. J'essayais de penser au champ vert et à mon frère, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. J'étais entrain de perdre le contrôle. Je devais absolument me reprendre. L'oxygène commença à me manquer. Tout tanguait autour de moi et je sentais que j'allais être malade. Je m'allongeai sur le sol.

Les minutes passèrent lentement sans que rien ne se passe. Je me forçais à compter mes respirations même si ça ne m'aidait pas. Ce que Minho m'avait dit pour me calmer un jour me revint en mémoire. Le visage de Newt apparut dans ma tête et il me disait que tout allait bien se passer, que je devais juste me calmer, me relever et rentrer. Les battements de mon coeur et mes respirations ralentirent, et quand je fus complètement requinquée, je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre, 15:00. Je devais me dépêcher. J'alternai entre la course et la marche pour gagner du temps.

À 18:30, alors que j'étais presque au Bloc, je tombai sur un autre griffeur. Je ne perdis pas une seconde à le détailler, je me mis directement à courir. Il se lança à ma poursuite. Je courrai pendant un moment qui me parut interminable. Ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il était 18:50. Les portes se fermeraient dans dix minutes, je devais rentrer, j'y étais presque. À 18:55, j'accélérai. Mes foulées étaient plus longues et plus rapides. Je courais comme je n'avais jamais couru. À 18:59 et cinquante secondes, la porte Ouest apparut dans mon champ de vision. Elle était à deux cent mètres tout au plus. À 19:00, la terre trembla et la porte commença à se refermer. J'accélérai, même si je pensais ça impossible. Je m'engouffrai dans l'ouverture rétrécissante qui servait de porte. Les murs se rapprochaient de moi, mais plus le griffeur. Je rentrai dans le Bloc juste avant que les portes ne se referment complètement. J'étais sauve.

Je m'écroulai dans l'herbe du Bloc, hors d'haleine. J'étais en vie et en un seul morceau, je n'avais rien. Je l'avais fait. J'avais vu mon premier griffeur et j'avais survécu. L'adrénaline quitta mon corps et je fus surprise de ne pas avoir d'attaque de panique. Je me mis à rire de soulagement. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle. Je restais quelques secondes allongée sur le dos quand je vis grâce à ma vision périphérique sept garçons venir vers moi en courant.

- QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS, me cria Minho en arrivant à mes côtés. MAIS ÇA VA PAS? TU AURAIS PU TE PERDRE OU TE FAIRE TUER.

- Relax Minho, lui dit Alby. Elle va bien.

« Non, je n'allais pas bien. J'avais faillis mourir par sa faute et il pensait que j'allais bien! »

J'entendis Gally pouffer de rire et je vis Siggy sourire si fort qu'on voyait toutes ses dents blanches. Winston me lançait un regard noir.

- RELAX? RELAX? ELLE A FAILLIS ÊTRE COINCÉE DANS LE LABYRINTHE ET TU ME DIS DE ME CALMER?!

- Minho, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu t'es inquiété pour elle, répliqua Siggy.

Le matons s'empourpra et lui lança un regard noir.

- Évidemment que je me suis inquiété pour elle. Maladroite comme elle est, elle aurait très bien pu tomber et se tordre une cheville, ce qui l'aurait empêché de rentrer au Bloc.

- Tu sais Minho, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle va dans le labyrinthe, lui dit Ben. Ça fait exactement trois semaines et trois jours qu'elle y va presque tous les jours. Elle part après toi et rentre avant que tu ne sois de retour. Personne n'a remarqué à part les Blocards qui étaient dans la confidence Alby, Newt, Poile-à-frire et moi.

L'asiatique leur lança un regard noir.

- Qui lui a donné la permission de sortir du Bloc?

- Moi, répondit le chef.

Il parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Ça me déplaisait fortement, mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir car la tension accumulée se retournerait contre moi et j'avais déjà subi assez de choses pour la journée. Je pliai mes jambes et refermai mes bras autour d'elles, plongeant ma tête entre mes genoux. Je ne voulais plus les entendre parler. Je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler du labyrinthe ou d'Alby ou de Ben.

- Attends, tu veux dire que … Que c'est TOI qui lui a donné la permission de sortir du Bloc, demanda Minho au chef en essayant de se contrôler.

Newt, qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis le début de la discussion s'approcha de moi et me fit me relever avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer tout contre lui.

- Elle voulait y aller, se défendit Alby. Et c'est elle qui a proposé de ne rien te dire.

Il me montra d'un doigt accusateur. Il omettait de préciser qu'il m'avait forcée à y retourner. Il disait que ce qui l'arrangeait.

- Tu cherchais à faire quoi? À te tuer? me demanda Minho, visiblement très énervé.

Je regardais par terre, essayant d'éviter son regard. Newt me serra encore plus fort contre lui, comme pour me protéger de ce qui allait arriver. Je sentis les yeux de Gally se poser sur moi. Je n'osais pas relever la tête.

- T'exagère Minho, intervint Ben. Elle est en vie.

Le matons ne répondit rien. Je relevais la tête pour observer son visage. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je le vis prendre de profondes respirations pour se calmer.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois rentrée si tard aujourd'hui? me demanda-t'il finalement.

Je lançai un regard à Newt qui me fit un signe de tête pour m'encourager. Un, deux, trois.

- Je … C'est que …, commençais-je maladroitement. J'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? me demanda Newt.

Il m'éloigna de lui pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Je baissais le regard. Je ne voulais pas parler de ma journée dans le labyrinthe.

- Cally, tu ferais bien de me dire tout de suite ce que tu as trouvé, me menaça Minho.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Il me menaçait lui aussi. J'avalai ma salive rapidement. J'étais obligée de lui répondre.

- J'ai exploré toute la section 7 et … Pourquoi n'irait-on pas s'assoir pour que je vous explique devant un bon repas? leur proposais-je en essayant de gagner du temps pour me remettre les idées en place.

Les blocards semblèrent hésiter pendant de brefs instants avant d'approuver. On se dirigea vers la grande maison, et en chemin, Alby tâcha d'approcher Minho pour que ce dernier ne lui en veule pas trop. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais leur avouer la raison pour laquelle j'allais dans le labyrinthe tous les jours. Ils ne me croiraient sûrement pas, ils avaient trop confiance en Alby et en Ben.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison, Ben alluma un feu et Siggy alla chercher nos assiettes avec l'aide de Winston et Gally pendant que Newt et Alby allèrent chercher les verres d'eau pour tout le monde, me laissant seule avec Minho.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang? me demanda-t'il en serrant les dents.

- Minho, je suis désolée, dis-je en pleurant. Je ne voulais pas …

- Bien sûr que si tu voulais y aller. Tu m'as même demandé si tu pouvais. Ma réponse était non pour une bonne raison, mais tu y es quand même allée.

- Tu ne comprends pas …

- Si, je comprends très bien! Tu n'as pas respecté ma décision alors que j'essayais de te protéger.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je …

- Non? Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Cally?

- Si tu me …

- Si je te laissais parler quoi? Cally? Arrête de pleurer et dis-moi maintenant!

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Ma gorge était nouée. J'essayais d'avaler ma salive, mais n'y parvins pas. Le matons se leva et s'approcha de moi en trois enjambées. Il me saisit pas les épaules, me secouant.

- Cally, bordel de merde. Tu ferais bien de me dire ce qui t'as pris.

- Ça suffit Minho, intervint Newt.

- Non, répondit-il. Je veux savoir pourquoi!

Newt s'approcha et enleva ses mains de mes épaules avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Arrête de la protéger Newt. Elle est faible et elle n'apprendra jamais si tu la protège trop.

- Minho, ça suffit.

- Non, Newt. Il faut …

- Elle n'était pas comme ça à son arrivée au Bloc. Ne vois-tu pas que quelque chose l'a changée? cria le garçon blond.

J'enfonçai ma tête dans son torse. Je voulais disparaître. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit.

Minho ne répondit rien. Je l'imaginais la mâchoire pendante, cherchant une réplique. Tous les autres Blocards revenaient peu à peu avec ce qu'ils étaient partis chercher. Quand tout le monde fut autour du feu de camp, je m'assis à côté de Newt. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Newt me caressa le bras et les larmes cessèrent de couler, me dénouant la gorge par la même occasion.

Un, deux, trois. Je leur dit tout à propos du long pont et du long couloir. Je leur expliquai tout à propos de la « falaise » au milles étoiles que j'avais trouvée. Pendant un bref instant, je considérai ne rien dire à propos du ou des griffeurs que j'avais croisé, mais je décidai de tout avouer. Je leur racontai comment ma vie avait faillit m'échapper et comment j'avais couru pendant de longues minutes pour pouvoir me mettre en sécurité. Je leur expliquai aussi pourquoi j'avais été de retour au Bloc si tard, à cause des griffeurs qui m'étaient tombés dessus, mais aussi parce que j'avais été plus loin qu'auparavant. Ils étaient tous époustouflés par ma découverte, même Minho qui tentait de le cacher. Quand j'eus fini mon récit, Alby entama une discussion sérieuse :

- Donc, j'ai eu raison d'accepter qu'elle aille dans le labyrinthe, dit-il à Minho. - Pourquoi? demanda ce dernier.

- Parce qu'elle a découvert quelque chose qu'on avait pas encore découvert avant.

- C'est un coup de chance, répliqua-t'il.

- Peut être, dit Alby. Mais avec elle comme coureuse, nous sommes quatre personnes, une pour chaque porte. Ce qui augmente considérablement les chances de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

- Il a pas tord Minho, l'épaula Ben. Vous avez besoin de nouveau coureurs, tu le dis toi même.

- Mais je veux que ces coureurs soient qualifiés pour qu'ils risquent le moins possible, répliqua-t'il.

- Pourquoi tu ne la formerais pas, demanda Siggy.

Minho lui lança un regard noir. Ils parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je n'avais aucune envie de devenir une coureuse, je n'avais aucune envie de retourner dans le labyrinthe.

- Je …, dis-je avant de me faire couper par un Blocard.

- Ravale ta fierté Minho, insista Ben. Tu sais qu'elle ferait une bonne coureuse. Newt peut la former si tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même.

Mais je ne voulais pas être formée. Je ne voulais jamais y retourner.

- Mais …, essayais-je encore.

- Elle ne fera aucun commentaire, insista Siggy pensant m'aider. Elle écoutera avec passion et elle se fera toute petite.

Tout le monde le regarda avec insistance et il finit par céder.

- D'accord, demain tu viens avec moi dans le labyrinthe et on va aller voir cette « falaise » dont tu nous as parlé, me dit-il.


	15. 15 Tensions

Les Blocards poussèrent des cris de joie, pensant avoir obtenu ce que je voulais. Minho ne put réprimer un sourire. Tout bougeait au ralentit autour de moi. J'allais me réveiller, ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa position maintenant. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans le labyrinthe. Je devais leur dire. Un, deux, trois.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner, criais-je.

Tout le monde se tut et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Alby avait la bouche entre ouverte.

- Pourquoi? me demanda Newt. Je pensais que tu aimais bien y aller.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Alby me coupa la parole avant que je ne pus produire un son.

- Fait attention Cally, me menaça-t'il.

Je baissai les yeux, évitant son regard.

- Cally, parle! m'ordonna Minho.

Je relevai la tête et posai mon regard sur Alby.

- Choisis bien tes mots, petite, me prévint-il.

- Je … Je déteste aller dans le labyrinthe. Je n'ai jamais aimé y aller.

- Pourquoi tu continues d'y aller alors? me demanda Newt.

Alby me regardait avec un regard perçant, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers de mon âme. Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien dire. Un, deux, trois.

- C'est Alby qui m'a forcé à y retourner, dis-je d'une traite.

- Sale petite …, cria Alby en se levant d'un bond, s'apprêtant à me sauter dessus.

- Alby, l'interrompis Minho en se plaçant entre lui et moi.

Je couvris mon visage de mes mains. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Je ne voulais pas que les autres voient mes larmes couler.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle essaie de vous monter contre moi, essayait de se défendre le chef.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit? me demanda Siggy.

Je relevai la tête, mais je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais rien ajouter, j'avais trop peur. Un silence de plomb régnait parmi les Blocards.

- Tu l'as frappé, cria Newt en s'approchant d'Alby et en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le nez.

Le chef avait ses mains autour de son nez qui devait probablement être en sang.

- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent les autres.

- Je devrais te faire subir ce que tu lui as fait endurer, cria le garçon blond.

Newt s'apprêtait à le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais Minho le retint.

- Newt, calme toi, lui dit-il.

- Il la frappait, repris le garçon blond, ne parvenant pas à se calmer. Les bleus qu'elle avait sur les bras et sur les yeux, voilà ce que c'était.

- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas vrai, tenta le chef. Elle est tellement maladroite, elle tombait énormément dans le labyrinthe. C'est de là que toutes ses blessures viennent.

- C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi, lui répondit Newt d'un ton triste. On pensait qu'elle était maladroite et qu'elle se faisait mal toute seule.

- Non, c'est ce que JE pensais, s'excusa Minho. Tu n'as fait que me croire. Désolé Cally, on aurait du le voir.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, s'énerva Gally.

Un, deux, trois. Les larmes coulant toujours le long de mes joues, j'avalai ma salive.

- C'est parce qu'il me menaçait, finis-je par dire. Il disait que vous ne me croiriez jamais et qu'il ferait en sorte que je sois bannie.

- Mais Cally, commença Newt en me faisant me relever et en me prenant dans ses bras. Moi je t'aurais cru et Minho aussi. Enfin, j'aurais su le persuader.

- Non. Ben est du côté d'Alby. Ils auraient été deux contre moi.

Gally attrapa le col du t-shirt de Ben et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Tu l'as frappée? Je te jure que si tu l'as fait je te ferai perdre toutes tes dents.

- Gally, je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle. Je ne savais pas qu'Alby la forçait à aller dans le labyrinthe.

- Quoi? C'est pas vrai! m'exclamais-je. Il ne m'a jamais frappé, mais il est bien du côté d'Alby.

- Non, Cally, me dit Ben. Je ne suis pas du côté d'Alby. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

En réfléchissant bien, il avait eu l'air tellement surpris quand je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Peut-être disait-il la vérité?

- Tu m'as vraiment cru? ricana Alby. Ben n'était pas au courant. Je l'ai juste utilisé pour te faire peur.

- Espèce de rat, s'écria Minho.

Il s'approcha d'Alby en furie. Gally lâcha le col de Ben.

- Arrête Minho, m'écriais-je. Ne fais pas ça. Ne le frappe pas.

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir, mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

- Il le mérite sûrement, mais ne le fais pas.

Minho hocha la tête et recula de deux pas.

- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, impuni, dit Gally.

- Je pense que c'est à Cally de décider de la punition qu'il doit avoir, dit Newt.

À moi de décider de la punition? J'hochai la tête pour dire que j'étais d'accord.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de choisir maintenant, ajouta-t'il.

Un long silence s'installa. Winston fut le premier à se remettre à manger. On suivit le mouvement, en silence. Quand le repas fut fini, Alby fut le premier à aller dormir. Winston le suivit directement.

- Ben, je suis désolée d'avoir pensé que tu étais avec lui, m'excusais-je.

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Cally.

- Ben, intervint Newt. N'importe qui aurait eu des doutes.

- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas de ses excuses maintenant. Tu aurais du savoir que je ne te voulais pas de mal. Tu aurais du t'en rendre compte. Mais tu as choisis de lui faire confiance à lui alors qu'il te faisait du mal.

- Ça suffit Ben, gronda Gally.

Le briqueteur se leva rapidement pour montrer son énervement et partit se coucher.

- Cally, il faudrait que tu me montres la falaise demain, me dit Minho doucement. Tu penses que tu es capable d'aller dans le labyrinthe?

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, je fis non de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans le labyrinthe. En plus maintenant qu'on me donnait le choix, je n'avais aucune raison d'y retourner.

- Je serai avec toi et tu seras en sécurité avec moi, insista-t'il. Cally, je ne te le demanderais pas si je pouvais m'en passer, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était sincère. Je savais qu'il ne me demanderait pas d'aller dans le labyrinthe à part s'il avait vraiment besoin que j'y aille. Bien malgré moi, j'hochai la tête pour lui dire que je l'accompagnerai.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira? me demanda Newt.

- Il sera avec moi alors, je pense que ça ira.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Siggy se leva.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi, je vais me coucher, nous dit-il. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai du mal à rester éveillé.

Il s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec Newt, Minho et Gally.

- On devrait tous aller au lit, dit Minho. Demain on aura une longue journée.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser seule comme ça, s'écria Gally. Et si Alby décidait de se venger ce soir.

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mes respirations devinrent plus courtes, m'indiquant qu'une attaque de panique se préparait.

- Tu as raison, il faudrait quelqu'un en permanence avec elle, acquiesça Minho.

Je comptais mes respirations avant d'abandonner parce que ça ne marchait pas. Je me dépêchai de penser au champ vert et à mon frère, mais je réalisai subitement que je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi il ressemblait. Cette pensée déclencha l'attaque de panique.

- Je peux rester avec elle quand elle est dans le Bloc, proposa Gally. C'est déjà ce qu'on faisait.

- D'accord. Tu seras avec elle la journée, confirma Newt même si on pouvait voir que ça ne l'enchantait pas spécialement. Je peux rester avec elle cette nuit.

Je n'arrivais pas à respirer convenablement. L'air commençait à me manquer.

- D'accord, dit Minho. Je serai avec elle demain.

J'attrapai la main de Newt qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Cally, me demanda-t'il paniqué.

Minho se leva d'un bond et s'approcha rapidement. Il savait ce qui se passait et il savait aussi comment m'aider.

- Cally, tu dois penser à tu sais quoi, me dit-il. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je le dise à voix haute alors tu ferais bien de te concentrer sur cette chose.

« La ferme Minho » était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise de penser à Newt devant lui. Newt, voilà à qui je devais penser. Il me tenait la main et essayait de m'aider. Je me concentrai sur son visage Peu à peu, mes respirations redevinrent normales. Au bout de deux minutes je fus complètement calmée.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenchée cette fois? me demanda Minho.

- Je me suis rendue compte que je ne me souvenais pas du visage de mon frère. Je sais que j'en ai un, mais je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble.

- Je ne me souviens pas du visage de ma soeur non plus, se confia Gally. Je l'ai vue pendant la transformation, mais je l'ai complètement oubliée.

Un élan d'affection pour Gally me prit. Je me sentais désolée pour lui. Je savais ce que c'était de ne pas se souvenir d'une des personnes les plus importantes de notre vie.

- Bon, allez Cally. Il faut que tu ailles dormir, dit finalement Newt.

Tenant toujours ma main, il m'attira vers la maisonnette qui me servait de maison.

- Tu m'as fait très peur aujourd'hui, quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir, me dit-il.

- J'allais revenir. Aie confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi, ma belle. Tu es Cally la tigresse, dit-il en me faisant un sourire. J'ai juste … Je ne pouvais pas ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si tu ne franchissait pas les portes à temps.

- Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété pour moi, lui dis-je. Demain, je serai avec Minho. Je serai protégée.

- J'aurais préféré que tu sois avec moi. Comme ça j'aurai été sûr que quelqu'un te protégerait même si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était à ce moment là que je tombai amoureuse de lui. Mes sentiments étaient partagés. J'étais amoureuse de lui, mais j'aimais Alby, d'une certaine manière. Sans réfléchir, je me collai contre son torse et il referma ses bras autour de moi. Ce moment était magique. Quand nous rompîmes l'étreinte, je me mis au lit et il s'allongea à côté de moi. Je m'endormis d'un sommeil rempli de doux rêves.

Le lendemain, ma montre sonna à 06:00 précise, comme elle l'avait fait tous les autres jours. Je me levai avec appréhension. J'allais retourner dans le labyrinthe, mais cette fois je ne serai pas seule. Il était vrai que je n'aurai plus à mentir à présent, à part si je le voulais, évidemment. Je me préparais et me dépêchais d'aller dans la cuisine, accompagnée de Newt. Siggy était déjà là et avait fini de préparer le petit déjeuné.

- Alby est déjà venu chercher son petit-déjeuné, nous dit-il. Il est passé, l'a attrapé et je pense qu'il est partit manger dans sa chambre. Je suppose que c'est pour ne pas vous voir.

J'ignorai le pincement au coeur que cette remarque avait produit. J'hochai la tête pour dire que j'avais compris.

- Alors, tu vas passer un jour dans le labyrinthe avec Minho? me demanda-t'il en faisant bouger ses sourcils. Comment tu te sens?

- On ne peut mieux, répondis-je.

- C'était du sarcasme? demanda Poile-à-frire.

- En fait, non. Je ne suis pas stressée ou apeurée. J'appréhende un peu, mais c'est normal, je suppose.

- Oui, c'est normal, me confirma Newt.

Minho entra dans la pièce, suivi de Gally.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt? demanda le cuisinier au briqueteur.

- Je voulais être là, au cas où, … Alby.

Ils essayaient vraiment de me protéger. Peut-être se sentaient-ils coupables pour ce qui s'était produit.

- Alors, nerveuse? me demanda Minho.

- Oui, peut-être suis-je un peu nerveuse, répondis-je.

- Tout va bien se passer, me dit Minho sur un ton rassurant.

On mangea rapidement ensuite, on se dirigea vers la cabane des cartes où se trouvaient aussi les équipements des coureurs. Le matons me tendit un sac-à-dos qui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à celui de Newt. Je l'attrapai et je me le mis sur le dos. Je commençai à l'attacher, quand je me rendis compte que c'était plus difficile que ça n'en avait l'air.

- Tu t'y prends mal, me dit Newt avec un sourire en coin de bouche.

Il attrapa les lanières et commença à les attacher avec une telle aisance, ce qui me rappela qu'il avait mis un sac-à-dos comme celui là tous les jours pendant presque sept mois à présent. Quand il eut fini d'attacher les sangles, il déposa ses mains à plat juste au dessus de ma poitrine.

- Voilà, me dit-il en me souriant. À mon tour de toucher à la place de regarder.

Il toussota et enleva ses mains. Je le regardais bizarrement car il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, on aurait dit qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Ton sac-à-dos contient une bouteille que j'ai déjà remplie d'eau et ton repas de midi.

Il attrapa une machette plus longue que celle qu'Alby m'avait donnée et il me la plaça à la ceinture.

- Tiens, au cas où Minho ne puisse pas te protéger.

Je relevai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair, qui étaient si lumineux en ce moment presque magique. Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec tant de tendresse et d'attention. Je sentais quelque chose de bizarre dans mon ventre, je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était, mais je savais ce que ça voulait dire : j'étais plus amoureuse de Newt que je le pensais.


	16. 16 Retour dans le labyrinthe

Je le vis rougir et je dus rougir moi aussi, car il détourna son regard avec un léger rire qui sonnait sincère. Je ne savais pas si je devais le serrer dans mes bras ou garder mes distances. Je ne savais pas non plus quels étaient ses sentiments pour moi. Comment le pourrais-je? Je venais à peine de prendre conscience des miens. Il toussa pour reprendre de la contenance et ensuite, me fit un signe pour m'indiquer la sortie.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a un labyrinthe à explorer, fit remarquer Minho.

Il se dirigea vers la porte Ouest et je lui emboitai le pas, lançant un dernier regard à Newt. On atteignit la porte et on patienta quelques secondes en silence avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. À peine fut l'ouverture assez grande que Minho s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe. Je le suivis sans hésiter une seule seconde.

On dévala le couloir principal sans ralentir, on prit ensuite les deux, trois habituels tournants pour se rendre à la section 7. À ma plus grande surprise, il me laissait les commandes. Il voulait que je lui montre cette Falaise, c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait faite venir avec lui. Je me repérais du mieux que je pouvais, même si les murs avaient changé depuis la veille. Au bout de 2 heures, on ralentit pour marcher un peu.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas perdue, me demanda-t'il.

- J'en suis absolument certaine, je sais exactement dans quelle direction aller.

- Comment pourrais-tu en être sûre? Les murs bougent tous les jours.

- Oui, mais l'emplacement de la Falaise reste le même, je suppose. Et tous comme les couloirs principaux, le couloir pour aller à la falaise ne doit pas changer non plus.

Il se tut et me laissa diriger sans plus rien dire. On marcha pendant une demi heure avant de se remettre à courir. On était plus très loin, je pouvais le dire. Je tournai une nouvelle fois.

- Cally, tu es absolument certaine … Wahou.

Il venait de déboucher sur le long pont suspendu dans les airs.

- Je sais, c'est impressionnant, lui répondis-je.

- Oui, dit-il en un souffle.

Je me mis à courir sur le pont de pierre et il me suivit. À partir de là, je ne devinais plus par où je devais passer pour me rendre à la Falaise, car je m'en souvenais et rien n'avait changé depuis la veille. Je débouchai sur le ciel étoilé, suivie de Minho qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. C'était encore plus impressionnant que le pont suspendu dans les airs à l'entendre, car il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement.

- Je sais, lui dis-je. Mais ce n'est pas la sortie.

- À moins qu'on aime se jeter dans un gouffre sans fond sans aucune chance de survie, ajouta-t'il sarcastiquement. Ça pourrait servir de punition. Comme ça si un blocard se comporte mal, on pourra le menacer de le jeter dans la Falaise. Alby pourrait être le premier.

Mon coeur sauta un battement lorsque j'entendis ce nom. Je rigolai néanmoins pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Je m'assis au bord de l'abysse. Je le sentis tripoter dans mon sac-à-dos, ensuite il me tendit mon sandwich.

- Merci, lui dis-je.

Il me sourit et vint s'assoir à côté de moi, les jambes flottantes dans le vide. On commença à manger tout en discutant.

- Alors, ça fait trois semaines que tu parcoures le labyrinthe sans que personne ne soit au courant, me dit-il.

- Disons que je sais bien cacher mon jeu. Et puis je n'avais pas trop le choix; personne ne devait être au courant, ou Alby me …, je ne finis pas ma phrase. Puis, j'ai été aidée par Ben, Newt et Siggy.

- C'est très bizarre de t'entendre l'appeler Siggy. On est tellement habitués à l'appeler Poile-à-frire.

- Je sais, mais je préfère garder son nom original, parce qu'il s'est présenté en s'appelant Siggy et non Poile-à-frire.

- Tu veux dire que tu préfèrerais qu'on t'appelle par ton nom original?

- Non, je préfère mon surnom.

- Peut-être que lui aussi?

- Peut-être, je lui demanderai ce soir.

On finit de manger en silence.

- On ferait bien d'y aller si on ne veut pas rester bloqués dehors pour la nuit.

J'acquiesçai et on se mit à courir dans la direction de la porte nord. On atteignit le pont en un rien de temps, on tourna deux, trois fois, revenant sur nos pas quand nous entendîmes dans notre dos un bruit métallique.

- Ne te retourne pas et cours, lui dis-je.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'agir autrement, répliqua-t'il.

On piqua un sprint, sur plus de cinq cent mètres lorsque tout d'un coup, un autre griffeur nous barra la route. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, je poussa Minho dans le couloir qui était ouvert à gauche et je m'engouffrai dans celui qui étais à ma droite. Le Griffeur me suivit. Je pris quelques tournants et je le semai en un rien de temps. J'étais soulagée. Je soufflais un peu avant de me mettre à la recherche de Minho. Je pris quelques tournants dans la direction de l'endroit où j'avais vu Minho en dernier. Quand je pris un tournant, je tombai sur le griffeur de tout à l'heure, je me remis à courir à toute vitesse, prenant des tournants très courts pour essayer de le semer.

Je pensais que je n'allais pas pouvoir retrouver Minho avant de devoir rentrer au Bloc quand je tombai sur lui. Il était immobile et cherchait dans quelle direction aller pour me retrouver et me venir en aide. Je ne m'arrêtai pas de courir, lui attrapai la main et l'entrainai dans ma course.

- Il y a … Un griffeur … Derrière … Nous, dis-je entre deux souffles. On essaie de … Le semer, ensuite … Direction le … Bloc.

Il me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il avait comprit. J'accélérai mes foulées et il fit de même. Un croisement à quatre voies était juste devant nous et on devait tourner à gauche pour rentrer au Bloc. Sans prévenir mon coéquipier, je tournai brusquement à droite en le tirant avec moi. Ensuite je nous plaquai au mur. Le griffeur passa à toute vitesse sans tourner. J'attrapai la main de Minho et je le tirai dans la direction du Bloc, le griffeur n'avait pas encore fait demi-tour et donc ne nous avait pas vu changer de direction. On courut très vite jusqu'au premier tournant qu'on prit, ensuite on s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. Quand nous eûmes repris nos souffles Minho me dit :

- C'était très intelligent de ta part cette manœuvre.

- Merci, lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Allez, on rentre.

J'acquiesçai et on commença à marcher en direction du Bloc. À 18:45, on se trouvait devant les portes, prêts à les franchir. On rentra dans le Bloc et on alla dessiner la carte du chemin de la Falaise qui ne changeait pas pendant la nuit.

Lorsqu'on sortit, on partit se doucher rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres pour dîner.

- Alors comment était ta journée dans le labyrinthe? me demanda Gally pesant visiblement ses mots.

- Enfaîte, ça a été, répondis-je.

- On a juste failli se faire tailler en pièce par un griffeur, dit Minho avec sarcasme.

- La routine quoi, ajoutais-je en rigolant.

Ils rigolèrent tous à nos sarcasmes. Ma journée dans le labyrinthe n'avait pas été aussi stressante que les précédentes. Sûrement parce que Minho était là et qu'il me faisait me sentir en sécurité.

- Non, je me sentais en sécurité avec Minho et en plus, il m'a fait un compliment, alors…

- Un compliment? s'étonna Newt. Minho? Tu n'es pas malade quand même.

- Très drôle, répliqua ce dernier.

- Quel compliment t'a-t'il fait? demanda Gally en plissant les yeux.

- Il m'a dit que la manoeuvre que j'avais utilisée pour qu'on échappe au griffeur était très bien pensée.

Les Blocards lancèrent des « oh » impressionnés sur tous les tons. Je rigolai.

- Bah, tu nous as sauvé la vie, je ne pouvais pas ne rien dire.

- Ou la la, Cally, tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas de fièvre, plaisanta Siggy.

Je rigolai. On continua de parler pendant un long moment.

- Cally, je sais que retourner dans le labyrinthe n'a pas du être facile pour toi et donc, je voulais te dire merci. Merci d'être quand même venu avec moi alors que tu n'avais pas à le faire.

*Moment symbolique haha*

Minho se leva et me proposa sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisie et il me tira vers lui. Il était si fort que je décollai du sol et atterris tout contre lui.

- Comme au premier jour, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oh non, ça n'a rien du premier jour, le contredis-je.

Il leva les sourcils m'interrogeant du regard. Je m'écartai de lui, ne voulant pas répondre à sa question muette. Ça n'avait rien du premier jour, je n'étais plus la même. Contrairement au premier jour, je me souvenais de mon nom, bien que je ne savais toujours pas qui j'étais. Newt me faisait toujours de l'effet, mais à présent, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je n'osais pas le lui dire parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas être totalement honnête avec lui à cause d'Alby. Mais, la plus grande différence restait, tout de même, qu'au moment précis où j'avais saisi sa main, j'étais devenue l'une des leurs, un Blocard. Je me sentais comme l'une d'entre eux. Tout ce qui s'étendait autour de moi était ma maison, mon chez-moi.

Je disais bonne nuit quand Minho me coupa :

- Cally? Tu pourrais aller dans le labyrinthe avec Newt demain, lui montrer la Falaise?

- D'accord … Je le ferai.

Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde et je partis me reposer, car demain je retournerai dans le labyrinthe une fois de plus. Cette fois, c'était la dernière. Newt s'éloigna du groupe avec moi car il devait s'occuper de moi pendant la nuit. En chemin vers ma chambre, on croisa un scaralame.

- Bonjour toi, lui dis-je. J'ai deux trois questions à te poser.

Le scaralame s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers moi, comme pour m'écouter. - Je voudrais trouver dans la Boîte, la prochaine fois qu'elle remonte, 12 Blocards, si c'est possible, bien sûr. Ce serait très gentil. Ensuite, j'aimerais bien trouver dans la Boîte, un objet de mon passé, s'il te plaît. Et j'ai une question … Qui êtes-vous?

Le scaralame ne me répondit pas et s'éloigna sans faire de bruit. Au moins, ils avaient entendu mes demandes.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, à côté de Newt.

- Tu as pensé à la punition pour Alby? me demanda-t'il.

- Non, pas encore. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. J'y penserai demain.

Je voulais gagner le plus de temps possible. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Alby, mais il était vrai qu'il devait être puni pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Le lendemain, je me levai, je me préparai et je partis prendre mon petit déjeuné. Je mangeai rapidement avec les autres Blocards.

- Dis, Cally, commença Minho. Tu as pensé à la punition d'Alby?

- Hum, non, pas encore, répondis-je. Je le ferai ce soir, promis.

Il hocha la tête. Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous que je pense à la punition d'Alby. Je n'en avais pas très envie. D'un autre côté, c'était mieux que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Au moins la punition ne serait pas trop sévère.

- Bon, il faudrait qu'on aille se préparer, me dit Newt.

J'acquiesçai et je me levai. Il m'emboita le pas, posant une de ses mains sur mes hanches pour me diriger vers la salle des cartes. Une fois équipé, on sortit et on se vers la porte Ouest. La porte s'ouvrit et on s'engouffra dans le dédale.

En chemin vers la Falaise, le garçon blond m'expliqua pourquoi il voulait tant y aller. Il me dit que c'était pour savoir si il y avait un lien entre les griffeurs de la veille et de l'avant-veille et la Falaise. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'était bien possible. Je fus impressionnée par son jugement.

On passa la matinée dans le labyrinthe sans rencontrer de griffeur, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Quand on arriva à la Falaise, Newt fut aussi impressionné que l'avait été le matons la veille. Je proposai qu'on reste mangé là, les pieds dans le vide, comme je l'avais fait à chaque fois que j'étais venue ici.

- C'est vraiment magnifique ce ciel étoilé au couleur rose et orange, dis-je pour casser le silence.

- C'est vrai, me dit-il. C'est un très bel endroit.

Je me levai et m'avançai au bord du gouffre.

- Fais attention, ne tombe pas, me dit Newt visiblement inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je en tournant la tête dans sa direction avec un sourire enfantin.

Mes orteils étaient à la limite entre la terre et le vide. Je me penchai doucement vers le ciel, comme si j'allais attraper une étoile. Le blond à la chevelure sauvage se leva d'un bond et se plaça derrière moi pour me rattraper au cas où je tomberais.

- Vraiment Newt, je ne vais pas tomber et je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter.

- Alors, recule toi, me dit-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à me tenir si tu as si peur que je tombe.

Je sentis ses mains se placer sur mes côtes.

- Je me sens juste si forte, suis puissante quand je me tiens là au bord de ce gouffre sans fond, expliquais-je. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver, que les étoiles autour de moi me protégeront de tout. Je ne suis plus dans le labyrinthe où on risque nos vies pour trouver la sortie. Je suis dans un ciel étoilé, loin de tout danger.

Je pris une profonde respiration et je reculai d'un pas. Je me retournai doucement et je sentis ses mains glisser sur mon t-shirt, s'assurant toujours que je ne tomberais pas.

- C'est pour ça aussi que je suis arrivée très tard avant-hier, je voulais juste profiter de ce moment où je me sentais en sécurité.

- Je comprends, me répondit-il en me serrant si fort dans ses bras.


	17. 17 La Boîte remonte

On resta là quelques instants avant de rompre notre étreinte. On décida qu'il était temps de retourner au Bloc, alors nous nous mîmes à courir, faisant bien attention aux griffeurs. Nous n'en rencontrâmes aucun.

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de lien entre ces monstres de métal et de chaire et ce magnifique, mais mortel précipice.

De retour au Bloc on mangea et on parla. Alby ne se joignit toujours pas à nous. La journée dans le labyrinthe m'avait crevée. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, prête à sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Newt vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Il m'attira à lui et je me laissai faire. Il me colla à lui, posant ma tête sur son torse et me serrant très fort dans ses bras. On resta comme ça pendant quelques secondes.

À un moment, il releva ma tête avec sa main et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je sentais des picotements de plaisir sur ma bouche. Ce moment aurait été parfait si l'image d'Alby ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit. Je me reculai brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? me demanda-t'il.

- C'est juste que… Je… Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être honnête.

- Comment ça?

- C'est rien, vraiment. Laisse tomber.

- Cally, je viens de t'ouvrir mon coeur en t'embrassant et tu as reculé. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

Il affichait une mine triste. J'eus un pincement au coeur en le voyant comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Je devais absolument lui dire la vérité.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Newt, mais …

- Tu en aimes un autre, finit-il en se levant d'un bond.

Je me redressai en position assise. Mille pensées traversaient ma tête en ce moment.

- En quelques sortes, répondis-je.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux. Je m'en voulais d'avoir dit ça. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout était si compliqué?

- En quelques sortes? répéta-t'il. Comment ça en « quelques sortes? »

- Je sais pas Newt. Ce ne sont pas des vrais sentiments. Mais j'ai l'impression de pas être honnête avec toi en t'embrassant.

- Qui c'est?

- Personne Newt.

Il ricana. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Il n'abandonnerait pas avant de connaitre l'identité de la personne.

- Newt, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, ça te ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

- C'est Minho, c'est ça? Non, c'est pas possible. Tu l'aimes bien mais pas comme ça. Ça peut pas être Gally, c'est pas ton type. Non Cally, c'est pas vrai…

Merde, il avait deviné. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de la frustration et de la fureur. Je remarquai que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

- Newt, je …

- C'est Alby pas vrai?

Il prit la commode et la fit tomber dans un excès de rage. Je sursautai.

- Cally, c'est Alby pas vrai?

Je baissai les yeux. J'étais apeurée. Il n'était pas normal en ce moment.

- Évidemment, murmura-t'il plein de colère avant d'ajouter en criant. Mais bon sang Cally, il te frappait et toi tu as des sentiments pour lui.

Il se tenait la tête d'énervement. Il allait se faire du mal.

- Newt s'il te plaît, suppliais-je en pleurant. Arrête tu me fais peur.

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux remplis de folie.

- Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, articulais-je. C'est une maladie. Ça va me passer. Mais je ne peux pas être avec toi pour le moment.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas penser à sa punition? murmura-t'il.

- Pardon?

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas penser à sa punition? répéta-t'il plus fort cette fois.

Je n'osais pas répondre. J'hochai la tête doucement.

- Argh, grogna-t'il. Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'à côté.

Il partit à tout vitesse.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide? l'entendis-je murmurer pendant qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je m'en voulais tellement de le faire souffrir. Je l'aimais réellement, lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas agir comme si je n'avais rien pour Alby. Je finis pas m'endormir d'épuisement.

Ma montre sonna à 6:00 et je me levai d'un bond. J'étais très excitée par l'arrivée du nouveau, mais j'appréhendais de revoir Newt après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Je décidai d'ignorer cette deuxième pensée et je me concentrai sur le nouveau. Je me demandais qui arriverait dans la boîte et aussi comment cette personne, qui sera sûrement un garçon réagirait quand les lumières l'aveugleront et qu'il débouchera dans cet endroit, sans aucun souvenir. Quand je fus totalement prête, je me dirigeai vers les cuisines. Newt y était déjà. Il m'ignorait.

- Vous restez ici? demandais-je à Minho. Comme un nouveau arrive.

- Oui, on reste ici, me répondit-il.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Je ne savais pas si Newt avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille à Minho ou s'il avait choisi de ne rien dire. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et essayai de relancer la conversation.

- Alors, vous penser qu'on trouvera douze nouveaux dans la boîte aujourd'hui?

- Pourquoi en trouverait-on douze? me demanda Minho.

- Hum, disons que … J'ai demandé à un scaralame de nous envoyer douze nouveaux Blocards.

Siggy et le matons rigolèrent et je remarquai que Newt, qui se concentrait sur sa nourriture, ne réagit pas du tout à ma remarque.

- Ce serait à la fois super et terriblement méchant pour les douze garçons qui se retrouveraient bloqués ici, me dit Poêle-à-frire ( ;) pour avoir enfin écrit Poêle-à-frire correctement haha ).

- Et puis, ce serait bien la première fois que les Créateurs nous aideraient autant, ajouta Minho. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils mettraient leur schéma en l'air pour nous satisfaire en nous envoyant douze nouveaux à la place d'un.

- Je pensais que la boîte nous donnais tout ce qu'on voulait, dis-je.

- Oui, mais ils ne nous ont encore jamais amené plus d'un garçon, répondit-il.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si sûrs que ça sera des garçons. Pourquoi pas des filles? demandais-je. Je suis bien une fille à ce que je sache.

- Oui, tu es bien une fille, me dit Siggy en rigolant. Mais tu es l'exception. À chaque fois que nous avons ouvert la boîte, nous avons trouvé des garçons.

- On verra bien de toute façon, nous coupa Minho.

- Quand est-ce que la boîte arrive?

- Comme d'habitude, juste après l'ouverture des portes, me dit-il.

J'hochai la tête pour dire que j'avais compris et je finis mon petit-déjeuné en silence, impatiente de voir ce qui sortirait de la boîte.

- Tu ne seras plus la nouvelle, me dit Siggy.

- Ah, euh, Siggy … Non, Poêle-à-frire? demandais-je en rougissant.

- Oui? me répondit-il par une autre question.

- Tu préfères que je t'appelle comment? Parce que tu t'es présenté comme étant Siggy, mais tu t'es donné toi-même le surnom de Poêle-à-frire et tout le monde t'appelle comme ça.

J'entendis Minho pouffer de rire.

- Et bien, me répondit le cuisinier. J'aime bien quand les autres m'appellent Poêle-à-frire, mais j'aime bien aussi quand, toi, tu m'appelles Siggy.

- D'accord, répondis-je.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les Blocards venaient peu à peu dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Quand Alby franchit les portes de la pièce, je sentis mon coeur faire un looping. Je remarquai que Newt avait subitement fermé les poings, montrant qu'il était très tendu. Le chef s'avança et vint s'assoir en silence. Personne ne disait plus rien, on était trop surpris par son entrée. Le silence était très embarrassant, mais heureusement Gally le rompit.

- Je propose que ce soit Cally qui s'occupe du nouveau, dit-il. Parce que d'habitude, le dernier arrivé s'occupait du nouveau. À part pour Cally, car Minho et Newt voulaient absolument s'occuper d'elle.

On rigola tous, à part Newt. Nos regards se croisèrent et je me rendis compte du malaise s'était créé entre nous depuis la veille.

- Ça me va, répondis-je maladroitement. Je veux dire, m'occuper du nouveau.

- Alors, comment tu vas faire, me demanda Minho. Vas-tu être gentille, rigolote, méchante?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, ma première pensée serait d'être gentille, mais je suppose que vous avez déjà essayé et que ça n'a pas marcher pas vrai?

- Oui, c'était pour moi, expliqua Gally. Newt s'est montré très gentil et …

- Et regarde ce que ça a donné, le coupa Minho. Il est prétentieux et arrogant.

Je rigolai.

- Je voulais dire que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir dans le labyrinthe et que j'y serais encore si je n'avais pas décidé de rentrer au Bloc, reprit Gally.

- Oui, c'est ça… On t'aurait rattrapé, dit Newt qui parlait pour la première fois depuis que j'étais rentrée dans les cuisines. Mais on en a pas eu besoin parce tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou en pleurant quand tu as vu un griffeur.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Donc, ça n'a pas marché comme vous l'auriez voulu, conclus-je. Les plaisanteries de Minho ne m'ont pas calmées, j'ai même essayé de m'enfuir. Avez-vous déjà essayé de faire peur au nouveau?

- Non, me dit Minho. On ne voulait pas les terroriser pour leur premier jour.

Je rigolai.

- Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer, finis-je par dire.

- Toi, faire peur à quelqu'un, rigola Minho. On sortira de ce labyrinthe avant que ça n'arrive.

Je lui lançai un regard noir qui, je jurais, aurait pu le tuer. L'alarme qui indiquait que la boîte arrivait retentit dans le Bloc.

On se précipita à l'extérieur pour accueillir le nouveau. Le plafond s'ouvrit, comme il l'avait fait quand j'étais dans la boîte. La grille du plafond apparut. Je fus surprise pas ce que je vis dans la boîte.

Une douzaine de garçons étaient assis dans la boîte, regardant vers nous, sûrement pour s'apprêter à ce qui allait leur arriver. Je ne pouvais pas les terroriser, ce n'était pas correct. Le mieux que je pouvais faire c'était être gentille avec eux et espérer que ça fonctionnerait. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir le plafond, mais Minho sauta sur le grillage pour m'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demandais-je incrédule.

- Il y a douze garçons, m'expliqua-t'il. On est huit. Ouvrir la grille est probablement la plus mauvaise idée qui soit.

Je regardais vers le bas et aperçus leurs têtes traumatisées.

- Bon, les tocards, commença Minho alors qu'ils relevaient la tête vers lui en se demandant s'il leur parlait à eux. Oui, vous. Vous venez d'arriver dans ce qu'on appelle le Bloc. On ne sait pas où ça se trouve, on ne sait pas qui nous a enfermé là. Vous allez devoir coopérer si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous jète par dessus une Falaise sans fond.

Il marqua une pause, leur laissant le temps de digérer ces informations. Je vis leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Ils se demandaient probablement ce qui allait leur arriver.

- Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez de rien. Ça devrait laisser de la place pour tout ce que je vais vous expliquer. Votre nom vous reviendra dans quelques heures, un ou deux jours maximum. Ça sera la seule chose dont vous vous souviendrez. Votre seul souvenir, raccrochez-vous à lui.

J'entendis quelques soufflements causés par la panique.

- Il y a quatre règles à observer. N°1 : Chacun fait sa part du boulot. N°2 : Ne jamais faire de mal à un autre Blocard, les habitants du Bloc. N°3 : Ne jamais quitter le Bloc, à part si vous êtes un coureur. Finalement : Ne jamais désobéir au chef ou à votre matons.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause avant d'ajouter :

- Vous allez être testés pour déterminer quel métier vous allez exercer. Maintenant, je vais ouvrir la boîte. On va vous aidez à sortir. Le premier qui se met à courir, on le rattrape et on le balance du haut de la Falaise, compris?

Je les entendis acquiescer et Minho sortis du grillage en me faisant signe pour me dire que je pouvais l'ouvrir.

- C'est bon, je pense qu'ils sont prêts.

J'ouvris la grille et je tendis la main à quiconque la prendrait, sûrement le plus brave d'entre eux. Je sentis une main l'agripper et je le tirai hors de la boîte.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi forte, me dit le matons des coureurs avec sarcasme.

Je lui envoyai un coup de poing et il répondit par un « Argh » sincère. On sortit le reste des nouveaux de la boîte.

- Donc, reprit-il. On va vous faire passer des tests. Non, ça ne peut pas attendre, car nous devons reprendre nos activités dès demain. Le premier test sera une course de vitesse. Le second, une course d'endurance et le troisième sera des combats pour mesurer votre force.

Il marqua une pose pour laisser la possibilité aux autre Blocards de réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais comme aucun ne protesta, il continua.

- Mais avant ça, Alby, le chef, va vous emmener à l'intérieur de la ferme, dans les cuisines. Si vous avez faim, dites le lui.

Alby fit signe aux nouveaux de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers les cuisines. Pendant ce temps, les autres Blocards et moi commençâmes à décharger la Boîte. On sortit toutes les caisses en bois et on les posa sur le sol, en attendant de les ranger au bonne endroit. Quand toutes les grosses boîtes furent enlevées, je remarquai sur le sol un objet étrange, un objet du passé. Je le pris dans mes mains et ressentis la fraîcheur du métal contre ma peau. Je le tournai sur lui-même, essayant de déterminer ce que c'était. J'étais sûre d'en avoir déjà vu un avant. Je savais que ça jouait de la musique, mais comment appelait-on cet objet?

Une radio! C'était une radio! Je chérissais déjà cet objet que les Créateurs nous avaient envoyé sur ma demande. Je partis le mettre dans ma chambre, me promettant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil quand j'aurai plus de temps. Après ça, je me dirigeai vers la ferme pour retrouver Minho.

- Tu as besoin de personnes pour t'aider avec les blessures? me demanda-t'il.

- C'est toujours mieux si on plus de monde qui s'y connait, répondis-je.

- Que penses-tu de deux garçons pour t'aider?

- Ça m'irait.

- Deux Medjacks, rigola-t'il.

- Pas mal comme nom. Ça sonne bien.

Les nouveaux Blocards sortirent de la cuisine. Je pouvais lire sur leur visage de la peur, même si certain d'entre eux essayaient de la cacher. Le matons leur fit passer le premier test et il sélectionna les cinq plus rapides. Ensuite, il envoya les sept autres avec les autres Blocards pour qu'ils déterminent quel métier leur conviendrait le mieux. Après cela, le matons fit courir les cinq aspirant coureurs une assez longue distance, ce qu'ils réussirent sans problème. Le troisième test arriva. Les nouveaux durent se battre tous les cinq contre Minho qui estima qu'ils pouvaient très bien endosser le rôle de coureur et qu'il les formera dès l'après-midi.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, on partit manger notre repas du midi. On découvrit que chaque nouveau avait à présent un métier. Il y avait cinq coureurs, deux torcheurs, un bûcheron, le matons car le seul et unique, deux sarcleurs, dont un matons qui s'appelait Zart et qui était le seul à se souvenir de son nom, un nouveau cuisinier, un coffreur, qui enterrerait les morts s'il y en avait et finalement deux médecins que je formerais et qui aideraient où il le fallait.

La formation des nouveaux Blocards commença après manger. Minho, Alby et Newt emmenèrent les coureurs dans le labyrinthe. Gally apprit aux sarcleurs ce qu'il fallait savoir et Ben apprit au bûcheron. Siggy forma le nouveau cuisinier et le coffreur suivit aussi la formation des coureurs, « juste au cas où l'un de nous ne puisse pas aller dans le labyrinthe pour une quelconque raison » avait dit Minho. Les torcheurs commencèrent à tout nettoyer et je commençai à former Clint et Jeff qui avaient eux-aussi retrouvé leur noms.

Quelques minutes avant que les portes se referment, je remarquai que Newt était très occupé. J'entrai alors dans la grande maison et me dirigeai vers la chambre du garçon blond. J'ouvris la porte avec précaution, je ne pouvais pas me faire prendre. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Je rentrai sans faire de bruit et refermai la porte derrière moi. Dès que je fus sûre de ne pas pouvoir être surprise par quelqu'un, j'ouvris tous les tiroirs de la commode du garçon aux cheveux blond. Quand je trouvai le tiroir qui m'intéressait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Je me retournai en un sursaut tout en refermant le tiroir. C'était Newt, il se tenait sur le pas de la porte et me regardait avec un air interrogateur. Il me parla pour la première fois de la journée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? me demanda-t'il prudemment.

Vite, un mensonge. Je décidai de dire la vérité, mais pas entièrement.


	18. 18 Réalisation brutale

- J'étais venue chercher un t-shirt, expliquais-je. Pour dormir.

Il me regardait, sûrement essayant de démêler le vrai du faux, mais dans ce que j'avais dit, tous était vrai. J'avais juste oublié de mentionner que c'était pour avoir son odeur sur moi.

- Je préfère les t-shirts larges pour la nuit, continuais-je. C'est plus confortable.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose « S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de question ». S'il en posait une, je serais sûrement bloquée et je ne saurais quoi répondre.

- Tu aurais dû me demander, me répondit-il. Au lieu de venir fouiller. Je te l'aurais donné.

Je souris timidement en faisant un pas de côté de sorte à m'éloigner du meuble de rangement. Tout en me regardant, il s'avança et ouvrit le tiroir que j'avais refermé quelques minutes auparavant. Il sortit un t-shirt de couleur bleu.

- Tiens, c'est mon t-shirt préféré, me dit-il en me le tendant. Et aussi le plus confortable que j'ai.

Il me sourit et je soupirai un « merci » à peine audible. Sans dire un mot de plus, je me retournai et m'en allai, le laissant seul dans la pièce. Je sortis du grand bâtiment et je tombai sur Minho et Gally qui se dirigeaient vers les champs.

- Qu'as-tu en main? me demanda Minho.

- Hum, rien du tout.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il me prit le t-shirt des mains et l'examina.

- C'est le t-shirt de Newt, je me trompe, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin de bouche.

- Non, tu as raison. Il me l'a donné pour que je puisse dormir avec, répliquais-je.

- Est-ce qu'il sait que tu l'aimes bien? me demanda Gally avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non et ne lui dis pas.

- Mais, … Pourquoi?

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais des sentiments malsains pour Alby, alors je choisis de mentir.

- Parce que si ça ne marche pas, on sera bloqués ici tous les deux et ce sera juste bizarre.

- C'est vrai, rigola-t'il.

Quand les portes se fermèrent, on se retrouva pour manger autour du feu et on souhaita la bienvenue aux douze nouveaux.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils t'aient écouté, me dit Siggy.

- Je sais, moi non plus.

Autour du feu, on expliqua tout ce qu'on savait à propos du labyrinthe et de ses dangers. Quand la discussion se dissipa, j'estimai qu'il était temps pour moi de leur montrer ce que les Créateurs m'avaient envoyé.

- Je reviens tout de suite, leur dis-je.

Sans dire un mot de plus, je me précipitai vers ma maisonnette et j'attrapai la radio, pour ensuite retourner autour du feu de camp où les autres Blocards attendaient, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Je leur montrai ce que j'avais en main et admirai leurs visages surpris.

- Ils me l'ont envoyé aujourd'hui, expliquais-je.

- Qui? demanda Minho.

- Les Créateurs, évidemment, répondis-je.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? lança Gally.

- Je pense qu'on appelait ça une radio, répondis-je. Mais j'ai eu du mal à remettre un nom dessus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on l'utilisait pour jouer de la musique.

- Tu l'as essayé? demanda Siggy.

- Non, je comptais le faire avec vous, expliquais-je.

Je déposai le bout du passé sur le sol, devant mes pieds et appuyai sur un bouton, espérant que ça allait l'allumer. Je fus surprise lorsque j'entendis une mélodie sortir de l'appareil. J'augmentai le volume et le son emplit l'espace de sa chaleur. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne reconnaisse la musique. C'était Hound Dog, de Elvis Presley. Je ne savais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais les paroles me venaient à l'esprit. Je n'avais aucun souvenir à propos de cette chanson, mais je la connaissais. Je connaissais les paroles, le rythme et les mouvements de danse qui allaient avec. Je me levai et commençai à danser le twist sur la musique tout en chantant. Les garçons me regardaient en souriant à cause de mon entrain causé par la musique. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai les mains de Newt et le tirai pour le mettre debout. Je dansais autour de lui, pour l'inciter à me suivre, mais il restait paralyser. J'attrapai une nouvelle fois ses mains et me fis virevolter. Il rigolait et je continuais de danser.

Quand la musique fut finie, je me laissai tomber par terre, essoufflée par l'effort que danser le twist avait demandé. Cette musique rendait les gens heureux, elle était joyeuse et entrainante. On passa encore quelques instants à discuter et quand nous fûmes fatigués, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai à 6:00 et me dirigeai vers les cuisines, décidée à me réconcilier avec Newt. J'entrai dans le pièce et je vis qu'il était déjà entrain de manger.

- Bonjour Newt, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Bonjour ma belle, me répondit-il.

Une légère étincelle illumina ses yeux bleus avant de disparaître presque aussitôt. Peut-être avais-je mal vu.

- Tu vas dans le labyrinthe aujourd'hui? demandais-je.

- Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je remarquai qu'il avait des cernes violets sous les yeux, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler devant tout le monde, alors je me promis de lui en parler ce soir, quand il rentrera de sa journée dans le labyrinthe.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte Est qu'il allait explorer et je lui rappelai d'être prudent. Ensuite, il s'élança dans le dédale. Une fois qu'il eut disparu de mon champ de vision, je me dirigeai vers les champs et je travaillais là toute la journée.

Vers 17:00, quand le travail fut fini, je rejoignis Gally pour attendre avec lui l'arrivée de Newt. Les nouveaux Blocards rentraient petit à petit au Bloc. C'était un soulagement de les voir rentrer en un seul morceau après leur première journée dehors. Ils dirent tous que ça s'était bien passé et qu'ils recommenceraient le lendemain. Je ne les comprenais pas, mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas les décourager.

Minho rentra à 18:00. Newt et Alby étaient les deux seuls encore dehors. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? demandais-je à Gally. Ils n'ont plus qu'une heure pour rentrer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont revenir à temps.

Vers 18:30, alors que je tournais en rond, attendant qu'ils rentrent, une voix grave se fit entendre :

- À l'aide.

- Tu as entendu? demandais-je à Gally.

- Hein? Quoi?

- Tu as entendu?

- Entendu quoi?

- Une voix qui appelait à l'aide.

- Heu … non.

Je devenais folle. Personne n'appelait à l'aide. Je me remis à faire les cent pas quand je l'entendis une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

Je regardai Gally avec des grands yeux.

- Cette fois j'ai entendu, me dit-il.

On courut vers la porte Est, passant par la ferme. J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine en grand.

- Clint dépêche-toi, ordonnais-je.

Il se leva d'un bond et nous suivit jusqu'à la porte Est. Deux formes se distinguaient. Une allongée sur le sol et une agenouillée près de la première. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Alors que je me rapprochais de la forme inanimée, tout autour de moi commençait à bouger au ralentit. Je réalisai que la forme qui gisait sans vie sur le sol était le corps de Newt.

Je me précipitai vers lui et écartai Alby d'un geste du bras. Le garçon noir tomba à la renverse. Je pris le pouls de Newt et fut soulagée de voir que son coeur battait encore.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demandais-je à tout allure.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai vu sauter d'un mur, me répondit le chef. Comme s'il avait tenté de se suicider.

Se suicider? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu faire ça?

- Newt, tu m'entends? demandais-je.

Je n'eus pas de réponse. Je secouai ses épaules légèrement, mais je n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part. Je lui parlai plus fort, espérant qu'il se réveillerait. Je commençais à perdre le contrôle. La panique me submergea et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Je baissai la tête sur le corps inanimé du garçon que j'aimais et déposai une main sur son coeur.

- Je t'aime Newt, dis-je en pleurs. S'il te plaît ne meurs pas.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage si tranquille et paisible. On aurait dit qu'il était endormi. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas fait pour pouvoir le croire? Je voulais qu'il se réveille et qu'il me dise qu'il allait bien et que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais ce moment n'arriva pas. Je réalisai peu à peu que Newt était tout ce qui comptait pour moi et que mes sentiments pour Alby n'étaient pas réels et qu'en fait, je ne ressentais rien pour lui.

- Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, suppliais-je. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il se réveille.

Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon cerveau ne pensait plus, je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Cette pensé me désola encore plus.

- Emmène-la autre part, dit Clint à Gally.

Des mains fortes s'emparèrent de mes épaules, essayant de me relever pour m'emmener loin de celui que j'aimais.

- Non, criais-je. Je veux rester prêt de lui.

Je sentis les mains se relâcher légèrement, alors je tentai de me dégager plus violemment.

- Gally, fais ce que je te dis, ordonna Clint.

Les mains se refermèrent et m'emmenèrent loin de Newt. J'avais beau me débattre, lancer des coups de pieds dans tous les sens, crier aussi fort que je le pouvais en ordonnant qu'on me ramène près de lui, rien n'y faisait. Je fus prise contre ma volonté et je ne savais pas où on m'emmenait.

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues quand on atteint ma maison. Gally, mon kidnappeur, ouvrit la porte et me força à rentrer. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de la chambre et nous rentrâmes tous les deux. Il referma la porte derrière nous et fit tourner la clé trois fois dans la serrure avant de la retirer et de la mettre dans sa poche, où il serait difficile pour moi de venir la chercher.

- Assied-toi, m'ordonna-t'il.

Sans réfléchir, je m'assis sur le lit, le visage enfoncé dans les mains pour cacher mes larmes. Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et plaça un bras autour de mes épaules. Les sanglots remontèrent, plus bruyant qu'avant.

- Ça va aller, il va s'en sortir, me dit-il calmement. J'en suis sûr.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le croire ou non. Tout me criait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir, mais il y avait tout de même une petite, très petite, voix dans ma tête qui me soufflait de garder espoir.

- Il est fort, tout ira bien.

Cette phrase fut la phrase de trop. Entre deux sanglots, j'éclatai :

- Fort, fort? Il a tenté de se suicider. Il a essayé de mettre fin à sa vie. Il devait penser qu'elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. C'est un acte de faiblesse.

- Il devait être désespéré et …

- On est tous dans ce labyrinthe ensemble. On essaie de rester fort les uns pour les autres.

- Chacun à ses moments de faiblesse.

- Il n'avait pas le droit.

J'éclatai en sanglot une fois de plus. Je sentis l'étreinte de Gally se refermer sur moi.

- Ça te fait énormément de mal de savoir que tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, me dit-il. Mais dis toi qu'il est en vie, et que les Medjacks, que tu as formés, s'occupent de lui en ce moment. Il s'en sortira.

- Tu ne comprends pas Gally, dis-je en me calmant. J'aurais pu éviter ça. Je l'aime, j'aurais du le lui dire.

- Personne n'aurait pu éviter ce qu'il s'est passé, me dit-il, réfléchissant à un moyen pour me réconforter.

Je me calmai petit à petit et quand j'eus retrouvé mes esprits, Gally m'autorisa à sortir. Je me dirigeai vers la grande maison, plus précisément, vers la chambre de Newt. J'ouvris prudemment la porte. Alby, Minho et Clint était dans la pièce. Le MedJack pressait une compresse d'eau froide sur son front. Je m'avançai pour en apprendre un peu plus.

- J'ai vérifié ses jambes et ses bras pour voir si ils étaient cassés. Sa jambe droite l'est, alors j'ai mis une attelle pour qu'il évite de la bouger. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire à présent, c'est attendre son réveil, me dit Clint.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, j'aurais dit exactement la même chose. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne rien faire. Néanmoins, je m'assis à sur son lit, à côté de lui, dans l'idée d'attendre son réveil.

Les autres quittèrent la pièce un à un. Alby fut le seul à rester.

- Cally, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé, me dit-il. J'étais désespéré et je voulais absolument trouver la sortie pour pouvoir quitter cet horrible endroit. Je n'aurais pas du te faire ce que je t'ai fait.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Après tout, il avait sauvé la vie de Newt.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu as droit à une seconde chance.

- Merci.

Il quitta la pièce me laissant seule avec Newt. Je voulais qu'il se réveille, c'était ce que je voulais le plus au monde à ce moment précis.

Les heures passèrent et je restais là à attendre en espérant. Je profitai de ce temps seule pour me rappeler tous ces moments où Newt avait été heureux. Où il avait souri et où je tombais peu à peu amoureuse de lui.

À 22:00, Minho vint m'apporter à manger, mais je n'avais pas le coeur à me remplir l'estomac. Je refusai et il repartit, laissant le bol rempli de soupe chaude à côté de moi, au cas où je changerai d'avis.

Dès qu'il partit, une attaque de panique me pris. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ne pas savoir si Newt allait s'en sortir ou non était affreux. Ma respiration s'accéléra ainsi que les battements de mon coeur. Je devais penser à quelque chose de plaisant, mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir à cause de la pression exercée sur mes poumons.

- Calme toi Cally, m'ordonnais-je. Calme toi.

Je fus très surprise de voir que ça m'avait calmée. Je décidai de parler à Newt pour me calmer moi.

- Newt, s'il te plaît, commençais-je. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule ici. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire preuve d'autant d'égoïsme. Je t'aime.

Ma respiration et les battements de mon coeur se calmèrent enfin, laissant place à des larmes. Je déposai un bisou sur sa joue. Mes lèvres parcoururent son visage, le couvrant de baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'elles effleurent les siennes. Quand ce fut le cas, j'hésitai. Devais-je placer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, ou devais-je attendre qu'il se réveil. Je n'y tins plus et déposai un délicat bisou sur sa bouche. Dans ce geste simple, je déversais toutes mes émotions ; de la tristesse, de la détresse, de l'impuissance, mais surtout de l'amour. L'amour qui triomphe de tout ; de tous les maux, de toutes les maladies, du mal en général. Mais là, même l'amour le plus pur ne semblait pouvoir changer le destin.

Je rompis le contact de nos lèvres, espérant pendant un bref instant qu'il se réveillerait, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta allongé sur le dos, inanimé, devant mes yeux remplis d'eau salée. L'espoir m'abandonnait peu à peu, faisant tomber ce moment dans les ténèbres du tourment.

Quand mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer, je ne résistai pas. Je me laissai porter vers un pays où les cieux étaient plus bleus et l'herbe plus verte. Où les malheurs n'existaient pas et où les moments de bonheur étaient reconnus de tous. Où tout le monde appréciait ce qu'il avait et où personne ne manquait de rien. J'étais loin de la douleur, loin de la souffrance, loin de la réalité.


	19. 19 Explique moi, je t'écoute

Les rayons du soleil vinrent me chatouiller les joues, me disant qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Je n'allais pas travailler aujourd'hui, je voulais rester près de Newt et m'occuper de lui. En plus, je voulais être là quand il se réveillerait… s'il se réveillait.

Je m'étirai et toutes mes articulations se mirent à craquer. J'avais dormi dans une position bizarre, assise sur le sol et la tête posée sur le lit de Newt. Ce n'était pas terrible et mon dos me faisait souffrir. Je me mis à faire les cent pas de long en large dans la chambre et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me mis à parler au corps inanimé de Newt.

- Allez, Newt, réveille toi, dis-je pleine d'espoir. Tu es fort, tu peux le faire. Je t'en pris, reste en vie. J'ai besoin de toi et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans …

Un grognement se fit entendre. Je ne savais pas d'où il venait, j'étais trop surprise pour le déterminer. Je me précipitai au pied du lit.

- Newt, c'est toi qui a fait ce bruit? demandais-je précipitamment.

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre. Cette fois j'étais sûre, ça venait de Newt.

- Newt réveille toi, dis-je en le secouant doucement. Allez, debout.

- Non, dit-il en grognant. J'ai trop mal.

- Newt, tu es en vie, m'exclamais-je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Il plaça sa tête dans mon cou pour me rendre mon étreinte, car il ne pouvait pas bouger les autres parties de son corps. Je sentais sa respiration chaude contre ma peau. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher car j'avais l'impression que dès que je romprai l'étreinte, il s'en irait là où je ne pourrais pas le suivre. Néanmoins, je le relâchai et il eut l'air totalement perdu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là? me demanda-t'il. Et pourquoi est-ce que je sens la douleur? Je suis sensé être mort.

- Tu n'es pas mort Newt. Alby t'as ramené alors que tu étais encore en vie, lui expliquais-je les larmes me montant aux yeux. Tu n'étais pas assez haut pour te tuer.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le partager avec moi. Je décidai donc de poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le moment où Alby m'avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Newt? demandais-je. Pourquoi as-tu sauté?

- Ça … Ça va être long à expliquer, me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Ça ira, parce que j'ai tout mon temps et nul part où aller.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il essayait sûrement de gagner du temps. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas me révéler la raison qui l'avait poussé à commettre ce geste empli de désespoir.

- Je … En fait, ça remonte à quand je suis arrivé au Bloc…

Il marqua une pause, prenant une nouvelle inspiration. Je l'encourageais du regard, le poussant à continuer. Je voulais absolument savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

- À la minute où la Boîte s'est ouverte, j'ai détesté cet endroit. Je voulais sortir plus qu'autre chose. Je ne voulais pas d'amis, pas de frères. Je voulais juste sentir l'air frais à nouveau.

Je comprenais exactement ce qu'il ressentais, même si ce sentiment n'était pas vraiment présent en moi. Je comprenais qu'il se sentait enfermé ici, car … On était enfermés. Il voulait se souvenir de la vie qu'il avait eu en dehors du labyrinthe.

- Je … Je voulais absolument aller dans le labyrinthe parce que j'étais persuadé que ma détermination nous ferait sortir de là. J'avais tort. J'ai cherché pendant des semaines, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

« Personne n'a rien trouvé » pensais-je.

- Jour après jour, mon moral diminuait. Je passais beaucoup de temps seul, j'étais vite énervé. Une seule chose me permettait de continuer, l'espoir d'un jour trouver la sortie. Je me raccrochais à cette seule chose. À ça et à mon nom, mon seul souvenir de qui j'étais avant le labyrinthe.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je me sentais désolée pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente comme ça. Personne ne méritait d'être désespéré à ce point.

- Quelques jours avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais particulièrement déprimé et Minho l'avait remarqué. Il savait que j'allais faire une bêtise et il m'a empêché de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. J'ai passé les cinq jours avant ton arrivée dans ma chambre sans lumière. Je n'allais pas dans le labyrinthe. Je ne voulais voir personne, je ne voulais pas manger, je voulais juste être seul dans ma misère.

Je voulais l'interrompre pour lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais je ne pus me résoudre à le faire. Je voulais entendre la fin de son histoire.

- Tout a empiré. J'aurais du passer du temps avec les autres à la place de jouer les durs et de croire que je pouvais tout gérer tout seul.

Je ne voulais plus en entendre d'avantage. Je ne supportais pas d'écouter son histoire. J'ouvris la bouche pour le lui dire, mais il parla avant moi.

- Ensuite tu es arrivée.

Il marqua une pause et ricana sarcastiquement. Son rire me brisa le coeur. Il était allé trop loin dans son anecdote pour que je l'arrête maintenant.

- Tu m'as apporté un brin d'espoir. Un petit soleil qui m'a fait sourire à nouveau. Je suis retourné dans le labyrinthe, pensant à nouveau que je pourrais trouver la sortie.

Une émotion inconnue parcourut mon corps et me toucha en plein coeur. C'était un léger pincement. Je me sentais désolée, coupable et honteuse.

- Alors que je pensais que les choses allaient s'arranger pour moi, je découvre que tu t'étais faite battre et qu'en plus de ça, tu es amoureuse de celui qui te torturais.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire ce que j'avais réalisé, mais il leva les mains pour m'en empêcher.

- Ne dis rien pour le moment. Je reprends. Je t'avais ouvert mon coeur et tu l'as brisé. Je sais, ce n'est pas ta faute, mais ça je ne voulais pas m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider pour ça, mais ça m'a empêché de dormir tellement j'étais obsédé par ça. Comme j'étais extrêmement fatigué, tout semblait pire.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Les murs semblaient plus impressionnant, plus oppressant. Le ciel était gris et je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, mettre fin à ma vie.

Je retins ma respiration. J'étais choquée même si je comprenais son geste.

- Avant de retourner au Bloc, j'ai vu le lierre qui montait sur les murs du Bloc. En deux secondes, j'ai pris ma décision et j'ai grimpé aussi haut que je le pouvais. À mi-chemin, j'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai sauté. Mais, tu sais le pire?

Je fis non de la tête bien que je ne sois pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Quand j'ai sauté et que je me sentais enfin libéré de ce monde, ton visage est apparut dans ma tête. Tu es la chose, la personne qui m'aurait manqué le plus.

J'essayais de retenir mes larmes, mais le pincement au coeur les fit couler à flot le long de mes joues.

- Hey, hey, s'exclama Newt en se redressant en position assise. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'était mon choix.

- Je … Ce n'est pas ça, articulais-je.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ça, répondis-je en séchant mes larmes.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et c'est avec les lèvres brulante d'envie que je scellai nos deux bouches. Je déposai un long baiser sur ses lèvres et il me le rendit. Il écarta ses lèvres de sorte à intensifier le moment. Je fis de même et nos langues se rencontrèrent, dansant en rythme, se rejoignant et se séparant en demandant toujours plus. On ne formait plus qu'un.

Quand on rompit le baiser, nos yeux se croisèrent et je pus lire à quel point il était à la fois confus et désolé de m'avoir fait souffrir comme il l'avait fait.

- Je pensais que … Que tu … Ne voulais pas être avec moi à cause de … Tu sais, me dit-il.

- Je sais, mais quand il t'a ramené au Bloc, je me suis rendue compte de ce que je ressentais vraiment. Ça a toujours été évident, mais j'étais la seule à ne pas le voir.

Il me sourit et posa sa main contre ma joue, déposant une douce caresse contre ma peau. Il rapprocha son front du mien et ils se rencontrèrent délicatement. On resta quelques instants à s'écouter respirer.

- Promets moi de ne plus jamais avoir de pensées aussi sombres, le suppliais-je.

- Je te le promets, me répondit-il en tout sincérité.

- Et si tu en as, promets moi de venir me voir quand tu ne te sens pas bien, insistais-je.

- Je te le promets aussi, me dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Je déposai un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ferais bien de rester allongé. Tu as la jambe cassée.

- Ah! C'est pour ça que j'ai si mal, dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

Je m'en allai pour aller chercher Clint et Jeff pour qu'il fasse un nouvel examen. Ensuite, je rassemblai les autres Blocards pour qu'ils puissent venir lui dire bonjour. Tout le monde passa, l'enlaça et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement.

Les jours passaient et je restais avec Newt pour qu'il se remette bien. Alby continua d'aller dans le labyrinthe le temps qu'un autre coureur soit formé. On décida de le garder comme chef, car il avait sauvé la vie de Newt et qu'il méritait donc une deuxième chance. Gally n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mais sa voix fut ignorée. Newt se rétablit, mais jamais complètement, sa jambe droite ne s'est jamais remise totalement. Mais il allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Au fil des jours, il regagna du moral et commença à rire de nouveau. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble à courir l'un après l'autre, comme des enfants jouant ensemble. Il avait retrouvé son esprit enfantin duquel j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Les coureurs allaient dans le labyrinthe tous les jours et essayaient de trouver la sortie, mais rien, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre. La vie au Bloc continuait. De nouveau Blocards arrivaient tous les mois et se voyaient assigner un métier. Tout le monde aidait, tout le monde faisait sa part.

Deux ans et trois mois s'écoulèrent depuis mon arrivé au Bloc. On avait eu vingt-sept nouveaux Blocards dont quelques uns qui sont morts en allant dans le labyrinthe. Le dernier Blocard à être arrivé était nommé Chuck. Il était petit et rondouillard. Il devait avoir treize ans, quatre de moins que moi. On l'accueillit avec gentillesse et la vie au Bloc continuait pour nous tous.

Quelques jours après que la Boîte nous l'ait amené, je travaillais dans les champs avec Newt après avoir mangé. On devait encore arroser les plantes et une fois le travail terminé, on rigolait en se jetant de l'eau pour s'amuser. Je me mis à courir vers les bois pour l'empêcher de me mouiller. Quand j'atteins l'endroit où personne n'allais jamais, près des tombes des Blocards morts, je me retournai pour lui faire face. Je décidai de m'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et puis nos langues. Chaque instant de chaque baiser échangé avec lui était magique. Je passai mes mains des ses cheveux d'or. Je l'aimais tellement, mais je ne lui avais pas encore dit alors qu'il était conscient. On rompit notre baiser.

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, me dit Newt.

- Quoi? demandais-je en ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise.

- Je ne suis pas entrain de rompre avec toi, me dit-il en rigolant. Laisse moi parler.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de me dire ce qu'il avait a me dire.

- Tu es magnifique dans ce short, me dit-il finalement.

- Vraiment? demandais-je. Merci.

- Et ce top, continua-t'il. Il dessine toutes tes formes parfaitement en faisant ressortir ta poitrine.

- Merci, je suppose, dis-je.

- Mais merde Cally.

- Quoi? demandais-je surprise par sa réaction.

- J'essaie de te dire que tu es sexy et que je te veux. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile? me demanda-t'il en rougissant.

- Tu me veux? demandais-je en rougissant à mon tour.

- Oui, murmura-t'il en défaisant mon short.


	20. 20 Moments intimes

**! Chapitre un peu plus mature !**

Il descendit sa main dans mon short.

- Je te veux comme tu n'as pas idée, répéta-t'il.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Le stress me montait dans la gorge. C'était la première fois que j'allais le faire.

Je lui enlevai son t-shirt avant d'enlever le miens, et les jetai au sol. Il retira sa main de mon short et la fit glisser sur mon ventre, laissant une douce caresse contre ma peau. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, sentir sa chaleur contre mon corps. Je mis ma main contre sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa avec passion. La chaleur du baiser m'envahit. Je me blottis contre lui. Je me sentais bien.

Je rompis le baiser, ensuite, je glissai ma main dans son pantalon. J'avais peur de faire quelque chose de mal, alors je le fis avec appréhension. Il m'attrapa la main et me montra comment faire. Au bout de quelques instants, il la lâcha et je fis des aller-retour d'abord doucement et puis avec plus de vigueur. Je collai nos lèvres ensemble, les liant d'un baiser. Les siennes avaient un goût fruité absolument délicieux. Des bruits de plaisir s'échappèrent de nos deux bouches réunies. Newt allait retirer mon short, mais je me reculais.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? me demanda-t'il.

- C'est que … Je … Je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise avec mon corps, avouais-je en rougissant.

Il rigola d'un rire cristallin.

- Tu as un corps parfait, m'assura-t'il en tout sincérité.

Il m'attira à lui et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, on n'est pas obligés de le faire si tu n'en as pas envie.

- Si, si, j'en ai envie, m'empressais-je de lui répondre.

Il sourit à pleine dents.

- Tu sais, ajouta-t'il. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec mon corps. Ma jambe est … Handicapante.

- Allonge toi, elle ne le sera plus, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Attends, d'abord je t'enlève ton short.

Je rigolai et ses doigts tirèrent sur mon short pour me l'enlever. Je le fis s'allonger et lui enlevai son pantalon. Je glissai ma main dans son caleçon et me plaçai de sorte à continuer ce que je faisais. Soudain, je m'arrêtai.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, me demanda-t'il visiblement frustré.

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler et je roulai pour me placer sur lui. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir. C'était mon seul et unique but. Je voulais qu'il se sente spécial et qu'il sache que je l'aimais plus que tout.

Je descendis lentement jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres entourent sa peau. Un léger ronronnement de plaisir lui échappa. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais, mais ses gémissements étaient encouragement. Je fis passer ma langue doucement sur sa peau, ce qui le rendit impatient.

- S'il te plait, me supplia-t'il en donnant un léger coup de hanche.

Je bougeai ma tête de sorte à lui donner plus de plaisir et un gémissement plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, les brossant doucement. Au bout de quelques instants, je me retirai et vint me placer à la bonne hauteur pour qu'il me pénètre. Sans prévenir, il nous fit rouler pour se mettre au dessus et reprendre le contrôle. C'était le moment que j'appréhendais le plus. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais ressentir, ni comment ça allait se passer. Il aperçut la confusion dans mes yeux, car il me posa cette question :

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

- Oui. Je … Je suis juste un peu stressée, avouais-je.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire?

Je pris une profonde inspiration, prenant le temps d'évaluer ce que je ressentais.

- J'en suis absolument certaine.

- J'irai doucement si tu veux, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui souris en hochant la tête et il entra doucement, de sorte à ne pas me faire mal. Ensuite, il commença par de doux aller-retour qu'il accentua par la suite. Le stress s'envola. Il était tout contre moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin jusque dans mon cou, déposant de légers baisers. Des gémissement s'échappaient de nos deux bouches, quand au bout de quelques instants, nous atteignîmes l'orgasme tous les deux. Un sentiment de chaleur m'envahit. Je fermai les yeux et me laissais porter par ce sentiment d'intense plaisir. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que je ne l'avouerai jamais.

Newt s'effondra sur moi et je refermai mes bras autour de son corps pour le garder près de moi. Je fis parcourir mes doigts le long de son dos, un sourire se dessinant sur mon visage. Il me sourit en retour avant de m'embrasser et de se relever.

- On ferait bien de s'habiller, me dit-il.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, répondis-je à contre coeur.

Newt s'habilla rapidement alors que je mis un peu plus de temps. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux me regarder avec envie.

- Arrête ça, lui ordonnais-je en rougissant.

Il rigola et me prit dans ses bras. On resta là quelques instants avant de retourner dans ma maison où on se mit au lit sans manger. Je calai ma tête dans son coup tout en laissant échapper un « mmh » de plaisir et en déposant un léger bisou dans son coup.

- Bonne nuit Newt, lui dis-je en murmurant.

Le son de ma voix était étouffé parce que ma tête était enfouie contre sa peau.

- Bonne nuit, Cally, me dit-il en souriant.

On s'endormit en s'enlaçant.

Le lendemain, il dut se réveiller avant moi, car je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, me tirant de mon sommeil.

- Bonjour ma belle, dit-il. Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien et toi, lui retournais-je la question en me remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Je vais bien. La nuit dernière était magique.

Je rigolai et j'acquiesçai d'un coup de tête. Je regarda ma montre 06:30. Mince, j'avais complètement oublié.

- Newt, aujourd'hui, je vais dans le labyrinthe avec Minho, tu te souviens?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, me répondit-il visiblement peu enchanté.

Je me précipitai hors du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où je m'apprêtai en un rien de temps. Je courus vers la cuisine, pour avoir le temps de manger avant de devoir aller me préparer. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, tous les coureurs étaient déjà entrain de manger.

- Ah, s'exclama Minho. Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié.

- Jamais! Je n'oublie rien.

Tous rigolèrent à cette remarque ironique.

- Comment se fait-il que tu arrives si tard pour manger, me demanda Siggy. D'habitude tu es toujours la première levée.

- C'est que …

Newt entra dans la pièce, me coupant dans le début de mes explications.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il joyeusement.

- Bonjour, répondirent tous Blocards, visiblement troublés.

- Tu as l'air bien joyeux, remarqua Minho.

Le garçon que j'aimais lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Mon petit doigt me dit que les deux choses sont liées, affirma Siggy.

- Quelles deux choses? demanda le blond aux cheveux en bataille.

- Le fait que Cally arrive en retard pour manger et ta joie légèrement exagérée, expliqua la cuisinier.

- D'autant plus que vous ne vous êtes pas dits bonjour comme d'habitude, remarqua le matons des coureurs.

- Comment « comme d'habitude »? demandais-je.

- Et bien, Newt te dit « Bonjour ma belle », expliqua Gally. Et toi tu lui réponds « Bonjour Newt » et puis vous vous embrassez.

- Bonjour ma belle, dit Newt précipitamment.

Les Blocards explosèrent de rire.

- Ils se sont déjà vus avant, affirma un coureur que je ne connaissais pas personnellement.

Plus personne ne parla, ils devaient penser que cette affirmation tenait la route et qu'ils s'en contenteraient. Vu le regard de Minho, je devinai que j'allais devoir répondre à beaucoup de questions pendant la journée. On partit se préparer et on s'avança vers la porte sud pour accéder à la section 5 où Minho avait aperçu trois griffeurs en même temps. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais cette activité de griffeurs qui d'habitude se déplaçaient seul était étrange et demandait plus d'attention. Il m'avait donc demandé de l'accompagner, car je réagissais bien pendant les moments stressant.

Newt était venu avec nous au pied de la porte.

- Tu fais attention à elle, dit-il à Minho.

- Je veillerai sur elle, lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Et toi, Cally, tu es prudente d'accord, me demanda-t'il.

- Je te le promets, répondis-je.

Il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser fut court, mais il suffisait pour que l'autre comprenne à quel point on l'aimait.

- J'attends que tu rentres avec impatience, me dit mon amoureux.

Je lui souris et les portes s'ouvrirent. Sans un mot, nous nous élançâmes dans le labyrinthe. On prit quelques tournants pour se rendre à la section 5. À midi, on s'arrêta pour manger quelque chose et on reprit notre course juste après.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Newt la nuit passée? me demanda-t'il alors qu'on courait.

Je fus tellement surprise que je m'arrêtai net. Il regarda en arrière et s'arrêta de courir.

- On peut marcher si tu veux, me dit-il en se moquant de moi. Mais tu vas devoir répondre à toutes mes questions de toute manière.

- Très bien, grommelais-je en recommençant à marcher dans sa direction. Quelles sont tes questions?

- La première est que s'est-il passé entre toi et Newt cette nuit?

- Rien de spécial, lui répondis-je en me touchant la lèvre et en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir.

- Menteuse, m'accusa-t'il. C'était comment?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, lui dis-je.

- Vous avez fait l'amour passionnément, je vous ai entendu, dit-il sans perdre son sérieux ni son ton accusateur.

- Impossible, lui répondis-je tout de même troublée par ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

- Vous étiez dans les bois, je passais pas loin et j'ai entendu, je cite : « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Mmh. Cally, s'il te plaît ».

Je rougis à ce qu'il venait de dire parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir entre nous.

- Ah, tu rougis, me dit-il l'air triomphant. Comment c'était?

- C'était parfait, avouais-je finalement.

- Je vais lui en parler ce soir tiens.

- Non, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache, dis-je précipitamment. Pour pas que les autres le charrient.

- Mais n'importe quoi, affirma le matons. Je veux connaitre tous les détails, mais tu ne m'en donneras aucun.

- Tu as raison, tu n'en auras aucun venant de moi.

Il souffla.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, me dit-il.

- Et toi, tu es pire qu'une fille, lui répondis-je.

- C'est peut être vrai, me dit-il d'un ton joueur.

On passa le reste de la journée à courir sans parler. Nous ne trouvâmes aucun griffeur sur le chemin. De retour au Bloc, Newt nous attendais devant la porte. Je courus dans ses bras, comme c'était la première fois que je le laissais seul au Bloc depuis le jour où il avait tenté de se suicider. Il était en vie et je fus terriblement heureuse de le découvrir. Il fut très surpris de ma réaction, mais referma néanmoins ses bras forts autour de moi.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? demanda-t'il finalement.

- Non, répondit le matons.

Le garçon blond aux cheveux en bataille afficha un demi-sourire rempli de compassion.

- Bon, reprit Minho. Tu as plein de choses à me dire jeune homme, mais d'abord, je vais aller dessiner la carte. On se retrouve après.

Il s'en alla en courant et Newt se tourna vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

- Il m'a posé plein de questions, et je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas rougir, expliquais-je rapidement.

Il rigola d'un rire sincère et cristallin.

- Viens, me dit-il en m'attrapant la main et en me tirant.

Je fis mine de résister, mais il rigolait comme un enfant, alors je le suivis. Il m'emmena dans la grande maison, dans sa chambre.

- Tu m'as manqué. Je n'aime pas quand tu vas dans le labyrinthe, me dit il en fermant la porte.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui répondis-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, et m'enleva mon t-shirt. Il déposa un bisous sur ma poitrine avant de me retirer mon short. Je me dépêchai de lui retirer son t-shirt et abaissai son pantalon. Tout allait plus rapidement cette fois. On avait tous les deux plus confiance en nous par rapport à nos corps. Il me poussa sur son lit, je tombai en arrière, m'allongeant sur le matelas. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure ce qui eut le don de m'exciter. La chaleur que j'avais ressenti la veille s'empara de moi une nouvelle fois.

- Je te veux, me dit-il.

- C'est plus facile à dire cette fois, plaisantais-je, des papillons plein le ventre.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

Il se jeta sur moi, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, laissant parfois place à sa langue, ayant pour seul but de me procurer du plaisir. Je me tordais dans tous les sens tellement j'éprouvai du plaisir. J'essayai de m'agripper à quelque chose, pour ne pas perdre pied face à la réalité. Ce plaisir me rendait folle. Je ne trouvai que les draps, je n'avais pas d'autre prise. Je les serrai si fort dans mes mains. Je gémissais de plaisir. Je voulais sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Sentir son étreinte, le serrer si fort dans mes bras, jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer. Mes sentiments étaient si forts.

Sans crier garde, il me pénétra et commença des aller-retours doucement et puis de plus en plus vite. Je laissai mes doigts parcourir son dos, puis remonter jusqu'à ces joues. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa passionnément, répondant à mon regard.

On atteint le summum du plaisir au même moment. Il s'effondra à côté de moi, épuisé par l'effort. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et nous couvris du fin drap qui se trouvait sur le lit. Je laissa glisser ma main sur ses abdos. Ce moment était parfait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un grand coup sec. Je m'agrippai à la couverture pour m'assurer que j'étais entièrement couverte.

- Minho, nous nous exclamâmes au même moment. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le matons s'esclaffa.

- Je voulais que Newt me raconte tout, mais il est parti en douce. J'ai du demander aux autres si ils l'avaient vu et ils m'ont répondu qu'il était venu ici. Je suis venu pour entendre tes explications.

- Ça peut pas attendre? répliqua le garçon blond.

- Non, répondit l'asiatique.

- C'est bon, on a fini, lui dis-je.

- Quoi, demanda Newt. Je pensais qu'on pouvait peut être, tu sais …

- Plus tard, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Tu peux attendre dehors Minho? demanda Newt.

- Il en est hors de question, tu vas trouver un moyen de t'échapper.

J'attrapai une des chaussures qui se trouvait au sol et l'envoyai sur Minho qui l'esquiva sans problème.

- Je ne bougerai pas, nous dit-il.

Newt poussa un soufflement et attrapa son caleçon qui se trouvait sur le sol. Il l'enfila sous le drap et quand il eut fini, il se leva en faisant bien attention à me garder couverte. Je me levai à mon tour, entourée du drap et attrapai mes sous-vêtements que j'enfilai sans rien dévoiler. Je mis mes vêtements et je sortis de la chambre, laissant les deux garçons ensemble.

Je sortis de la ferme et me dirigea vers les cuisines où je savais que Siggy se trouvait. Je sautai sur le plan de travail.

- Alors, avec Newt, comment c'était? me chuchota-t'il alors qu'il passait à côté de moi.

- QUOI?! Qui t'as dit? m'exclamais-je.

- C'est Minho, rigola-t'il. Il a dit que comme vous étiez partis en douce, il devait se venger.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Gally entra dans la pièce.

- C'est vrai? demanda-t'il précipitamment.

- De quoi tu parles? répliquais-je.

- Toi et Newt.

- Heu …

- C'est pas vrai, où est-il?

Je sautai sur le sol rapidement et l'empêchai de quitter la cuisine.

- Non, mais, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? demandais-je.

- Je refuse que quelqu'un te touche, que tu le veuille ou non.

Je rigolai à cette remarque.

- Dis donc Gally, tu es très protecteur il me semble, plaisantais-je.

- Oui, je ressens le besoin de te protéger, m'avoua-t'il en rougissant.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Ce câlin n'était pas comme ceux que je faisais à Newt. C'était plutôt quelque chose de … Je ne sais pas trop. Ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Chuck, qu'on considère tous comme notre petit frère. Voilà! Quelque chose de « fraternel ».


	21. 21 Un nouvel arrivant

Les jours passèrent et la vie au Bloc restait la même. Les coureurs ne trouvaient rien, mais continuaient d'aller dans le labyrinthe. Chacun faisait sa part du boulot parce que tout ce qui comptait était de survivre. Newt était heureux, même si je pouvais dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Moi? J'étais entourée de mes amis, Newt était en vie et moi aussi. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un jour, la boîte, comme à son habitude, nous amena un nouveau Blocard. L'arrivée d'un nouveau était toujours une source d'excitation pour nous. Ça voulait dire qu'on était pas seuls et qu'il y avait bien quelque chose en dehors du labyrinthe, quelque chose qu'on ne connaissait pas. Pardon, quelque chose dont on ne se souvenait de rien.

Lorsque l'alarme sonna, nous nous précipitâmes tous pour voir quelle serait la tête du nouveau. Oui, ça allait être un garçon. C'était toujours un garçon. Lorsque le plafond de la Boîte s'ouvrit, un Blocard sauta dans l'ascenseur et aida le nouveau à sortir du trou. Il se tenait devant nous et regardait dans tous les sens, essayant probablement de déterminer où il se trouvait et qui nous étions.

- Matez le nouveau, dit Gally, Il va se dévisser la tête à reluquer comme ça dans tous les coins.

- La ferma, Gally, riposta Alby.

Le nouveau garçon avait l'air paniqué. Je le comprenais et j'étais sûre que les autres aussi, même si ils n'en donnaient pas l'impression. Alby, Newt, Minho et moi s'approchâmes de lui pour lui parler sans que les autres Blocards ne nous interrompes.

- Où suis-je? demanda-t-il.

- Nulle part, répondit Alby. Et je peux te dire que tu vas y rester un moment.

Les discussions fusaient derrière nous, arguant à propos du futur métier du bleu. On pouvait les étendre s'énerver les uns contre les autres, jurant qu'ils avaient raison et que les autres avaient tord.

- Je vous ai dit de la boucler! rugit Alby. Continuez comme ça et je réduis la prochaine pose de moitié.

Le son des voix s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Toute l'attention fut reportée sur le nouveau.

- C'est une longue histoire, tocard, commença le chef. Tu l'appendras petit à petit. En attendant… Fait simplement attention à ne rien casser. Je m'appelle Alby.

Le garçon noir lui tendit la main, mais il l'ignora, lui tourna le dos et s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Alby retira sa main, visiblement vexé par le manque de solidarité du nouveau. Après tout, on était tous dans le même panier.

- Je t'écoute, rétorqua-t'il en essayant de maîtriser sa voix. Raconte-moi cette longue histoire.

Le chef décida de l'ignorer à son tour, levant les yeux aux ciel. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner à mes occupations habituelles et de laisser Alby et Newt, qui était le sous-chef, s'occuper du nouveau et lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

- Je vais voir Ben, dis-je à Alby en un murmure.

Il me regarda et me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il avait comprit, ensuite, je m'éloignai d'un long pas rapide. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la grande maison, je pus entendre le nouveau s'énerver, essayant d'obtenir réponse à ses questions.

Quand j'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Ben était gardé, je pus entendre des cris de douleur étouffés par une serviette dans laquelle le malade mordait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je poussai la porte pour rentrer dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était sombre et extrêmement déplaisante. Jeff et Clint étaient autour du corps de Ben qui convulsait à cause de la souffrance qu'il ressentait. L'un des Medjack pressait une compresse humide sur son front. Le briqueteur avait été piqué par un griffeur quelques jours auparavant et subissait la transformation. Il avait des veines bleutées qui ressortaient sur sa peau, comme une tache d'encre le ferait.

Je m'agenouillai près de lui, de sorte à pouvoir aider s'ils en avaient besoin. Le bruit de ses cris me torturaient, je n'aimais pas le voir souffrir autant. Le problème était qu'on n'avais rien pour empêcher la douleur d'être aussi insupportable. Je le savais, car j'étais celle qui s'y connaissait le mieux en matière de blessure et de comment les soigner. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser que le regarder souffrir était la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire, alors je demandai, dans l'espoir d'entendre une réponse différente :

- Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire pour arrêter la douleur?

- Non Cally, me dit Jeff. Et tu le sais très bien, mieux que personne.

- Je ne peux me résoudre à le regarder souffrir sans rien faire, répliquai-je frustrée.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je savais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi et qu'il cherchait un moyen d'arrêter la douleur. Les secondes étaient longues dans cette pièce, plus longues qu'autre part. Nous restions silencieux, écoutant les gémissement de Ben lorsque tout d'un coup, il se mit à se débattre violemment.

Jeff et Clint se précipitèrent sur lui, essayant de le maîtriser. Le malade était malheureusement bien plus fort qu'eux deux réunis. Il se leva, cracha la serviette qui l'empêchait de faire trop de bruit et se mit à hurler si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait nous déchirer l'âme. Les deux Medjacks étaient pendus aux bras et aux jambes de Ben, essayant de le contrôler et de le faire se rassoir. Je me levai pour les aider quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Newt qui avait l'air mécontent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez? nous demanda-t'il visiblement hors de lui. Vous deviez le garder silencieux pour ne pas effrayer le nouveau.

- On sait, répliquais-je en essayant de maîtriser Ben avec les deux autres garçons. Mais il a commencé à se débattre.

- Pourquoi tu ne bougerais pas tes fesses, lui dit Clint. Tu vois bien qu'on s'en sort pas là.

Newt ne répondit rien et se dépêcha d'attraper Ben pour le clouer dans son lit. Une fois qu'il fut allongé, on plaqua ses jambes et ses bras contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de nous surprendre à nouveau. Il criait toujours comme un cochon qu'on égorgerait.

- Attrape la serviette, ordonnais-je à Jeff qui était le plus proche du bout de tissu.

Il s'exécuta et me la tendit. Je l'attrapai et la fourrai dans la bouche de Ben sans réfléchir. Les hurlements furent tout de suite étouffés par l'essuie. Le Blocard se tordait dans tous les sens essayant de s'échapper de nouveau, mais nous ne lui en laissâmes pas la possibilité. Quand enfin il se calma, on le relâcha, essoufflés par l'effort que ça nous avait demandé. Je décidai de laisser les deux autres Medjacks seuls pour qu'ils s'occupent eux-même de Ben, car je n'en pouvais plus. Cette atmosphère était trop oppressante et malsaine pour moi et je sentais que si restais une seconde de plus dans cette pièce, j'allais devenir complètement folle. Je quittai la chambre à toute allure, Newt sur mes talons.

- Tu vas bien? me demanda-t'il.

- Ça va, répondis-je les mains sur les cuisses, penchée en avant pour essayer de respirer convenablement.

J'allais avoir une attaque de panique si je ne me calmais pas rapidement. Newt l'avait remarqué.

- Hey, tout va bien, me dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il m'attrapa les épaules tendrement et me fit me redresser pour lui faire face. Doucement, il s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de mon corps pour me protéger de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de nous. Ma respiration se clama rapidement et l'attaque de panique fut évitée.

Quand la nuit tomba ce jour là, on se retrouva tous autour du feu de camp, comme nous l'avions fait depuis le début de cette mascarade. Je sentis que quelque chose de tendue dans l'atmosphère. Je compris à sa tête, que Gally était mécontent.

- Que se passe-t'il Gally? demandais-je en relevant les sourcils pour le provoquer légèrement.

- C'est cet abrutit de nouveau, ce tocard …

- Mon nom est Thomas, répliqua ce dernier.

- Qu'a-t'il fait? demandais-je.

Alors que Gally ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre, Thomas le coupa :

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir dévoiler à tout le monde à quel point tu as eu peur? Et que tu as failli te faire pipi dessus.

Je remarquai que Chuck rigolait et je me doutai qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire. Les joues de Gally s'empourprèrent à cause de la colère.

- La ferme tocard, s'exclama-t'il.

Je décidai que ce sujet était clos car il ne fallait pas trop l'énerver tout de même. Au bout de quelques heures, nous allâmes tous nous coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.

Une douce caresse vint me chatouiller les joues. Je poussa un léger ronronnement de plaisir et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour ma belle, me dit Newt en dévoilant un grand sourire.

- Bonjours Newt, répondis-je.

Il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était le meilleur moyen de se réveiller, sentir que quelqu'un vous aimait et était là pour vous au cas où vous en auriez besoin. Tous les baisers que nous échangions étaient parfaits, nos lèvres étaient parfaitement alignées, faites les unes pour les autres. Nous rompîmes le baiser au bout de quelques instants.

- Je vais montrer le trou de verre à Thomas, me dit-il. Tu veux venir?

J'acquiesçai d'un coup de tête. Il était 05:00, deux heures avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et une heure avant que le soleil ne se lève. On alla réveiller Thomas. Newt plaça sa main sur la bouche du nouveau qui se réveilla en sursaut. Le garçon blond ordonna à Thomas d'être silencieux en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche:

- Silence le bleu, tu ne voudrais pas réveiller Chuckie quand même? demanda Newt plein d'ironie dans la voix. Amène toi, je voudrais te montrer un truc avant que tout le monde soit levé.

On se dirigea rapidement vers le coin où le mur laissait place à un carré de verre qui nous permettait de voir ce qui se passait dans le labyrinthe sans sortir du Bloc. C'était très utile et c'était grâce à cette objet qu'Alby avait pu découvrir qu'il y avait des griffeurs qui rodaient dans le dédale toutes les nuits. Les deux garçons parlaient, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais trop occupée à réfléchir.

À quoi? Tout et n'importe quoi, mais cette idée me restait dans la tête. Le fait que chaque nouveau Blocards nous indique qu'il y en aurait un de plus et ainsi de suite à n'en jamais finir. L'arrivée d'un nouveau était toujours pour moi une source de tristesse. Ça me faisait penser qu'on ne sortirait jamais de cet endroit et ça, je ne pouvais l'accepter.

- Cally? appela une voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

C'était Newt qui se trouvait à une dizaine de pas de moi. Je le regardais avec des yeux surpris. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu s'éloigner avec Thomas. Je secouai la tête pour lui dire que je ne savais pas et le rejoignis en quelques longues enjambées.

- Alby va sûrement te faire visiter le Bloc aujourd'hui, dit Newt à Thomas. Essaie de ne pas trop l'embêter, il est très occupé en ce moment.

Thomas ne lui répondit pas, et on se dirigea vers les cuisines pour attendre les cuisiniers qui arrivèrent une demie heure après nous. Ils nous préparèrent un petit-déjeuné que nous avalâmes rapidement. Alby et les coureurs arrivèrent ensuite et prirent leur petit-déjeuné à leur tour. Le chef prit Thomas et l'emmena faire un tour du Bloc.

- Tu viens, Cally, on va travailler, me dit Newt.

Je n'avais pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui, mais je sortis tout de même des cuisines, accompagnée de Newt. Dès que nous fûmes dehors, je le regardai les yeux remplis de malice.

- Tu es le sous-chef pas vrai? demandais-je en lui faisant les yeux doux. Tu ne pourrais pas nous permettre d'avoir un jour de congé?

Il rigola, visiblement tenté par la proposition silencieuse que je venais de lui faire. Un sourire aux lèvres, il fit mine de réfléchir même si je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi? me demanda-t'il. C'est d'accord, mais un seul jour.

Je poussai un cri de joie et attrapai sa main pour l'emmener en courant vers les bois, plus précisément, vers notre endroit. Là où personne n'allait et où nous pouvions être tranquille. Quand nous arrivâmes auprès du hamac que nous avions tendu entre deux arbres, nous nous arrêtâmes de courir.

- À ton tour de le dire, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je rigolai d'un rire léger, rempli de sarcasme.

- Contrairement à toi, Newt, je n'ai pas besoin de le dire pour me faire comprendre.

Je m'avançai vers lui et le poussai sur le hamac. Il tomba assis au milieu du bout de tissu. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, je m'assis à califourchon sur ses jambes. Je collai nos lèvres d'un baiser et je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon dos et descendre doucement. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et vint se poser dans mon coup, plaçant un léger baiser. Je sentis une bosse se former sous son pantalon. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et les fis glisser tendrement le long de son t-shirt jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon. Je défis le bouton et glissai ma main à l'intérieur. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Hum, hum.

Un toussotement se fit entendre et je retirai vite fait ma main du pantalon de Newt, avant de me relever et de faire face à la personne qui nous avait surpris. C'était Chuck et il était rouge comme une tomate.

- Hum, commençais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chuck?

Je vis Newt croiser ses jambes et placer ses mains de sorte à cacher ses parties.

- C'est que, commença le jeune garçon. Alby voulait voir Newt… Mais je peux lui dire d'attendre.

- Dis-lui que j'ai des choses à finir, dit Newt.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler à cette remarque.

- Quoi comme chose? demanda Chuck.

- Des choses, dis-je vaguement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? nous demanda-t'il.

- Hum, commença Newt. Disons que … Cally et moi sommes très très amoureux et … tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

Chuck ne parut pas satisfait par la réponse, il attendait plus d'explications.

- Quand tu seras plus grand, continuais-je. Et quand tu auras trouvé la fille qui te conviendra, tu voudras partager des choses très fortes avec elle et …

- Et c'est ce que vous faisiez? demanda-t'il.

- Hum, oui, répondit Newt.

Chuck hocha la tête.

- Newt, ton pantalon est ouvert, dit-il.

- Je sais, dit ce dernier en rigolant.

Le jeune garçon ne sembla pas comprendre et partit en sautillant. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Partager des choses très fortes? pouffa Newt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dises?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en m'attrapant par les hanches et en m'attirant vers lui une fois de plus.


	22. 22 Une nouvelle fille au Bloc

Je me plaçai une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur ses jambes, espérant qu'on ne serait plus dérangés. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ressentais ce sentiment de chaleur au plus profond de moi. Je lui enlevai son t-shirt et le jetai plus loin. Il me regardait dans les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ces iris étaient magnifiques, je me perdais souvent dans son regard bleu océan.

Je baissai les yeux, les posant sur son torse. Mes mais suivirent, caressant sa peau douce, retraçant les contours de ses muscles. Tout chez lui était absolument parfait. Son corps, sa personnalité, son sens de l'humour. J'aimais tout chez lui, même ses quelques défauts qui le rendaient à croquer.

Je descendis mes mains encore plus bas et continuai ce que j'avais commencé avant d'être interrompue. Newt gémit plusieurs fois de plaisir avant de me rendre la pareil. Quand nous fûmes tous les deux prêts, il me pénétra et lorsque nous atteignirent le summum du plaisir, on plaça la couverture du hamac sur nous, pour se câliner tranquillement.

Je ne savais pas quel était mon moment préféré dans nos escapades romantiques. Peut être les longues minutes que nous passions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'écoutant respirer et entendant nos coeurs battre à l'unisson. Ces moments parfaits étaient sans aucun doute mes préférés.

On resta de longs instants allongés sur le hamac sans être dérangés. Quand nous fûmes prêts, nous nous rhabillâmes et nous rallongeâmes sur le hamac.

- Je suis désolée pour le nouveau, dis-je finalement.

- Je sais, me répondit-il. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter de nous envoyer des gens?

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, à chaque fois qu'on trouve un nouveau dans la Boîte, ça veut dire qu'il y en aura un suivant et ça me désole.

Il me serra très fort dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps au travers de nos vêtements.

- Je te promets qu'on sortira d'ici, me chuchota-t'il tendrement a l'oreille. Je t'en fais le serment.

Je voulais pouvoir le croire. Je voulais tant me laisser bercer par ses mots et ses promesses, mais une voix au fond de ma tête me disait de ne pas m'y raccrocher, car je serais déçue. Je lui rendis son étreinte dans l'espoir d'y trouver du réconfort, quand tout d'un coup, l'alarme qui indiquait que la Boîte remontait retentit dans le Bloc. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je pus lire dans son regard à quel point il était surpris d'entendre ce son. On se leva d'un bond et on se précipita vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Les Blocards s'étaient tous réunis autour de la plaque de métal, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le fait que la Boîte remonte un jour après l'arrivé d'un nouveau Blocard était une chose qui ne s'était jamais passé auparavant. Les questions fusaient dans tous les sens et tous semblaient troublés. Je pouvais ressentir de l'excitation et de la peur parmi les garçons du Bloc.

- Peut être qu'ils vont nous faire sortir? en entendis-je un proposer.

- Peut être qu'ils vont nous donner la chose qu'on a besoin pour sortir? répliqua un autre.

Les théories sortaient de la bouche de chacun. Il voulait se redonner de l'espoir. Même moi, je commençais à en avoir.

Quand Alby se joignit à nous, il fonça directement vers Newt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demanda-t'il en colère. J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là.

- Désolé, répondit le blond. J'étais avec Cally.

Alby semblât se calmer et hocha la tête pour nous dire que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi? demanda-t'il.

- Ben s'est encore débattu, répondit le chef. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour aider les Medjacks. Mais ça va, Gally s'en est occupé.

Dès qu'il eut fini ça phrase je vis le Briqueteur sortir de la ferme.

- Je pense que Ben a fini par se calmer, dis-je.

Alby suivit mon regard et hocha la tête. Il réfléchit quelques instant avant de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à votre avis?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondis-je.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Newt.

On attendit en silence pendant de longs instants, impatients de voir ce que la Boîte nous apporterait et pour quelle raison. Lorsqu'on entendit les cliquetis de métal, on sut que l'ascenseur n'était pas loin. Quand la plaque de métal se sépara, laissant apparaître le grillage, je pus distinguer une forme humaine allongée sur le sol de la Boîte. C'était une fille.

- Nom de … ! Souffla Newt

On ouvrit le grillage et tous les Blocards se turent pendant un bref instant. Ils essayaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait. J'entendais des gens se pousser, essayant de se frayer un chemin pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait.

- Alby, dis nous ce qu'il se passe, s'exclama un Blocard.

- La ferme, ordonna le chef. Newt dis-leur.

- C'est une fille, expliqua-t'il.

La fille ne bougeait pas, elle ne semblait pas vivante. Je l'observais avec beaucoup d'attention, essayant de voir si sa poitrine se soulevait, ce qui signifierait qu'elle était en vie, mais je ne vis rien. Elle devait être morte. En plus, elle avait la peau très pâle, comme si elle avait été vidée de son sang.

- Et … et …., bafouilla Newt. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est morte.

Des chuchotements reprirent parmi les Blocards. Je croisai le regard de Newt.

- Il faudrait aller voir de plus près, nous dit Alby.

- Cally, tu restes ici, on y va, déclara Newt.

- Ce serait peut être pas mal de l'avoir en bas, comme ça elle pourra diagnostiquer ce qu'il se passe, répondit le chef.

Je réfléchissais à tout allure.

- Non, remontez là, ensuite je l'examinerai, leurs dis-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête et descendirent dans la Boîte pour faire sortir la fille. Elle devait être âgée de seize ans tout au plus. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns soyeux et des traits très fins et discrets. Elle était très jolie.

Ils la remontèrent sans trop de difficulté et sortirent à leur tour de la Boîte.

- Amène toi, le bleu, ordonna Newt à Thomas.

Il s'approcha de la fille prudemment. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

- Tu la connais, tocard? demanda Alby.

- Quoi non. Bien sûr que non, répliqua le nouveau.

- Tu en es sûr? demandais-je. Elle ne te rappelle rien?

- Non, pas du tout.

Alby me lança un regard avant de communiquer silencieusement avec Newt. Ils ne croyaient pas aux coïncidences et moi non plus. Quelque chose se tramait, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'est moi qui …, bredouilla Thomas.

- Arrête, l'interrompit Newt. Personne ne t'accuse de l'avoir tuée. Mais avoue que c'est louche.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la fille se redressa d'un coup. Elle inspiration une grande bouffée d'air et ouvrit les yeux. Newt fut tellement surpris qu'il recula d'un bond.

- Tout va bientôt changer, dit-elle.

Elle se rallongea juste après. Je croisai le regard des garçons, essayant de déterminer si je devais avoir peur ou non. Je ne vis aucune réaction de leur part.

- Qu'a-t'elle dans la main? demandais-je.

Newt s'avança et prit le bout de papier pour ensuite le lire à voix haute.

- « C'est la dernière. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. »

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? me demanda Alby.

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre la première chose qui me passait par la tête :

- Ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir d'ici.

Je sentis leurs regards insistants se poser sur moi. Ils essayaient de déterminer si j'avais raison ou non. Je fis un rapide signe de la main à Clint qui s'approcha rapidement.

- Assure toi que les battements de son coeur sont réguliers et que ses respirations le sont aussi, lui demandais-je.

Le Medjack approcha sa tête de sa poitrine pour pouvoir prendre son pouls.

- Pourquoi c'est Clint qui y va en premier? demanda un Blocard. Le prochain c'est moi!

- Le premier qui touche à cette fille sera banni, cria Alby en restaurant le calme dans ses troupes.

Je regardai Clint prendre le pouls de la fille.

- Les battements de son coeur sont réguliers, déclara-t'il. C'est très bizarre, car elle froide comme la neige.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Tout le monde posait des questions dans tous les sens, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Je posai ma main sur son front avec appréhension. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille à nouveau, ça m'aurait foutu la frousse. Au contact de sa peau contre la mienne, je sentis un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Elle était gelée.

- Elle doit être dans le coma, affirmais-je. Tout est ok, t'es sûr?

- Le pouls est peut être un peu lent, finit-il par dire.

J'hochai la tête pour dire que ce n'était pas si grave que ça et que ça allait s'améliorer si on la gardait au chaud. Enfin, j'espérais.

- Tu n'es plus la seule fille, me glissa Newt à l'oreille.

Alby l'entendit et fit une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas spéciale.

Je le regardai. Sa blague ne m'avait pas faite rire, c'est ce que je n'arrêtais pas de leur répéter, une fille allait arriver tôt ou tard.

- Clint, Jeff, je veux quelqu'un avec elle à chaque seconde, leur ordonnais-je.

Ils me firent un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris.

- Si vous voulez je peux rester éveillée cette nuit, ajoutais-je. En attendant mettez là dans la chambre à côté de celle de Ben, comme ça on peut garder un oeil sur les deux.

- Je veux être prévenu de tout, dit Alby. Si elle ronfle, si elle bouge, si elle parle dans son sommeil. Je veux un rapport complet toutes les heures.

Les Medjacks hochèrent la tête et portèrent la fille jusqu'à la chambre à côté de celle de Ben.

- Je vais aller avec eux, au cas où ils aient besoin d'aide, dis-je à Newt.

- Attends, je viens aussi, me répondit-il.

On suivit Clint et Jeff jusqu'à la ferme. Ils déposèrent la nouvelle dans un lit et se tournèrent vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? me demanda Clint.

- Il faudrait la couvrir. Ça aidera son sang à circuler dans son corps, expliquais-je.

Jeff prit une grosse couverture qui se trouvait dans la pièce et couvrit la nouvelle avec. Je m'assis près de son lit et posai ma tête contre mes genoux. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Les Créateurs avaient envoyé une nouvelle fille, pour quelle raison? Le fait que ce soit une fille n'était pas si surprenant que ça quelque part, mais le fait qu'elle arrive juste après Thomas était ce qui me perturbait le plus.

- Tu entends ça? demanda soudainement Newt.

Je tendis l'oreille, essayant de repérer le bruit qu'il aurait pu entendre.

- Non, je n'entends rien du tout, avouais-je un peu perdue.

- Exactement! s'exclama-t'il. Ben n'était pas censé être dans la chambre d'à côté.

Je me levai d'un bond et courus jusqu'à l'autre chambre. J'ouvris la porte à la volée seulement pour trouver la pièce sans dessus-dessous et désertée. Ben n'était plus là. Je retournai précipitamment dans la chambre de la nouvelle. J'étais complètement paniquée.

- Newt, bordel de merde, m'exclamai-je. Il n'est plus là. Il faut le retrouver. Vite!

Il se leva d'un bond et courut hors de la pièce.

- Clint, Jeff, vous la surveillez et criez si vous voyez Ben, leurs dis-je avant de suivre Newt.

Je courrai hors de la ferme en appelant :

- BEN? BEN?

Je n'avais pas de réponse. Je me mis à courir vers les champs pour voir s'il n'était pas là. Je ne le trouvai pas, mais je tombai sur Gally.

- Ben a disparu. On ne sait pas du tout où il est, lui dis-je précipitamment.

- T'as cherché où?

- Ici.

- Viens.

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira vers la ferme.

- Vous l'avez trouvé? nous demanda Newt qui parlait avec Alby.

- Non, dis-je complètement paniquée.

- Cally, calme toi, m'ordonna Gally. Tu vas avoir une attaque de panique. Tu restes ici et tu respires, je vais voir près de la salle de carte, Alby va voir dans les bois et Newt dans la ferme.

On acquiesça tous et les trois garçons partirent dans trois directions différente. Je devais absolument me calmer. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis une autre. Où pouvait-il bien être? Les battements de mon coeur s'emballèrent et tout commençait à tanguer autour de moi. Je me laissai tomber par terre, essayant de ne pas perdre les pédales.


	23. 23 Autour de la Table Ronde

**Bon, comme c'est Noël et qu'on me l'a demandé, je poste un deuxième chapitre ****aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter. Joyeux Noël à tous! :)**

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le Bloc, suivit d'un hurlement qui déchira mon âme. Je me mis debout en un quart de seconde, tous les sens en alerte. Le bruit venait de la forêt, là où Alby était parti chercher Ben. Je me mis à courir vers les bois.

- ALBY? criais-je, essayant de me repérer.

- On est là, me répondit-il.

Je tournai ma tête vers la droite et je les aperçus. Alby était au dessus du corps de Ben et Thomas était accroupi, les mains autour de sa tête. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, se disant que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Je me sentis tout de suite mal pour lui. Il devait être perdu, lui qui était arrivé là veille et qui ne connaissait rien de cet endroit, et qui en plus se trouvait au milieu de toutes les embrouilles.

Je m'approchai du corps de Ben, allongé sur le sol. Du sang noir coulait de sa mâchoire qui avait été transpercée par une flèche. Je remarquai qu'Alby tenait un arc à la main et fis tout de suite le lien entre les deux objets.

Je me sentais nauséeuse. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Je m'éloignai difficilement du corps de Ben, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais mon cerveau se concentrait sur la couleur noir qu'avait le sang de Ben. Alors que j'allais m'écrouler par terre, je me rattrapai à un arbre.

- Cally, ça va? me demanda Alby.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je me penchais en avant, prête à vomir. Je devais absolument me ressaisir. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser envahir par ce sentiment de dégout. Je traitais des blessures avec bien plus de sang que ça sans me sentir malade et là j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Alby s'approcha de moi et posa sa main contre mon dos avant de la retirer à tout allure. Il ne voulait pas me toucher après ce qu'il m'avait fait deux ans auparavant. Il la reposa délicatement, guettant une réaction de ma part, mais je ne réagis pas. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de sentir sa main contre moi. Au contraire, c'était plutôt rassurant et ça me calmait.

- Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, me dit-il.

Je me concentrais sur sa voix, essayant de faire ce qu'il me disait lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, indiquant que deux personnes arrivaient en courant. Alby retira sa main de mon dos.

- Ça va Cally? me demanda Newt.

Je fis non de la tête, ne pouvant toujours pas répondre. Il attrapa mes épaules, m'attira à lui et me pris dans ses bras. J'enfonçai ma tête dans son torse pour m'empêcher de regarder le corps de Ben.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Gally.

- Thomas va nous expliquer, répondit le chef.

- Il … Il s'est … Mis à courir vers moi et ensuite il … Il m'a attaqué, dit le nouveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai couru pour lui échapper, mais il m'a rattrapé. Il s'apprêtait à m'étrangler, quand …

- Quand je suis intervenu, finit Alby. Ben avait les yeux d'un fou, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il voulait absolument tuer Thomas. Il disait qu'il était dangereux et qu'il fallait se méfier de lui.

- C'était nécessaire la flèche dans la mâchoire? demanda Newt.

- Je l'avais prévenu et il n'a pas écouté. Il allait se jeter sur Thomas une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

Je sentis Newt hocher la tête. Je me sentais un peu mieux. Je sortis ma tête des bras de Newt.

- Ça va mieux Cally? me demanda Gally.

- Oui, je pense.

- Bien, peux tu soigner Ben? me demanda Alby.

- Non, répondis-je. Mais je peux te dire quoi faire.

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Il faut que le sang arrête de couler. Découpe un bout de ton t-shirt et entour le autour de sa tête. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour le moment.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça? me demanda Newt.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend malade de voir ce sang noir couler de la joue d'une personne. Surtout de lui. Il était mon ami.

- Je sais.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Gally et Newt attrapèrent Ben et le soulevèrent. On se dirigea tous vers l'orée de la forêt, pour remettre Ben dans son lit et rejoindre les autres Blocards qui devaient probablement se demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Repose toi, Thomas, lui dit Newt avant de s'en aller vers la ferme.

- Cally, réunis les matons, on va avoir un conseil ce soir, m'ordonna Alby.

J'hochai la tête et m'en allai prévenir tous les matons. Minho était le seul qui ne se trouvait pas dans le Bloc à ce moment là.

Après mangé, tous les matons, le chef, le sous-chef et moi-même, nous retrouvâmes dans la salle du conseil. Tout le monde s'assit à sa place désignée autour de la table ronde. On ne savait pas d'où sa signification venait, mais autour de cette table, nous étions tous égaux. Chacun avait le droit de dire ce qu'il pensait et se faisait respecter par tous les autres.

Alby, qui présidait l'assemblée à chaque fois, se leva pour nous annoncer le sujet ou les sujets que nous allions aborder ce soir. Sincèrement, je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais là. Je supposai que je pouvais être considéré comme le matons des Medjacks bien que Clint soit le matons officiel. Ou alors, j'étais juste un membre additionnel parce que j'étais une fille. Je ne savais pas trop, mais je ne posais pas de question.

- Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour discuter de deux choses, commença Alby. La première est l'arrivée d'une deuxième fille au Bloc. Qu'en pensez-vous? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

Sa phrase resta en suspend dans l'air pendant que tous réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient dire, pesant bien leurs mots pour ne blesser personne.

- Je pense que quelque chose de pas normal est entrain de se passer, dit Gally, ouvrant le débat.

- Qu'entends-tu par là? demandais-je.

- Et bien, d'abord Ben se fait piquer en plein jour…

- Toi aussi tu t'es fait piqué en plein jour, le coupa Poêle-à-frire.

- Laisse moi finir sans m'interrompre, s'énerva Gally. Ben s'est fait piqué en plein jour et réagit bien plus violemment que nous autres à la piqure. Ensuite, ce Thomas arrive. Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part et j'ai ce sentiment comme quoi je devrais le détester…

- Oui on a remarqué, rigolais-je.

- Cally, s'il te plaît, me sermonna Alby.

- Désolée, continue.

- Donc je disais que j'ai vraiment un sentiment louche à son égard et je sais que je dois me fier à cet instinct. Mais c'est pas tout. Le jour après son arrivée, une autre fille débarque et il se fait attaqué par Ben qui dit qu'il faudrait qu'on se méfie de lui et qu'on le tue. Tout ça est bien trop gros pour être une coïncidence.

- Il a pas tord, ajouta Winston. On ne sait rien de lui. Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance à ce Thomas?

- On ne lui fait pas confiance, répondit Minho. On lui laisse sa chance comme on l'a fait avec chacun d'entre vous.

- Gally, tu dis l'avoir déjà vu, commençais-je. Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu l'as déjà vu?

- Je l'ai vu pendant ma transformation, me répondit-il.

- Gally, tu ne te souviens pas de ta soeur, alors que cette personne est censée être plus important qu'un étranger, tu ne trouves pas ça louche?

- Je ne me souviens pas du visage de ma soeur, mais j'ai gardé un souvenir d'elle.

- Ah bon? Je voudrais l'entendre tiens.

- C'est pas le moment, s'emporta Alby.

- Pourquoi pas? demanda Newt.

- Allez Gally, dis-nous ton souvenir, se résigna le chef.

- Très bien, alors c'était dans un champ d'herbe verte. J'étais avec ma soeur et je rigolais. Je lui dis ensuite : « Pas mal Marine. Si tu continues à t'entraîner tous les jours, tu deviendras une vraie guerrière ». Ensuite, elle s'est élancée vers moi et on s'est mis à se battre amicalement. En quelques mouvements, je me retrouvai par terre. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle s'allongea à côté de moi, dans l'herbe tendre. Je lui demandai ensuite : « Pourquoi tu t'entraîne comme ça, petite soeur? », et elle me répondit : « Je dois me préparer pour pouvoir résister à ce qui vient ». Voilà où s'arrête mon souvenir.

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait enfoncé une dague en plein coeur. Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas vrai, j'allais me réveiller. Je ne pouvais pas être la « Marine » de son souvenir. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais eu exactement le même souvenir, sauf que mon frère m'avait appelée Cally.

- Cally, à qui en as-tu parlé? me demanda Minho.

Je savais exactement de quoi il voulait parler. Il voulait s'assurer que je n'en avais pas parlé à Gally et que donc Gally s'était bien souvenu de ça.

- À toi et seulement à toi, répondis-je sans quitter Gally des yeux.

- Je te crois pas.

- Je te promets.

- De quoi vous parlez? intervint Newt.

- Du seul souvenir que j'ai de ma vie en dehors du Bloc, répondis-je. Du souvenir de mon frère.

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, confirma-t'il à Minho.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit ce dernier.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'énerva Alby.

- Il semblerait que …, commençais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge serrée par les larmes qui se préparaient dans mes yeux.

- Il semblerait que Gally et Cally soient frère et soeur, finit Minho.

- QUOI?! s'exclama mon frère. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Gally, j'ai exactement le même souvenir, dis-je les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Sauf que tu m'avais appelée « Cally » et non « Marine ».

- Peut être que les Créateurs ont changé le souvenir de Gally pour pas qu'il fasse le rapprochement entre toi et toi dans son souvenir, dit Newt.

Gally se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra si fort que j'eus l'impression que j'allais étouffer.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout, dit-il. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi je ressens le besoin de te protéger.

Il rompit l'étreinte et me sécha les larmes.

- Allons, petite soeur, souris. Tu sais enfin qui est ton frère.

Je rigolai à cette remarque et je sentis la main de Newt se poser sur mon genou. Je croisai son regard et il me sourit. Il était heureux pour moi. Mon frère était avec moi dans le labyrinthe. J'avais une famille, enfin deux familles. Des amis et une famille de sang.

- Bon, c'était très émouvant, reprit Alby. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on discute de tout ça.

- Ok, alors je pense qu'on devrait attendre de voir comment les choses se déroulent, dit Newt.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Minho. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas assez d'informations. On sait juste qu'elle sera la dernière.

- Je suis d'accord aussi, dis-je.

- Bon allez, on vote, dit Alby. Ceux qui sont pour attendre lève la main.

La majorité levant la main et le sujet fut clos, pour le moment.

- Le deuxième point que je voulais aborder est Ben, dit Alby gravement. Que va-t'on faire? Que doit-on faire?

- Il a enfreint la règle, commença Winston. Le bannissement est la seul punition possible.

- Qui n'a jamais enfreint la règle? demandais-je.

Seul quatre mains restèrent baissées, celle de Gally, celle d'Alby, celle de Minho et la mienne.

- Vraiment? m'étonnais-je. Et ben! Ok.

- Mais c'est pas tellement ça le problème, se manifesta Clint. Il l'a enfreint deux fois. Il est allé dans le labyrinthe sans permission et il s'est fait piqué. Ensuite, il a fait du mal à un Blocard, Thomas. Ça fait deux infractions. Il doit être banni, sinon les autres vont commencer à ne plus se tenir aux règles et la hiérarchie présente dans le Bloc s'effondra.

- Il a pas tord, approuva Newt.

- Mais c'est notre ami, protesta Gally. On ne peut pas juste l'envoyer dans le labyrinthe tout seul.

- On ne peut pas se permettre de faire des traitements de faveur, répliqua Alby. Clint et Winston on raison. Il doit être banni.

Il marqua une pause.

- Ceux qui sont pour le bannissement lève la main.

Je n'osai pas lever ma main. Ben était mon ami et je ne voulais pas être celle qui déciderait de son sort. Tout le monde leva la main sauf Gally et moi. Je poussa un soufflement et la leva aussi. C'était contre mes valeurs, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. C'était pour le mieux.

- Très bien, déclara le chef. Ben sera banni demain. Le conseil est maintenant clos.


	24. 24 Un cadavre de Griffeur

On sortit tous de la salle du conseil. J'avais le coeur qui me remontait à la gorge. Je m'en voulais d'avoir levé la main pour le bannissement de Ben. Il n'avait aucune chance de survivre tout seul dans le labyrinthe. Être banni était un sort terrible. Je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand les portes se refermaient sur nous, nous empêchant de retourner dans le seul endroit où l'on était en sécurité. Le pire était sûrement la peur qu'on devait ressentir, car on savait que les Griffeurs nous trouveraient tôt ou tard, qu'on avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale et ma tête commença à tourner. Je pris une grande inspiration. L'air frais qui battait sur mon visage me faisait beaucoup de bien et m'aidait à réfléchir. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Gally était mon frère et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître je n'étais pas si surprise que ça. Bien sûr, quand je l'ai entendu nous raconter son souvenir, je n'y croyais pas du tout, mais après coup j'étais persuadée qu'on avait le même sang.

Je sentis une main glisser le long de mon dos, déposant une douce caresse qui me fit frissonner de plaisir.

- À quoi penses-tu, ma belle? me demanda Newt.

- Ça va rester, le « ma belle », répliquai-je en souriant.

- Je t'ai appelée comme ça dès le premier jour. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer. Mais, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. N'essaie pas de l'éviter.

Il me connaissait trop bien. Il savait quand je ne voulais pas répondre à une question.

- Je … Je pensais à Ben, avouais-je alors que Minho, Gally et Alby nous rejoignaient. Je m'en veux d'avoir levé la main. Il ne le mérite pas.

- Il a cherché à tuer quelqu'un Cally, me dit Alby doucement.

- Je sais, mais il est entrain de subir la transformation. Il ne se maîtrise pas complètement, répliquais-je.

- Cally, penses à Tommy, il vient à peine d'arriver et il se fait attaquer par l'un d'entre nous. Comment veux-tu qu'il se sente en sécurité, essayait de me raisonner Newt.

- Tommy? rigolais-je.

- Oui, me sourit-il.

- Mais on est pas en sécurité Newt, répliquais-je. On ne le sera jamais avant d'être sorti d'ici. C'était à nous de le surveiller et on ne l'a pas fait. C'est de notre faute et de ce fait, on ne devrait pas le bannir.

- Alors, c'est Gally qui était sensé le surveiller, dit Alby.

- C'est Newt que t'avais appelé, répliqua mon frère. Mais il était trop occupé à s'envoyer en l'air avec ma soeur pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Hey, hey, m'écriai-je. J'étais entrain de blâmer personne. Je voulais juste vous montrer que c'était injuste envers Ben de le bannir pour quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrise pas et que nous aurions pu éviter.

Newt et Gally se lançaient des regards noir, se défiant l'un l'autre.

- On ne peut rien changer maintenant, me dit Minho, observant les deux garçons, prêt à réagir s'il le fallait. Le conseil a pris sa décision.

- Bon allez, ça suffit maintenant, intervint Alby en se plaçant entre les deux garçons.

- Cally, je suis très heureux pour toi que tu aies finalement retrouvé ton frère, commença Newt. Mais ne m'oblige pas à l'apprécier.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup non plus, répliqua Gally.

- Génial, marmonnais-je.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, essayant de réfléchir à une solution, mais il n'y en avait tout simplement pas.

- Bon, allez au lit, la journée de demain sera longue, nous ordonna le chef.

Newt me prit la main et allait m'emmener vers ma maisonnette, lorsque je me rappelai que je devais rester éveillée toute la nuit pour garder un oeil sur la nouvelle fille.

- Désolé Newt, mais je peux pas venir, je …, commençais-je.

- C'est à cause de Gally, c'est ça? me coupa-t'il tristement. Maintenant que tu sais que c'est ton frère, tu ne vas plus vouloir passer du temps avec moi.

Il me faisait du chantage là, pas vrai? J'entendis Gally ricaner dans mon dos. Je roulai les yeux au ciel.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, répliquai-je. J'ai promis à Clint et Jeff que j'allais surveiller la nouvelle cette nuit, comme ça ils pourraient dormir.

- Oh! Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé, s'excusa-t'il.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas s'il faisait ça pour provoquer Gally ou non, mais je sentis l'énervement de mon frère grandir. Je rompis l'étreinte et me dirigeai vers la chambre de la nouvelle fille.

J'entrais dans sa chambre sans bruit et je remarquai que Clint et Jeff s'étaient endormis par terre. Je les réveillai doucement et leurs dis qu'ils pouvaient aller dormir autre par s'ils le voulaient. Ils s'en allèrent dormir dehors avec les autres.

Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, je m'assis contre celle-ci et repliai mes genoux avant de poser ma tête sur ces derniers. Cette nuit allait être très longue. Je devais trouver un moyen de la faire passer plus rapidement. Penser était le meilleur moyen.

Je pensais à la rivalité qui s'était installée entre Gally et Newt à la seconde où on avait découvert qui était mon frère. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir par rapport à ça, ni comment calmer le jeu. Car si ça allait trop loin, ça serait encore plus dur pour moi à gérer. J'aimais Newt, mais je savais aussi que j'appréciais Gally et que j'apprendrais à l'aimer, différemment, comme un frère. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Le mieux était sûrement d'attendre et de voir comment tout ça évoluera.

- Thomas …

Je redressai la tête brusquement. Avait-elle bien dit « Thomas »?

- Thomas …

Je me levai d'un bond, cette fois j'en étais sûre, elle avait bien prononcé le nom du nouveau Blocard. Comment était-ce possible. On était sensé se réveiller sans aucun souvenir. Comment pouvait-elle se rappeler de lui alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son arrivée au Bloc.

- Wicked …

- Quel est ton nom? lui demandais-je.

Je n'eus pas de réponse de sa part.

- Le Wicked …, reprit-elle.

Elle parlait des Créateurs. Elle devait sûrement se rappeler de quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans le coma puisqu'elle parlait. Elle devait être profondément endormie. Je m'avançai vers elle et lui secouai doucement l'épaule.

- Réveille toi, murmurais-je.

Je n'obtins toujours pas de réponse. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle devait se réveiller rapidement. Clint et Jeff ne pouvaient pas la nourrir à la petite cuillère indéfiniment. J'attendis pendant de longues minutes, espérant qu'elle parlerait à nouveau, mais rien ne se produisit. Au bout d'une heure à attendre, je retournai contre le porte et me remis à penser, persuadée d'avoir rêvé.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle se remit à parler, m'indiquant que je n'avais pas rêvé la première fois. Elle disait exactement les mêmes choses : Thomas, Wicked. Sauf que cette fois-ci elle ajouta quelque chose : Bon. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça voulait dire.

Le soleil se leva plus vite que je ne le pensais. Dès que je l'aperçus, je me levai et m'étirai. J'étais exténuée à cause de ma nuit blanche. Je devais attendre encore quelques minutes pour que Clint et Jeff viennent prendre la relève. En attendant, je me remémorais ce qu'elle avait dit pendant la nuit. Devais-je prévenir Alby ou devais-je garder ça pour moi? Ça créerait encore plus de problème à Thomas si je prévenais le chef. D'un autre côté, il me faisait confiance et on devait maintenir cette confiance ici dans le Bloc, sinon tout s'effondrerait.

Alors que je réfléchissais toujours à propos de ce que je devais faire, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Clint et Jeff.

- Va manger, on s'occupe d'elle, me dirent-ils.

Sans me faire prier, je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers les cuisines. J'entrai dans la pièce et m'assis sur le plan de travail.

- Hey Cally, descends de là, m'ordonna Siggy.

- Mais …, répliquais-je en faisant les yeux doux.

- Ok, tu peux rester, céda-t'il.

Je lui souris et il rigola.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, me confia-t'il.

- À propos de …?

- De Gally et toi!

- Moi non plus, sincèrement.

- Mais vous en êtes sûrs?

- Non, avouais-je. Mais d'un autre côté ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout que ce soit mon frère. On a le même souvenir alors qu'on en avait parlé à personne et puis, notre relation a toujours été fraternelle. Je veux dire qu'il me protégeait. Et puis, on se faisait des câlins, mais c'était comme si j'enlaçais un … Bah un frère.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux une nouvelle fois. C'était l'une des rares fois où je me sentais entourée de plein de monde et ce sentiment était très réconfortant.

- Ne pleure pas, me réconforta-t'il. Je ne voulais pas te faire douter, ni rien.

- Mais non, c'est pas ça. C'est que je suis extrêmement fatiguée et que je me sens bien. Alors du coup, les larmes coulent toutes seules.

Il rigola et me frotta le dos amicalement.

- Je vais bien, finis-je par ajouter. J'ai juste besoin de dormir après être restée éveillée pendant 24h.

Il me servit à manger et je m'empiffrai. Newt rentra dans la pièce dès que j'eus fini mon petit-déjeuné.

- Comment va-t'elle? me demanda-t'il.

- « Bonjour ma belle. Comment tu vas? », lui dis-je. « Oh Newt. Je suis crevée. La fille ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Et toi comment tu vas? »

- C'est vrai, je suis désolé, me répondit-il. J'aurais du te dire bonjour d'abord.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

- Mais moi je vais bien, ajouta-t'il. J'ai mis Tommy avec les sarcleurs aujourd'hui. Il veut absolument passer les « tests » pour devenir un coureur.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, rigolais-je. Dis, Newt, tu n'aurais pas vu Alby?

- Hum, si. Il est dans la salle de conseil. Pourquoi?

- Je dois lui parler. À plus tard.

Je sautai du plan de travail et allai au pas de course jusqu'à la salle du conseil. J'entrai sans même frapper à la porte.

- Cally, que se passe-t'il? me demanda le chef.

- Bah, la fille n'est toujours pas réveillée, mais elle n'est pas dans le coma non plus, lui expliquais-je.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien elle parle dans son sommeil.

- Qu'a-t'elle dit?

J'hésitais à lui dévoiler ce que je l'avais entendu dire. Au bout de quelques instants, je décidai de ne pas dire la vérité.

- C'était incompréhensible, finis-je par dire. Je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer ce qu'elle disait.

Il me fit un signe de tête, me disant que je pouvais repartir et c'est ce que je fis. Je quittai la pièce et partis m'adosser contre un arbre, contre lequel je m'endormis profondément.

Quelqu'un me secouait l'épaule.

- Cally réveille toi, disait la voix. Debout allez!

Je sentis de l'eau me couler sur le visage. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai Alby penché vers moi un verre d'eau à la main.

- C'était nécessaire l'eau? demandais-je.

- Minho est rentré au Bloc, viens avec moi.

Je regardai ma montre, encore ensommeillée. Il était 13:00. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au Bloc si tôt? Je me levai d'un bond. Alby rigola.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il n'a rien, me dit-il. Allez, viens avec moi.

Je le suivis et on se dirigea vers Minho qui était assis par terre à côté de la porte qui menait vers la Falaise. Thomas était juste à côté de lui. Ils semblaient parler ensemble. Alby tendit le verre d'eau à Minho, qui le but d'une traite.

- J'ai trouvé un cadavre, dit le coureur.

- Hein?! fit Alby.

- Le cadavre d'un Griffeur.

- Minho, arrête de nous faire marcher, m'emportais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

- Un cadavre de Griffeur, je te dis.

- C'est pas possible, s'exclama le chef.

Je secouais la tête tout en réfléchissant. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. En plus de deux ans, jamais on avait trouvé le cadavre d'un Griffeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe? cria quelqu'un.

Je me tournais dans la direction du bruit et je vis Newt courir vers nous.

- Apparemment Minho a trouvé le cadavre d'un Griffeur, expliqua le chef.

- Comment ça apparemment? s'étonna le matons. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Minho avoue que c'est louche, lui dit Newt.

- Ah ouais? Plus louche que l'arrivée de la fille un jour après celle de Thomas?

- Il a pas tord, le défendis-je.

- Merci!

- Les Griffeurs peuvent mourir? nous demanda Thomas.

- Apparemment, lui répondit le chef.

- La question est plutôt de savoir ce qui l'a tué, répliqua Newt.

- Eh bien, c'est simple, répondis-je. Quelque chose d'encore plus gros et terrifiant.

- T'es pas sérieuse, me dit Minho. On aurait déjà vu cette chose si elle existait.

- J'en sais vraiment rien.

Un silence se créa. Tous réfléchissait à ce qu'il y avait à faire.

- Thomas tu peux nous laisser? lui demanda Alby.

Le nouveau n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, mais au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se retourna et s'en alla.

- On a pas le choix, s'exprima le chef. On réunit encore le conseil ce soir et on discute de la chose à faire.

- On a aussi le bannissement à faire ce soir, lui rappela Newt.

- Cally, préviens les matons qu'un conseil aura lieu après le bannissement de Ben, m'ordonna le chef. En attendant, reposez-vous. Les discutions vont être animées ce soir.

Je m'éloignai pour prévenir tout le monde à propos du conseil improvisé qui aura lieu le soir même, quand j'entendis des pas qui couraient pour me rattraper.

- Hey Cally, ça va? me demanda Newt.

- J'en sais rien, lui répondis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et j'eus directement les larmes qui commencèrent à couler.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma belle?

- Je n'en peux plus! Je veux sortir de cet endroit! J'en ai marre.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi énervée aujourd'hui?

- Probablement parce que je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

- Va dans ta maisonnette. Je vais demander à Minho de prévenir tout le monde et ensuite je te rejoindrai comme ça tu pourras te reposer avec moi, d'accord?

J'hochai la tête et me sortis de son étreinte avant de me diriger vers ma maisonnette où je m'allongeai dans mon lit. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, la porte s'ouvrit et Newt se glissa à l'intérieur. Il enleva son t-shirt avant de me rejoindre dans mon lit. Je posai la tête sur son torse et il commença à me faire des caresses dans le dos jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras.


	25. 25 Un nouveau conseil se réunit

**Salut, ****désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier et avant-hier, mais je suis à la montagne et je n'avais pas internet jusqu'à maintenant. Donc voilà, ****j'essayerai**** de poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui et deux demain pour rattraper mon retard. :)**

Quelqu'un me caressait la joue. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps. Je poussai un ronronnement de plaisir. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'étais encore trop fatiguée.

- Allez Cally, il faut te lever, me dit une voix. On a beaucoup de chose à faire.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, découvrant le visage souriant de Newt. Je lui souris en retour et il se pencha pour m'embrasser d'abord tendrement et puis avec plus d'ardeur. Ses lèvres laissèrent des picotements sur les miennes. J'en voulais plus.

- C'est pour te donner du courage pour ce qui va suivre, me dit-il.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ben se faisait bannir et ensuite on avait un conseil. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Si je pouvais, je resterai dans mon lit toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Néanmoins, je me levai et me dirigeai avec Newt vers la porte Est où tous les Blocards s'étaient réunis pour assister au bannissement de leur camarade.

Accompagnée de Newt, je me frayai un chemin de sorte à pouvoir tout voir de mes propres yeux. C'était très masochiste de ma part de vouloir observer quelque chose qui, je le savais, me ferait du mal, mais j'avais besoin de me rendre compte ce que lever ma main avait voulu dire. Je me retrouvai en un rien de temps au premier rang, entourée de tous les matons.

Je ne me souviens de pas grand chose concernant ce bannissement. Je me rappelle avoir détourné les yeux, ne voulant plus regarder mon ami supplier de lui laisser une seconde chance. Je me souviens d'avoir pleuré, en silence. Je ne voulais pas que les autres se rendent compte à quel point j'étais sensible.

Le moment qui m'avait marqué le plus était quand les portes se sont finalement refermées, laissant mon ami seul en dehors du Bloc. À ce moment là, j'avais pris conscience que je ne reverrai plus jamais Ben et que j'étais en partie responsable pour sa mort prématurée. Je savais à présent ce pour quoi j'avais voté. Ce que je veux dire par là est que je savais déjà ce que bannir un Blocard était, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était horrible et quelque part injuste. Injuste dans le sens où l'on se fait tous confiance ici, dans le Bloc. Et du point de vu du banni, tous tes amis et les gens en qui tu as confiance se retournent contre toi pour t'envoyer à une mort certaine.

Juste après que les portes se soient refermées, Alby nous ordonna d'aller manger. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la ferme, le coeur et les pas lourds. On mangea en silence. Personne n'était d'humeur à parler après ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Après le repas, les matons se dirigèrent vers la salle du conseil. Tous traînaient des pieds, ne voulant pas participer aux discussions après ce qu'ils avaient du faire. Gally avait même les larmes aux yeux, ce qui me brisa le coeur. Ben avait sûrement été l'un de ses plus proches amis. Devais-je aller le voir pour le consoler? Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Toute cette situation de frère et soeur était nouvelle pour moi. Enfin, nouveau dans le sens où je ne me souvenais de rien de ce qui s'était passé avant la Boîte.

Alors qu'on arrivait à la salle du conseil, je me dépêchais d'aller voir Gally, car c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire entre frère et soeur, se soutenir l'un l'autre.

- Tu tiens le coup? lui demandais-je avec compassion.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de me répondre prudemment.

- Il le faut bien.

Les autres rentrèrent dans la salle, nous laissant seuls dehors. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'étais pas très douée pour réconforter les gens. Je plaçai maladroitement ma main sur son bras et il releva la tête pour me regarder.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, je finis par dire.

Il se rapprocha de moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, me répondit-il. Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser seul!

Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, n'importe qui l'aurait laissé seul à cause de l'alarme qui s'était déclenchée. Je considérai remettre la faute sur moi et Newt, mais décidai que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, vu comment ça se passait entre eux. Je frottai ma main contre son dos.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher toi non plus, essayais-je de le réconforter. C'est le conseil qui a été trop sévère. Je pense qu'on a tous peur de voir notre communauté s'effondrer parce que certains Blocards ne respectent pas les règles. Ils n'ont pas pris en compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière en temps normal.

Il rompit notre étreinte pour me regarder dans les yeux. Mes mots l'avaient fait se sentir mieux, en quelques sortes. Il ne se blâmait plus, mais il en voulait aux autres.

- Merci, ça aide, me dit-il.

« Vraiment? » pensais-je sarcastiquement. « Parce que moi, ça me fait sentir encore plus mal d'avoir levé la main. »

Il me sourit timidement et rentra dans la salle du conseil. Je devais y aller aussi, mais je n'avais pas très envie d'entrer dans salle. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler que j'avais aidé à condamner l'un de mes amis à une mort certaine.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, comptai jusqu'à trois et poussai la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et je partis m'installer dans mon siège à côté de celui de Newt. Je sentais le regard insistant de Gally sur moi, mais j'évitais son regard du mieux que je pouvais.

- Le conseil peut commencer, dit Alby en se levant. Vous devez sûrement le savoir, mais Minho a trouvé le cadavre d'un Griffeur.

Des murmures fusèrent dans tous les sens. Apparemment, ils ne le savaient pas encore. Les seuls à être restés totalement calmes était ceux qui étaient déjà au courant.

- Calmez vous! leurs ordonna Alby.

L'ordre d'Alby n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Tous continuaient de débattre à propos de ce qui venait d'être dit. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Pour eux, comme ça l'avait été pour nous, c'était impossible de tuer un Griffeur.

- La ferme, tocards, cria Alby.

Cette fois tout le monde se tût et se tourna vers le chef. Ce dernier se redressa pour reprendre de la contenance avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Quand Minho est arrivé à 13:00 aujourd'hui pour nous annoncer la nouvelle, dit-il. Je dois avouer que je ne l'avais pas cru et pourtant j'ai une confiance presque aveugle en lui. Maintenant …

- Comment sait-on qu'il dit la vérité? le coupa Winston.

- On ne le sait pas, s'emporta Alby.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de reprendre là où il l'avait laissé.

- Maintenant, plusieurs choses étranges se sont produites depuis l'arrivée de notre cher Thomas …

- Tommy n'a rien a voir la dedans, le coupa Newt. Il ne faut pas le blâmer.

- Je ne le blâmais pas, Newt, répliqua le chef. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on me laisse parler. Donc, je disais que beaucoup de choses étranges se sont produites et découvrir un cadavre de Griffeur ne serait donc pas si bizarre que ça.

- Pourquoi « ne serait donc pas si bizarre que ça? demanda Minho en se massant les tempes d'énervement. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Minho, c'est vraiment bizarre ce que tu dis, permets nous de douter, intervint Siggy.

- Vous voulez des preuves c'est ça?

- Ce serait pas mal, répondit Clint.

- Mais tu n'en as pas c'est ça? demandais-je.

- Exactement, répondit le matons des coureurs. Je n'ai aucune preuve. Le seul moyen serait que l'un de vous vienne avec moi et le voit de ses propres yeux.

- C'est une idée, dit Alby.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée, s'exclama Gally. Les Griffeurs sortent la journée maintenant. On ne peut pas risquer d'avoir un autre Ben.

- POURQUOI T'ES TOUJOURS NÉGATIF, GALLY? cria Minho.

- Moi négatif? Je suis réaliste. JE RÉFLÉCHIS, CE QU'AUCUN DE VOUS NE SEMBLE FAIRE!

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPTES FAIRE ALORS? s'emporta Newt. On ne peut pas juste faire comme si de rien était! Des …

- JE NE VEUX RISQUER LA VIE DE PERSONNE! répliqua Gally. IL DOIT Y AVOIR UNE AUTRE SOLUTION.

- DES CHOSES SE PASSENT! QUELQUE CHOSE D'ÉNORME SE PRÉPARE! ON DOIT SAISIR NOTRE CHANCE.

Alors que tout le monde se levait et criait les uns sur les autres, je posai ma main sur la cuisse de Newt, essayant de l'apaiser. J'entendais des cris dans tous les sens.

- TU NE RÉFLÉCHIS JAMAIS DE TOUT FAÇON, cria Siggy à Minho. TU FONCES LA TÊTE BAISSÉE SANS PRENDRE EN COMPTE LES RISQUES POTENTIELS.

- TU N'ES QU'UN TOUTOU QUI SUIT L'AVIS DE GALLY, reprocha Clint à Winston. MAIS MERDRE WINSTON, RÉFLÉCHIS UN PEU!

Je lançai un regard à Alby espérant qu'il réagirait. Il avait placé ses mains sur son visage et essayait de réfléchir. Il semblait exaspéré.

- LA FERME BANDE D'ABRUTIS, cria-t'il finalement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avant de se rassoir dans leur siège.

- Ça ne nous mènera à rien de se battre comme ça, ajouta-t'il. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse ensemble et qu'on arrive à un accord.

Un lourd silence s'installa autour de la table.

- C'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça d'envoyer quelqu'un dans le labyrinthe avec Minho, déclarais-je pour briser le silence. Ils seront deux et auront plus de chances d'échapper à un Griffeur s'ils en croisent un.

- Tu l'as proposé alors, pourquoi on t'enverrait pas toi? T'es une fille. Tu nous serre pas à grand chose, proposa Winston.

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, crièrent Newt et Gally en même temps.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux deux. Ils se dévisageaient se lançant des regards noir.

- Je ne retournerai pas dans le labyrinthe, déclarai-je. Je ne peux pas.

- Les seuls qui ont « suivi » la formation de coureur sont Alby, Minho, Newt et toi, Cally, commença Zart. Comme Minho y va de toute manière, il serait logique que ce soit l'un de vous qui y aille.

- Je propose Newt, dit Gally.

- QUOI?! m'écriai-je. Non! Mais merde Gally. C'est quoi ton problème? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça depuis qu'on sait qu'on est frère et soeur? Ça ne t'ennuyait pas avant.

- Si, ça m'a toujours ennuyé, mais avant je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, répliqua-t'il.

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE TU L'AS MAINTENANT? s'emporta Newt.

- OUI, C'EST MA SOEUR. J'AI MON MOT À DIRE!

- NON, ÇA FONCTIONNE PAS COMME ÇA, intervins-je.

- BORDEL! ON PEUT SE CONCENTRER ICI, cria Alby.

On se tut et se tourna vers lui.

- Vous réglerez vos histoires personnelles plus tard, ajouta-t'il. En attendant, il y a toujours choses à discuter.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant bien ses mots.

- Je suis prêt à aller voir le Griffeur avec Minho demain, dit-il finalement. Je suis le chef et je ne devrais pas vous demander de faire de telles choses, alors je me propose. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'irai.

Il y eut plusieurs bruits d'approbation.

- Très bien, reprit le chef. On a qu'à voter alors. Qui est d'accord pour que j'aille dans le labyrinthe demain avec Minho?

Toutes les mains se levèrent, même celle de Gally qui n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée au début du débat.

- Bien, voilà qui est réglé, dit Alby. J'ai une autre question et je vous demanderai de bien y réfléchir, car il est important de savoir : Qu'est-ce qui a tué le Griffeur?

Une nouvelle fois, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Clint se tourna vers moi et me murmura presqu'à l'oreille.

- Il est peut-être mort de vieillesse?

- Impossible, Clint, lui répondis-je. Ils sont faits de métal. Les machines de vieillissent pas.

- Tu en es absolument certaine?

- Non. Mais c'est une conclusion logique.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui l'aurait tué?

- Un autre Griffeur? proposai-je. Ou quelque chose de plus gros?

- Arrête, tu vas me faire peur!

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait avoir peur, justement.

- Bon ça suffit! s'exclama la voix d'Alby. Qu'en pensez-vous alors?

- Il est peut-être mort de vieillesse? proposa Siggy.

- Peut-être …, dit Alby.

- Impossible, le coupai-je. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Clint, les Griffeurs sont faits de métal et les machines ne vieillissent pas et meurent encore moins de vieillesse. Quelque chose a du le tué.

- Oui, mais quoi? demanda Winston.

- Un autre Griffeur, peut-être, proposa Minho.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, lui répondis-je. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose d'encore plus gros l'a fait.

- Comment ça quelque chose de plus gros? demanda Zart.

- Il me semble peut probable que des Griffeurs s'entrent-tue, car ils sont censés être dans le même camp, non?

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Newt. Mais on le saurait s'il y avait quelque chose de plus gros dans le labyrinthe, tu ne crois pas?

- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. On ne sait rien à propos de cet endroit je vous rappelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Cally? me demanda Minho sur la défensive. T'es entrain de dire qu'on en fait pas assez?

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Je dis qu'on se fait manipuler par une bande de tocard et que peut-être qu'ils ont voulu nous faire peur en lâchant quelque chose dans le labyrinthe. Voilà ce que je dis.

Un silence s'abattit autour de la table.

- Comme je l'ai dit, ajoutai-je. On ne sait absolument rien. Je sais que les coureurs font du mieux qu'ils peuvent et je ne leurs demande pas de faire plus. Je suis juste entrain de vous rappeler qu'on ne contrôle absolument rien. Qu'on est que des pions dans un jeu.

- Dans quel jeu? me demanda Gally.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondis-je.

- Bon, je pense qu'on a fini ici, dit Alby. J'irai dans le labyrinthe avec Minho demain et je croise les doigts pour qu'on ne tombe pas sur cette grosse bébête.


	26. 26 Surprise surprise

On sortit de la salle de conseil. Une atmosphère lourde régnait parmi nous. Les matons murmuraient entre-eux. Je ne saisis pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils devaient probablement questionner la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre. Newt s'approcha de moi et me plaça une main dans le dos.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait parler à Gally? me demanda-t'il.

- Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je. Si, je suppose qu'il faudrait qu'on lui parle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire?

- On improvisera, comme aucune discussion ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

- C'est vrai, rigolai-je.

- De quoi parlez-vous les amoureux? nous demanda Minho en plaçant ses bras autour de nos épaules.

- On parlait de Gally, répondit Newt.

- Ah, d'accord. Vous parliez du frère jaloux.

- Dis, Cally, m'interpela Alby. Tu penses vraiment qu'il a quelque chose de plus gros qu'un Griffeur dans le labyrinthe ou tu disais pour nous faire peur?

- Sincèrement Alby, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir en lui disant que c'était impossible de trouver quelque chose de plus gros qu'un Griffeur dans le labyrinthe. Car après tout, on ne savait rien du tout, comme je l'avais si souvent fait remarqué.

- Je pense que ce Griffeur n'est pas mort d'une mort naturelle, conclus-je.

Il hocha la tête prudemment. Il essayait de déterminer ce que mes mots voulaient exactement dire. S'ils n'avaient pas une signification cachée.

- Newt et Cally, vous devriez vraiment régler cette histoire avec Gally, ajouta le chef au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. Ça va bientôt prendre des proportions démesurées si vous ne faites rien.

- On sait, répondit Newt.

Régler?! Ça me fait penser, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu mes règles moi? Je devais absolument vérifier ça.

- Tu veux aller lui parler maintenant? me demanda mon amoureux.

- Sincèrement, j'aimerais éviter de lui en parler, même si c'est très lâche de ma part.

Minho retira ses bras de nos épaules.

- On vous laisse régler ça, dit-il avant de partir accompagné d'Alby.

- Je sais qu'il ne viendra pas nous en parler, dis-je à Newt une fois que les autres furent assez loin. Il est trop fier pour ça.

- Ça doit être génétique, rigola-t'il.

- Hey!

- Je rigolais, mais avoue que tu es très fière toi aussi. Un peu trop des fois.

- Mais n'importe quoi!

- Bon, je vais faire le premier pas, comme aucun de vous ne semble disposé à le faire.

Il courut vers Gally en l'interpelant. Ce dernier se retourna, intrigué.

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, lui dit Newt.

- J'en ai pas très envie, répliqua-t'il en continuant son chemin.

J'avais du mal à garder mon sérieux. Je voulais juste exploser de rire. Newt se tourna vers moi et haussa les épaules. J'avais un sourire qui montait jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- Au moins j'ai essayé, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Je t'avais prévenu, il est bien trop fier.

- Allez, viens on va dormir.

Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre que je partageais à présent avec Newt ce qui avait libéré une pièce dans la ferme. On se mit au lit, mais on ne s'endormit pas directement …

Le lendemain matin on se réveilla à l'aube. On voulait voir Alby et Minho quitter le Bloc pour aller voir le cadavre du Griffeur, leur souhaiter bonne chance et leur rappeler d'être prudent. On prit un petit déjeuné rapide avec eux. Ils n'étaient pas très bavards. Je devais leurs avoir fait peur avec mon histoire de grosse bébête. À cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- À quoi penses-tu? me demanda Newt qui avait remarqué mon étrange sourire.

- À rien du tout, répondis-je ne pouvant cacher ma bonne humeur.

Il ne fut pas convaincu, mais n'insista pas. Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte Ouest et nous attendîmes que les portes s'ouvrent.

- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, leurs dis-je essayant de les rassurer.

- Facile à dire toi qui reste ici en sécurité, répliqua Minho.

- Hey, j'essaie de vous réconforter. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait peur hier avec mes histoires de grosse bestiole.

- Peur? Nous? Dans tes rêves, ricana sarcastiquement Alby.

Je lui souris. Les portes s'ouvrirent et au lieu de s'engouffrer dans le labyrinthe, ils se tournèrent vers nous et prirent une profonde inspiration.

- Bonne chance, leurs dit Newt en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alby.

- Soyez prudent, leurs recommandai-je.

Sans réfléchir, ils partirent dans le dédale. On les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de notre champ de vision.

- Tu vas montrer quel métier à Thomas aujourd'hui? demandai-je.

- Je vais probablement le mettre avec Winston pour qu'il teste le métier d'abatteur. Et toi, que vas-tu faire?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pense que je vais aller parler à Gally …

- Bonne idée, me coupa-t'il.

- Bonne idée comme tu dis. Bon, je te laisse, j'y vais.

Je commençais à m'éloigner, lorsque je sentis une main attraper mon épaule et me tirer vers l'arrière. Newt me plaqua violemment contre le mur du labyrinthe et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce baiser passionné. Son corps vint se coller au miens et je sentis ses mains parcourir mon dos, laissant de tendres caresses au travers de mon t-shirt.

Sa langue vint doucement lécher mes lèvres, demandant l'autorisation de rentrer. J'entrouvris la bouche et nos langues se rejoignirent. Elles dansaient sur un rythme rapide, se séparant et se rejoignant, faisant monter en nous une vague de chaleur. Des picotements apparurent sur mes lèvres, à l'endroit où les siennes se trouvaient. Ses mains remontèrent jusque dans mes cheveux. Il contrôlait le baiser, le rendant encore plus passionné.

Au bout de quelques instants, il rompit le baiser, laissant mes lèvres avides de la chaleur des siennes. J'avais le souffle très court. J'en voulais toujours plus. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de mon corps avant de la laisser tomber. Il déposa son front contre le mien. Nos respirations étaient synchronisées.

- On se verra plus tard, n'est-ce pas? me demanda-t'il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oui, répondis-je le souffle encore court.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de partir vers Thomas qui nous observait de loin. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur encore embrumée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il me faisait vraiment rêver. Même après ces deux ans passés ensemble, j'étais toujours folle de lui et de son charisme incroyable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles je m'efforçais de reprendre mon souffle, je me relevais et me dirigeais vers les douches des garçons, car je savais que Gally devait réparer quelque chose là-bas.

J'entrai dans la pièce et je le trouvai allongé sur le dos sous un évier.

- Salut Gally, c'est moi, lui dis-je.

Il sursauta et se releva brusquement, se cognant la tête au tuyau qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et posa ses mains sur son front. Je m'approchai rapidement de lui pour lui venir en aide.

- Attends, laisse moi voir, lui ordonnai-je.

Il retira ses mains doucement et me montra là où il s'était cogné. Je plaçai mes doigts autour de la bosse qui se formait déjà. Ce n'était rien de bien grave, il fallait juste agir rapidement si on ne voulait pas qu'elle grossisse d'avantage. Je pris l'une des serviettes qui se trouvait dans la pièce et fis couler de l'eau fraîche dessus. Quand elle fut imbibée d'eau, je l'essorai et la plaçai sur le front de mon frère.

- Ça va? lui demandai-je.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, me répondit-il.

- Je suis venue te parler à propos d'hier.

- C'est toi qui a envoyé Newt hier?

- Non, c'est lui qui voulait te parler, rigolai-je. Mais comme tu ne voulais pas, je me suis dit que ça passerait peut-être mieux avec moi. J'ai raison?

- Peut-être. On verra bien, car je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'écouter.

- On a toujours le choix, répliquai-je. Il faut juste subir les conséquences de ses actes.

- Des paroles bien profondes que tu as la, ma chère soeur, se moqua-t'il.

- Un peu de sérieux Gally. Il est tout de même vrai que ça ne serait pas mal si tu m'écoutais cette fois-ci.

- Très bien, alors je choisis de t'écouter.

- Bien. Bah … Hum … En fait … je sais pas trop par où commencer, avouai-je. C'est à propos d'hier, comme tu le sais. Hum … Bah, je voulais juste te dire que … Tu dois me laisser faire mes choix Gally. Je sais que tu es mon frère et que tu veux me protéger, mais là ça va trop loin. Oui, je te demande de veiller sur moi, mais je ne te demande pas de me contrôler. J'aime Newt et …

Ma voix se brisa. J'aimais Newt. Je l'aimais. Je venais de me l'avouer à moi même ainsi qu'à mon frère. Je savais ce que je ressentais et j'avais réussi à le dire à voix haute. Je souris à cette pensée. Mais, je ne l'avais encore jamais dit à Newt. Je me promis de lui déclarer mes sentiments dès que j'en aurai la possibilité. Il devait absolument savoir.

Gally ouvrit grand les yeux. Il attendait la suite de mon discourt.

- Je l'aime et tu n'y changeras rien, ajoutai-je. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer toi aussi, mais respecte le car je l'ai choisi.

- Je sais pas Cally, me dit-il. Je n'aime vraiment pas te voir avec lui.

- Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux alors.

Je rigolai d'un rire cristallin et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, me faisant sursauter. Il venait de l'évier que Gally était entrain de réparer.

- Je ferais bien d'y retourner, me dit-il.

- Pense tout de même à ce que je t'ai dit.

À peine eus-je fini ma phrase qu'un immense jet d'eau sortit du tuyau du robinet, éclaboussant le sol de la salle de bain.

- Je te laisse à tes réparations, ajoutai-je avant de m'éclipser.

Je sortis de la pièce précipitamment, ne voulant pas être trop mouillée. J'avais parlé à Gally, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Que pouvais-je faire à présent? Oh, je sais.

Je me dirigeai discrètement vers les bois, lançant des regards derrière moi. Personne ne pouvait savoir où j'allais, car je n'avais pas l'autorisation de me rendre à cet endroit.

Avant de franchir l'orée de la forêt, je me retournai une nouvelle fois, m'assurant que personne ne pouvais me voir. Il n'y avait aucun Blocard dans les parages. Je m'enfonçai dans les bois, disparaissant à la vue de tous.

J'avançais en silence, zigzagant entre les arbres, guettant le moindre son. J'en entendis aucun. J'arrivai bientôt à ma destination. Je lançai un ultime regard par dessus mes épaules avant de pousser la porte de la salle des cartes et d'entrer dans cette pièce interdite à quiconque n'étant pas un coureur.

La lumière filtrait au travers des fenêtres peux nombreuses, laissant assez de rayon du soleil entrer pour me permettre de lire les cartes dessinées par les coureurs. Je pris celles de la section 7 et regardais la date. Jour 746. Cette carte datait de la veille, ce qui voulait dire qu'on était le Jour 747. Venir dans cette salle pour regarder les cartes était mon seul moyen pour me rendre compte du temps qui passait. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours la montre qu'Alby m'avait donné deux ans auparavant, mais elle n'indiquait pas la date.

Plus sérieusement, j'étais venue ici pour une bonne raison. La dernière fois que j'avais eu mes règles, c'était du Jour 685 au Jour 690. 747 - 685 = … Oh non! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Je ne pouvais pas être … Enceinte.

**Je sais pas si ça se ressent, mais j'étais très fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre ... Donc je pense que je me suis un peu laissée emporter. M'enfin ... À demain, quand j'aurai récupéré de ma fatigue ;)**


	27. 27 Il faut trouver une solution

Ce n'était pas possible? Comment allais-je faire? Je ne pouvais pas avoir un enfant ici! C'était un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Que pouvais-je faire? On avait pas de médicament ici. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Devais-je en parler à Newt? Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça créerait énormément de problèmes si je lui disais. Je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir. S'il serait heureux ou embêté ou même totalement paniqué. On était enfermés dans un putain labyrinthe et nos seuls buts étaient de survivre et de sortir de là. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait s'occuper d'un bébé?

Je devais aller discuter de tout ça avec Clint et Jeff. Ils sauraient quoi faire. J'avais une confiance aveugle envers eux. Je remis les cartes à leurs places, veillant à bien tout refermer derrière moi pour ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. Quand ce fut fait, je sortis prudemment de la salle des cartes. Il n'y avait personne dans les bois, alors je m'élançai rapidement vers la chambre de la nouvelle car je savais que les Medjacks se trouveraient là-bas.

- Clint, Jeff, j'ai un problème, dis-je en poussant la porte de la chambre de la malade. Je …

Ma voix se brisa quand je vis qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Newt était assis à côté des deux Medjacks. J'aurais du ouvrir la porte avant de crier que j'avais un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? me demanda Newt en se levant d'un bond.

- Rien de bien grave, dis-je en affichant un faux sourire sur mon visage. Ça peut attendre.

- Ne soit pas ridicule Cally, s'exclama Jeff. Dis nous ce qu'il se passe.

- Je … Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

- Je connais ce sourire Cally, insista Newt. Quelque chose ne va pas et tu ferais mieux de nous le dire rapidement avant que je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, prenant mon temps pour réfléchir. Devais-je lui dire à lui ou devais-je inventer un mensonge pour le protéger? Ma respiration s'accéléra.

- Elle va faire une attaque de panique, déclara Clint.

- Non, non, je vais bien, répondis-je.

Newt s'approcha de moi et me saisit la main.

- Cally, si quelque chose te tracasse tu dois le dire. On est là pour toi, on doit s'entre-aider. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Je … Je vais bien, répétai-je plus pour moi-même que pour eux.

Clint se leva à son tour et se plaça en face de moi. Il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

- Cally, respire. Fais comme moi, m'ordonna-t'il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et je l'imitai. Il expira longuement, ce que je fis aussi. On recommença l'opération deux, trois fois avant que je n'aille mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a causé l'attaque? me demanda-t'il. Ton … Problème ou le fait que tu ne veuilles pas en parler devant Newt?

J'avalai ma salive de travers et menaçai de m'étouffer. Comment faisait-il pour savoir ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

- Je … Ça n'a rien à voir avec Newt, articulai-je.

- Alors dis nous ce qui se passe, s'exclama ce dernier. Cally ça me rend malade de savoir que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu ne veux pas en parler devant moi. Je suis censé être là pour toi. C'est ça le deal.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me disputer avec lui. Il en était hors de question. Je devais alors lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir, même si ça pouvait potentiellement lui faire du mal. Allez, une dernière inspiration et je lui dis tout. Un, deux, trois.

- D'accord, Newt est peut-être lié à ça. Enfin, par peut-être, je veux dire … Clairement lié à ça. Bon … Je me lance. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas eu mes règles, dis-je d'une traite.

Son expression changea, passant de la tristesse à la surprise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il réalise ce que ça voulait dire. Un silence régnait dans la pièce. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire.

- Cally, tu sais ce que ça veut dire pas vrai? me demanda Clint.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire, merci Clint, rétorquai-je.

- Ça veut dire que …, commença Newt. Que …

Il essayait d'avaler sa salive, mais sa gorge semblait bouchée. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui avoir dit. Clint hochai la tête dans sa direction avec un sourire rempli de compassion.

- Tu es enceinte? demanda-t'il finalement le souffle court.

- C'est possible, mais ce n'est pas sûr, répondis-je précipitamment. Je peux aussi avoir du retard.

- Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir du retard? me demanda Jeff.

- Non, répondis-je en un murmure.

Newt tomba assit sur le sol. Il tenait son visage avec ses mains. Je ne pouvais pas voir sa figure. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu'il pensait et c'était très frustrant.

- Je n'en reviens pas, dit-il le visage toujours cacher. Comment est-ce possible?

Je pouvais entendre un sourire dans sa voix. Il était heureux. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés avant de placer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Et bien, disons qu'on avait rien pour que ça n'arrive pas, lui dis-je. Et qu'on a pas du tout fait attention.

Il sortit finalement son visage de ses mains et me regarda les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Il plaça son front contre le mien, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Quelle surprise inattendue, dit-il en souriant à pleines dents.

- Y a-t'il d'autres genres de surprise? répliquai-je en rigolant.

On rigola tous les quatre. Pendant un instant, mes soucis semblèrent s'être envolés, mais Clint me rappela à l'ordre.

- Tu disais que tu avais un problème, mais tu as l'air plutôt heureuse, remarqua-t'il.

- Je … Oui, je suppose que ce serait une bonne chose si on n'était pas enfermés dans un labyrinthe avec des Griffeurs qui rodent toutes les nuits, répondis-je.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Newt. Comment va-t'on faire?

- Voilà où est mon problème. Je voulais demander conseil à Clint et Jeff.

- Je vois pas du tout comment on pourrait faire, déclara Clint. On a rien ici, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi.

- Je sais, affirmai-je.

- Et on a rien pour empêcher le bébé de venir, ajouta Jeff.

- Je sais aussi.

- Que … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Newt. Je ne veux pas que tu risques quelque chose. Je veux dire que … Je tiens plus à toi qu'à … lui.

La joie l'avait quitté. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Je devais avouer que j'étais aussi perdue que lui.

- Sinon, on peut demander aux Créateurs de nous envoyer un médicament qui tuera le bébé et qui l'évacuera sans que tu aies mal, proposa Clint. La Boîte remonte dans cinq jours, c'est donc faisable.

- C'est vraiment une possibilité? demanda Newt.

- Je pense, répondit le Medjack. J'ai comme un souvenir … Je pense que ça existe.

- Je sais pas pour toi Cally, mais je ne veux pas risquer ta vie, déclara le garçon blond. Je … C'est horrible de dire ça et je m'en veux terriblement, mais j'ai plus besoin de toi que je n'ai besoin de lui.

- Je … Je pense que tu as raison, déglutis-je.

- Tu as bien conscience que ça aura des répercutions sur ton moral, me prévint Jeff.

- Je le sais.

- C'est la seule solution? demanda tout de même Newt.

- À moins que les Créateurs ne me sortent de là, oui, Newt, c'est la seule solution, conclus-je les larmes me montant aux yeux.

- Hey, on va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort contre lui.

- Je t'aime et je resterai près de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tant qu'on reste ensembles, rien ne peut nous arriver. Je te fais le serment que lorsqu'on serra sortit d'ici, tu auras un enfant, ou même cinquante si tu veux.

Je rigolai entre mes larmes.

- Je crois que c'est un peux beaucoup, plaisantai-je.

- Oui, peut-être un peu trop, rigola-t'il. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a la vie devant nous et qu'on fera en sorte d'être heureux.

Bizarrement, je me sentais un peu mieux, pour le moment. Newt m'aida à me relever et me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Je vais aller attraper un scaralame, déclara Clint.

On acquiesça et il s'éclipsa.

- T'as parlé à Gally? me demanda Newt.

- Merde! Gally! Je lui ai parlé à propos d'hier, mais on ne peut rien lui dire à propos de … ça, dis-je en montrant mon ventre.

- C'est pas honnête tout ça, rigola Jeff.

- Le courant ne passe pas vraiment entre Gally et moi, dit Newt. Crois moi, il vaut mieux qu'on taise cette histoire.

- En plus ça ne va pas durer longtemps, ajoutai-je difficilement. Dans une semaine on pourra oublier tout ça.

Il acquiescèrent.

- Tho … Wi … B … Te.

Ça venait de la fille. Elle parlait encore dans son sommeil.

- Que dit-elle? demanda Newt.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Jeff. Elle parle mais c'est incompréhensible.

Je l'avais déjà entendu parler. Elle avait dit Thomas, Wicked et puis je ne savais pas. « B » pouvait être n'importe quoi et « Te » aussi.

- Je vais aller m'occuper, déclarai-je. J'en ai bien besoin.

- Tu veux que je viennes avec toi? me demanda Newt.

- Non, je préfère pas.

- D'accord, à plus tard alors, me dit-il en me caressant le bras.

Je sortis de la pièce en vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas rester là une minutes de plus, je sentais que j'allais exploser. Je devais absolument m'occuper l'esprit, m'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Je pouvais très bien aller aux champs et aider les Sarcleurs. Ça m'éviterait de trop penser.

Je passai ma journée dans les champs à travailler. L'air frais m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais ne m'avait pas empêché de penser. Toute cette histoire me tourmentait énormément, mais j'étais venue à la conclusion qu'on avait pris la bonne décision.

Vers 18:00, je me dirigeai vers la ferme espérant trouver Alby et Minho pour leurs demander s'ils avaient découvert quelque chose, mais je ne les trouvai pas. Je me dirigeai vers la salle des cartes, ne portant pas attention aux autres Blocards. Je devais absolument les trouver. Ils devaient déjà être rentrés à l'heure qu'il était. J'ouvris la porte de la salle et je la découvris vide. Mais où étaient-ils bon sang?

Je me précipitai vers la salle du conseil qui était vide elle aussi. Alors que je retournai vers le ferme je tombai sur Newt.

- Où sont-ils? demandai-je précipitamment.

- Je ne sais pas.

Thomas et Chuck étaient juste derrière lui.

- Vous les avez vus? leurs demandai-je.

Ils secouèrent la tête. Je sentis les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. Je partis à grands pas vers la porte Ouest, comptant mes foulées pour me calmer.

- Cally, où vas-tu? s'écria Newt.

- Je vais voir s'ils arrivent.

J'entendis trois personnes commencer à marcher derrière moi. On arriva bientôt à la porte Ouest. Je m'appuyai contre le côté gauche et les trois garçons s'appuyèrent contre le côté droit. Newt était très tendu, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en signe d'énervement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bon sang? s'énerva-t'il.

- On ne devrait pas partir à leurs recherche, proposa Thomas.

- C'est impossible, cria Newt. Les portes vont bientôt se refermer.

- Mais on ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire, insista le nouveau.

- La ferme, le bleu. C'est contraire aux règles et en plus tu crois que j'hésiterais une seule seconde si on avait une chance de les sauver?

J'entendis Thomas avaler sa salive difficilement. Il était choqué et ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Newt, c'est pas sa faute, il essaie de trouver une solution, le défendis-je.

Newt expira bruyamment.

- Je suis … désolé, dit Thomas. Je ne voulais pas…

- Tu ne comprends pas Tommy, sortir la nuit c'est du suicide, lui expliqua le garçon blond plus calmement.

- Puisque Newt n'arrive pas à le dire, déclara Chuck. Je vais le faire moi-même. Ils sont morts Thomas. Minho a trop d'expérience pour se perdre. La seule possibilité est qu'ils soient déjà morts.

Ce dernier mot résonna dans ma tête. Je savais que c'était la seule raison possible pour leur retard, mais je n'avais pas voulu l'admettre. Entendre quelqu'un le dire m'avait fait réaliser à quel point s'était grave. Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Newt se releva brusquement. Il voulait venir me consoler me se retint. Il devait sûrement se dire que ça empirait la situation s'il venait. Il s'accroupit à nouveau.

- Ça l'atteint énormément, chuchota Newt aux deux autres garçons. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

Il devait sûrement penser que je ne pouvais pas les entendre, mais ils étaient trop proches.

- Tu l'aimes? lui demanda Thomas.

Ça question, je l'avais à peine entendue tellement il avait parlé doucement. Newt ricana en silence.

- Oui, je l'aime.

Un sentiment de chaleur m'envahit. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Tout se passerait bien tant qu'on était ensembles, voilà la promesse qu'il m'avait fait. Malgré tous les malheurs de la journée, un sentiment de force m'envahit.

Newt se releva et regarda sa montre.

- Les portes vont bientôt se refermer, déclara-t'il avant de s'éloigner.

Je me relevai à mon tour et le suivis. On avait presque atteint la ferme lorsque les cris de Thomas nous surprirent.

- Newt, Cally, je les vois. Ils arrivent!

On fit demi-tour immédiatement et on accourut vers la porte. On était beaucoup trop loin et les portes avaient déjà commencé à se refermer.

- Arrête, Tommy, cria Newt. Ne fais pas ça!

À ma plus grande surprise, Thomas s'élança dans le labyrinthe. Les portes se refermèrent juste derrière lui.


	28. 28 Un jour comme les autres

Le temps que nous arrivions à la porte, les murs s'étaient déjà refermés. Il était trop tard. On ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. Newt s'abattit violemment contre le mur, essayant de le réouvrir. Il glissait ses doigts dans la fissure qui indiquait l'emplacement de la porte et tirait pour essayer de séparer les deux murs. Je voyais ses biceps tendus, laissant apparaître ses veines saillantes. J'avais mal au coeur de le voir dans un tel état. Je détournai les yeux pendant un bref instant avant de les reposer sur lui.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas Newt, lui dis-je doucement. Même si tu le voulais plus que tout au monde, tu ne peux pas ouvrir un mur de pierre qui doit peser des tonnes et des tonnes. S'il te plaît, arrête ça tu te fais du mal.

Il se retourna brusquement, me faisant face. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait un regard fou tellement il était en colère. Sa réaction me fit prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Je venais de perdre des amis, des gens que j'appréciais. Ma famille. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne pus les retenir. Elle dégoulinèrent le long de mes joues, me brouillant la vue.

Je voulais me précipiter dans les bras du garçon que j'aimais, mais je n'osais pas m'approcher de lui. Je ne le reconnaissais pas et son expression me faisait peur. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu en quelques secondes. La situation semblait m'échapper. J'avais toujours eu un sentiment de contrôle, qui n'était pas réel, je le savais, mais là je me sentais totalement impuissante. C'est alors que, les larmes toujours ruisselantes sur mes joues, je pris une profonde inspiration et me glissai dans les bras du garçon blond, enfuyant ma tête profondément dans son torse musclé et réconfortant.

Je pouvais entendre son coeur battre à tout rompre. J'entendais son sang couler dans ses veines, me montrant à quel point il était énervé. Il referma, à son tour, ses bras autour de moi et enfonça sa tête dans mes cheveux, recherchant le réconfort que j'essayais de lui donner.

- Je ne comprends pas, lui avouai-je au travers de mes larmes. Tu n'avais pas l'air si … Affecté par leurs disparitions il y a quelques minutes.

- Je … Je les pensais déjà morts, articula-t'il entre deux sanglots. C'était plus facile à gérer … Mais de savoir qu'ils étaient presque rentrés et que les portes se sont refermées sur eux c'est juste …

Il ne put finir sa phrase tellement ses émotions le contrôlaient. Son pouls s'était accéléré. Ses veines étaient saillantes, je les sentais au travers de sa peau.

- Terrible? finis-je la gorge nouée.

Je sentis qu'il hochait la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Comment pouvais-je l'aider à se sentir mieux? Il venait de perdre ses plus proches amis et il allait devoir faire comme si de rien n'était car ce qui importait le plus, dans le labyrinthe, c'était de survivre quoi qu'il arrive, et de ne surtout pas laisser nos émotions nous contrôler.

Les mots qu'il avait utilisés plutôt dans la journée me revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Voilà comment je pouvais le réconforter. En lui promettant ce qu'il m'avait promis tout à l'heure.

- On va s'en sortir, tu te souviens? lui demandais-je. Tant qu'on est ensembles, rien ne peut nous arriver.

Il hocha la tête une fois de plus. Je le serrai encore plus fort dans mes bras. J'ouvrai mon esprit essayant de lui envoyer des ondes positives pour le réconforter. Je ne savais si ça marchait, mais ses respirations se calmèrent petit à petit.

- Allez, il faut sécher nos larmes, c'est trop tard pour eux, dis-je finalement, ma voix remplie d'amertume.

Je relevai la tête pour regagner un sentiment de force, qui n'était pas réel, mais qui m'aidait à continuer. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter ce que j'avais peur de dire à voix haute. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça maintenant, mais quelqu'un devait le faire. Il valait mieux que ce soit moi.

- Tu es le nouveau chef Newt. Tu dois aller t'occuper de tout le monde et de tous nos problèmes.

Il rompit notre étreinte et me regarda.

- On ne sait pas si je suis le nouveau chef, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas l'être parce qu'Alby m'a désigné, je veux l'air parce qu'ils l'auront choisis. Les Blocards, je veux dire.

- Mais si Alby t'a désigné, c'est qu'il avait confiance en toi et qu'il savait que tu pourrais gérer tout ça. Mais, on fera comme tu veux, on leur fera voter, déclarai-je.

Il expira en acquiesçant. Je lui pris la main tendrement et on se dirigea vers la ferme car le repas allait bientôt être servi. Quand nous arrivâmes autour du feu de camp qui avait été allumé quelques secondes auparavant, la plus part des Blocards étaient déjà installés et attendaient leur repas. Au bout de cinq minutes, on était tous installés et les Cuisiniers arrivèrent avec nos assiettes.

Newt se leva, je savais pourquoi. Il voulait annoncer ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il voulait expliquer pourquoi trois Blocards étaient manquant et il voulait qu'on vote pour savoir qui serait notre nouveau chef.

- Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, commença-t'il. Mais pour tout ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je vous invite à regarder tout autour de vous.

Il marqua une pause le temps que les Blocards lancent des regards confus dans tous les sens. Ils ne semblèrent pas comprendre pourquoi Newt leurs avait demandé de faire ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer son discourt.

- Trois Blocards manquent à l'appelle ce soir; notre chef, Alby, le matons, Minho et le nouveau, Tommy, que vous connaissez probablement sous le nom de Thomas.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux une nouvelle fois, mais il les ignora. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer devant tout le monde, surtout qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il devienne le nouveau chef. Il devait se montrer fort pour nous. Pour nous tous.

- Je vais vous dévoiler la raison de leur disparition. Les rumeurs vont vite dans le Bloc, mais je suppose que certains d'entre vous ignorent encore que Minho avait trouvé le cadavre d'un Griffeur dans le labyrinthe, hier.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de partout. Les rumeurs ne vont pas si vite apparemment. Un sanglot se fit même entendre. Il venait de Chuck. Le jeune adolescent essuyait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il avait perdu Thomas qui était son ami. Je comprenais sa détresse, mais je choisis de ne pas intervenir pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas accentuer le fait qu'il pleurait.

- Minho et Alby, qui s'était désigné pour aller voir le cadavre, sont partis ce matin avec l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans le labyrinthe, reprit Newt restaurant le calme parmi les Blocards. Quelque chose s'est mal passée. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous apporter plus d'informations à ce sujet car je n'en ai aucune. Le fait est qu'ils étaient devant les portes quand elles se sont refermées sur eux. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause laissant le temps aux Blocards de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Plusieurs garçons retenaient leurs souffles, attendant la suite.

- Tommy, lui, ricana-t'il. Il ne savait rien de cet endroit. Il est là depuis quoi? Trois jours? Il ne connaissait pas les risques, bien qu'on l'ait prévenu. Ce que je veux dire est qu'il pensait pouvoir les sauver, alors il s'est élancé dans le labyrinthe espérant pouvoir les aider. Puissent-ils tous reposer en paix.

Personne ne parla. Tous observèrent la minute de silence que l'on réservait aux morts, à part à ceux qu'on avait bannis. Une minute, c'était tous ce qu'on allait leurs accorder. Après, on reprendrait tout comme si rien ne s'était passé. On se souviendrait d'eux comme nos amis, comme nos frères, mais leurs morts ne changeraient en rien nos habitudes. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger notre survie.

- C'est une bonne chose que Thomas soit mort, dit Gally dès que la minute fut écoulée. Tous les problèmes qu'il avait apporté disparaîtront. En plus, il a pénétré dans le labyrinthe, sa mort est sa punition.

J'avalai ma salive de travers. Je ne reconnaissais pas mon frère dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait dit ça. Je sentis Newt se tendre à côté de moi. Il s'apprêtait à bondir sur Gally, mais je posai ma main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

- On ne dit jamais rien de mal à propos d'un mort, le réprimanda Clint.

Gally baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait franchit une limite, même s'il croyait dur comme fer avoir raison. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et c'était une très bonne chose.

- Pour que nous continuions à survivre, déclarai-je. Il nous faut un nouveau chef et un nouveau matons pour les coureurs. Ces décisions ne reviennent pas seulement aux matons, mais à nous tous. Alors discutons.

- C'est absurde, intervint Zart. Newt était le commandant en second, pourquoi ne serait-il pas chef. C'est ce qu'Alby voudrait.

Il y eut plusieurs bruits d'approbation. Oui, c'est ce qu'Alby aurait voulu, je le savais, j'en étais certaine.

- Newt, es-tu prêt à endosser cette responsabilité? lui demandai-je bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'acquiescer en silence.

- Bien. Qui est pour? demandais-je haut et fort.

Je n'eus pas besoin de compter les mains car une vaste majorité des Blocards l'avaient levée. Gally était l'un d'entre eux ce qui réchauffa légèrement mon triste coeur.

- Je te laisse la place alors, lui murmurai-je doucement.

Il se leva à nouveau.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour la confiance que vous avez en moi, dit-il. Ensuite, la première chose que je ferai en tant que chef est de désigner le nouveau matons qui remplacera Minho lors des conseils. Dave, félicitation, tu viens d'être promu.

Dave se leva en souriant et salua tout le monde. Les Blocards applaudirent et les rires et discutions reprirent sans aucune amertume, comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit. Comme si ce triste événement n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve que l'aube chasserait tout en apportant un nouveau jour et un nouveau départ.

Quand à moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à eux et à ce qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe. Ce qui les avait retenu et ce qui, dans un sens, avait causé leurs morts. J'aperçus leurs visages dans ma tête et j'eus soudainement un pincement au coeur et quelque chose qui me noua la gorge. Bien que mon amertume soit grande, les crépitements du feu qui résonnaient dans la nuit noire emportèrent la douleur que je ressentais suite à la perte de mes amis. La lumière m'enveloppa de sa chaleur naturelle et j'oubliai, le temps d'une soirée, qu'Alby, Minho et Thomas avaient un jour existé. Ma vie devait continuer et elle le ferait, car j'étais encore en vie. Et, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Enfin, ça et le fait que Newt aille bien, lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai à côté de Newt à 6:00 comme chaque matin. Je l'embrassai, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant d'aller me préparer. Je m'habillai en vitesse car je savais qu'au bout de cinq minutes, il me rejoindrait dans la salle de bain comme il le faisait tous les jours. On se mit tous les deux en face du miroir, se souriant l'un l'autre. Ensuite, il plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos, comme chaque matin avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Quand nous fûmes tous les deux prêts et que notre rituel matinal fut terminé, on alla dans la cuisine où notre petit déjeuné nous attendait, comme d'habitude. Bref, un jour comme tous les autres se préparait.


	29. 29 Je voudrais tant savoir

- Clint, Jeff, les interpellai-je dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Comment va-t'elle?

- Pas de changements depuis hier, me répondirent-ils avant de commencer à manger leur petit-déjeuné.

Je poussai un soupir. Je voulais tant qu'elle se réveille. Ça serait une chose en moins à propos de laquelle on devrait s'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui? me demanda Newt.

- Travailler dans les champs, probablement. C'est ce que je préfère faire. Ça me permet de penser. Et toi, que comptes tu faire?

- Je sais pas trop, me répondit-il. Je suppose que je vais devoir faire le gendarme et m'assurer que tout le monde travail bien.

On rigola, puis on finit de manger en silence. Dès que mon assiette fut vide, je regardai ma montre : 6:45. Les portes allaient bientôt s'ouvrir.

- Tu ne devrais pas aller parler aux coureurs? murmurai-je à Newt. Leurs rappeler d'être prudent?

- Si, tu as raison, je devrais. Tu viens avec moi?

- Je te suis.

On se leva et on quitta la pièce avant de se diriger vers la salle des cartes dans laquelle tous les coureurs se préparaient pour leur journée dans le labyrinthe. Quand on entra dans la salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur nous.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Dave.

- Si, tout va bien, répondit Newt. On voulait juste vous rappeler d'être prudent. Faites bien attention à vous et restez vigilants.

Les coureurs hochèrent prudemment la tête. Un silence s'installa parmi eux. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée de leur rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais enfin, ils devaient absolument faire attention.

Newt leurs sourit timidement avant de sortir de la pièce. Je le suivis sans réfléchir et au bout de 5 minutes, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte Ouest qui était encore fermée.

- Newt, pourquoi es-tu venu ici? lui demandai-je.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait me donner. Doucement, il se tourna dans ma direction, cherchant mon regard du sien.

- Je … Je veux juste en avoir le coeur net, bafouilla-t'il. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Newt, murmurai-je. N'espère pas trop. Ça te ferait souffrir.

Il hocha la tête et posa son regard sur le mur. Trois coureurs nous rejoignirent. Ils se postèrent devant la porte attendant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Newt passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Cally, je vais aller dans le labyrinthe, me dit-il finalement. Je vais aller voir si je ne peux pas trouver leurs …

« Corps? » finis-je dans ma tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. On ne peut pas se permettre de lancer des recherches, lui dis-je.

- Je sais.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Après tout, ils étaient nos amis. Peut-être que Newt avait besoin de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus avec nous pour pouvoir avancer et « guérir ».

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête avant de me dire :

- Je vais accompagner les coureurs jusqu'à la fin du couloir principal. Si je ne les trouve pas, je rentre directement.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux venir?

Je secouai brusquement la tête. Il en était hors de question. Je ne mettrai pas un pied dans le labyrinthe. Il me fit un bref signe de tête et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les garçons s'élancèrent tous les quatre dans le labyrinthe.

Je ne pouvais pas rester devant la porte à l'attendre, donc je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai vers la ferme.

- Cally, où est Newt? me demanda Zart. J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose.

- Il est dans le labyrinthe, il rentre bientôt. Je peux t'aider?

- Non, je vais attendre, ce n'est pas grave.

Le matons me regarda bizarrement. Il se demandait sûrement pourquoi notre nouveau chef était parti dans le dédale. Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler la raison, car je n'étais pas sûre que Newt le veuille bien. Il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

J'entrai dans la chambre de la nouvelle et j'y trouvai les deux Medjacks. Je m'assis près d'eux et attendis. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais? Je n'en savais rien. J'attendais que le temps passe.

- Dis, Cally, tu sais où il est Newt? me demanda Clint, me sortant de mes pensées. Il devait venir prendre des nouvelles de la fille.

- Il est allé dans le labyrinthe.

- Il a toujours de l'espoir?

- Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je. C'est probable. Après tout, on sait tous que Minho est … Était le meilleur coureur et Newt doit probablement penser qu'il a peut-être du s'en sortir.

Un silence s'abattit parmi nous. Ce que je venais de dire me fit réaliser qu'au fond de moi, j'avais, moi aussi, cette mince lueur d'espoir.

- Comment va-t'elle? demandai-je aux deux Medjacks pour me changer les idées.

- Tu nous l'as déjà demandé ce matin, rigola Clint.

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas vraiment répondu, rétorquai-je. Vous m'avez juste dit « comme hier », ce qui n'est pas une véritable réponse.

Les Medjacks levèrent les yeux au ciel à cause de mes pinaillages.

- Son pouls s'est accéléré depuis qu'elle est arrivée, me répondit Jeff. Ce qui fait que sa chaleur corporelle est devenue plus normale. D'ailleurs, tu peux le voir à ses joues, elles ont regagné de la couleur.

- Je le voix, souris-je. Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle se réveillera bientôt, ajouta-t'il.

- J'en suis persuadée, renchéris-je.

On poussa tous les trois un soupir de soulagement avant de se regarder et de rigoler.

- En tout cas, c'est très fatiguant de devoir veiller sur quelqu'un jours et nuits, dit Clint.

- J'imagine bien, lui dis-je.

- Mais ça a des côtés positifs, ajouta-t'il. On est au calme alors que dehors, c'est vraiment bruyant.

Ce n'était pas si bruyant que ça d'habitude. Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Je tendis tout de même l'oreille, essayant de repérer les « bruits » qu'il entendait.

- C'est quoi tout ce raffut? demanda Jeff en se levant d'un bond.

Il se précipita à l'unique fenêtre de la chambre et poussa un cri de surprise.

- Quoi? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est pas possible, murmura-t'il.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et me précipitai vers la fenêtre. Je lui donnai un coup de coude pour qu'il se bouge, mais il ne semblait pas disposé à me laisser la place.

- Pousse toi, Jeff, ordonnai-je. Je veux voir.

Il me laissa la place avant de se ruer vers la porte en criant :

- Clint, tu veilles sur la fille.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Je m'appuyai contre la fenêtre, essayant de voir ce qu'il avait aperçu. Il y avait un attroupement de Blocards à la porte Ouest. Je plissai les yeux pour voir avec plus de précision et c'est là que je les aperçus à mon tour : Minho, Alby et Thomas accompagné de Newt. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me ruai à mon tour vers la porte que j'ouvris à la volée.

- Ils sont rentrés, criai-je avant de glisser dans le long couloir, me précipitant vers les escaliers.

J'entendis Clint se lever brusquement et me crier de revenir, mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je courus à toute vitesse vers la porte. Je voulais les voir de plus près, m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien rentrés et qu'ils étaient saufs.

Dès que j'atteins l'attroupement, je me frayai un chemin au travers des Blocards agglutinés. J'arrivai difficilement au centre.

- C'est pas vrai, murmurai-je.

La joie m'envahit. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. Ils se trouvaient là devant moi, en vie. Ils avaient survécu et … J'avais été si triste la veille. Ils étaient bien là. Je débordais d'énergie.

Minho, Thomas, Newt et Jeff relevèrent la tête vers moi. Le Medjack était penché sur Alby qui était en sang.

- Cally, j'ai besoin d'aide, me dit-il. Je m'en sors pas! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Pousse-toi, lui ordonnai-je. Occupe toi de Minho et de Thomas.

Il se releva et je tombai à genou près d'Alby. Ses veines étaient bleutées. Il avait été piqué. Je l'observai rapidement et décelai plusieurs entailles profondes. Je pris son pouls. Il était faible, mais son coeur battait encore.

Clint arriva en courant. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Que … Comment? articula-t'il.

- Va chercher un sérum, lui ordonnai-je. Vite!

Il poussa un soupir avant de repartir par où il était venu. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour bander les plaies, le temps qu'on les recouse. J'avais besoin de tissu.

- J'ai besoin d'un t-shirt, déclarai-je.

Newt n'hésita pas une seule seconde et enleva le sien avant de me le tendre. J'attrapai la machette qu'Alby avait à la ceinture et découpai le vêtement en bandelettes avant de les nouer sur ses blessures.

- Il faut absolument que vous m'expliquiez, dis-je précipitamment.

- On le fera, répliqua Minho. Soigne-le d'abord.

Clint revint avec le sérum et on l'injecta à Alby rapidement.

- Emportez-le dans une des chambres et allongez-le, ordonnai-je aux Medjacks. Vous devrez ensuite défaire les bandelettes une par une et recousez s'il le faut. Désinfectez toutes les blessures et bandez proprement. C'est compris?

Il hochèrent la tête en même temps. Ils attrapèrent Alby et le soulevèrent.

- Clint, Jeff, les interpelai-je. Quelqu'un doit être avec lui en permanence. Il ne va pas tarder à commencer la transformation.

Ils me firent un nouveau signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tous les Blocards autour de moi parlaient dans tous les sens, se posant la même question : Comment avaient-ils survécu à une nuit dans le labyrinthe?

- Minho, Thomas, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, proposa Newt.

- Attends, tu veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? intervins-je.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais ils ont besoin de repos d'abord.

Je fis un signe de tête pour dire que je patienterai et les deux garçons partirent vers la ferme pour trouver un coin où dormir.

Les questions fusèrent encore parmi les Blocards lorsque je me relevai et essuyai mes mains ensanglantées sur mon short. Je devais absolument savoir comment ils avaient fait. Je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé. J'allais devenir folle si personne ne me le disait.

- Tout va bien, Cally? me rattrapa Gally.

- Non! J'ai besoin de savoir, répliquai-je en m'attrapant la tête entre les mains. Je déteste ne pas savoir.

- On saura bientôt, me dit-il pour me calmer.

Il me caressa le bras en signe de réconfort avant de s'éloigné, accompagné de trois autres garçons.

- Newt, criai-je. Comment tu les as retrouvé?

- Viens avec moi, je vais cherché un t-shirt, me répondit-il. Je vais t'expliquer.

Je le suivis sans discuter. J'allais enfin recevoir quelques explications.

- À un tournant, on leurs est juste tombés dessus. Enfin, on a trouvé seulement Thomas et Minho. Ensuite, Tommy nous a montré l'endroit où il avait caché Alby.

- Caché? le coupai-je.

- Il l'avait attaché dans du lierre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Tu t'en rends compte? C'est brillant!

- Je suppose, acquiesçai-je. C'est tout ce que tu sais?

- C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment.

- Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient rentrés!

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

On arriva dans ma maisonnette et Newt alla se chercher un t-shirt.

- Moi qui pensais que ça allait être un jour comme les autres, rigolai-je.

- Je suis content que ce ne soit pas un jour comme les autres, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi aussi.

Je poussai un profond soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'ils sont rentrés? lui demandai-je.

- Je vais aller prévenir les matons qu'il y aura un conseil demain.

J'hochai la tête.

- Comment va la fille? me demanda-t'il.

- J'en sais rien, avouai-je. Elle mange, elle respire, elle … dort. Son pouls est correct et sa peau n'est plus glaciale. Elle marmonne sans arrêt, mais ne se réveille pas. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle a et … Argh.

- C'est frustrant? demanda-t'il avec un sourire charmeur en coin de bouche.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça l'est et à quel point ça m'énerve.

Il rigola avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Beaucoup de choses me frustrent aussi, avoua-t'il. J'aimerai sortir d'ici. Je voudrais comprendre ce qui se passe dans cet endroit.

Il marqua une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- Je voudrais tant savoir, murmura-t'il.

On rompit notre câlin pour retourner à nos occupations. Je passai la journée avec la fille pour que Clint et Jeff s'occupent d'Alby. Ce dernier avait commencé la transformation et ses cris pouvaient être entendus dans tout le Bloc. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise de l'entendre souffrir comme ça. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme Ben.

Quand les portes se fermèrent, on se retrouva tous autour du feu de camp et nous mangeâmes ensemble. J'allai dormir vers 22:00, attendant le lendemain avec impatience car il apporterait les réponses que j'attendais.


	30. 30 Un nouveau coureur

Je me réveillai à 7:00, complètement paniquée. Je n'avais pas entendu ma montre sonner. Newt ne se trouvait pas à côté de moi. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas réveiller? Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et m'habillai en vitesse avant de courir vers la salle du conseil. J'étais en retard et ils avaient du commencer sans moi. Je déboulai dans le couloir où se trouvait la pièce et je vis Thomas assit devant la porte. Je passai devant lui et lui fis un clin d'oeil avant d'entrer rapidement dans la pièce où je vis que toutes les places étaient prises sauf celle d'Alby et celle que Thomas allait occuper.

- Tu es en retard, remarqua Newt, le visage tendu.

- Je sais. Excusez-moi. Je viens de me réveiller.

Je marchai jusqu'à ma chaise et m'assis en silence. Newt m'avait traité comme il aurait traité n'importe quel autre Blocard. Ça changeait de d'habitude et les autres garçons l'avaient remarqué. Je déposai mes yeux sur Minho qui me fit un demi-sourire rempli de compassion. Je croisai ensuite le regard de Gally qui se moqua de moi en silence. Je lui fis la grimace et il rigola.

- Ça va? On peut continuer? s'énerva le garçon blond.

Je me dépêchai d'hocher la tête pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage. J'avais intérêt à me faire toute petite pendant ce conseil.

- Nous avons commencé sans toi parce que nous voulions mettre certaines choses au clair avant que Thomas nous rejoigne, me dit-il. Juste pour vérifier que nous étions bien sur la même longueur d'ondes. Nous parlions de tout ce qui s'est produit sur la dernière semaine et nous essayons de lier les évènements ensemble. Évènements qui sont : Ben qui se fait piquer en plein jour et qui ensuite essaie de tuer Tommy, les deux arrivées en deux jours et le fait que trois Blocards aient survécu à une nuit dans le labyrinthe. Alors, Cally, pour toi, quel est le dénominateur commun?

- Thomas, mais …

- C'est ce que nous pensons, nous aussi, me coupa-t'il. Pourtant comment pourrait-il causer autant de soucis alors qu'il vient à peine d'arriver?

Il attendait que je réponde, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Hein, Cally. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Je n'en sais rien, dis-je finalement.

- Et bien nous non plus.

Un silence s'installa et je devins vite mal à l'aise. Tous les regards étaient sur moi. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise espérant que quelqu'un parlerait pour détourner l'attention.

- Minho, que s'est-il passé dans le labyrinthe? demandai-je finalement pour briser le silence.

- Thomas nous a sauvé la vie à tous les deux. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui, mais comment?

- Il a gardé son sang-froid alors que j'ai paniqué. Il est resté avec Alby alors que j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et il a réfléchi et gardé la tête haute alors que je nous croyais déjà mort.

Ça ne répondait pas à ma question, mais j'avais trop peur de demander plus de précisions. Je lançai un regard à Newt, cherchant le sien pour me réconforter après la scène qu'il m'avait fait un peu plutôt. Il me sourit légèrement avant de placer son visage dans ses mains pour réfléchir.

- Doit-on discuter d'autre chose? demanda Zart. Nous sommes visiblement d'accord, alors pourquoi n'appellerions-nous pas Thomas maintenant?

- Fais-le entrer, ordonna Newt. Le plus vite on commence, le plus vite on aura fini.

Le matons des sarcleurs se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il fit un bref signe de tête et Thomas entra dans la pièce.

- Voilà ta chaise, lui dit Zart.

Le nouveau s'assit et Newt se leva.

- Bon, parce qu'Alby se remet de la transformation, je présiderait le conseil aujourd'hui, commença-t'il. Nous sommes tous d'accords de dire que les récents évènements tournent autour du bleu, toi, Thomas.

- Ce n'est plus un bleu, répliqua Gally.

- Gally, ne commence pas à m'énerver. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et évite de m'interrompre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Je remarquai qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Avait-il dormi cette nuit ou s'était-il tracassé pendant des heures? Peut-être avait-il pensé à Alby? Il semblait stressé.

- Vous savez tous que Thomas est allé dans le labyrinthe, pendant la nuit, et qu'il a survécu. Il a enfreint la règle numéro trois. Tous les Blocards réagissent différemment à cet infraction : Certains viennent me voir pour cracher sur lui et d'autres pour me demander sa main. Je vous demande votre avis, que doit-on faire? Zart, tu commences.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-il. Comme tu l'as dit, il a enfreint une de nos règles, mais d'un autre côté, il a changé les choses. On peut passé une nuit dans le labyrinthe et survivre et ça, on peut pas l'ignorer.

- Oh, pitié! s'écria Gally. On sait tous que c'est Minho qui a tout fait.

- Ta gueule Gally, cria Newt en se levant d'un bond. Si tu places encore un mot alors que ce n'est pas ton tour, la prochaine chose que l'on discutera sera ton bannissement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Newt m'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Je soupirai. Cette journée allait être longue.

- À toi Poêle-à-frire.

- Ce type à du courage! Et je trouve ça totalement ridicule! Discuter à propos de sa punition alors qu'il a fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Allez Newt, arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps, tout ça c'est du plonk.

- Donc tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi? demandai-je.

- On le nomme au conseil et on lui demande de nous apprendre ce qu'il a fait.

Peut-être était-ce la chose à faire après tout. Les choses changeaient dans le labyrinthe et on avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Mais quoi? Si on pouvait passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe sans mourir alors on pourrait passer entre les murs lorsque qu'ils se déplacent et on pourrait peut-être trouver la sortie. Ou alors …

- Cally? Cally? Tu es avec nous? me demanda Newt.

- Heu … Oui, oui, balbutiai-je. Désolée, j'étais …

- Perdue dans tes pensées, me coupa-t'il en essayant de contrôler son énervement.

- Oui, murmurai-je, intimidée.

- Cally, s'il te plait, fait attention à ce qui se passe. Bon, Jackson (le matons des coffreurs dans ma fiction) est de l'avis de Poêle-à-frire. Winston, lui, pense qu'il faut respecter nos règles et le punir en l'enfermant au Gnouf pendant une semaine avec comme seule nourriture du pain sec et de l'eau. À ton tour, qu'en penses-tu?

- Je …, commençai-je avant de m'interrompre.

Je n'en savais rien. Je ne voulais pas le punir alors qu'il avait sauvé deux vies. Ce n'était pas juste.

- Cally, s'il te plait, me supplia Newt. Fais vite.

Le visage de Ben me revint soudainement en mémoire. On ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau à lui alors que lui était malade et méritait notre indulgence.

- Je n'en sais rien, dis-je finalement. D'un côté, il a sauvé deux vies, comme Minho nous l'a expliqué et on ne peut pas punir ça. Ça serait injuste. D'un autre côté …

Je pris une profonde inspiration. On ne parlait pas souvent des gens qu'on bannissait.

- Ben était malade et il ne méritait pas d'être banni.

- IL A ESSAYÉ DE TUER THOMAS, cria Winston. IL A VIOLÉ L'UNE DE NOS RÈGLE.

- MAIS IL ÉTAIT MALADE ET N'ÉTAIT PAS DANS SON ÉTAT NORMAL, répliquai-je avant de respirer un bon coup et de continuer, toute aussi énervée. On l'a banni parce qu'on a pensé qu'aux règles. On a pas pris en compte ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sa maladie et de l'effet que ça avait sur lui.

- CE N'EST PAS LA MÊME CHOSE, CALLY, intervint Clint.

- AH NON? En quoi est-ce différent? Hein? Ils ont tous les deux commis une infraction au règlement. Vas-y, explique moi, je t'écoute.

- THOMAS N'A PAS ESSAYÉ DE TUER QUELQU'UN. Il a essayé de les sauver.

- C'est exactement ce que je dis …

- Cally, explique toi parce que je comprends vraiment rien là, me coupa Siggy.

- J'ESSAIE, criai-je. Ça serait plus facile si vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre.

- Où veux-tu en venir? me demanda Gally pour m'aider à reprendre mon discourt.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et il me fit un sourire. Il voulait m'encourager à m'exprimer et à dire ce que je ressentais. Lui-même n'était pas très doué dans ce domaine, mais il était très important pour lui que je m'exprime sans avoir peur de dire ce que je pense. Voilà ce que je pus voir dans ses yeux. Son regard qui faisait passer un message d'un frère à une soeur.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante qu'il m'encourage comme ça, même si cet encouragement était silencieux. Je sentais de l'énergie parcourir mes veines. Je n'avais pas peur d'exprimer ce que je pensais, tant que ce n'était pas personnel, mais là, je voulais juste faire entendre ma voix. Je formai un merci avec mes lèvres et il me répondit par un clin d'oeil.

- Pour Ben, on a pas tenu compte de la situation, mais pour Thomas on le fait. On lui pardonne son infraction, parce qu'il a sauvé des vies. Ok c'est honorable ce qu'il a fait. Mais rappelez vous que Ben n'a pas eu cette chance. Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas été jugé sur la situation, mais sur son infraction et seulement sur son infraction.

- Qu'es-tu entrain de dire? me demanda Newt qui s'impatientait. On devrait oublier le fait que Thomas les a sauvés et on devrait juste se focaliser sur son infraction.

- Peut-être, dis-je avant de soupirer. Non. On doit tenir compte du fait qu'il a sauvé des vies. On a pas été juste envers Ben alors il ne faut pas que cette erreur se reproduise.

Je marquai une pause le temps de me remettre les idées en place.

- Thomas doit être puni et si je ne tenais pas compte du fait qu'il aie sauvé des vies, je dirais qu'il doit être puni sévèrement. Maintenant, avec ce qui s'est passé, un jour au Gnouf devrait suffire.

Newt hocha la tête. Il semblait d'accord avec moi. Le matons des torcheurs fut de l'avis de Winston et Clint fut de l'avis de Siggy.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec tout ce qui a été dit, déclara Newt. Il faut le punir, mais il faut aussi qu'on apprenne de son accomplissement.

Le conseil se déroulait plutôt bien. On ne criait pas trop. Ensuite vint le tour de Gally qui pensait que Thomas était un espion envoyé par le Wicked pour nous surveiller. Son discourt était passionné, mais n'avait ni-queue, ni-tête. Il avait beau être mon frère, je ne pouvais pas le soutenir sur ce coup-là. Quand il eut fini de parler, ce fut au tour de Minho.

- Pour moi, les choses sont claires, commença-t'il. Ce tocard doit me remplacer à la tête des coureurs.

- C'est ridicule, cria Gally en se levant de sa chaise.

- C'est totalement absurde, dis-je.

- On vote! déclara Poêle-à-frire.

- Il en est hors de question! rétorqua Winston.

On parlait dans tous les sens. Arguant à propos de ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Ça suffit! déclara Newt. Calmez-vous. Allez, arrêtez!

Au bout de quelques minutes, le calme revint parmi nous. Il se tourna ensuite vers Minho.

- T'es bien sûr de ce que tu proposes, mon frère? C'est pas rien, tu sais?

- Vous savez, c'est facile de s'assoir ici et de débattre sur ce qui se passe en dehors de cette salle. Je suis le seul coureur et les trois seuls qui savent ce que c'est que d'aller dans le labyrinthe sont Thomas, Newt et Cally.

- Je sais aussi, dit Gally. J'y suis allé, la fois …

- Ça ne compte pas, le coupa Minho. En plus la seule raison pour laquelle tu es allé dans le labyrinthe est parce que tu as enfreint une règle. Celle que tu reproches à Thomas d'avoir violée. Je trouve ça totalement ridicule qu'on parle de ça. Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver deux gars qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne mérite pas d'être puni. En plus, je vous jure que je n'avais jamais vu ça en deux ans! Il a gardé son sang-froid et n'a pas paniqué un seul instant alors que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait.

- Bon, voilà ce que je propose, dit finalement Newt. Il passe une journée au Gnouf et après il devient un coureur.

Il y eut plusieurs bruits d'approbation.

- Très bien, on vote alors, ajouta-t'il. Qui est pour?

Toutes les mains se levèrent sauf celles de Gally et de Winston.

- Winston? demanda Newt. Tu n'es pas pour?

- Enfaite, ça me va, déclara-t'il. Mais ce que Gally a dit à propos de Thomas et du fait qu'il puisse être un espion me reste dans la tête. Après tout, il a subi la transformation et c'est peut-être un souvenir qui est remonté.

- Hum, peut-être, dit Newt. On y réfléchira. Toi Gally, je ne te pose même pas la question. Et toi, Cally? Tu es pour?

Il semblait vraiment surpris. Oui, j'avais levé la main, mais j'avais mes raisons.

- Et ben, il le veut et il le mérite, expliquai-je. Je ne vois pas de raison pour lui refuser ça. Fais attention à toi, Thomas. Crois moi, c'est pas une partie de plaisir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cally? me demanda Minho sarcastiquement. Aller dans le labyrinthe c'est le Paradis.


	31. 31 Une situation bien ironique

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et alla se cogner contre le mur faisant trembler la pièce. Jeff se rua au milieu du cercle formé par les chaises sur lesquelles nous étions assis. Il était essoufflé et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle. Il respirait bruyamment. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je pus lire dans ses yeux que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire et qu'il brûlait de nous le dire.

On était tous silencieux, attendant que le Medjack nous dévoile ce qui venait de se passer. Certains Blocards échangeaient des regards inquiets mais toute l'attention était sur Jeff.

- Elle est réveillée, dit-il lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle.

Tout le monde dans la salle se leva d'un bond, mais personne n'osa bouger. On le regardait tous avec des grands yeux. On n'y croyait pas. On avait attendu ça tellement longtemps que ça nous semblait impossible. Il se sentit mal à l'aise car il éprouva le besoin de justifier sa présence dans cette pièce.

- Elle vient de se réveiller à l'instant, balbutia le Medjack. Je devais vous prévenir, vous m'avez demandé de le faire. Je suis désolé de …

Il avait l'air paniqué, et il avait raison de l'être. En temps normal, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la salle du conseil. Aucun Blocard qui n'était pas un matons ou qui n'était pas convié au conseil ne pouvait y entrer. Voilà pourquoi il était apeuré.

- Tout va bien, Jeff, déclara Newt. Tu étais avec elle quand elle s'est réveillée?

- Oui. Je suis resté avec elle toute la nuit, dit-il toujours aussi tendu.

Toute la nuit? Le pauvre, il devait être extrêmement fatigué et ça devait accentuer ses émotions. Clint se leva et marcha jusqu'à Jeff pour lui dire de se détendre. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter.

« Clint est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il s'assure que les autres se sentent bien … », pensais-je. Et c'est alors que ça me frappa. Clint était censé surveiller Alby qui se remettait de la transformation. Mais il était là, en face de moi et avait été dans cette pièce pendant plus d'une heure.

- Qui est avec Alby? demandai-je précipitamment.

Les deux Medjacks se regardèrent les yeux grands ouvert. Ils venaient de se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'ils avaient fait en le laissant seul dans sa chambre, sans surveillance.

- C'est pas vrai! maugréa Newt. Je vous avez dit de le surveiller.

Je me précipitai vers la porte, Newt sur mes talons. On courut dans le long couloir vers la chambre du chef. On devait absolument savoir si il était toujours là ou non. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un pressait mes poumons, m'empêchant de respirer. Quand on arriva devant la pièce, on ouvrit la porte a la volée. Vide. La chambre était complètement vide.

- Putain, bordel de merde, cria Newt en shootant dans une boîte qui se trouvait sur le sol. Ça recommence.

La fenêtre était ouverte et les rideaux battaient contre le carreau. Je m'approchai du lit complètement défait et plaçai ma main sur le matelas essayant de sentir la chaleur qu'Alby aurait pu laisser. Le lit était encore chaud.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, déclarai-je. Il était là il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Viens, il faut le retrouver.

On courut jusqu'à la salle du conseil pour informer les autres. Les matons se trouvaient tous devant la porte et se demandaient ce qui se passait. Ils murmuraient entre-eux.

- Alby a disparu, leur expliqua Newt. Il faut le retrouver rapidement. Clint et Jeff, vous allez avec la fille et vous la surveillez! Minho et Zart, vous allez voir dans les champs. Winston tu t'occupes de l'abattoir et toi Gally …

- Qui te permets de me donner des ordres? cracha ce dernier.

- Très bien! Ne nous aide pas.

- Je vais regarder dans chaque pièce de la ferme, dit mon frère.

Newt hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin de bouche.

- Ça me va. Cally, tu vas dans les bois et tu regardes partout, y compris dans la salle des cartes. Quant à moi, je m'occupe du reste. Si vous le voyez, essayez de le raisonner et s'il ne vous écoute pas, soit vous appelez quelqu'un d'autre, soit … Vous l'assommez. C'est compris?

On hocha la tête avant de partir dans des directions différentes. Je me mis à courir vers les bois. Je devais me dépêcher. Et si il était en train de faire du mal à un autre Blocard comme Ben l'avait fait? On devait absolument le retrouver. On devait absolument éviter ça. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer.

- ALBY? criai-je. Alby, où es-tu?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Clint l'avait laissé sans surveillance. On était censé apprendre de nos erreurs. Il n'avait sûrement pas pensé que ces actes allaient avoir des conséquences et pourtant … Clint n'avait jamais fait une erreur comme celle-ci. On pourrait penser qu'à notre première erreur l'Univers est clément avec nous et qu'il nous aide à la réparer, mais cette fois-ci, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- Alby réponds-moi. Où es-tu?

Et la fille qui s'était réveillée au moment où notre chef s'était enfui. Je n'ai jamais cru aux coïncidences, mais là, ce n'en était pas une, c'était certain. Quel élément liait ces deux évènements ensemble? Quand l'un se réveil, l'autre disparaît. Je ne voyais aucun lien et c'en était frustrant.

- Alby, où es-ce que tu te caches, bon sang?

Quand on subit la transformation, on retrouve des souvenirs enfuis dans notre mémoire. Voilà où il est le lien. La fille s'est réveillée et Alby aussi, dans un sens. L'ancien lui a du remonter à la surface avec ses souvenirs.

- Alby, s'il te plait, implorai-je. Je veux juste t'aider. Laisse moi le faire.

Je me retrouvai en un rien de temps devant la salle des cartes. Je poussai la porte qui s'ouvrit et rentrai à l'intérieur. La pièce était vide. Je soupirai, frustrée de ne pas savoir où il était. Je sortis, m'apprêtant à me remettre à courir lorsque j'entendis un cri.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?

Le cri venait d'en dehors des bois. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir à toute vitesse en direction du bruit. Je courais à travers le bois, ne regardant pas où j'allais. Je ne cherchais plus notre chef, je voulais juste rejoindre la personne qui avait crié. Les branches de bois m'entaillaient le visage et les bras mais je n'y portais pas attention. Le plus important était de retrouver le Blocard.

- Alby, ne fais pas ça. C'est stupide, dit une autre voix. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Lorsque je sortis des bois, la lumière du soleil m'aveugla, me brulant les mirettes. Je mis ma main devant mes yeux pour les protéger et je patientai nerveusement le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité.

- Alby, s'il te plait, écoute moi, supplia la voix. C'est moi, Newt, ton ami. Ne va pas dans le labyrinthe.

Il voulait aller dans le dédale?! Je devais absolument me dépêcher au cas où il faudrait retenir Alby, car si il n'écoutait pas Newt et qu'il quittait le Bloc … Et bien disons que le blondinet ne pourra pas le rattraper à cause de sa jambe. Je me remis à courir dans leur direction.

- Tu ne comprends pas, lui répondit Alby. J'ai besoin d'y aller.

- Non, c'est faux, répliqua Newt.

Ils étaient près de la porte Ouest. Notre chef était à moitié tourné vers la porte et Newt avait la main tendue vers lui, comme pour lui venir en aide. Quelque chose dans son visage me fit ralentir le pas. Les yeux de celui que j'aimais avait une lueur d'impuissance qui brillait en eux. Un sentiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Lorsque j'arrivai à côté d'eux, Alby tourna la tête vers moi et dès qu'il m'aperçut, il s'enfuit dans le labyrinthe.

- Non, cria Newt en s'élançant après lui.

- Newt, tu ne le rattraperas pas, dis-je précipitamment. En plus tu n'es pas un coureur.

Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers moi. Je secouai la tête pour lui dire de ne pas essayer de le suivre. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il essaie, il ne pourrait jamais le rattraper.

- Mais il va se perdre, articula-t'il. Il n'est pas en état d'aller dans le labyrinthe et si on ne le suis pas, on ne pourra pas le retrouver.

Il avait raison. Il fallait qu'on y aille. Il était hors de question pour moi d'y aller. C'était au dessus de mes forces, même pour aider Alby. Il fallait que j'aille chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire.

- Je vais chercher Minho, je reviens, dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Il arrivera jamais à temps.

Je m'arrêtai net. Il ne voulait quand même pas que j'aille dans le labyrinthe pour aller chercher Alby. C'était impossible. D'accord je n'avais pas eu de crise de panique depuis un bon bout de temps, mais quand même. D'un autre côté, Alby avait sauvé Newt quand ce dernier avait essayé de se suicider. Que devais-je faire?

- Oh et puis merde, dis-je.

Un, deux, trois. Je me mis à courir vers le labyrinthe.

- Non, Cally, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, cria Newt.

Mais c'était trop tard, j'étais de retour dans le labyrinthe. Je me concentrai sur le chemin. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il n'y avait pas de Griffeurs, pas de mur, juste moi et un putain de chemin de terre que je devais suivre pour pouvoir rentrer en vie après avoir retrouver notre chef qui avait péter les plombs.

Moi aussi je devais être un peu folle. Je venais de rentrer dans le labyrinthe alors que je n'étais pas une coureuse et que Thomas venait d'être jugé pour avoir pénétré dans le labyrinthe alors qu'il n'était pas un coureur. Je lui avais reproché d'avoir enfreint la règle et puis je reproduisais son erreur. La situation était bien ironique.

Je courus pendant une heure sans trouver la moindre trace d'Alby. Je n'avais pas eu de crise de panique non plus ce qui était une très bonne chose. Alors que je tournai vers la gauche, je tombai sur un cul-de-sac. Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour lorsque je le vis, Alby. Il était debout au fond du couloir. Il ne bougeait pas.

Je courus encore un peu et m'arrêtai à trois pas de lui. Il se retourna pour me faire face. Ses yeux étaient livides, dépourvus de toute expression. Patienter et attendre qu'il parle de lui-même aurait été la meilleure technique, mais comme on se trouvait dans un cul-de-sac et que si un Griffeur nous tombait dessus on n'aurait pas d'échappatoire, je préférai opter pour quelque chose de différent et de moins tendre.

- Alby, il faut rentrer, lui dis-je doucement.

- Je … Je ne veux pas rentrer.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas vivre. Je ne veux plus vivre.

- Alby, s'il te plait, le suppliai-je. Je suis venue pour toi et pour te ramener. J'ai bravé ma peur Alby.

- Je … JE M'EN FICHE, cria-t'il. Tu n'avais pas à le faire.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer, que pouvais-je bien faire? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul dans le labyrinthe et rentrer au Bloc pour deux bonnes raisons. La première était parce que j'étais venue jusqu'ici et que j'avais bravé ma peur pour y arriver. La deuxième était parce que j'étais venue jusqu'ici et que je ne me sentais pas capable de rentrer seule.

J'étais terriblement égoïste, mais mon instinct de survie avait pris le dessus dès que j'étais rentrée dans le labyrinthe. En y réfléchissant, je ne pouvais pas le laisser parce que j'avais une dette envers lui; il avait sauvé la vie de Newt. Encore une fois, j'étais égoïste.

- Alby si tu ne rentres pas avec moi, je te jure que je vais te traîner par la peau du cou jusqu'au Bloc.

Mes menaces ne prirent pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles n'étaient pas fondées et que je les disais sur le coup de la peur. En tout cas, il continua à me regarder sans me voir.

Je lançai des regards dans mon dos. Le plus longtemps on restait là, le plus de chances on aurait de se faire coincer par un Griffeur. Je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Je décidai d'essayer une fois de plus et de rentrer si ça ne fonctionnait pas.

- Alby, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, rentre avec moi s'il te plait. Newt ne veut pas que tu meures. Tu es notre chef et on a besoin de toi.

Il me tourna le dos sans même me répondre. J'avais essayé une fois de plus, maintenant, je pouvais rentrer, enfin essayer. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, un bruit métallique se fit entendre.

« Évidemment » pensais-je.


	32. 32 Je suis toujours prêt à mourir

Je me retournai rapidement, faisant face au Griffeur. Il était immobile à l'entrée du couloir. Il nous observait. Les battements de mon coeur et mes respirations s'accélérèrent. J'allais avoir une crise de panique si je ne parvenais à me contrôler. Je me mis à compter mes respirations, espérant que ça suffirait à détourner mon attention, mais ce n'eut aucun effet.

Pourquoi avais-je ressenti le besoin de lui sauver la vie? Maintenant j'allais perdre la mienne, car on n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. J'aurai peut-être du l'abandonner plutôt, au lieu d'essayer de le sauver. Non, en fait, je n'aurais jamais du quitter le Bloc. Je n'étais pas une coureuse et je n'avais jamais eu la formation. Je ne savais pas quoi faire quand un Griffeur nous bloquait dans un cul-de-sac.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que, seule, je ne pouvais rien. Je devais absolument faire réagir Alby pour qu'il m'aide. Alors là, on aurait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir tous les deux, car « l'union fait la force », dit-on. Et si ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas, je pouvais très bien donner Alby au Griffeur et m'enfuir pendant qu'il le dévorait. Ça devrait bien détourner l'attention de la créature pendant quelques instants, non?

Je me sentis tout de suite mal de penser ça. Ce n'était pas très humain de ma part, mais mon instinct de survie dictait mes moindres pensées et gestes. Il me forçait à respirer alors que mes poumons me brûlaient parce qu'ils ne recevaient pas assez d'oxygène. En un sens, il était la seule chose qui me gardait en vie, en ce moment.

Le Griffeur ne bougeait toujours pas, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Je me tournai vers Alby et parcourus la distance qui nous séparait. Je l'obligeai à me faire face. Il me regardait toujours avec ses yeux vides. Je le saisis par le col et approchai mon visage du sien. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui agissait comme ça.

- Alby, ressaisis-toi, bon sang, lui hurlai-je à la figure. C'est de ta faute si on est dans ce pétrin alors tu as intérêt à m'aider!

Crier ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer ma crise d'angoisse. Ma gorge me brûlait et tout commença à tanguer autour de moi. Je n'allais pas rester consciente très longtemps si ça continuait.

- À quoi bon? me demanda-t'il avec un léger ricanement. Ça ne sert à rien. Pourquoi ne pas mourir maintenant, puisqu'on doit mourir un jour?

Je fus choquée parce qu'il venait de dire. Thomas lui avait sauvé la vie deux jours auparavant et il voulait mourir maintenant. Ça me mit hors de moi. Ma main partie toute seule. Mes doigts claquèrent contre sa joue. J'avais fait ça pour qu'il se ressaisisse, pas pour lui faire du mal.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? me cria-t'il à la figure.

Je relâchai son col et plaçai mes mains autour de mon cou. Je n'arrivais plus du tout à respirer. J'avais envie de vomir et de m'évanouir.

- Tu fais une crise de panique? me demanda-t'il en se calmant.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de répondre. Il me regardait avec des grands yeux, essayant de se rappeler quoi faire en cas de crise d'angoisse.

- Cally, respire, me dit-il. Fais comme moi.

Il me montra comment respirer convenablement. J'essayai de l'imiter, mais je n'y arrivais pas. La seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer était le Griffeur et la raison pour laquelle il ne bougeait toujours pas. Pourquoi nous observait-il comme ça? Il aurait très bien pu foncer sur nous et nous déchiqueter, mais non, il attendait.

Les mains d'Alby vinrent se poser sur mon visage. Il masqua ma bouche et pinça mon nez, m'empêchant de respirer. Je paniquai. Que faisait-il? Il allait me tuer. J'essayai de l'arrêter en repoussant son visage avec mes mains, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il était trop fort. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa peau pour le faire lâcher prise, mais ce n'eut aucun effet.

- Argh, Cally, arrête ça, m'ordonna-t'il.

Comment pouvait-il me demander d'arrêter de me défendre? J'allais suffoquer. Il voulait peut-être que je m'évanouisse pour ne pas ressentir la douleur que m'infligerait le Griffeur dès qu'il se mettrait à nous taillader en pièces.

Soudainement, il enleva ses mains. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air. J'étais haletante. Mes poumons me brûlait toujours car il manquait d'air, mais mes respirations étaient à présent contrôlées.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on pouvait soigner une crise de panique en retenant sa respiration? me demanda-t'il.

- Non, je ne te l'avais jamais dit, répondis-je, surprise qu'il sache ça, mais surtout qu'il y ait pensé.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour le remercier et il me sourit. Je me tournai ensuite vers le Griffeur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t'il. D'habitude, ils nous foncent dessus dès qu'ils nous voient.

- Je sais, répondis-je. Je ne comprends pas non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On ne peut pas rester là.

- Tu ne veux plus mourir? répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

- Non, l'envie m'est passée, rigola-t'il.

Il respira un bon coup. Je pouvais voir son cerveau se tordre dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver une solution à notre problème.

- On ne peut quand même pas marcher et passer à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était, me dit-il sarcastiquement.

Ça nous frappa en même temps. On se regarda avec des grands yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça marcherait, mais ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer.

- T'es prête? me demanda-t'il.

- Non, mais comme je ne le serai jamais, autant le faire maintenant. Et toi, prêt?

- Je suis toujours prêt à mourir.

Je posai de grands yeux surpris sur lui.

- Je plaisantais, me dit-il. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais prêt à affronter tout ce qui pourrait ce passer. Même la mort.

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant, répliquai-je.

- Désolé.

Il me prit la main et un sentiment de réconfort s'installa dans ma poitrine. Au moins, je n'étais pas seule. Il se mit à marcher avant moi, mais je suivis directement. Le Griffeur ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors qu'on se rapprochait, mon pouls s'accéléra. Je ne voulais pas mourir tout de suite. Je voulais connaître ce qui se trouvait en dehors du Bloc et du labyrinthe.

- Cally, merci d'être venue me chercher, me dit-il. Je suis content que ce soit toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

- Alby, lui dis-je. Il y a même pas dix minutes, j'étais prête à te laisser pour mort. Crois-moi, ça aurait sûrement été mieux si quelqu'un d'autre était venu à ma place.

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé, j'en suis sûr.

« Et bien, pas moi », pensais-je. Mais je n'osais pas lui dire.

On était à deux pas du Griffeur lorsqu'il bougea soudainement. Il déploya ses griffes d'un coup. Je sursautai. Alby me tira pour me mettre derrière lui et se mit à reculer, me poussant par la même occasion. Il me protégeait de son corps.

Le Griffeur se mit à avancer doucement vers nous. On aurait dit qu'il prenait du plaisir à nous torturer moralement. Il jouait avec nous comme un lion joue avec sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Tout autour de moi bougeait au ralentit. Je pouvais sentir la mort se rapprocher. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'on survive à ça. On ne pouvais pas reculer éternellement. Je jetai un regard par dessus mon épaule et je vis que le mur se rapprochait.

- Alby, on va mourir, pas vrai? murmurai-je.

J'avais besoin de l'entendre dire pour prendre conscience de ce qui allait m'arriver. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire, mais j'avais besoin d'entendre la voix de quelqu'un.

- Oui, Cally, on va mourir, me répondit-il doucement. Je suis désolé que tu sois ici avec moi.

- Je … Ce n'est rien, dis-je finalement. Je ne sais pas si je choisirai de venir te sauver une deuxième fois, mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir choisi la première fois.

On fit un pas de plus et je me retrouvai dos au mur. Alby vint se plaquer contre moi. Je plaçai mes bras autour de sa taille. J'avais besoin d'un dernier contact humain avant de mourir.

- Ça va bien se passer, me dit Alby. Avec un peu de chance on ne sentira rien.

- Ça n'aide pas beaucoup, répliquai-je.

- On se retrouve de l'autre côté?

- On se retrouve de l'autre côté, confirmai-je.

On n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le Griffeur viennent nous chercher. Il avançait tout aussi lentement. Il n'était plus très loin à présent. Il leva une de ses pattes, prêt à l'abattre sur nous. Je fermai les yeux, attendant ma sentence.

- Hey, je suis là, cria une voix. Viens me chercher.

J'ouvris grands les yeux, surprise par la voix qui venait de nous sauver la vie. Le Griffeur posa sa patte rapidement et se retourna. Par dessus l'épaule d'Alby, je pus apercevoir Minho qui se tenait debout à l'entrée du couloir.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends? dit-il. Je suis trop rapide pour toi?

Sans crier garde, le Griffeur s'élança vers lui, libérant le passage. Minho se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à celle du Bloc. Le Griffeur le suivit.

- Viens, dis-je à Alby. Il faut y aller.

Je lui attrapai la main et me mis à courir vers le Bloc. À droite, puis à gauche, ensuite tout droit sur quatre croisements. Je fus surprise de voir à quel point je me souvenais du chemin.

On courait depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'un autre autre Griffeur nous barra la route.

- Merde, merde, merde, m'emportai-je en nous faisant tourner à droite alors qu'on aurai du continuer tout droit.

- C'est pas vrai, râla Alby.

Le Griffeur s'élança après nous.

- Alby, promets moi de ne plus jamais t'enfuir du Bloc, lui criai-je.

- Je te le promets!

On tourna quelques fois, essayant de semer le Griffeur, mais il nous suivait de trop près. Quand on arriva au centre d'un croisement à quatre chemin, quelqu'un nous fonça dessus. C'était Minho.

- Suivez-moi, nous cria-t'il dès qu'il aperçut que nous aussi nous étions suivis par un Griffeur.

On se remit à courir vers le Bloc, les deux Griffeurs à nos trousses.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Cally? me demanda-t'il fou de rage. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus jamais aller dans le labyrinthe.

- Je … Je devais absolument faire quelque chose, répliquai-je. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul.

- Tu aurais du venir me chercher!

- Je sais et je comptais le faire, mais il allait être trop tard.

- Non, je suis bien arrivé à temps pour vous sauver tous les deux, rétorqua le coureur.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, intervint Alby. Taisez-vous et courez!

Je commençais à être fatiguée. Je devais m'arrêter, je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps. On devait se débarrasser de ses machines!

- Ralentissez, leur ordonnai-je.

- Quoi, mais t'es complètement malade! s'exclama Alby. On ne peut pas ralentir.

- Si, fais-moi confiance.

- Tu veux utiliser la technique que tu m'as apprise? demanda Minho.

- Oui, mais il faut que les Griffeurs soient plus proche de nous pour ça.

- Très bien, on ralentit alors.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? demanda Alby.

- Tu verras, répondit-on en même temps.

On ralentit le pas et on attendit que les Griffeurs se rapprochent.

- À ton signal, Cally, me dit Minho. On tourne à droite.

- Maintenant, criai-je.

Minho attrapa Alby et se jeta dans le couloir de droite. Je tournai avec eux. On se plaqua contre le mur. Les Griffeurs n'eurent pas la temps de tourner car ils étaient trop proche de nous pour pouvoir réagir à temps. Dès qu'ils nous eurent dépassé, on se précipita dans le couloir de gauche, se remettant à courir pour s'éloigner des machines de chaire et de métal.

On s'arrêta au bout de cinq minutes pour reprendre notre souffle.

- C'est ça ta technique? demanda Alby entre deux respirations.

- Oui, haletai-je.

- C'est bien pensé.

- Je sais, rigolai-je car Minho m'avait fait exactement le même compliment deux ans auparavant.

- Vous n'avez rien à boire, remarqua Minho. Tenez.

Il me tendit une bouteille remplie d'eau et je bus quelques gorgées avant de la passer à Alby qui put boire à son tour.

- Il faudrait rentrer, nous dit Minho. Tout le monde est super inquiet.

- Pourquoi? demandai-je. C'est pas comme si il y avait des créatures qui cherchent à nous tuer dans le labyrinthe.

- J'aime bien ton sarcasme, répliqua-t'il. Mais Newt s'inquiète pour vous deux et il pense que si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Cally, … Et ben, il pense que ce sera de sa faute.

- Pourquoi? Il m'a pas demandé d'y aller. Enfin … Pas intentionnellement.

- Il te l'a demandé? me demanda Alby surpris.

- Pas vraiment non. Mais inconsciemment, il a laissé entendre que je devais y aller.

- Allez, on rentre, conclut Minho. C'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire.

On se remit en route et on rentra bientôt au Bloc. Newt et Gally se tenait devant la porte. Quand ils nous aperçurent, leurs regards s'illuminèrent. Newt courut dans le labyrinthe et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas du y aller, me dit-il.

- Je sais, lui répondis-je tendrement. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire, ajoutai-je pour ne pas qu'il pense que j'y étais allée à cause de lui.

- Je sais.

Il prit Alby dans ses bras et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous!

- Je suis content d'être là.

On franchit les portes du Bloc et Gally vint me prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, me dit-il dans l'oreille.

- Pourquoi? Tu t'es inquiété?

- Évidemment!

Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour. Il avait toujours cette même expression sur le visage. Un sourire à la fois charmeur et protecteur. Je commençais petit à petit à l'aimer comme un frère.

- Bon, tu ferrais bien de nous expliquer ce qui t'a pris, dit Minho à Alby.

- Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de Thomas, répliqua ce dernier.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que quand j'ai subi la transformation, j'ai vu des choses et c'est à lui que je dois parler.


	33. 33 Désolée de vous avoir menti

- Emmenez-le dans sa chambre, je vais chercher Thomas, ordonna Newt en s'éloignant.

- Attends, je viens avec toi, dis-je rapidement avant de m'élancer après lui.

On s'éloigna des autres pour aller chercher le nouveau. Sa main vint chercher la mienne et il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, les imprégnant de sa chaleur. Son contacte laissa des picotements agréables sur ma peau.

- Newt, quand j'étais dans le labyrinthe, j'ai réfléchis, commençai-je. Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse punir Thomas pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Mais tu as voté pour qu'il aille au Gnouf, répondit-il légèrement confus par mon changement d'opinion.

- Je sais, mais les choses ont changé et je retire mon vote.

- Tu sais que ça ne changera rien.

- Oui je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas faire partie de ceux qui ont voté pour.

- D'accord, … Et moi j'ai réfléchi pendant que tu étais dans le labyrinthe et je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin, me dit-il. Je ne devrais pas être distant comme ça. Même si je suis stressé comme pas possible.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il s'arrêta et tira mon bras vers lui pour que je m'arrête de marcher. Il vint me serrer très fort dans ses bras et je pus entendre son coeur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine.

- Je sais que tu le penses vraiment mais … Et si tu n'étais pas revenue? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, moi, sans toi?

Sa voix se brisa. Il prit tout son temps pour avaler sa salive, bien qu'il ait encore la gorge nouée. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir agi comme ça. Il m'éloigna de lui pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé dans le labyrinthe, Cally?

- Et bien …

Il sentait l'hésitation dans ma voix. Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé, car il s'en voudrait encore plus et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

- Calypso, je suis le chef tant qu'Alby est malade et je t'ordonne de me dire ce qui s'est passé dans le labyrinthe.

- Ça devient une dictature maintenant? rigolai-je.

- Allez, Cally, réponds moi, supplia-t'il.

- Alby était dans un cul-de-sac et j'y suis quand même allée pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas venir, alors je suis restée trop longtemps dans le couloir et un Griffeur nous a barré la route. Minho est arrivé à temps et nous a sauvé.

Il serra la mâchoire avant de se coller à moi une fois de plus. Il voulait me sentir contre lui. S'assurer que j'étais bien là, devant lui. Que j'étais bien réelle.

- Je vais bien Newt, essayai-je de le rassurer. Tout va bien.

- Mais tu aurais pu mourir.

- Oui, mais je suis là. Et on ferait bien d'aller chercher Thomas.

Je rompis notre étreinte et il hocha la tête. Je repris sa main dans la mienne avant de le tirer en direction des bois où je pensais pouvoir trouver Thomas. On s'enfonça parmi les arbres jusqu'à arriver près des tombes. C'est là qu'il se trouvait. Il était assis contre un arbre et avait ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux repliés. Il était entrain de penser.

- Tommy, dit Newt calmement. Alby veut te parler.

Le nouveau releva la tête brusquement et afficha une expression remplie de surprise sur son visage.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t'il les yeux grands ouverts.

- Et bien … Viens le découvrir.

Il se leva avec hésitation avant de nous suivre jusqu'à la ferme. On l'emmena dans la chambre d'Alby. Le chef se trouvait assis sur son lit à attendre.

- Newt, Cally, vous me laisser seul avec Thomas s'il vous plait? demanda-t'il.

Pourquoi voulait-il être seul avec Thomas? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et si il se passait la même chose qu'il s'était passé avec Ben, et si il commençait à l'attaquer? On ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls sans surveillance.

- Non, répondis Newt. Thomas est là et tu as dit que tu ne parlerais qu'en sa présence. Voilà, tu peux parler maintenant.

- Je veux être seul avec lui!

- Il en est hors de question!

- Dehors, cria Alby en se levant avant de se rassoir sur le matelas. Laissez nous seuls.

On ne pouvait pas continuer à lui tenir tête. Alby était extrêmement têtu et lui crier dessus ne changerait rien. Je pris la main de Newt dans la mienne et tournai ma tête vers lui. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens.

- Viens Newt, on va attendre dehors, lui dis-je doucement.

Il hésita quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, il était trop fier pour laisser tomber. Je le tirai par le bras, insistant pour qu'il me suive. Il finit par céder et me suivit jusqu'à la porte.

- Et ferme la porte, ajouta Alby de sorte à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Newt claqua la porte derrière nous avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur d'en face.

- Tu n'aurais pas du fermer la porte, lui dis-je. Tu aurais du la laisser ouverte, comme ça il aurait du se lever pour aller la fermer.

Il rigola à ma remarque avant de secouer la tête.

- Toi alors, tu sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour emmerder les gens, plaisanta-t'il.

- T'as pas idée à quel point je suis douée pour ça, répliquai-je en souriant.

- Douée pour quoi? demanda Minho qui se rapprochait d'un pas nonchalant.

- Pour emmerder les autres, lui répondit Newt.

- Ah, ça, il n'y a pas de doute. C'est sûrement l'une des meilleures pour ça.

Je secouai la tête à sa remarque avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je me demandai ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je voulais absolument savoir. Ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte, essayant de distinguer des sons. Je pouvais entendre des voix, mais je n'arrivais pas à les distinguer.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, me dit Minho.

- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le faisais, répliquai-je.

- Tu l'as déjà fait? me demanda Newt surpris.

- Oui, mon premier jour ici. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai surpris deux de vos conversations pendant que vous travailliez dans les champs?

Il réfléchirent quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête prudemment.

- Et ben, pour ces deux fois-là, j'étais entrain d'écouter depuis de longues minutes avant d'intervenir dans la conversation, expliquai-je.

- Quoi? s'exclama Newt.

- T'as pas fait ça? me demanda Minho sur un ton grave qui laissait paraître une touche d'énervement mêlé à une pointe d'amusement.

- Si et je ne suis pas désolée! C'était très intéressant de vous entendre parler de moi.

Ils soupirèrent, visiblement mécontent à cause de ce que je venais de leur avouer.

- C'est pas que je veux savoir ce qu'ils se disent, mais est-ce que tu entends quelque chose? me demanda Newt visiblement curieux.

- J'entends leurs voix, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce qu'ils disent.

À peine eus-je fini ma phrase que la voix de Thomas retentit bien plus fort qu'avant. « Newt » criait-il. Newt se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Sur le sol on pouvait voir Alby, la gorge entre ses mains. Il était entrain de s'étrangler et il se tordait dans tous les sens. Minho se précipita vers lui avec Newt. Ils empoignèrent ses mains et tirèrent dessus de sorte à lui faire lâcher prise.

Les jambes d'Alby envoyaient des coups de pied en l'air, essayant d'atteindre une cible imaginèrent. J'étais tétanisée par la peur. Je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un millimètre. Je ne pouvais pas aller les aider.

- Cally ou Thomas, que quelqu'un attrape ses pieds, cria Newt.

Je regardai Thomas. Lui non plus ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire pendante. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait non plus.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et Gally arriva en courant. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de leurs venir en aide. Il s'allongea sur les jambes du chef pour les empêcher de bouger. À trois, ils purent empêcher Alby de s'étrangler.

Ils lui tinrent les mains et les jambes le temps qu'il se calme. Ils le relâchèrent prudemment, prêts à réagir au cas où il recommencerait.

- Désolé Newt, murmura Alby. C'est comme si mon corps était contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Désolé, tu parles, répliqua-t'il. Tu étais entrain de te tuer.

- Ce n'était pas moi, je te jure.

Newt fonça les sourcils. Il était tendu et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Repose toi, dit-il finalement. Tu en as besoin. Tu as vraiment une sale mine tu sais?

Il lui fit un sourire pour le réconforter. Alby le lui rendit avant d'aller s'allonger dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux. Il était déjà sur le point de s'endormir.

- Newt, dit-il en un murmure.

- Oui, répondit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Fait attention à la fille et …

- Oui? insista Newt.

- Protège les plans.

Je fus surprise par sa recommandation. Qu'avait-il vu pendant sa transformation? Que savait-il qu'on ignorait? C'était terriblement frustrant. Je devais en savoir plus.

Newt hocha la tête et nous fit signe de quitter la pièce avec lui.

- Tu as faim, Tommy? demanda-t'il.

- J'ai plutôt envie de vomir, oui, répliqua ce dernier.

- Va manger, lui ordonna Newt.

Thomas était sur le point de protester, mais il s'en alla. Newt attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour se tourner vers nous.

- Qu'en pensez-vous? nous demanda-t'il.

- Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Minho.

- Il faudrait aller voir la fille, proposa Gally. Elle est réveillée et on devrait sûrement aller la questionner.

Newt hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de la fille.

- Attendez, m'écriai-je. Avant d'y aller, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent avec des grands yeux, attendant que je leurs dévoile ce que je devais absolument leurs dire.

- La nuit où je l'ai surveillée, elle a parlé dans son sommeil, expliquai-je.

- Oui, on sait ça, répliqua Minho. Elle le fait tout le temps, mais c'est incompréhensible.

- Et ben non, justement, dis-je prudemment. Ce n'était pas incompréhensible cette fois-là.

- Qu'a-t'elle dit? s'enquit Newt.

- Elle répétait la même chose : Wicked et … Thomas.

Leurs mâchoires tombèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Gally s'avança d'un pas.

- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit? s'énerva-t'il.

- Je voulais éviter que Thomas ait des ennuis. Il était nouveau et je ne pensais pas qu'il était lié à tout ça. Mais j'avais tord.

Le visage de Newt se contracta. Il avait l'air réellement blessé. Peut-être aurais-je du lui dire plutôt? C'est vrai qu'il était mon petit copain et que j'aurais du lui faire confiance, mais quand même.

- Tu aurais du nous le dire, me réprimanda Newt. Comment peut-on te faire confiance maintenant?

- Je sais que j'aurais du vous le dire. Mais je l'ai fait là maintenant. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour ne pas que Thomas soit trop affecté.

Ils ne répondirent rien. Ils étaient tous les trois fâchés et ils avaient raison de l'être. Je leurs avais menti alors que j'étais censé leurs faire confiance et qu'ils étaient censé pouvoir me faire confiance eux aussi.

- Je suis … Désolée, dis-je finalement, même si m'excuser était toujours une torture pour moi. Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché la vérité. J'aurais du vous faire confiance.

Newt prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Minho l'interrompit.

- Bon, allez, on va chercher Thomas et ensuite on va voir la fille, intervint Minho.

- Allez-y sans moi, dit rapidement Gally. J'en ai marre de cette histoire, de ces mensonges et de tout le reste. Démerdez-vous tout seuls.

Il nous tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide qui laissait paraître son énervement. Minho nous fit un signe de tête et on le suivit jusqu'aux cuisines où Thomas était entrain de manger le repas que Siggy lui avait préparé.

- Thomas, on va voir la fille et on aimerait que tu viennes avec nous, lui dit Newt.

- Pourquoi? demanda ce dernier.

Newt me lança un regard de côté avant de soupirer.

- Parce qu'on vient d'apprendre qu'elle avait prononcé ton nom pendant son sommeil.

Le visage du nouveau changea. Il avait l'air complètement perdu. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête et nous suivit jusqu'à la chambre de la fille. Clint et Jeff était toujours là à veiller sur elle, comme Newt le leurs avait demandé. Elle était assise sur son lit et nous regardait la tête haute. Elle n'avait pas peur.

- Quel est ton nom? lui demanda Newt.

Elle posa le regard sur lui, mais ne répondit pas. Elle le transperçait de ses yeux bleus clairs. Soudain, Thomas sursauta et recula de trois pas.

- Je … Je l'ai entendu …, dit-il. Dans ma tête.


	34. 34 Wicked is good

- Comment ça, dans ta tête? demanda Minho qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. C'est impossible! Clint et Jeff, laissez nous.

Ils regardèrent Newt, l'interrogeant du regard. Ce dernier leurs fit un signe de tête et ils quittèrent la pièce en silence, veillant à refermer la porte derrière eux. Newt et Minho se tournèrent vers le nouveau, attendant qu'il leurs donne plus d'informations.

- Son nom est Teresa et je t'assure que je l'ai entendue me parler dans ma tête, affirma Thomas sans baisser les yeux devant leurs regards insistants.

Son affirmation était extrêmement bizarre. J'étais sûre de ne jamais avoir entendu quelque chose de ce genre, même avant d'arriver ici. Newt fronça les sourcils ce qui rendit son visage très dur. Il n'y croyait pas non plus. Comment était-ce possible de communiquer par la simple force de l'esprit?

- Tu t'appelles bien Teresa? demanda-t'il à la fille.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux, cachant ses iris bleues ciel et hocha la tête prudemment. Comment Thomas avait-il deviné? Comment était-ce possible? Minho s'avança d'un pas vers elle.

- Sais-tu parler? demanda-t'il.

- Évidemment qu'elle sait, répondit Thomas. Elle me parle dans ma tête.

Newt me lança un regard interrogateur. Il se demandait si j'y croyais où non. Je secouai la tête pour lui montrer que je pensais comme lui avant de me tourner vers la fille. On devait absolument en apprendre plus. Cette situation extrêmement bizarre commençait à me faire peur.

- Tu le connais pas vrai? lui demandai-je en montrant Thomas du doigt.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne donna pas plus de précision. Ses lèvres étaient comme scellées. Son manque de coopération commençait déjà à me frustrer. Je fermai les poings pour essayer de me calmer. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour sentir l'oxygène pénétrer dans mes poumons. Il fallait garder son calme pour pouvoir en apprendre plus. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

Newt avait sûrement remarqué que je m'étais tendue, parce qu'il vint poser ses mains sur mes épaules en un geste réconfortant. Je le savais toujours fâché, mais il voulait quand même m'aider à rester calme.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu le connaisse? demandai-je après m'être légèrement calmée.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle me regardait avec son regard transparent qui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voire au travers de nous. C'était assez terrifiant de se faire scruter l'âme de cette manière. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire au plus profond de nous. Inconsciemment, je fis un pas en arrière. Elle était impressionnante, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'en avais peur. Il était impossible qu'elle puisse lire dans mes pensées, bien qu'apparemment elle pouvait communiquer par la simple force de son esprit. Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de cette pensée.

- Elle dit qu'elle se souvient de moi, dit Thomas en interrompant mes pensées. On se connaitrait d'avant le labyrinthe. On …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le son de sa voix resta en suspend dans les airs avant de disparaître complètement. Son visage se ferma et il avait l'air perturbé. Apparemment ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal pour lui non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? s'enquit Newt, curieux d'en savoir plus.

Thomas réfléchis quelques instants, comme si il pesait le pour et le contre. Il ne voulait peut-être pas nous dévoiler ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Peut-être était-ce intime? Je quittai Teresa des yeux pour les poser sur le nouveau.

- Elle a dit qu'on était amis, finit-il.

Ses mains et son corps n'avaient pas bouger d'un millimètre. Il s'était même arrêté de respirer et n'avait pas cligner des yeux une seule fois. Il n'agissait pas naturellement ce qui me laissait penser qu'il venait de nous mentir. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils avaient été amis avant d'arriver ici. J'hésitais à dire à voix haute qu'il nous avait caché la vérité, car cela ne ferait que l'embarrasser et il perdrait la confiance de Newt et de Minho. D'un autre côté, si je ne le disais pas maintenant, c'était moi qui allait perdre leur confiance. Je décidai néanmoins de ne rien dire, car il serait plus facile pour moi de la regagner que pour Thomas.

Je reposai les yeux sur Teresa et remarquai que son regard m'avait quitté pour aller se poser sur Thomas. Elle affichait une mine surprise. Elle se demandait sûrement pourquoi il nous avait menti. Elle le regardait si intensément que je m'en sentit mal à l'aise.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle peut s'en rappeler? demanda Minho a Thomas. On a eu aucun souvenir nous.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Teresa et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu sais Minho, tu pourrais lui parler directement à elle, remarquai-je.

- À quoi ça serre? Elle ne répondra pas de toute manière.

Thomas prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre à la question que lui avait posé le matons des coureurs.

- Elle dit qu'elle a encore ses souvenirs, mais qu'ils sont entrain de disparaître.

- De quoi se souvient-elle? demanda Newt précipitamment.

- Que tout va changé, que …

- Oui, ça on sait! Tout le monde le dit! s'énerva Newt. Quoi d'autre?

- Que le Wicked est bon. C'est ce qui est écrit sur son bras.

Minho s'avança de deux pas et lui attrapa le bras. Elle essaya de le retirer, mais le matons était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il releva son t-shirt et put lire l'inscription sur sa peau. « Wicked is good ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Comment ceux qui nous avaient enfermé ici pouvait-il être bon?

- C'est tout? demanda Newt déçu.

- C'est tout, répondit Thomas, la voix remplie de compassion.

Newt ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Il avait eu l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait ici et cet espoir s'était envolé.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait la laisser se reposer, proposai-je.

Newt hocha la tête et on sortit tous les quatre de la chambre de Teresa. Clint et Jeff rentrèrent pour la surveiller. Alors que j'allais dire à Thomas de retourner à ce qu'il faisait, il se laissa tomber par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Minho, les sourcils froncés.

- Elle me parle dans ma tête, encore, répondit-il. C'est horrible.

- Comment ça? intervint Newt. Ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser de problème quand on était dans la chambre.

- J'ai … Ça me fait super mal. C'est comme si elle hurlait.

Sans qu'on puisse lui répondre, il se releva et se mit à courir. Newt et moi allions nous élancer à sa poursuite, mais Minho nous en empêcha.

- Laissez-le, nous dit-il. Il a beaucoup de chose à gérer pour le moment. Il a besoin de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées.

Newt s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais je lui attrapai la main et il referma la bouche. Il serra mes doigts dans les siens.

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose, dis-je finalement. C'est à propos de Thomas. Quand il nous a dit que lui et Teresa avaient été amis avant, je … Je l'ai observé et je pense qu'il ne nous dit pas tout.

- Il nous aurait menti d'après toi? demanda Newt.

- Il n'a pas cligné des yeux une seule fois et n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Si j'avais pu prendre son rythme cardiaque, je suis sûre qu'il aurait été au-dessus de la moyenne.

- Doit-on le questionner à propos de ça? demanda Minho à Newt.

- Non. Il vaut mieux qu'on attende, répondit ce dernier.

On hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'on avait compris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demandai-je.

Newt approcha son visage du mien et fit signe à Minho de se rapprocher.

- On va cacher les plans, murmura-t'il. Aussi, personne ne doit savoir à propos de Thomas et de Teresa.

- On ne dit rien à personne? demanda Minho. Même pas à Alby?

- À personne, confirma Newt.

- Donc vous me reprochez de ne vous avoir rien dit à propos de Teresa, dis-je sarcastiquement. Mais vous allez vous-mêmes cacher quelque chose aux autres. Tout à fait logique!

Il me lancèrent un regard noir tous les deux.

- Ça va, tu es pardonnée, me lança Newt. Allez, il ne faut pas traîner. On mettra les plans dans la cave de la ferme qu'on fermera à clé en permanence.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'on se mit en route vers la salle des cartes. Les Blocards étaient encore entrain de travailler et c'était l'un des meilleurs moments pour ne croiser personne. On entra dans la salle et on prit les boîtes remplies de cartes et on les emmena dans la cave. On fit quelques allez-retours, s'assurant qu'on en ait oublié aucune.

- C'est bon? demanda Newt. On a tout?

- Oui, répondit Minho. Mais ne devrions-nous pas mettre quelque chose à la place des cartes, pour tromper les gens?

- Si, c'est une bonne idée.

- On pourrait dessiner quelques fausses cartes rapidement et les placer sur des piles de feuilles blanches, proposai-je.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Minho. Allez, on se dépêche.

On se mit à tracer des lignes aléatoirement sur des feuilles de papier blanches. On écrivit le numéro du jour sur chacune d'elles pour qu'elles paraissent authentiques.

- Minho, il faudra que tu dises aux coureurs de ne pas comparer les cartes entre elles, remarqua Newt. Sinon, ils vont se rendre compte qu'on les a changées de place.

- Tu as raison. Je vais rester ici pour les attendre.

- D'accord.

Newt posa ses yeux sur moi et des papillons apparurent dans mon ventre. Ça faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas ressentis ça. C'était sûrement parce qu'il me regardait tendrement, les yeux remplis d'amour.

- Tu viens? me demanda-t'il.

J'hochai la tête et le suivis jusqu'à notre chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et je rentrai dans la chambre la première. Il me suivit et se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était bloquée.

- Ça fait deux ans qu'elle est bloquée, lui rappelai-je. Même Alby n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir.

- Je sais, mais je voulais quand même essayer.

Il s'allongea dans notre lit et tapota la place qu'il y avait juste à côté de lui. Sans hésiter, je m'allongeai à côté de lui et il referma ses bras autour de moi. Il plaça un bisou dans mes cheveux et je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur ses lèvres.

- Comment tu vas? me demanda-t'il.

- Je … Ça va.

- Tu en es sûre?

- Oui, je vais bien. Et toi?

- Je vais bien.

Quelle question stupide! On ne le disait jamais quand ça n'allait pas.

- Pourquoi tu as des gros cernes sous les yeux? lui demandai-je.

- J'en ai? demanda-t'il précipitamment.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face.

- Oui tu en as.

- Je … Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée. J'étais assez stressé à cause d'Alby qui subissait la transformation.

- Je comprends. Mais tu devrais essayer de te reposer.

Il me fit un sourire et j'enfonçai ma tête contre son torse. Il resserra l'étreinte.

- Dis, Newt? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin?

- Tu dormais profondément. Je me suis dit que tu en avais besoin.

- Mais après tu m'as fait des remarques devant tous les Blocards.

- Je sais … Et je me suis excusé pour ça.

Je relevai la tête et posai un baisé sur ses lèvres.

- Cally? Tu penses que Thomas va s'en sortir comme coureur?

- Minho dit qu'il sera le meilleur. Il s'y connait plus que moi, donc je pense que oui, il s'en sortira.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu as peur pour lui?

- Je … Je me vois en lui. On est très similaire et je l'aime bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt.

- Je sais. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien pour lui.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller parler à Gally, me dit-il finalement. Il avait l'air vraiment énervé tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Je devrais aller m'excuser.

- C'est difficile pour toi de t'excuser, pas vrai?

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point!

Il rigola tendrement avant de coller son front au mien.

- Ça rend tes excuses encore plus sincères puisqu'elles te demandent plus d'effort qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suppose. En fait, tout ce qui a avoir avec mes sentiments est extrêmement difficile à exprimer pour moi.

- Donc, tu les exprimes que quand tu es sincère?

- Oui, mais parfois, même quand je suis sincère, je n'arrive pas à le dire.

Il me regarda bizarrement. Il releva un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire par là. Il avait l'air vraiment perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? me demanda-t'il.

- Je … Rien.

Il fut surpris, mais ne dit rien. Il me serra juste dans ses bras.

- J'avais besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi, me dit-il finalement. Ça fait du bien de se retrouver seuls tous les deux une fois de temps en temps.

- Je suis d'accord. Surtout avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. On a pas beaucoup de temps pour nous.

Il me sourit tendrement et je glissai ma main sur sa joue, laissant une douce caresse contre sa peau. Je regardais ensuite ma montre. Il était 18:45.

- Les portes vont bientôt se fermer, lui dis-je.

- Viens, on va se laver avant d'aller manger.

Je rigolai et le suivis jusque dans la salle de bain. On se déshabilla et on se mit dans la douche. L'eau coulait sur nos deux corps. Mes doigt glissaient le long de sa peau et ses lèvres descendaient dans mon coup, laissant des bisous de temps à autres. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, laissant des frissons derrière elles. Je rejetai ma tête vers l'arrière et ses lèvres devinrent plus avides de la chaleur que dégageait ma peau. Elles devinrent plus insistantes en descendant le long de mon cou. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que bien plus bas.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux d'ors et passai mes doigts entre-eux, les démêlant au passage. Sa langue passa sur mon ventre, me procurant une sensation de chaleur qui parcourut tout mon corps. Il se redressa et se colla à moi. Je passai mes bras autour de son coup et l'attirai à moi. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent et nous nous embrassâmes longuement.

Quand le sol trembla, on sortit de la douche, on se rhabilla et on partit vers la ferme, où le feu de camp avait été allumé quelques secondes auparavant.


	35. 35 Ne me mens plus jamais

Je m'assis en tailleur par terre, proche du feu pour pouvoir me réchauffer. Newt vint s'assoir à côté de moi. À peine nous fûmes installés que Siggy vint nous apporter quelque chose à manger. Il déposa un bol remplit d'un liquide brunâtre devant mes jambes et me fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire, que je lui rendis. Je mourrais de faim, aussi je me mis à dévorer le repas dès que le cuisinier se fut éloigné. Bien que l'apparence ne soit pas très appétissante, le goût était plutôt bon. C'était un mélange de légumes et de viande. Tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour rester en vie.

Je ne parlais jamais pendant que je mangeais. Je me concentrais toujours sur ma nourriture car je devais à tout prix me rendre compte qu'on en avait assez pour rester en vie et que, de ce fait, nous étions chanceux. Enfin, chanceux de pouvoir manger à notre faim, pas d'être enfermés dans un endroit sans issue.

Quand mon assiette fut vide, je me mis à chercher Thomas du regard. Je ne le voyais pas parmi les Blocards qui se trouvaient autour du feu de camp. Je posai mes yeux sur Newt qui me lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne vois pas Thomas, tu sais où il est? demandai-je.

- Il était partit dans le labyrinthe, mais, non, je ne sais pas où il est, ou même si il est rentré, me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Viens, on va faire un tour du Bloc pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien là.

J'hochai la tête et me relevai. Newt prit un bâton et le plaça dans le feu pour qu'il s'enflamme. Ensuite, nous nous mîmes à la recherche de Thomas. On passa par les champs avant de se diriger vers les bois. On longea le mur jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive près des tombes. Il était là, endormi contre le mur de pierre, recouvert par du lierre à cet endroit là.

- On ferait mieux de le laisser dormir, chuchota Newt.

- Tu as raison, répondis-je. Viens, on retourne avec les autres.

- D'accord.

On retourna près du feu de camp et cette fois, je m'assis près de Gally. Je comptais lui parler, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plutôt dans la journée.

- Comment tu vas? lui demandai-je.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

Il ne m'avait même pas regardé en me répondant. Je m'approchai de lui un peu plus. Je devais probablement m'excuser. C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas-là.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ce que je savais, dis-je finalement. Mais, tu sais …

- J'avais déjà des soupçons à propos de Thomas et tu ne voulais pas qu'ils soient confirmés? me coupa-t'il.

- En quelques sortes.

Il se détendit légèrement avant d'ajouter :

- Tu sais Cally, ce ne sont pas que des soupçons. Il n'est pas net ce gars.

- Je sais ce que tu penses à propos de lui, dis-je calmement. Mais tu n'as pas de preuves concrètes et on ne peut pas se baser sur ta transformation.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Pour deux raisons. La première est parce que tu as oublié la plus part des souvenirs que tu avais retrouvés. La seconde est parce que ce sont les créateurs qui nous envoient ce sérum et qu'on ne sait pas ce qui a dedans. Peut-être qu'ils mettent un truc pour nous manipuler le cerveau.

Il rigola à ma dernière remarque.

- Ce que tu peux avoir comme idées toi! Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous contrôlent. Je veux dire que je me sens libre de faire ce que je veux.

- Oui moi aussi, acquiesçai-je. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur la mienne.

- Mais tu penses qu'on est bien frère et soeur, pas vrai? me demanda-t'il.

- Oui, murmurai-je. Je pense qu'on est bien frère et soeur.

- Comment ça se fait que tu crois ça alors que ce souvenir me vient de ma transformation?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais subi la transformation et que j'ai eu ce même souvenir. Je me fis au mien plus qu'au tien.

- Quand as-tu ce souvenir?

- Quand on s'est battu pour la première fois, répondis-je les yeux perdus dans le feu qui crépitait.

- Tu sais que personne n'a jamais eu de souvenir qui date d'avant le Bloc?

- Je le sais. Mais je me dis que ce souvenir était peut-être extrêmement ancré dans ma mémoire et que c'est pour ça que je m'en suis rappelée.

- C'est possible.

Je restai dans ses bras pendant quelques instants à écouter le bruit des conversations tout autour de moi. Je pouvais aussi entendre le coeur de mon frère battre dans sa poitrine qui se soulevait et se baissait au rythme de ses respirations.

- Dis, Gally? demandai-je. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché une partie de la vérité?

- Non je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ne me mens plus jamais. Tu me le promets?

- Oui, mentis-je.

Je me sortis de ses bras pour ne pas qu'il puisse remarquer à quel point les battements de mon coeur s'étaient accélérés. Moi arrêter de mentir? Ça n'allait pas arriver d'aussitôt. Si je mentais c'était pour les protéger, mais surtout pour me protéger moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de mentir.

À 22:00, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour me préparer à aller au lit. Newt me rejoint vite et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et il commença à me caresser les cheveux tendrement.

- Je t'ai vue parler avec Gally, me dit-il. Ça va mieux entre vous?

- Ça va, répondis-je. Il m'a juste fait promettre de ne plus lui mentir et je ne pouvais pas ne pas promettre alors, j'ai promis.

- Mais tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse?

- Je ne pense pas. Si je mens, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Aucune raison n'est valable pour mentir, me réprimanda-t'il.

- Mais y a-t'il des raisons valables pour cacher la vérité?

Il soupira longuement. Il savait exactement ce que je voulais dire par là. Il me disait que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien, mais il le faisait lui aussi.

- Non, il n'y en a aucune, me répondit-il finalement. Mais des fois, on le fait quand même parce qu'on pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

- Exactement, conclus-je.

Il déposa un bisou sur mes cheveux pour m'indiquer qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

- Bonne nuit, me dit-il.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondis-je.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'endormis dans ses bras, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire.

Le lendemain à 6:00, ma montre sonna pour me réveiller. Dès que je fus prête, je me dirigeai vers les cuisines accompagnée de Newt. On prit notre petit déjeuné en silence.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir une journée normale. Un journée où je puisse me détendre, dit une voix qui provenait de l'extérieur.

C'était Thomas. Newt rigola silencieusement avant de se lever et d'aller se diriger vers le porte de la cuisine. De là où je me trouvais, je pus l'entendre dire :

- Ton souhait est exaucé, tocard. Allez viens, tu auras tout le temps de te détendre au Gnouf. Chuck t'apportera de quoi manger à midi.

Je patientais quelques minutes dans les cuisines jusqu'à ce que les coureurs n'arrivent.

- Vous allez dans le labyrinthe aujourd'hui? demandai-je avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Évidemment, me répondit Minho. Il faut bien que la vie reprenne son cour normal.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce « normal »? demandai-je.

- Vraiment Cally? se plaignit Siggy. Tu vas vraiment nous poser des questions de ce genre à 6:00 du matin?

Les coureurs se mirent à rigoler et je secouai la tête avec un sourire.

- Et toi? me demanda Minho. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui?

- Pff, rigolai-je. Aucune idée.

- Thomas est au Gnouf?

- Oui, répondit Newt en entrant dans la pièce.

- Demain il viendra avec moi dans le labyrinthe pour suivre la formation de coureur, dit Minho en prenant une grande inspiration.

J'hochai la tête. J'espérais sincèrement que ça lui plaise et qu'il s'en sorte bien. Je savais que d'aller dans le labyrinthe n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour certain.

- Faudrait pas qu'on la punisse elle aussi? demanda Minho à Newt en faisant un signe de tête vers moi.

- Pourquoi la puniriez-vous? demanda Siggy.

- À c'est vrai, vous n'étiez pas au courant, répondit Newt sarcastiquement. Elle est allée dans le labyrinthe pour aider Alby qui s'était enfui.

- Techniquement j'ai toujours la permission d'Alby pour aller dans le labyrinthe, dis-je précipitamment.

- Mais Alby n'est plus le chef, pour le moment, remarqua Minho.

- La permission n'a jamais été annulée!

- On n'en reparlera plus tard, dit Newt en nous faisant un clin d'oeil. Je vais aller m'occuper d'Alby. J'en ai marre d'être le chef et j'aimerais qu'il reprenne ses fonctions.

- Je vais aller parler à Teresa. Enfin, essayer, déclarai-je.

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce. Newt était juste derrière moi. On se dirigea vers le couloir où l'on gardait les malades et avant que je n'entre dans la chambre de la nouvelle, Newt déposa un bisou sur ma joue avant de me sourire tendrement. Je lui souris et sentis mes yeux pétiller. Il avait toujours de petites attentions qui me faisaient me sentir bien et aimée.

Je poussai la porte de la chambre et entrai. Clint et Jeff était endormis sur le sol. Ils avaient tous les deux la bouche ouverte et ronflaient. Je rigolai. Teresa tourna la tête et me regarda.

- Je suppose qu'ils ne t'ont pas beaucoup surveillée, dis-je en souriant. Ils ne sont pas très doués pour rester éveillé toute une nuit.

Elle me sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait alors que j'étais dans la pièce avec elle. Peut-être allait-elle me parler finalement?

Je secouai l'épaule de Clint, ainsi que celle de Jeff pour les réveiller tous les deux.

- Allez dormir dans un lit, vous serez mieux, leurs dis-je. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Sans broncher, ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent. Je fermai la porte derrière eux avant de me tourner vers Teresa.

- Comment tu te sens? demandai-je.

- Je … Je vais bien, dit-elle prudemment.

- Tu n'as plus de souvenirs?

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de secouer la tête énergiquement. Je poussai un long soupir. Comme Newt j'avais eu beaucoup d'espoir quand elle était arrivée. « Peut-être était-elle la clé pour sortir d'ici? », m'étais-je dit. J'avais sûrement eu tord.

- Je ne me souviens que de ce que Tom vous a déjà dit, ajouta-t'elle au bout de quelques secondes. Que tout va changer, que je connais Thomas et que le Wicked est bon.

- Comment le Wicked pourrait-il être bon? demandai-je, curieuse d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

- Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il. Je sais juste que si c'est marqué sur mon bras, c'est que ça doit être important et que je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Peut-être que ça devait vous aider?

- Je ne vois pas du tout comment ça pourrait nous aider, avouai-je. Mais merci de partager tes souvenirs avec moi.

- Ce n'est rien.

« Le Wicked est bon ». Comment est-ce que ça pouvait nous aider? C'était peut-être un message codé ou je ne sais quoi? Ça semblait peu probable.

- Je me souviens de ça aussi, dit-elle précipitamment. Le labyrinthe est un code.

- Un code? demandai-je très excitée. Comment?

- Je … Je ne sais pas, avoua-t'elle. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Elle avait l'air aussi frustrée que moi. Elle avait sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tentai-je de la réconforter. Tu nous donnes déjà des indications, c'est pas mal.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Newt et Alby.

- Alby se sent mieux et va pouvoir redevenir le chef, déclara Newt avec un grand sourire. Tu en as appris plus?

- Étonnamment, oui, répondis-je. Apparemment, le labyrinthe serait un code.

- Un code? demanda Alby en plissant les yeux. Comment?

- On ne sait pas, expliquai-je en posant mes yeux sur Teresa et en lui faisant un sourire.

- On va bien finir par le découvrir, dit Newt avec une voix remplie de détermination.

- Merci Teresa d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Tu veux peut-être te reposer?

Elle hocha la tête et nous quittâmes tous les trois sa chambre pour la laisser seule.

- Tu n'en as pas appris plus? me demanda Newt.

- Elle ne se souvient de rien, expliquai-je. Mais apparemment, le fait qu'elle ait écrit sur son bras que le Wicked est bon, serait important.

- Pourquoi?

- Aucune idée.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans que rien ne se passe. Je laissais Teresa se reposer, espérant qu'elle retrouverait quelques uns de ses souvenirs.

La journée d'après fut exactement pareille. Thomas sortit du Gnouf et alla dans le labyrinthe avec Minho, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

J'avais passé de longues heures dans la chambre de la nouvelle, essayant toutes sortes de choses pour qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider à sortir de cet endroit. Tous mes efforts ne servirent à rien.

À 18:50, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter sa chambre pour aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger, elle dit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit avant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait dit, ni comment elle le savait. Elle l'avait juste dit : _Je viens d'enclencher le processus de fin._

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?


	36. 36 On a tous nos petits secrets

Je courus hors de la pièce. Je devais absolument prévenir les autres. Je devais absolument leurs dire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je sortis de la ferme et me dirigeai vers le feu de camp où tous les Blocards se rassemblaient. Je me frayai un chemin parmi tout ce monde en essayant de trouver Alby. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand la plus part des garçons furent assis, j'aperçus le chef, entouré de Newt, Minho et Gally. Ils parlaient. De quoi? Je ne pouvais pas les entendre de là où je me trouvais. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me précipitai vers eux.

- Alby, commençai-je essoufflée à cause de ma course.

- Cally, dit-il, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui expliquer ce que je voulais lui dire. On a eu un conseil aujourd'hui.

Un conseil aujourd'hui? Je ne savais pas qu'on devait en avoir un. Pourquoi auraient-ils eut un conseil sans moi alors que j'essayais d'obtenir des informations auprès de Teresa? Tout ça était complètement illogique.

- Quoi?! m'exclamai-je. Mais je n'étais pas au courant.

- Je sais.

Ils avaient fait exprès de ne pas me prévenir? Je sentis une boule se former dans ma bouche. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Que se passait-il? Qu'avaient-ils décidé sans moi? J'avalai ma salive, essayant de dénouer ma gorge pour pouvoir poser des questions pour en apprendre plus.

- Comment ça se fait? demandai-je, un peu perdue.

- On voulait parler de toi. C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas prévenue.

Parler de moi? Pourquoi? De quoi avaient-ils parlé? Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Tout commença à tanguer autour de moi, comme si une crise d'angoisse se préparait.

- Hein?! Comment ça?

- On devait décider de ta punition, m'expliqua le chef.

Je posai mes yeux sur Newt. Il regardait le sol, évitant mon regard. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier d'énervement. Son attitude me frustrait. Il n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher.

- Pourquoi serais-je punie? demandai-je hautainement.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es allée dans le labyrinthe sans permission et sans être une coureuse, me répondit Minho. Tu as enfreint la règle et tu devais être punie.

Ma mâchoire tomba. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Comment pouvaient-ils me punir alors que j'avais essayé de sauver notre chef qui était en plus notre ami. Je pouvais très bien imaginer comment Thomas s'était senti lorsqu'on l'avait jugé coupable et qu'on avait exprimé sa sentence lors du conseil. Je me sentie soudainement désolée pour lui.

- Mais c'est injuste, rétorquai-je. Je l'ai fait pour sauver Alby. Sans moi, il serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est!

- Je serais arrivé à temps, remarqua Minho.

- Tu n'en sais rien, répliquai-je. Peut-être que le Griffeur se serait élancé sur Alby si je n'avais pas été là. J'ai bravé ma peur pour venir te sauvé et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? demandai-je en me tournant vers Alby.

Je venais de lui faire du chantage. Ce n'était pas bien et je m'en sentis tout de suite mal.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Je savais qu'il pesait ses mots pour ne pas m'énerver d'avantage. Je serrai les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau pour essayer de reprendre un peu le contrôle sur mon corps.

- On a puni Thomas pour la même raison, alors ta punition sera la même : 24 heures au Gnouf, sans parler à personne et en ayant à manger que le strict minimum.

Je secouai la tête d'énervement. C'était extrêmement long comme punition. Mais peut-être l'avais-je mérité, finalement?

- J'en reviens pas que vous puissiez faire ça, dis-je en leur tournant le dos pour créer un sentiment de culpabilité en eux.

Je commençai à m'éloigner en direction du Gnouf. Décidée à finalement accepter leur punition car c'était le premier pas à faire pour me faire pardonnée.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'on te reproche, intervint Newt.

- Ah non? Alors qu'elles sont les autres raisons? demandai-je en leur faisant face à nouveau.

Cette phrase avait fait monter une vague de colère en moi. Je me sentais sur le point d'exploser.

- Tu nous as menti Cally, expliqua-t'il. On est censé pouvoir te faire confiance et tu nous as trahi.

Je baissai les yeux. Je savais que ce que j'avais fait était mal. Je n'aurais jamais du leur cacher la vérité. Bien que je savais qu'ils avaient raison, je ne pouvais me résoudre à plier si facilement. Je relevai la tête et regardai Newt en serrant la mâchoire.

- Parce que vous croyez que je suis la seule à mentir ici? demandai-je en tâchant de me contrôler.

Il retint sa respiration. Il savait très bien que je pensais aux cartes qu'on avaient échangées. Tous baissèrent la tête, m'indiquant qu'ils avaient déjà menti eux aussi. Je patientai quelques instants pour leurs laisser le temps de me répondre, mais aucun d'eux ne le fit.

- On a tous nos petits secrets, crachai-je avant de leur tourner le dos.

Je me dirigeai vers le Gnouf, Alby sur mes talons. J'ouvris la porte et me glissai à l'intérieur de la cellule. Si je le faisais par moi-même ça aurait moins l'air d'une punition à mes yeux, mais plus d'un choix.

- Donne moi ta montre, m'ordonna le chef.

Je m'apprêtai à argumenter, mais je me retins. Je défis ma montre de mon poignet et la lui donnai. Alby ferma ensuite la porte derrière moi et fit tourner la clé deux fois dans la serrure. Il secoua la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée. Je m'allongeai sur le sol froid et regardai le plafond.

- Tu sais Cally, on ne te punit pas pour nous avoir menti, me dit Alby pour essayer de me réconforter un tant soit peu.

- Je pensais que je ne pouvais parler à personne, répliquai-je méchamment.

Aussitôt eus-je dit cette phrase que je la regrettais déjà. Je ne devais pas être méchante avec lui. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il pensait être juste. Car après tout, j'avais bel et bien enfreint la règle.

- Comme tu voudras, me dit-il sèchement. Quelqu'un t'apportera tes repas et on te fera sortir demain à la fermeture des portes.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait un sentiment de détresse m'envahit. Je me précipitai aux barreaux et criai :

- Je suis désolée, Alby.

Il se retourna et m'interrogea du regard.

- Désolée de t'avoir mal parlé. Je n'aurais pas du. C'est de ma faute si je suis ici, dis-je sincèrement.

- C'est pas grave, me répondit-il avec un demi-sourire avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Je poussai un profond soupir avant de m'allonger sur le sol. 24 heures, ça allait être long. Je devais trouver un moyen pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Alors que je commençai à me tourner les pouces, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. « Évidemment », pensai-je. « C'est l'heure à laquelle je mange d'habitude ».

Ils auraient au moins pu m'apporter quelque chose à manger. Après tout j'allais être enfermée ici pendant longtemps. Je savais qu'ils avaient eu raison de m'enfermer au Gnouf, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être légèrement énervée. Et puis, Newt serait allé dans le labyrinthe, lui aussi, si je ne l'avais pas empêché. J'aurais peut-être du le laisser y aller finalement? Ce serait lui qui serait ici à ma place. Enfin, je me serais sûrement mise à courir après lui pour le rattraper. On aurait été tous les deux enfermés alors. Je rigolai à cette pensée.

Par habitude, je relevai mon bras pour regarder ma montre, mais je ne l'avais plus au poignet. Sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. C'était terriblement stupide, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais les empêcher de couler. J'étais enfermée ici, sans moyen de savoir quelle heure il était. C'était la goute qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on m'avait enfermé. Je décidai de compter mes respirations pour essayer de calculer le temps qui passait. « cent quarante-huit, cent quarante-neuf, cent cinquante ». Cent cinquante fois quatre secondes, ça faisait six cents secondes, ce qui faisait dix minutes. Ça faisait approximativement dix minutes que j'avais commencé à compter.

Des pas se firent entendre. Ils se rapprochaient. Je me redressai rapidement et m'assis dos aux barreaux. Je ne voulais pas que la personne qui arrivait voie que j'avais pleuré.

- Je t'ai apporté à mangé, dit la voix de Newt. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est ce qu'on donne à ceux qui sont au Gnouf.

Il passa un morceau de pain ainsi qu'un verre d'eau entre les barreaux et je les attrapai.

- Merci, dis-je doucement.

Il s'assit dos à moi. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur au travers de nos t-shirts. Il n'y avait que les barreaux qui nous séparaient.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de la compagnie, mais je vais quand même rester un peu, me dit-il.

- Quelle heure est-il? demandai-je remplie d'espoir.

Je voulais absolument savoir combien de temps j'avais passé enfermée ici.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire, me répondit-il.

Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller une fois de plus.

- Tu devrais manger.

Sans répondre, je me mis à casser mon morceau de pain en petits morceaux et je les mangeais au fur et à mesure. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'on se parle. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour faire passer le temps un peu plus vite. Je bus mon verre d'eau avant de le repasser au travers des barreaux.

- Tu as fini? me demanda-t'il.

- Oui.

Il attrapa le verre.

- Newt, quand je suis arrivée en courant, tout à l'heure. C'est parce que je voulais vous dire quelque chose d'important.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? me demanda-t'il surpris.

- Teresa m'a dit un truc plutôt dans la soirée. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle l'a dit. C'est sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle a dit « Je viens d'enclencher le processus de fin ».

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Je ne sais pas.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. J'avais peur qu'il ne reparte. Je ne voulais pas restée seule ici pendant toute la nuit. Comment arriverais-je à dormir?

Je pris une grande inspiration, prenant mon courage à deux mains. Je voulais poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.

- Dis, Newt? commençai-je. Est-ce que tu as toujours confiance en moi?

Je le sentis se tendre. Il prit son temps pour réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait me donner. Je sentais mon estomac se torde à cause du stresse. J'avais peur d'entendre la réponse. J'avais peur de ne pas entendre celle que j'espérais.

- Oui, Cally, me répondit-il. Je suppose que j'ai toujours confiance en toi.

- Comment ça? demandai-je, pas sûre de comprendre.

Il prit une grande respiration. Il cherchait les bons mots à utiliser pour m'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu ne nous as rien caché d'autre, pas vrai?

- Bah, j'ai caché à Minho que j'allais dans le labyrinthe.

- Oui, mais tu me l'as dit à moi.

- Je ne vous ai rien dit pour Alby.

- On ne t'en veut pas pour ça. On comprend pourquoi tu n'as rien dit.

- Alors, non, je ne vous ai rien caché d'autre.

Si je l'avais fait, je ne m'en rappelais pas.

- Tu as été ici pendant longtemps et je ne peux pas perdre confiance en toi pour nous avoir caché quelque chose alors que moi-même je t'ai caché des choses au début et que j'en cache maintenant à Alby.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais soulagée. Il avait toujours confiance en moi. Je n'osai pas demander ce qu'il m'avait caché. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le découvrir.

Je le sentis regarder sa montre. Il se leva.

- Je suis resté trop longtemps ici, me dit-il. Je dois y aller. Essaie de dormir, d'accord?

Je tournai la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

- D'accord. Mais, je voulais te rappeler que je t'avais empêché d'aller dans le labyrinthe.

- Merci, rigola-t'il. Sans toi, j'aurais passé 24 heures au Gnouf.

Je me levai brusquement et lui fis face. Il avait un regard interrogateur. J'attrapai sa main et tirai sur son bras pour l'approcher des barreaux. Je déposai un léger bisou sur sa joue et il me fit un sourire.

- Je suis amoureux d'une hors la loi.

Je rigolai à sa remarque en secouant la tête.

- Ne me cache plus jamais rien, d'accord? me demanda-t'il.

- Je te le promets.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et il put lire que, cette fois, j'étais bel et bien sincère.


	37. 37 Cette nuit, je rêvais de l'océan

Il s'éloigna, ma laissant seule une fois de plus. Je m'allongeai sur le sol et me roulai en boule pour me réchauffer. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter par mes pensées. C'était le meilleur moyen que j'avais pour m'endormir dans cet endroit terriblement inconfortable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les bras de Morphée vinrent m'emporter dans le pays des rêves. Cette nuit là, je rêvais de l'océan.

_Du haut de la colline verdoyante sur laquelle je me tenais, je le voyais s'étendre à l'horizon, comme si il était infini. Il semblait aussi grand que le monde, aussi puissant que le temps et aussi profond que les abysses de l'univers._

_Son eau bleue-turquoise reflétait la lumière du soleil couchant qui semblait suspendu, par à un fil, au plafond de l'espace. Le ciel était bariolé de couleurs grâce à lui. Rouge, orange, mauve, bleu et jaune. Ces nuances de bonheur m'emplirent d'allégresse et me promettaient que rien ne pouvait m'arriver quand je me trouvais dans un pareil endroit._

_Les vagues venaient se fracasser sur les solides rochers, produisant une explosion de bruit qui arrivait en murmure à mes oreilles, comme une douce caresse. Comme une voix qui m'intimait de me rapprocher. _

_« Viens, chère enfant. N'aie pas peur. »_

_Sans hésiter, j'écoutai cette hallucination et me mis à courir jusqu'en bas de la colline, mes pieds nus flottant presque dans l'air humide du crépuscule. Je ne m'arrêtai que quand le bout de mes petits petons toucha l'eau fraîche de la mer. _

_Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Je sentis l'air salé rentrer dans mes narines et se glisser jusque dans mes poumons, avides d'oxygène. L'air marin était pur, rafraîchissant et me promettait beaucoup de choses. _

_Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux, les emmêlant de mille façons. Il glissait contre ma peau, la caressant intimement. Il me venait de derrière, me poussant vers l'océan. Il m'incitait à lâcher prise, à perdre le contrôle pour aller embrasser les vagues avec mon corps. Je voulais tant l'écouter et me jeter à l'eau, mais la peur me tenaillait l'estomac. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer si je cédais. _

_Je me laissais tomber en arrière. Par terre, le vent me passerait par dessus, sans jamais m'atteindre. Il me murmurait à son tour, toutes sortes de choses que je ne pouvais comprendre. Je ne connaissais pas cette langue et pourtant, je ne saurais dire à quel point je voulais la comprendre. Cette langue étrangère, si belle à l'oreille, sonnait aussi purement que du cristal. _

_Une vague plus grosse que les autres vint m'éclabousser gentiment le visage. Elle aussi voulait me dire quelque chose. Un secret qu'elle ne voulait partager qu'avec moi. Je n'avais qu'à tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre. _

_« Ouvre ton coeur, Cally » me murmura-t'elle. _

_Ouvrir mon coeur? Je ne comprenais pas la signification de cette phrase. Comment pouvait-on ouvrir son coeur?_

_Je fermai doucement les yeux une fois de plus et me concentrai sur mes respirations. Chaque inspiration me calmait et chaque expiration ouvrait mon coeur petit à petit. _

_Au bout de quelques secondes, les murmures du vent devinrent compréhensibles. Ils n'utilisait pas de mots pour communiquer, mais des émotions. L'amour m'envahit, ainsi que l'amitié, l'espoir et le bonheur. Ces sentiments chaleureux étaient les seuls présents dans mon coeur en ce moment où rien n'avait d'importance. Tout semblait futile, trivial, à part ces émotions qui ne cherchaient qu'à me rendre heureuse. _

- Cally, dit une voix me tirant de mon sommeil. Cally, réveille toi.

J'ouvris les yeux en grognant. Je dormais si bien. Pourquoi m'avait-on dérangé? En plus dormir faisait passer le temps tellement plus vite.

Je tournai la tête vers celui qui m'avait réveillé. C'était Chuck.

- Salut Chuck, lui dis-je.

- Bonjour Cally. Tiens, voilà du pain et un verre d'eau. Je t'ai aussi apporter un bout de fromage, comme je l'ai fait pour Thomas, car je sais que ce n'est pas très plaisant d'être enfermé ici.

- Tu n'as pas idée, rétorquai-je sarcastiquement. Merci pour le fromage, c'est très gentil de ta part.

J'attrapai le morceau de pain et le mangeait avec le bout de fromage que Chuck m'avait apporté. J'avais si faim que même du pain sec goutait délicieusement bon. Je bus mon verre d'eau avant de le repasser au travers des barreaux.

- Quelle heure est-il, Chuck? demandai-je en espérant que lui me répondrait.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, me dit-il.

- Comment ça, m'étonnai-je. Tu ne peux pas me dire approximativement l'heure qu'il est en te basant sur le soleil?

- Il n'y a pas de soleil, bégaya-t'il.

- Comment ça pas de soleil? Il y a toujours du soleil, dis-je précipitamment sans prendre le temps de respirer.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ce fait?

- On n'en sait rien.

- C'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maugréai-je. Bon, et les portes, elles sont ouvertes?

- Oui, ça fait un moment déjà.

- Et la Boîte? Elle est montée?

- Oui, dit-il en hochant énergiquement la tête.

- Elle est déjà redescendu? demandai-je.

- Non, mais ça semblait alarmé Alby. Apparemment le fait qu'elle est encore là n'est pas normal.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi quelque chose de bizarre se passait le seul jour où j'étais enfermée au Gnouf?

- Dis Chuck, tu pourrais m'appeler Clint, s'il te plait? demandai-je.

- Oui, bien sûr!

Il s'en alla en sautillant. À peine eut-il fait deux bonds qu'il échappa le verre qu'il tenait. Ce dernier alla s'exploser contre le sol avant d'éclater en milles morceaux. Je pus voir Chuck se tendre avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oups, dit-il avant de rigoler.

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna et continua à sautiller jusqu'à ce que je le perde de vue.

Je soupirai bruyamment. « Les portes s'ouvrent à 7:00. La Boîte monte à 8:00 et redescend à 9:00. Si Alby dit que ce n'est pas normal que la Boîte soit toujours là, il doit bien être 10:00, ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

Ils ne m'apportaient à manger que seulement maintenant? Quand allait-il m'apporter le repas de midi? À 15:00?

Bon, en tout cas, il ne me restait plus que neuf heures à passer ici avant d'être libérée.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. C'était Clint. Il avait fait vite! Il s'approcha de la grille qui nous séparait et s'accroupit devant moi.

- Tu voulais me parler? me demanda-t'il.

- Oui, à propos du médicament que tu avais demandé aux Créateurs, tentai-je d'expliquer, tout en restant vague.

- Oui, hum … À ce propos …, bégaya-t'il. Ils ont laissé une note dans la Boîte.

Il fouilla dans sa poche avant de sortir un papier plié en quatre. Il me le donna et je le dépliai rapidement. Je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

« Chère Cally,

Le médicament que vous avez demandé existe bel et bien, mais vous nous voyez dans l'impossibilité de vous le transmettre, car nous n'en n'avons plus en stock.

Nous espérons que vous trouverez une solution,

Les Créateurs. »

Je chiffonnai le papier et le jetai dans un coin de la cellule.

- C'est ça! ricanai-je. Ils aiment juste nous foutre dans la merde.

- Je suis désolé Cally, me dit Clint.

- C'est pas ta faute.

- On discutera de ce qu'on peut faire demain?

- D'accord.

Je repliai mes genoux et posai mon menton dessus.

- Je sais que tu évites d'en parler, ou même d'y penser, mais pourquoi? me demanda Clint. On dirait que tu ne l'acceptes pas.

- Clint, on a décidé, avec Newt, qu'on n'en voulait pas. Enfin, pas qu'on en voulait pas, mais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, expliquai-je. J'essaie juste de minimaliser l'impact que ça aura sur mon moral. Je cherche juste à me protéger. Et oui. C'est vrai. Je n'en parle pas et je n'y pense pas. Je fais comme si de rien n'était. C'est ma manière de faire avec.

Il passa sa main entre les barreaux et attrapa la mienne. Il la serra entre ses doigts. Il voulait me montrer qu'il était là si j'en avais besoin et qu'il serait toujours prêt à m'aider.

- Tout va bien ce passer, je te le promets, murmura-t'il.

- C'est bien la première fois que je ne te crois pas, répliquai-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il rigola avant de se lever. Alors qu'il s'éloignai, je l'interpelai.

- Clint! Quelle heure est-il?

- Il est onze heure, me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil avant de partir.

Plus que huit heures à attendre. ARGH! Je n'en pouvais plus! J'avais dormi pendant plus des deux tiers du temps que j'avais passé ici et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Comment allais-je supporter d'être enfermée pour encore huit heures?

Je m'allongeai pas terre et plaçai mes jambes contre un mur. J'observai le plafond et comptai les fissures qui s'y trouvaient. Trente et un, trente-deux, trente-trois, … Quarante-six, quarante-sept, quarante-huit, …

Quand j'eus fini de toutes les compter, je me mis à faire des bruits avec ma bouche. 'Mob', 'Mob', 'Mob'. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'en eus assez et j'arrêtai.

Je roulai sur mon ventre et relevai la tête. « Que pouvais-je bien faire? » était la seule question qui occupait mon esprit. Je plaçai mes mains sous ma tête pour la soutenir, je pliai les genoux et me mis à battre des jambes dans le vide. Peut-être que ça aiderait à faire passer le temps plus vite? Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre de toute manière?

Au moins une heure s'écoula. J'étais à présent assise en tailleur et je tapais sur mes jambes pour produire des sons.

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Ça pouvait bien faire des minutes ou des heures depuis que j'avais reçu la visite de Clint.

Je m'allongeai sur le côté et commençai à tracer des dessins dans la poussière. Je traçai l'océan de mon rêve, avec le soleil qui se couchait.

Je devais sûrement avoir l'air folle. Peut-être le devenais-je? C'est ça! Je devenais folle. Qui pouvait passer 24 heures dans un endroit sans avoir quelque chose à faire et ne pas devenir fou?

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Surtout ne pas céder à la panique! Je ne devenais pas folle. J'étais absolument normale.

Je traçai un cercle sur le sol quand j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Je ne dédaignai même pas me lever.

Newt, Alby et Teresa arrivaient. Newt ouvrit la porte de la cellule pendant que le chef tenait la nouvelle.

- Allez, viens, tu peux sortir, me dit le garçon blond.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je me levai d'un bond et sortis du Gnouf en un éclair. J'étais enfin libre.

Alby força Teresa à rentrer dans la cellule et Newt referma la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? demandai-je.

- C'est à cause d'elle tout ce qui se passe, me répondit le chef.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Le soleil ne se lève plus, la Boîte ne redescend plus, mais le pire est quand même le fait que les portes ne se sont pas fermées aujourd'hui.

- Quoi?! m'exclamai-je. Quelle heure est-il?

- 19:15, me répondit le chef en me tendant ma montre.

Je la serrai contre ma figure. Elle m'avait tant manqué. Je l'attachai rapidement à mon poignet.

- Vite, il faut s'activer, me dit Newt. Tout le monde est entrain de se préparer pour la nuit et deux mains supplémentaires ne serraient pas de trop.

On se dirigeait vers la ferme et je pus apercevoir tout le monde qui travaillait. La moitié des Blocards s'efforçaient de construire des barricades aux quatre portes, comme si cela allait arrêter les Griffeurs. D'autres déplaçaient la nourriture de la cuisine aux chambres. Je décidai d'aller les aider.

Siggy était en charge des opérations. Dès qu'il me vit arriver, un grand sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

- Alors tes 24 heures au Gnouf, c'était comment? me demanda-t'il, comme pour évacuer le stresse qu'il ressentait.

- Oh la ferme! répliquai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a proposé l'idée.

- Si seulement!

Je rigolai et m'éloignai avec les vivres qu'il m'avait demandé de transporter.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout fut fini. Toute la nourriture était repartie dans les chambres et les barricades étaient bâties. Elles avaient l'air pathétiques, mais ça en rassurait certains de les avoir alors je n'osai pas les critiquer à voix haute.

Tout le monde se dirigeai vers la ferme pour s'enfermer dans les chambres. Je cherchai Newt dans la foule. Je ne voulais pas affronter la nuit qui allait arriver sans lui.

Soudain, quelqu'un m'attrapa l'épaule et m'attira à lui. C'était Newt.

- Viens avec moi, me chuchota-t'il.

Je l'écoutai et le suivis jusqu'à une chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Alby, Minho et Thomas. Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le sol. Je fis de même et c'est en silence qu'on attendit.

Au bout d'une heure, des bruits s'élevèrent du labyrinthe. « La nuit commençait »


	38. 38 Survivre jusqu'à l'aube

Je me sentais tellement confinée dans cette toute petite chambre qui ne comportait qu'un seul lit. Je voulais sortir là car je commençais vraiment à y étouffer. L'air était presque irrespirable. Les murs, eux, étaient presque aussi oppressant que ceux du labyrinthe. Ils ne me donnaient pas l'impression d'être en sécurité du tout. De temps à autre, quand mon regard se perdait dans le vide, j'avais même l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient pour nous écrabouiller. Je devais alors battre des cils rapidement pour me ressaisir. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Vraiment pas bien du tout.

Newt était assis à côté de moi et avait son bras autour de mes épaules. J'étais collée à lui et avais ma tête contre son épaule. Je sentais son coeur battre calmement dans sa poitrine. J'aurais juré qu'il était parfaitement calme si je ne l'entendais pas respirer bruyamment, ce qui me montrait qu'il était tout aussi stressé que moi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. Il devait rester fort pour moi, mais aussi pour les autres.

On était tous les cinq, Alby, Minho, Thomas, Newt et moi, silencieux. On écoutait les Griffeurs se rapprocher du Bloc. Plus proches à chaque seconde. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Elle en était étouffante.

- Je voudrais presque aller me jeter dans les pattes des Griffeurs pour en finir rapidement, dit finalement Newt pour briser le silence. On aurait pas à supporter cette attente interminable. On ne sait même pas si on va survivre. J'en ai marre. Je ne supporte plus cette atmosphère.

Personne ne répondit. On savait que ça ne servait à rien, car il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Enfin, j'espérais.

- Mais d'un autre coté, reprit-il. On a pas le droit de baisser les bras. Soient les Créateurs veulent en finir avec nous, soit ils veulent nous donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'on se bouge et qu'on trouve enfin la solution.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Alby. Mais je suis sûr, cette nuit va être un massacre. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un à survécu à une nuit dans le labyrinthe qu'on arrivera à survivre ici.

Il avait raison. Je le savais. Au plus profond de moi, je le savais. J'avais quand même cette petite voix au fond de ma tête qui me disait de garder espoir. Je ne savais pas si je devais l'écouter, mais l'expression « l'espoir fait vivre » était, elle aussi, ancrée dans mon esprit. Peut-être avions-nous une chance de survivre.

- Je suis de l'avis de Newt, intervint Minho. Et de celui de Thomas aussi. Je veux dire que si on survit jusqu'à demain, on devra préparer des provisions pour plusieurs jours et partir dans le labyrinthe.

- Des provisions pour plusieurs jours? s'écria Alby.

- Puisque les portes ne se ferment plus et que le soleil ne s'est toujours pas couché, et je doute qu'il se couchera cette nuit, on a plus vraiment de raison de rentrer. Il serait temps de passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe et de voir ce qui se passe quand les murs changent de place. Si ils le font encore.

- Pas question, répliqua le chef. On peut toujours s'abriter ici, ou dans le Gnouf, ou encore dans la salle des cartes. Tout n'est pas perdu. On peut encore survivre dans le Bloc. Il faut qu'on essaie. En plus, qui serait volontaire pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide?

- Moi, répliqua le matons des coureurs. Et Thomas.

Ce dernier fut surpris d'entendre son nom apparaître dans la conversation. Tous les regards étaient sur lui à présent. On attendait sa confirmation. Il finit par hocher la tête pour nous dire qu'il était bel et bien avec Minho.

- Je viendrai aussi, déclarai-je avec réticence. Seulement si c'est absolument nécessaire.

Minho me fit un demi-sourire pour me remercier du soutient. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

- Je vous accompagnerai aussi, s'il le faut, ajouta Newt. Et je suis sûr que les autres coureurs le feront eux aussi.

- Avec ta patte folle? ricana méchamment Alby.

Newt baissa la tête sans rien répondre. Alby avait dit ça exprès pour lui faire du mal et ça l'avait atteint exactement comme il le voulait. J'avais extrêmement mal au coeur pour lui.

Je me serrai contre lui, en peu plus, pour lui montrer que j'étais là. Je déposai un léger bisou sur sa joue avant de caresser l'autre tendrement. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou et ne bougeai plus.

J'eus peur d'heurter sa fierté, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il finit pas relever la tête.

- Je ne vais pas demander aux autres de courir des risques que je n'oserais pas prendre, répliqua-t'il bravement.

- Comme tu veux, dit Alby en s'allongeant par terre et en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

La mâchoire de Newt tomba. Tout comme moi, il n'en revenait pas. Comment notre chef, celui qui était censé nous guidé, pouvait-il avoir une attitude aussi défaitiste? Ça ne me donnait pas l'envie de me battre ou même de survivre.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi à la fin? hurla Newt.

Le chef se redressa doucement. Il semblait complètement perdu. Ça pouvait se lire sur son visage tendu.

- Je … Je ne me sens pas capable d'être le chef. J'ai encore la tête embrumée par la transformation, expliqua-t'il. Je pense qu'il vous faudrait un autre chef car je ne me sens pas capable de prendre des décisions. Alors je vais me ranger à votre avis.

- D'accord, bégaya Newt. Tu verras, ça va marcher.

- Je vais m'occuper des plans. Je vais mettre tout le monde à travailler dessus. Si vous me le permettez, bien sûr.

Minho lança un regard à Newt qui hocha discrètement la tête.

- C'est d'accord, répondit le matons des coureurs.

- Je vais commencer à travailler maintenant, déclara le chef en se levant.

Avant qu'on eut le temps de répliquer, il avait déjà claqué la porte. Je redressai la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui? demandai-je.

- La pression doit être trop dure à supporter pour lui, proposa Newt.

- Où alors la transformation l'a complètement fait déliré, ajouta Minho.

On patienta encore quelques minutes, quand tout d'un coup, les bruits que produisaient les Griffeurs devinrent extrêmement forts, indiquant que les créatures étaient malheureusement entrées dans le Bloc.

Je me levai pour aller à la fenêtre. Je voulais voir ce qui se passait dehors. Il y avait trois Griffeurs et un Blocard qui courait tout seul dehors. Que faisait-il encore dehors? Il était censé être rentré avec les autres. Il essayait d'atteindre la ferme, mais une machine lui bloqua le passage. Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de savoir qui c'était. J'eus un pincement au coeur quand je reconnus le visage enfantin de Chuck.

Sans hésité une seule seconde, je m'élançai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris à la volée et courus dans le couloir, droit vers les escaliers.

- Cally, qu'est-ce que tu fais? cria Newt depuis la chambre.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je ne savais pas qui c'était et je ne voulais pas me retourner car ça me ferait perdre du temps et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre une seule seconde. Je devais venir en aide à Chuck.

Alors que j'arrivai aux escaliers, le mur à ma droite explosa. Je fis un bond en arrière juste à temps pour éviter la patte de Griffeur qui sortit du trou qui venait d'être créé. Elle cherchait à saisir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle balayait les bouts de bois qui se trouvaient sur son passage, détruisant le mur un peu plus.

Les Blocards sortaient des chambres en hurlant. Ils couraient vers l'unique sortie. Ils essayaient de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux, car se disperser était la meilleure technique pour survivre.

Sans attendre un moment de plus, je dévalai les escaliers à toute allure, parmi le flot de Blocards qui se ruait lui aussi dans les escaliers. Je courus dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussé, vers la sortie. J'ouvris la porte et, au travers de la foule, je pus voir un Griffeur jouer avec Chuck, comme un lion joue avec sa proie. Le pauvre garçon passait entre ses pattes, les esquivant pour ne pas se faire piquer ou couper en mille morceaux.

Je courus jusqu'à lui et le tirai hors de la trajectoire d'une des pattes. Je remarquai qu'elle avait une seringue qui sortait de son bout. Chuck l'avait échappé belle! Il se serait fait piqué si je n'avais pas été là.

Je le poussai hors du chemin, l'incitant à courir pour se mettre à l'abris, ce qu'il fit. J'allais faire la même chose, mais l'une des jambes de la créature me frappa en plein dans le ventre, me propulsant quelques mètres plus loin.

Je tombai violemment sur le sol, me cognant la tête par terre. La douleur me piqua soudainement et tout commença à tanguer autour de moi. J'eus bientôt la nausée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne pouvais qu'observer. Je pouvais voir le chaos qui régnait sur le Bloc. Les Blocards couraient dans tous les sens, essayant d'éviter les attaques des Griffeurs.

Celui qui m'avait frappé s'approchait doucement vers moi. Pas à pas. Centimètre par centimètre. Il réduisait la distance qui nous séparait. On aurait dit le Griffeur qui nous avait bloqué Alby et moi quand j'étais allée dans le labyrinthe pour la dernière fois.

Il ne regardait que moi. Je n'avais pas la force de me lever pour m'enfuir. Je voulais juste rester là et attendre que ça se finisse. Que tout ce finisse.

Quand il fut assez proche, il leva sa patte. Celle qui avait la seringue à son bout. Alors qu'il allait l'abattre sur moi, quelqu'un s'interposa.

- Cally, va-t'en.

C'était Gally.

Je me levai d'un bond pour l'aider, mais je retombais aussitôt. Mon ventre me faisait terriblement mal et j'avais la tête qui tournait. J'étais à genoux par terre et la seule chose que je pouvais faire était regarder mon frère ce faire piquer une nouvelle fois.

Tout autour de moi bougeait au ralentit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Griffeurs repartaient. Mais surtout, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils emmenaient Gally avec eux.

Mon frère. Ils avaient emporté mon frère loin de moi. Ils allaient le tuer ou je ne sais quoi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne pus les retenir. Je les laisser couler le longs de mes joues. Je n'essayais même pas de retenir mes sanglots. Je pleurais bruyamment et ça ne me gênait pas. Tout le monde devait savoir que j'avais perdu un être que j'aimais. Et tout le monde devait comprendre qu'il m'avait sauvé et que … C'était de ma faute s'il allait mourir.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche. Je me tenais le ventre à cause de la douleur causée par mes émotions. J'avais l'impression que mon âme était déchirée en mille morceaux.

Quelqu'un accourut dans ma direction. Je ne savais pas qui s'était. Je ne pouvais rien voir à cause du rideau de larmes qui voilaient mes yeux.

Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules et un corps se serrer contre le mien. C'était Newt, je le savais. Sans m'arrêter de pleurer, je m'agrippai à lui. Je ne voulais pas lâcher prise. Il me retenait pour ne pas que je tombe dans l'insanité.

- Cally, tu vas bien? me demanda-t'il.

Il m'examina sous toutes coutures avant d'inspirer très rapidement, m'indiquant que quelque chose l'avait choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aux jambes? me demanda-t'il précipitamment. Cally que s'est-il passé?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais aux jambes. Je ne sentais rien.

- Cally, dis moi pourquoi tu as du sang partout sur les jambes, m'ordonna Newt qui commençait à céder à la paniquer.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je savais juste que je ne reverrai plus jamais mon frère et ça m'étais insupportable.

- Clint! Jeff! cria Newt. J'ai besoin de vous ici.

D'autres pas se firent entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda rapidement Clint.

- Ce sont ses jambes, expliqua Newt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et elle n'arrive pas à me répondre parce qu'elle est entrain de pleurer.

- Cally écoute-moi, m'ordonna Jeff. Est-ce que tu as mal aux jambes?

Je fis non de la tête.

- Est-ce que tu as reçu un coup sur les jambes?

Je fis non de la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Est-ce que tu as reçu un coup autre part.

Cette fois-ci j'hochai la tête.

- Où? s'enquit Clint.

Sans rien dire, je désignai mon ventre du doigt.

- Ça y est, j'ai compris, ajouta le matons. Elle a reçu en coup sur le ventre et elle est entrain de perdre son bébé.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes. J'avais toujours des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, mais mes sanglots s'étaient arrêtés.

Newt vint me serrer dans ses bras. Il posa ma tête contre son torse et me chuchota des choses à l'oreille.

- Tout va bien se passer. On est ensemble, tu te rappelles? On va s'en sortir. On va sortir de cet endroit et ensuite on pourra commencer notre vraie vie. Tu verras, ce sera génial. Ne pleure par pour ce bébé, on a toute une vie devant nous.

Je ne pleurais pas pour le bébé, mais je devais avouer que ça ajoutais à mon chagrin.


	39. 39 La signification de mon rêve

La nuit était terminée. J'étais toujours assise dans les bras de Newt. Ça faisait au moins une heure qu'on avait pas bougé. Mes larmes s'était arrêtées de couler, mais je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant.

- Viens, il faut que tu ailles laver tout ce sang, me dit-il.

Il m'aida à me relever et me fit marcher jusqu'à ma maison. On entra dans la salle de bain et il ferma la porte derrière nous. Je me trouvais devant le miroir. Je lançai un rapide regard à mon reflet.

Mes cheveux étaient emmêlés comme pas possible. J'avais des cernes violacés sous mes yeux rouges. On pouvait dire que j'avais pleuré car mes veines ressortaient dans le blanc de mes yeux. Ma peau était aussi pâle que celle de Ben lorsqu'il subissait le transformation. Si je ne respirais pas, on aurait pu me croire morte.

Me voir dans cet état de me surpris même pas. Je savais que je ne ressemblais à rien mais ça ne me dérangeais pas. Ma tête reflétait ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur : trop d'émotions à la fois. Je ne le supportais pas. Je me sentais triste, désespérée, impuissante et complètement perdue. Je ressentais tout et rien à la fois. Mon corps me protégeait de mes émotions en me donnant l'impression d'être complètement vide à l'intérieur, sans émotions du tout. Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire : ressentir la tristesse et le désespoir ou ne rien ressentir du tout, mais savoir qu'on allait vraiment pas bien?

Newt, voyant que je ne bougeais pas, m'enleva mon t-shirt.

- Je vais t'aider, me dit-il.

Il finit de me déshabiller et je ne bougeais toujours pas. Il m'aida à me glisser dans la douche et me fit m'assoir. Il laissa couler l'eau pendant un long moment pour essayer de la faire se réchauffer, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il n'y avait que de l'eau froide au Bloc.

Il passa le jet de douche sur mes jambes pour enlever le sang qui avait séché. Je ne réagis même pas au contact de l'eau glaciale. Je regardais l'eau se teinter de rouge avant de disparaître pour toujours. Tout le monde disparaissait un jour, tout le monde mourait. C'était un fait que le sang me rappelait. Tout le monde devait mourir, mais certains mouraient trop jeunes ou même avant de naître.

Mes jambes retrouvaient petit à petit leurs couleur normale. Quand tout le sang fut enlevé, Newt coupa le jet de douche et me couvrit les épaules avec une serviette. Il m'aida à me relever une fois de plus avant de me faire sortir de la douche.

Dès que je fus dehors, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Cally, me chuchota-t'il à l'oreille. J'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider et ça me rend malade. Je suis désolé pour tout.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute et il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour m'aider, mais pour le moment, personne n'avait le pouvoir de me faire me sentir mieux.

- Allez, je vais t'aider à te rhabiller, me dit-il.

Il partit chercher des nouveaux vêtements dans la chambre avant de revenir pour m'aider à les enfiler. Je me sentais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression d'être sans vie.

- Alby est toujours dans la salle des cartes, me dit Newt quand il eut terminer de m'aider. Je dois m'occuper de rassembler les Blocards pour voir qui manque à l'appelle, qui est blessé et qui peut encore travailler. On doit tout nettoyer et se préparer pour cette nuit. Viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seules.

C'est avec son bras droit autour de mes épaules qu'on marcha en silence jusqu'à la ferme. Sa présence était la seule chose qui me permettait de me lever et de marcher. Sans lui, je serais probablement toujours en train de pleurer à genoux dans l'herbe du Bloc.

Clint et Jeff s'occupaient des blessés et Minho donnait des ordres pour maintenir les Blocards regroupés dans un même endroit.

- Minho, j'ai besoin que tu cours dans le Bloc et que tu rassembles tous les Blocards que tu trouves, lui demanda Newt. On a besoin de savoir combien de gens sont morts cette nuit.

Le matons hocha la tête avant de partir en courant. Thomas arriva dès qu'il fut partit. Il avait l'air agité.

- Newt, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu libères Teresa, dit-il. On a besoin d'elle! elle peut nous aider!

- Tommy, j'ai pas le temps là, répliqua-t'il. Je dois faire l'appelle des Blocards et ensuite répartir les tâches.

- Newt, on a vraiment besoin d'elle! insista le nouveau. Faire l'appelle peut attendre encore deux minutes. En plus Minho vient de partir pour réunir tous les Blocards.

- D'accord Tommy. Voilà les clés. Vas-y sans moi mais reviens tout de suite après. Et amène la fille.

Le nouveau partit en courant en direction du Gnouf. Il disparut bientôt de mon champ de vision. On avait plus qu'à attendre que Minho ne revienne avec les Blocards qui s'étaient cachés dans différents endroits du Bloc.

- Comment tu te sens? me demanda Newt.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas répondre, mais pire encore, je n'en avais pas la force, ni le courage. À quoi bon parler quand on avait perdu une des personnes que l'on aime? Je ne voulais pas relever la tête et me battre pour survivre. La seule chose que je voulais faire était m'allonger sur le sol et ne plus jamais me relever.

Newt, remarquant que je ne répondrai pas, n'insista pas. On patienta en silence jusqu'au retour de Minho. Thomas et Teresa arrivèrent en premier. Le matons arriva quelques minutes après eux avec quatre Blocards qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les bois.

- Une dernière chose, Minho, demanda Newt. Pourrais-tu t'assurer qu'Alby va bien?

Sans dire un mot, il se mit à courir vers la salle des cartes où le chef avait passé la nuit à étudier les copies des plans qu'on avait tracés. Il n'avais sûrement rien trouvé.

Newt enleva son bras de mes épaules et je tombai assise par terre. Je n'avais plus personne pour me dire de rester debout. Il me lança un regard rempli de tristesse avant de monter les trois marches qui menait à l'entrée de la ferme. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Écoutez moi, cria-t'il pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Après la nuit qu'on a eu, j'aimerais avoir un rapport des morts et des blessés. Je vais appeler votre nom et vous allez me donner votre état, blessé ou ok. Si vous ne répondez pas, je vous marquerai mort.

Il lut les noms qui se trouvaient sur la liste qu'il avait entre ses mains, notant les réponses que les Blocards donnaient. La plus part d'entre eux étaient blessés. La liste diminuait et il n'y avait toujours pas eu de mort, mais ça, c'était parce que le nom de Gally n'avait pas encore été cité. Ce fut bientôt son tour.

- Gally? appela Newt.

- J'ai vu des Griffeurs l'emmener dans le labyrinthe, répondit Winston.

Le regard de Newt se posa sur moi. Je le sentais. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi j'avais autant pleuré. Il avala sa salive bruyamment avant de reprendre.

- Mort, dit-il avant de continuer à lire les noms.

Quand il eut fini, il observa la liste.

- Il n'y a eu qu'un seul mort cette nuit, annonça-t'il. Je suppose que les Créateurs veulent nous tuer un par un.

Il demanda ensuite à Clint et Jeff de lui faire un rapport détaillé sur chaque personne qui avait été blessée. Quand ce fut fini, Newt toussota et se remit à parler.

- Nous avons besoin de nous préparer pour cette nuit, ajouta-t'il. Les coureurs, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, je pense que Minho aimerait bien que vous exploriez le labyrinthe aujourd'hui.

Minho arriva en courant et se plaça juste à côté de Newt. Il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils avaient l'air d'argumenter.

Thomas accourut pour voir ce qui se passait et ils se mirent à parler plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Thomas.

- Alby a reçu un coup sur la tête cette nuit, expliqua Minho. Je l'ai trouvé inconscient et je l'ai déplacé pour le mettre juste devant la salle des cartes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un ferait une chose pareil? demanda le nouveau.

- Pour brûler les cartes, répondit Newt. Elles sont toutes parties en fumée.

- Non! C'est pas possible, s'exclama Thomas. Je suis sûr que le labyrinthe épèle des mots. Mais j'ai besoin des cartes pour ça. Sauf qu'elles ont été brûlée. Est-ce que les coureurs se souviennent des dernières cartes qu'ils ont tracé?

Minho lança un regard interrogateur à Newt qui hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Thomas.

- On avait caché les plans, lui répondit le matons. Ils sont en sécurité et intactes.

- Montrez-les moi, je dois les voir.

- Va avec lui, on vous rejoint dès que j'ai fini de dispatcher le travail à faire, dit Newt à Minho.

- Teresa vient aussi, ordonna Thomas.

Minho soupira mais finit par céder. Les deux garçons et Teresa s'éloignèrent en direction de la cave. Newt se tourna à nouveau vers les Blocards.

- Clint, Jeff, Alby a été blessé, dit-il. Il est inconscient devant la salle des cartes. Allez le soigner.

Les deux Medjacks partirent en courant.

- Les coureurs, il semblerait que vous allez rester là pour le moment, ajouta-t'il. Tant mieux, on aura besoin de votre aide. Il faut réparer et consolider la ferme. Les matons, je vous mets en charge de décider ce qu'i faire et de répartir les tâches.

Voilà qui conclut son discourt. Il descendit les trois marches qui nous séparait et m'aida à me relever. Il m'emmena ensuite avec lui dans la cave où Thomas essayait d'expliquer son plan à Minho.

- Du papier cuisson! cria Thomas.

C'était la première chose qu'on entendit quand on entra dans la cave.

- Hein?! demanda le matons surpris par la réaction du nouveau.

- Fais moi confiance. Il nous en faut! Il nous faut aussi pleins de marqueurs noirs.

- Ne bougez pas d'ici et expliquez ce que vous comptez faire à Newt et à Cally, ordonna Minho à Thomas et Teresa. Moi je vais chercher tout ça.

Il partit en courant. Thomas se tourna vers nous et nous expliqua rapidement qu'il comptait comparer les cartes de différentes sections pour voir apparaître des lettres. Dès que Minho fut de retour Thomas nous expliqua comment procéder.

- Newt et Minho, découpez des rectangles de la taille des plans, ordonna-t'il. Teresa et moi on va aller chercher les dix premiers plans de chaque section.

Il se leva et Teresa fit de même. Ils fouillèrent dans les boîtes dans lesquelles se trouvaient les cartes et en sortir dix de chaque section.

Quand Newt et Minho eurent coupé dix rectangles de la taille des plans, Thomas nous expliqua la seconde partie.

- Cally, Teresa et moi on va commencer à retracer les plans sur le papier cuisson. N'oubliez pas de les numéroter.

Je levai les yeux vers lui avant de les baisser. Je ne pouvais pas les aider, même si ça allait nous aider à sortir d'ici. Je voulais juste abandonner.

- Je vais le faire à sa place, intervint Newt.

Un silence s'installa. Ils travaillaient tous et moi je restais là, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Quand ils eurent finit de tracer les dernières cartes de chaque section, ils les regroupèrent en une pile et les exposèrent à la lumière. Teresa laissa échapper un cri quand un « F » apparut au centre de la page.

- C'est peut-être une coïncidence, essaie avec d'autres cartes, dit Minho.

Thomas en regroupa d'autres et un « L » apparut.

- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, s'écria Newt rempli d'espoir. Je vais aller chercher des Blocards à qui on peut faire confiance pour vous aider à travailler dessus. Cally et moi on va sortir prendre l'air.

- Bonne idée, répondit Minho.

- Ça vous fera du bien, ajouta Teresa.

- Viens Cally, me dit Newt tendrement.

Il plaça ses deux mains sur mes côtes et m'aida à me relever. Quand je fus debout, il déposa son bras autour de ma taille et m'emmena à l'extérieur. On se dirigea vers les champs. On marchait sous les arbres depuis quelques secondes, lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

- Allonge-toi là, je reviens, me dit-il.

Il m'aida à m'allonger par terre avant de s'en aller. Je savais qu'il allait mettre certains Blocards dans la confidence pour faire avancer le travail plus vite.

Je n'avais pas la notion du temps parce que je ne pensais pas normalement. Ma tête était comme vide. On aurait dit qu'un trou noir aspirait toutes mes pensées. C'était peut-être une bonne chose après tout. Ça m'évitait de pleurer.

Newt revint bientôt. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe à côté de moi et tourna la tête vers moi. Je tournai la mienne vers lui et je croisai son regard. Ses yeux bleus, si profonds, d'un bleu océan. Océan, comme dans mon rêve.

Je me rappelai que le vent me poussait à aller « embrasser les vagues ». Qu'il m'incitait à me « jeter à l'eau ». Je me souviens aussi de la vague qui m'avait murmuré « d'ouvrir mon coeur » pour comprendre « l'amour » dont parlait le vent. Soudain, je compris la signification de mon rêve.

- Je t'aime, Newt, furent les seuls mots que je murmurai ce jour-là.

Mon rêve me poussait à lui ouvrir mon coeur. Je devais me jeter à l'eau pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

Son visage changea d'expression. Je pouvais lire la surprise passer dans ses yeux qui pétillaient. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, me murmura-t'il tendrement.

**Désolée pour ce chapitre qui est très légèrement (sarcasme) déprimant :/**


	40. 40 Il n'y a pas d'issue

Il me prit la main et entrelaça nos doigts comme on tresse une corde pour la rendre plus solide. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur contre ma paume et s'était tout ce qui m'importait pour le moment. Ça me réconfortait de la savoir si près de moi. De savoir qu'il était là si j'en avais besoin.

Il se rapprocha et m'attira à lui pour me faire rouler sur le côté. Je déposai ma tête sur son torse et il me caressa les cheveux. Je sentais son torse se lever et se rabaisser au rythme de ses respirations. J'entendais son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Si les choses qui s'étaient passées la nuit précédente ne s'étaient jamais produites, j'aurais sûrement pu dire que j'étais heureuse. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si ça ne s'était pas passé. C'était émotionnellement impossible. Néanmoins, je pouvais sentir que j'allais déjà un peu mieux.

Mon ventre me faisait mal par moment. J'avais des crampes. J'essayais de l'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais. Ça allait finir par arrêter, pas vrai?

Au bout de quelque minutes, Newt se releva doucement. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent.

- Reste-là, je reviens, me dit-il. Je vais aller voir comment ça a évolué à la cave.

Il s'en alla rapidement en direction de la ferme. Je roulai sur le dos pour observer le ciel. Il était gris et sans soleil. C'était déprimant de le voir ainsi, dépourvu de couleurs, de chaleur et de luminosité. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce ciel gris, et les autres choses anormales qui se passaient, signifiait qu'on allait bientôt sortir d'ici.

Newt revint au bout de quelques minutes. Il avait deux bols dans les mains et il m'en tendit un. Je me redressai en position assise et l'attrapai en lui faisant un demi-sourire. Je n'avais toujours pas la force de parler mais je pouvais tout de même lui montrer que j'étais reconnaissante pour ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

Je mangeai en silence. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelque chose à manger pour se remplir l'estomac. Quand il eut fini de manger, Newt m'expliqua tout ce qu'il avait fait quand il m'avait laissée seule.

- Donc, je suis d'abord allé à la cave où Poêle-à-frire, Zart, Teresa, Chuck, Clint et Dave travaille sur les cartes, me dit-il. Ils ont réussi à décrypter des mots. Le premier est « flotter » et le deuxième est « attraper ». On ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, mais on va le découvrir, pas vrai?

Il me lança un regard et me sourit.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu répondes, ajouta-t'il. Je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles pas parler. Minho, Thomas et tous les coureurs sont partis explorer le labyrinthe. Ils y passeront la nuit. Je pense qu'ils sont plus en sécurité que nous, mais bon, on va s'en sortir.

- Ensuite, je suis allé voir Alby, expliqua-t'il. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé, mais le sang a arrêté de couler et il s'en remettra. Enfin, c'est ce que Jeff a dit et je suis sûr qu'il a raison.

- Après ça, je suis allé voir ce que tout le monde faisait, continua-t'il. Ils sont entrain de réparer la ferme et de me mettre des planches aux fenêtres pour les consolider. Je ne sais pas si ça va aider contre les Griffeurs, mais je pense qu'ils tueront seulement l'un d'entre nous par jours. Pas plus. Il faut juste espérer que ce ne sera pas nous.

Il s'arrêta net en réalisant que ce qu'il avait dit aurait pu me blesser.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, s'excusa-t'il.

Ce n'était pas grave. Je devais continuer à vivre, même si je ne m'en sentais pas capable pour le moment.

- Et, en dernier, je suis allé voir les cuisiniers pour qu'ils nous donnent quelque chose à manger, conclut-t'il. Tu te sens prête à aller aider les autres à découvrir les mots cachés dans les cartes du labyrinthe? Tu n'auras pas à parler.

J'hochai la tête. Je me sentais prête à aider. Newt me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever et la garda dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la cave de la ferme où les autres travaillaient sur les plans.

- Tu te sens mieux, Cally? me demanda Teresa.

- Ça va un peu mieux, répondit Newt à ma place. Elle va vous aider à redessiner les plans. Mais elle n'a pas envie de parler.

- Pas de problème, répondirent les Blocards. On comprend!

Je m'assis sur la chaise vide et ils me tendirent un papier cuisson, un plan et un marqueur noir. Je les attrapai et me mis tout de suite au travail. Je faisais bien attention à numéroter le plan et à retracer les lignes exactement de la même manière.

Newt me fit un bisous sur la joue.

- Tu viens me voir si ça va pas, d'accord? me murmura-t'il. Je t'aime.

Je collai ma joue contre la sienne.

- Je sais, dit-il avant de me sourire et de s'en aller.

Il avait compris que je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais aussi.

On travailla sur les plans pendant toute la journée et pendant la moitié de la nuit. On dormit pendant l'autre moitié, enfermés à la cave. On ne se rendit même pas compte que les Griffeurs étaient venus et qu'ils avaient pris Adam. Ils n'étaient pas restés pendant très longtemps et n'avaient pas détruit la ferme, car, le pauvre Blocard, courait pour rentrer dans la grande bâtisse quand ils sont arrivés. On m'avait raconté qu'il avait été piqué et emmené dans le labyrinthe, comme Gally.

Nous, on avait trouvé six mots : « Flotter », « Attraper », « Saigner », « Mourir », « Raidir », « Pousser ». Après ça, le labyrinthe arrêtait d'épeler des mots pendant une semaine avant de reprendre dès le début. On ne savait pas ce que ces mots voulaient dire, ni pourquoi ils étaient dans cet ordre.

Ma montre me réveilla à 6:00 du matin, comme d'habitude. Je cherchai Newt du regard dans la cave, mais il n'était plus là. Il avait sûrement du partir pour prendre son petit déjeuné et ensuite s'occuper des Blocards. Je sortis à mon tour pour aller manger.

Le ciel était toujours aussi gris et déprimant que la veille. Je marchai jusqu'aux cuisines dans lesquelles je trouvai Newt assis entrain de manger.

- Tu vas mieux? me demanda-t'il.

- Oui, lui répondis-je. Je vais un peu mieux.

Je vis un sourire se dessiner petit à petit sur son visage.

- Si tu parles c'est que tu vas mieux! Je suis heureux que tu reparles.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et mangeai le petit-déjeuné qu'on me servit.

- La vie au Bloc a repris son cour, m'expliqua Newt. Tout le monde travaille comme on l'aurait fait d'habitude. Je suis impatient que les coureurs rentrent.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose d'intéressant? demandai-je soudainement remplie d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère. Je veux dire que tout est entrain de changer. Si ils doivent trouver quelque chose, c'est maintenant qu'ils la trouveront.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

Un Blocard ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

- Minho et Thomas sont rentrés, dit-il.

Newt se leva d'un bond et sortit de la cuisine précipitamment. Je me levai à mon tour et me mis à marcher pour le rattraper. Je n'avais pas la force, ni le courage de courir. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il fut près des coureurs. Je mis quelques secondes de plus avant d'arriver.

- Vous êtes les premiers à rentrer, dit-il en un souffle. Dites-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose! Donnez-moi une bonne nouvelle s'il vous plait.

- Rien du tout! s'exclama Minho. Le labyrinthe n'est rien qu'une blague.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Newt à Thomas.

- Il est juste un peu découragé, c'est tout, expliqua-t'il. Les murs n'ont pas bougé depuis hier et il n'y a aucune sortie. Les Griffeurs sont venus hier?

- Oui, ils ont emmené Adam, dis-je.

Thomas me fit un demi-sourire. Il ne connaissait pas Adam et moi non plus, je devais avouer. Je lui avais parler une fois ou deux, mais sans plus. Sa mort ne m'attristait pas plus que ça. Pour tout dire, j'étais soulagée que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un que je connaissais bien et que je considérais comme un ami.

- J'en ai marre! s'écria Minho. Ras le bol! J'en peux plus! Cette fois c'est fini!

Il jeta son sac-à-dos par terre.

- Il n'y a pas d'issue, continua-t'il. Il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais! J'abandonne. On va tous mourir un à un.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase il s'éloigna en direction de la ferme. On commençait tous à douter. On ne savait pas si on allait survivre et l'atmosphère qui régnait au Bloc ne nous aidait pas. Tout le monde était sur le point de craquer, alors Newt les forçait à travailler pour les garder occupés. Il avait raison de faire ça, car si tout le monde commençait à abandonner, il était clair qu'on aurait plus aucune chance de survivre.

- Viens voir les mots qu'on a découvert, dis-je à Thomas pour changer de sujet.

- Vous en avez trouvé d'autres?

- Va voir, Teresa va t'expliquer.

Newt et lui partir vers la cave. Moi, je restais là à attendre les autres coureurs. Ils furent tous rentrés plus ou moins une heure après Minho et Thomas. Eux non-plus n'avaient rien trouvé et eux-aussi abandonnaient. Les Blocards s'étaient arrêtés de travailler en voyant revenir les coureurs bredouilles. Leurs visages étaient moroses et l'atmosphère au Bloc devenait de plus en plus toxique.

Je prévins Newt que les autres coureurs étaient rentrés et qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, avant d'aller m'assoir contre un arbre dans les bois. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis parce que j'en avais bien besoin.

Je me réveillai au son des cris des Blocards qui s'élevaient dans le Bloc. Les Griffeurs étaient là. Je ne voulais pas les affronter alors je décidai de rester dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent en emportant un des Blocards.

Je patientais depuis de longues minutes, quand tout un coup les bruits cessèrent. Les Griffeurs étaient retournés dans le labyrinthe. Je sortis de ma cachette et me dirigeai vers la ferme où tout le monde était rassemblé.

Je me frayai un chemin parmi les Blocards pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait. Au centre de l'attroupement se trouvait Thomas, allongé sur le sol. Il avait été piqué.

- Où étais-tu passée? me cria Newt dès qu'il m'aperçut.

- J'étais dans les bois, bégayai-je. Je dormais quand ils sont arrivés, ensuite j'ai attendu qu'ils repartent.

- Je ne te voyais pas et je ne savais pas ce qui t'étais arrivé, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Ils ont emmené Dave. Thomas leurs a couru après et il s'est fait piqué. Il dit qu'il l'a fait exprès.

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas.

Clint et Jeff le soulevèrent.

- On va le mettre au Gnouf, déclara Clint. Comme ça il sera en sécurité pendant la nuit.

- Bonne idée, approuva Minho.

Trois jours passèrent et les Griffeurs venaient chaque nuit, emportant l'un de nous. Zart fut l'un d'entre eux.

À l'aube du quatrième jour, je pus voir Chuck arriver en courant. Il avait été chargé de veiller sur Thomas et de nous prévenir si il se réveillait.

- Il est réveillé! cria-t'il. Ça y est, il est réveillé! Il veut que vous réunissiez un conseil.

- Minho, va chercher les matons, ordonna Newt. Cally, tu vas voir si Alby peut se joindre à nous. On se retrouve à la salle du conseil.

Je marchai jusqu'à la chambre d'Alby. Il n'était pas sorti de là depuis quatre jours.

- Alby, comment ça va? lui demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. On ne va jamais sortir d'ici pas vrai?

- Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je. Thomas veut qu'on réunisse un conseil. Il a subi la transformation et je suppose qu'il veut nous parler de ce qu'il se souvient. Tu te sens capable de venir?

- Ça peut nous être utile? demanda-t'il prudemment.

- Il était très agité, comme impatient de nous dire ce qu'il avait vu. Je pense que c'est important.

- Très bien, je viens. Tu peux m'aider à me relever? Ma coordination n'est toujours pas redevenue comme avant, alors j'ai quelques problèmes pour bouger.

Je lui pris la main et tirai dessus pour l'aider à se relever. Ce n'était pas facile, car à ce moment là, j'étais encore faible, mais avec sa coopération, on parvint à le remettre debout.

Une demi-heure après, nous fûmes tous réuni dans la salle du conseil. Même Alby était là. Mais deux chaises demeuraient vide, nous rappelant que deux matons avaient trouvé la mort, Gally et Zart.

Thomas se tenait debout au milieu du cercle. Il avait l'air agité. Presque impatient de commencer à parler.

- Très bien, Thomas, dit Alby. On t'écoute.

- Je sais comment sortir d'ici, annonça-t'il.


	41. 41 Explications sur le labyrinthe

Mon coeur fit un looping dans ma poitrine. On attendait se moment depuis si longtemps qu'on en revint pas. On se leva tous d'un bond, poussant des cris de surprise. Certaines chaises tombèrent par terre, produisant un fracas.

J'avais fait un mouvement trop brusque alors une douleur me lança dans le ventre. Je plaçai une mains dessus pour essayer de faire la faire partir. Je me mordis la lèvre en essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose.

- Tu es là depuis une semaine, comment as-tu pu trouver la sortie en si peu de temps? cria Winston.

- Thomas tu as intérêt à vraiment l'avoir trouvé, car je te promets que si tu joues avec nous, je t'arracherai la tête personnellement, lui dis-je malgré la douleur.

- Tommy tu es bien sûr? demanda Newt.

- C'est impossible! s'énerva Minho.

- Comment as-tu fait? demanda Siggy.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est? s'exclama Clint.

On avait tous parlé en même temps. Thomas ne savait pas où regarder, ni à qui répondre.

- La ferme, cria Alby. Laissez-le parler!

Il se tourna ensuite vers le nouveau, prit une grande inspiration et demanda plus calmement :

- Comment as-tu trouvé la sortie? demanda Alby.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Thomas. Vous feriez mieux de vous rassoir.

On l'écouta tous et on s'assit dans notre chaise respective. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le nouveau. On attendait avec impatience d'en savoir plus. Peut-être allions-nous vraiment sortir d'ici après tout?

- Vous savez tous que j'ai subi la transformation pendant ces trois derniers jours, expliqua-t'il. Vous savez aussi qu'on retrouve quelques un de nos souvenirs. Et ben, c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur aux matons. De sa faute? Qu'est-ce qui voulait dire par là? Qu'est-ce qui était de sa faute? Je ne comprenais pas du tout?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Alby. Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute?

- Je vais reprendre depuis le début, décida Thomas.

- Allez, raconte, s'impatienta Newt.

Le nouveau se tortilla. Il ne savait pas si il voulait vraiment nous révéler ses souvenirs ou non. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- Je me souviens d'images en accélérer, donc mes souvenirs son assez flous, dit-il. Mais je me souviens que les Créateurs nous testent. Ce labyrinthe n'a pas été conçu pour qu'on s'en échappe. Ils voulaient juste avoir des vainqueurs, ou plutôt des survivant, pour quelque chose d'important.

- Qui est? demanda Minho aussi impatient que Newt.

- C'est plus dur à expliquer que je ne le pensais, répliqua Thomas.

- Calme toi tocard, lui dit Alby. On ne va pas te piquer.

- Chacun de nous a été sélectionné depuis sa petite enfance pour ça, à part toi, Cally. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils t'enverraient ici. Mais ils ont choisi de le faire à la dernière minute, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mon coeur se serra. J'aurais pu ne pas être envoyée ici. J'aurais pu vivre une vie normale, sans souffrance. Mais ces … connards de Créateurs me l'avait enlevée. Un excès de rage m'envahit. J'en tremblais tellement je les détestais, tellement je leurs en voulais.

- Et je ne me souviens plus comment ni pourquoi on a été sélectionnés, continua Thomas. Mais en gros, les Créateurs nous ont volés à nos parents. Je crois qu'ils estimaient avoir de bonnes raisons. Ils ont jugé que nous avions une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne et ça, c'est valable pour toi aussi Cally. Ils ont décidé de te garder avec Gally, comme vous être frère et soeur.

Il venait de confirmer ce qu'on pensait. Un sentiment de chaleur réchauffa mon coeur. J'étais bel et bien la soeur de Gally. Enfin, … Il était mort maintenant, mais il demeurait mon frère.

- Il nous ont ensuite envoyés dans des écoles spéciales le temps qu'ils financent et construisent se labyrinthe, ajouta-t'il. Ils nous ont donné des surnoms stupides. Newt pour Isaac Newton, Thomas pour Thomas Edison, Alby pour Albert Einstein et Cally pour Calypso, la déesse de la mythologie Grecque.

Je me rappelais vaguement de son histoire. Dans la mythologie Grecque, elle était une nymphe que les dieux avaient exclue. Ils l'obligeaient à vivre sur une île déserte de laquelle elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Tous les cent ans, les moires lui envoyaient un homme duquel elle était obligée de tomber amoureuse. Elle l'ensorcelait alors pour lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il aimait et pour le faire tomber sous son charme. Pourquoi m'avaient-ils donné son nom?

- Nos noms ne sont pas les vrais? s'exclama Alby.

- Non, et à mon avis, on ne les connaîtra jamais, répondit Thomas, une ombre passant sur son visage.

Quel était mon vrai nom? Ça ne pouvait pas être Marine, tout de même? Peut-être que le souvenir de Gally n'avait pas été modifié, mais que le mien oui pour ne pas que je me rende compte qu'on nous avait donné des faux noms. Et que donc, peut-être m'appelais-je bien Marine? J'aurais tant aimé le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de nous dire? intervint Poêle-à-frire. Qu'on est des pauvres orphelins élevés par des savants?

- En gros, c'est ça, confirma Thomas. Et ils sont très intelligents. Ils étudient les moindre de nos faits et gestes.

Je me rappelai soudainement la fois où Newt et moi l'avions fait dans les bois. Je me sentis rougir de honte. Ils n'avaient pas pu observer ça, quand même?

- Tout va bien, Cally? demanda Clint. Tu as les joues en feu.

- Heu … Oui … Hum … Ça va, bégayais-je.

- Je continue, repris Thomas. Ils observent lesquels d'entre nous capitulent ou continuent à se battre. Lesquels sont les plus doués pour survivre. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il y a des scaralames partout. Et aussi, certains d'entre nous ont subi des … Modifications du cerveaux.

- Tout ça c'est du PLONK, le coupa Winston. Tu vas aussi nous dire que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'inventerais une chose pareil? s'énerva la nouveau. Donc, je disais … Ah, oui. Ils ont trouvé un moyen de nous effacer nos souvenirs. Pas seulement ceux liés à notre enfance, mais aussi ceux lié à notre arrivée dans le labyrinthe. Ils nous ont mis dans la Boîte et c'est le premier souvenir qu'on a. Ensuite notre « nom » nous revient, mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

- Mais pourquoi? demanda Newt en se frottant les tempes. À quoi ça les avance?

- J'y viens, reprit Thomas. Comme je le disais, ils voulaient nous tester pour voir comment on réagirait à ce qu'ils appellent les « variables ». Ils voulaient voir si on pouvait s'entendre et collaborer pour bâtir une communauté et survivre. Toutes leurs variables sont regroupées en une épreuves pour former un problème insoluble. C'est le labyrinthe qui est une des plus vieille énigme de la civilisation. Ils voulaient nous faire croire à une solution pour nous poussez à la chercher à tout prix tout ça pour créer une … Frustration malsaine parce qu'on ne la trouve pas.

Il marqua une pause, posant le regard sur chacun d'entre nous. Il scrutait nos visages pour y déceler nos émotions cachées dans nos yeux et dans nos rictus. Il savait que ça faisait beaucoup à digérer. Pour lui, comme pour nous.

- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, ajouta-t'il. C'est qu'il n'y a pas de solution.

Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. On ne s'écoutait même pas les uns les autres.

- QUOI, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES! cria Minho.

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'énerva Clint.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ajouta Winston.

- Il y a toujours une solution, criai-je. Si il n'y pas de solution, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème, dis-je, sans savoir d'où cette phrase me venait. Et je te jure qu'on a un GROS problème.

- Il y a forcément une solution, dit Newt en se levant d'un bond.

- On a pas passé deux ans ici pour entendre une telle absurdité, protesta Alby. On va la trouver ta putain de solution

- Vous voyez? cria Thomas en nous pointant du doigt, ce qui ramena le calme parmi nous. Vous venez de me prouver que j'ai raison. Les gens normaux se serraient effondrés en apprenant ça. Mais pas vous … pas nous! Je crois qu'on est différents. On ne peut pas accepter le fait qu'il n'y aie pas de solution. Il n'y a pas de problème insoluble pour nous, surtout si il s'agit d'un petit labyrinthe. La preuve est qu'on a continué à chercher, même quand il n'y a plus eu d'espoir.

Il marqua une pause le temps que cette information arrive jusqu'à notre cerveau. Je commençai à le croire. Il avait subi la transformation après tout. Il avait fait exprès de se faire piquer pour retrouver ses souvenirs et nous en apprendre plus sur ce labyrinthe. J'eus soudain une confiance aveugle en lui. Je savais qu'il ferait tout pour nous faire sortir d'ici, même si il devait perdre la vie pour y arriver.

- Et ça me rend malade de savoir que tout ça, ajouta-t'il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Que tout ça fait parti d'un foutu test. On nous a manipulés et on s'est servi de nous. Et c'est la même chose pour Teresa. Elle a été envoyée ici dans l'unique but d'avoir une raison pour nous balancer encore plus d'obstacles à la figure. Les murs qui arrêtent de bouger, les portes qui ne se ferment plus, les Griffeurs qui sortent toutes les nuits et viennent dans le Bloc pour prendre un Blocard! Tout ça, dit-il en recommençant ses grands gestes. Tout ça c'est encore un putain de test. Ils mettent notre volonté à l'épreuve pour étudier nos réactions. Ils veulent voir si on se retourne les uns contre les autres. Ils veulent savoir si tout ce que vous avez bâti va partir en ruine. Et finalement, continua-t'il en se calmant. Ils se serviront des survivants pour quelque chose d'important.

- Et le morts? demandai-je méchamment car je commençais à sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines à cause de l'énervement et de la frustration. Ça fait partie de leur plan?

Il frémit de peur. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver sur lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute. « Pas sa faute? » pensais-je. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « C'est ma faute »? Il ne nous avait toujours pas expliqué ».

- Oui, les morts aussi, ça fait partie de leur plan, acquiesça-t'il. Ils veulent voir comment on réagi à la perte de gens qu'on considère comme nos frères ou qui sont réellement nos frères. La raison pour laquelle les Griffeurs n'emportent qu'une seule personne par nuit, c'est pour qu'il y aie des survivants. Il faut bien des vainqueurs après tout, car seulement les plus forts survivent … Seulement les meilleurs arriveront à s'échapper.

Siggy se leva d'un bond et donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de nous dire où est la sortie, s'énerva-t'il.

- Ça va venir, intervint Newt. Patiente un peu et laisse-le parler.

- Mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne va pas me plaire, dit Minho.

- Non, ça ne va pas te plaire du tout, reconnu Thomas. Mais c'est la seule issue. Comme les Créateurs ne veulent que sélectionner les meilleurs, il va falloir gagner sa place. Le code …

- Quoi le code? répéta Poêle-à-frire. Eh bien?

- Ce n'est pas pour rien si il est dissimuler dans le mouvement des murs, commença Thomas prudemment. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, parce que … J'étais là quand les Créateurs l'ont conçu.

Ma mâchoire tomba. Tout le monde était silencieux est inexpressif. Je commençai à comprendre et je commençai à perdre confiance en Thomas.

- Thomas, tu as dis que c'était de ta faute, articulai-je difficilement à cause de ma gorge nouée. Explique-moi tout de suite pourquoi tu nous as dit ça.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir nous dévoiler ce qu'il savait.

- Je … Gally avait raison de m'accuser, dit-il d'une traite. D'ailleurs, tout ceux qui ont subi la transformation se souviennent de moi. Et … Teresa et moi sommes … Différents. On faisait partie des épreuves, mais contre notre volonté, je vous le jure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Thomas? demanda Minho.

- On a été utilisé par les Créateurs, expliqua-t'il. Et si vous retrouviez vos souvenirs, là, maintenant, vous auriez sûrement envie de me tuer. Mais je tiens à vous expliquer ce que je vais vous dire pour vous montrer que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Et comme ça, vous me croirez quand je vous dirai quel est le seul moyen pour sortir d'ici.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Tout ce qu'il disait semblait si étrange. Je voulais néanmoins entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Cela déterminerait si je lui ferai encore confiance ou non.

Il posa son regard sur chacun de nous. Il était tendu. Il appréhendait notre réaction, je pouvais le lire sur son visage.

- Teresa et moi avons aidé à concevoir le labyrinthe, dit-il d'une traite. On a participé à sa création.


	42. 42 Mourir ici ou mourir là-bas?

Les matons se levèrent tous d'un bond une fois de plus tellement ils étaient choqués. Ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps. J'étais restée assise, mais je participais, moi aussi, à la discussion animée.

- Il faut qu'on l'enferme au Gnouf, cria Winston.

- Comment peut-on lui faire confiance? demanda Clint.

- Il dit forcément la vérité, intervint Poêle-à-frire. Sinon, il ne nous aurait pas avoué une telle chose.

- Je lui fais confiance, dit Minho. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça? lui hurlai-je à la figure.

Les seuls qui étaient restés calmes furent Newt et Alby. Le garçon blond se tenait le front avec sa main droite et notre chef se massait les tempes. Je pouvais voir qu'il n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

- La ferme, cria-t'il soudainement. On ne s'en sortira jamais si vous parlez tous en même temps. On est les adultes ici et on doit agir en tant que tels. Alors, rasseyiez-vous et discutons comme les personnes matures et intelligentes que nous sommes.

Tout le monde se tut avant de lui lancer un regard surpris. Il était extrêmement calme et c'était assez inhabituel avec tout ce qui se passait en se moment. Remarquant que personne ne se rasseyait, Alby haussa les sourcils et fit un bref signe de tête. Tout le monde reprit sa place en silence.

- Tommy, tu as seize ans, dit Newt qui lui aussi demeurait calme. Comment aurais-tu pu créer le labyrinthe?

- Teresa et moi sommes … Très intelligents, expliqua Thomas. Je pense que ça fait aussi partie des variables. Et, en plus, comme Minho, Newt et Cally le savent, nous avons un don qui nous rendait précieux à leurs yeux.

- Vas-y, parle, s'énerva Winston. Crache le morceau!

- On est télépathes. On peut communiquer par la simple force de nos pensées.

La mâchoire de Siggy tomba, Clint haussa les sourcils, incrédule, Winston fit mine de se tirer une balle dans la tête et Alby se pencha en avant tout en clignant des paupières.

- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit, hurla-t'il au bout de quelques minutes. Cette information est cruciale et vous l'avez gardée pour vous!

- Tu étais entrain de subir la transformation, se défendit Newt. On allait pas te le dire car ça t'aurait inquiété encore plus.

- Ça suffit Newt, m'énervai-je. Il y a un moment où il faut arrêter de mentir.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Minho. On ne te faisait plus confiance après le numéro que tu nous as fait en essayant de t'étrangler. Tu nous as prouvé que les Créateurs pouvaient nous contrôler, ou en tout cas TE contrôler, alors on ne voulait pas te parler de nos plans.

- Quels plans? bégaya Alby.

- Tu te souviens quand tu nous as dit de protéger les cartes du labyrinthe? demanda Newt.

Le chef réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

- Et bien, on t'as écouté et on les a déplacé dans la cave, sous la ferme, expliqua Minho. Personne n'était au courant, même pas toi. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qui a brûlé les plans? Hein Alby, dit le nous. Toi qui étais là quand ça s'est passé.

- Je vous l'ai dit, articula le chef, de la sueur perlant de son front. Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un m'a donné un coup sur la tête et je me suis évanoui. C'est la vérité.

- Cette version de l'histoire fonctionne peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi, insista Minho. Dis nous la vérité, bon-sang!

- Ça suffit, Minho! m'exclamai-je en me penchant vers l'avant pour accentuer ma colère. Tu vas trop loin.

- Cally, ne te mêle pas de ça, intervint Clint. Laisse le finir. Je veux savoir moi aussi.

Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de me rassoir dans le fond de ma chaise. Minho avait les yeux posés sur moi. Je lui fis un signe de la main en direction d'Alby pour lui dire de continuer. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires. La tension dans la salle était palpable. J'étais très mal à l'aise.

- Tu nous a dit de protéger les plans, reprit Minho. Tu l'as fait pour une bonne raison. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer. Comment pouvais-tu savoir que quelqu'un essayerait de les détruire?

Alby semblait déchiré. Il semblait vouloir nous avouer quelque chose, mais en même temps, il semblait ne pas pouvoir se décider entre la garder pour lui ou non. Il ne pouvait pas avoir brûlé les cartes. Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. D'accord il avait abandonné à un moment, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Mais de là à détruire ce qui pouvait potentiellement nous faire sortir d'ici? Je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait. J'avais encore assez confiance en lui pour ne pas en douter.

- D'accord, cria le chef. C'était moi. Je l'ai fait. J'ai brûlé les faux plans en pensant que c'était les vrais. Mais ça je l'ai fait pour vous!

Ma mâchoire tomba. Je n'en revenais pas. Il y avait encore trente secondes j'avais encore assez confiance en lui pour ne pas douter de sa parole, mais c'était avant. Je perdis toute confiance en lui à ce moment précis.

- Merci de nous avoir conseillé de les cacher, dit Newt qui ne semblait pas en revenir. J'ai une question : pourquoi as-tu dis que tu l'avais fait pour nous? Parce que nous, ce qu'on essaie de faire c'est de sortir d'ici, mais en brûlant les plans, tu ne nous aides pas du tout.

- On ne peut pas sortir d'ici, pleura le chef. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dehors. Une terre brûlée, une maladie appelée la Braise et des gens. Des gens complètement fous et défigurés. On ne peut pas sortir.

- Mais si on reste ici, on va mourir, s'énerva Minho. Ça ne peut pas être pire dehors.

- Si ça l'est. C'est mieux de mourir ici.

Un silence s'installa parmi nous. Comment est-ce que ce qui se trouvait dehors pouvait être pire que ce qui se trouvait ici, dans le labyrinthe? Le seul souvenir que j'avais de ma vie en dehors du Bloc était le souvenir de ce pré vert. C'était tellement mieux que de rester ici, même si me remémorer ce souvenir m'envahit d'un sentiment de tristesse que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Newt prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui brisa le silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Bon, Thomas, tu vas nous dire comment sortir d'ici, oui ou non? demanda-t'il avec un sourire en coin. Quoi que ce soit, je suis avec toi.

Thomas lui sourit en retour. Il l'avait l'air soulagé que Newt lui fasse encore confiance. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Alby se leva de sa chaise :

- Faites ce que vous voulez, dit-il. Ça n'a pas d'importance car de toute manière on est foutu.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Newt fit un signe de tête encourageant à Thomas qui se décida à parler.

- Il y a un poste informatique dans un endroit où on n'a pas encore regardé et le code qu'on a trouvé ouvrira la porte pour nous permettre de sortir du labyrinthe, expliqua-t'il. Il désactivera les Griffeurs pour les empêcher de nous suivre. Bien sûr, il faut qu'on survive assez longtemps pour entrer le code dans l'ordinateur.

- Un endroit où on n'a pas encore regardé? répéta Minho. On a parcouru chaque centimètre carré du labyrinthe. On a même poussé sur chaque pierre de chaque mur en espérant trouver un passage secret. On a regardé partout.

- Crois moi, personne n'a cherché là.

- Où est-ce que c'est? demanda Minho septique.

- C'est presque du suicide, prévint Thomas. C'est même inconcevable, je le sais. D'ailleurs, les Griffeurs vont nous tomber dessus comme des mouches. Tous à la fois. C'est l'épreuve finale.

- D'accord, on a compris, c'est où? s'impatienta Newt.

- À la Falaise, dans le trou des Griffeurs, dit Thomas d'une traite.

- Non, il en est hors de question, m'écriai-je. On ne va pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup! Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est du suicide! On va tous mourir! Je vois pas pourquoi j'irai me jeter dans les griffes d'un Griffeur juste parce que quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était là la sortie.

Newt posa sa main sur ma cuisse pour m'apaiser.

- Donc tu préfères mourir ici? me demanda Minho. On est sûrs de mourir si on reste ici alors que si on tente notre chance, certains vont mourir, c'est une certitude, mais la plus part d'entre nous vont rester en vie et on pourra alors botter les fesses des Créateurs.

Poêle-à-frire se leva d'un bond.

- Vous allez tous me rendre dingue, ricana-t'il. Cette idée d'aller rejoindre les Griffeurs … Je suis de l'avis de Cally. C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Autant se couper les veines tout de suite.

On commença à tous parler en même temps, une fois de plus.

- On a une chance de sortir d'ici et vous allez la gâcher, cria Clint.

- Réfléchissez un peu, dis-je. On est même pas sûr qu'on s'en sortira.

- On a attendu deux ans, remarqua Minho. Deux ans à chercher la sortie et la voilà. Il faut saisir notre chance.

- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas un piège des Créateurs pour qu'on meurt tous? hurla Siggy.

- Et si Thomas était du côté des Créateurs et qu'il les aidait à nous tuer tous? demanda Winston.

On argumenta pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant que Newt n'intervienne.

- Mais taisez-vous bon-sang! nous coupa-t'il. Alby a peut-être perdu la tête, mais il avait raison sur un point. On est les adultes ici et on doit régler ce problème. Alors soit vous collaborez pour en finir plus vite, soit vous continuez d'argumenter et on y passe la nuit.

On se tut tous. Il avait raison, on devait trouver une solution.

- Je vais tenter ma chance, dit finalement Thomas. Que vous m'accompagniez ou non, j'irai. Je pense que Minho viendra avec moi et je suis sûr de pouvoir compter sur Teresa. Il faut juste retenir les Griffeurs assez longtemps pour que l'un de nous puisse entrer le code dans l'ordinateur, c'est tout. Alors on pourra sortir et on aura réussit le test. Finalement on se retrouvera face aux Créateurs et …

- Parce que tu espères pouvoir repousser les Griffeurs? le coupa Newt. Supposons qu'on y arrive, on se fera sûrement piquer. Ils nous attendront au fond de leur trou. Les Créateurs peuvent les contrôler, pas vrai? Alors, avec toutes les scaralames qui traînent dans le labyrinthe, ils sauront dès qu'on se met en route.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous piqueront, répliqua Thomas. La Transformation n'est qu'une variable du labyrinthe et n'a aucun effet en dehors de celui-ci. À quoi ça leurs serviraient de nous piquer? En plus, il nous reste une carte à jouer.

- Ah oui? demanda Siggy sarcastiquement. Laquelle?

- Il leurs faut des vainqueurs, pas vrai? reprit Thomas. Leur expérience serait complètement fichu si aucun de nous ne survivait. C'est pour ça qu'elle est difficile, mais pas impossible. D'après ce qu'on a observé, les Griffeurs sont programmés pour ne tuer qu'un seul Blocard par jour. Donc, si l'un de nous se sacrifie, les autres pourront courir jusqu'au trou et entrer le code.

- Pardon? ricana Winston. C'est ça ton plan? Demander à l'un de nous de se sacrifier pour que les autres puissent s'en sortir vivant? Qui donc serait assez stupide pour faire ça?

- Moi, répliqua le nouveau.

Et c'était repartit. On se leva tous d'un bond une nouvelle fois et on recommença à parler dans tous les sens, sans vraiment s'écouter les uns les autres. Newt était le seul à être resté assis et le seul qui restait calme.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment stupide? cria Winston.

- Tu peux pas te sacrifier comme ça à chaque fois! intervins-je. Sois un peu égoïste.

- Thomas, je trouvais ta première idée stupide, mais celle-là l'est encore plus! affirma Poêle-à-frire.

- Qui te dis que ça va fonctionner? demanda Minho. Qui te dis que ce ne sera pas différent?

Newt se leva finalement et s'approcha de Thomas, alors que nous discutions encore.

- Laisse nous maintenant, murmura-t'il.

- Hein? Il en est hors de question, répliqua Thomas.

- Fais ce que je te dis! insista Newt, ce qui ramena le silence parmi nous. Tu en as suffisamment dit comme ça. On doit prendre une décision … Sans toi. Attends moi près de la Boîte. J'aurai deux trois choses à te dire.

Newt se retourna pour aller se rassoir, mais Thomas lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena en dehors de la pièce.

- À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors? demanda Clint.

- Ils doivent sûrement se bécoter, ricana Minho.

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de me détendre.

- Bah quoi, Minho, serais-tu jaloux de Newt? demandai-je sarcastiquement.

- Haha, très drôle, répliqua-t'il.

- Tu l'as cherché.

La porte s'ouvrit et Newt entra dans la pièce. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. J'affichai un grand sourire sur mon visage. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, on doit prendre une décision, dit-il pour reporter l'attention sur quelque chose d'autre.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Winston. Je pense que Thomas est envoyé par les Créateurs pour nous pousser à nous suicider. En plus, souvenez-vous qu'il a aidé à construire le labyrinthe.

- C'était un enfant quand il l'a fait, répliqua le garçon blond. Ils l'ont sûrement forcé à le faire.

- Je lui fais confiance, dit Minho. Pourquoi irait-il inventer tout ça. Sa vie est autant en danger que la notre. Il veut sortir d'ici presqu'autant que nous. Je pense qu'il dit la vérité et que c'est la seule sortie possible.

- Je suis d'accord avec Minho, approuva Clint. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et il n'avait pas l'air de mentir du tout. Il agissait normalement et puis il nous a avoué qu'il avait aidé à construire le labyrinthe. Je pense qu'il mérite notre confiance.

- C'est peut-être de la psychologie, le contredit Winston. Il nous dit ça pour gagner notre confiance et ensuite nous poignarder dans le dos.

- Il a hésité avant de nous le dire, intervins-je. Il avait vraiment peur qu'on réagisse mal. Il mérite notre confiance. Et même si son idée est complètement stupide, c'est la seule piste qu'on aie et notre seule chance de sortir de cet endroit.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Newt. On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Soit on reste ici et on meurt assurément, soit on tente notre chance là-bas et on a une vraie chance de survivre.

- Ça me paraît toujours aussi stupide, dit Siggy. Mais, Newt à raison. On a une chance de peut-être sortir d'ici vivant, il faut la saisir.

- Ne veux-tu pas sortir d'ici, Winston? demanda Newt.

- Si, bien sûr que si! Mais j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici vivant.

- Au plus on sera, au plus chacun de nous aura de chances de survivre, remarqua Minho. Si on se serre les coudes et qu'on prend notre courage à deux mains, alors on aura un avantage. On est comme des frères et ça, ils ne peuvent pas nous le prendre. On veillera chacun sur les autres, on s'entre-aidera et on sortira d'ici.

- Il y aura des morts, dit Clint gravement.

- À coup sûr, confirmai-je.

- Beaucoup de blessé, ajouta Siggy.

- Évidemment, dit Minho.

- Très peu de chance de survivre, remarqua Winston.

- Mais au moins une, répliqua Newt.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. On se lançait des regards inquiets. On savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de morts, peut-être l'un d'entre nous. Mais comme on l'avait dit, c'était notre seule chance, alors il fallait la saisir.

- Je suis pour, déclarai-je.

- Moi aussi, approuva Newt.

- Je n'ai jamais été contre, ajouta Minho.

- Je vous suis, dit Clint.

- Et puis merde, ricana Siggy. Comptez sur moi.

- Mourir là-bas ou mourir ici? demanda Winston. Autant essayer.

- C'est décidé, on en parlera aux autres Blocards, conclut Newt.

Le conseil était terminé.


	43. 43 Il mourut en héros

On sortit tous de la salle, contents d'avoir pris une décision aussi rapidement. En plus, on était tous d'accords, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement.

- Il faudrait réunir tous les Blocards pour qu'on leurs explique ce qui se passe et ce qu'on a décidé, déclara Newt. Ils pourront alors décidé si ils nous suivent ou si ils restent ici. Je dois aller parler à Thomas, je serai là dans pas longtemps, rassemblez-les en attendant.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna. Je sentis un sourire se former sur mes lèvres en repensant à ce que Minho avait dit à propos de Thomas et Newt, comme quoi ils se bécotaient. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si Minho l'avait dit c'est qu'il devait être jaloux de leur affinité.

- Bon, je propose qu'on aille chacun chercher nos Blocards, proposa Minho. Cally, tu t'occupes des Sarcleurs et toi Clint, va chercher Jeff et ensuite, occupe-toi des Bâtisseurs.

- Qui s'occupe d'Alby? demanda Siggy.

- Je vais le faire, décida le matons des coureurs.

On acquiesça et on se sépara, partant chacun dans une direction différente. Je marchai jusqu'aux champs et je prévins les Blocards de se rassembler devant la ferme, car nous allions leurs annoncer quelque chose d'important.

Sans hésiter, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande bâtisse. Je les accompagnai jusque là. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, on attendit quelques instants, le temps que les autres nous rejoignent. Dès que tout le monde fut là, Newt monta les trois marches qui menaient à la ferme et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- On a trouvé la sortie, commença-t'il avant de se faire couper par les murmures des Blocards qui n'y croyaient pas. Silence! Laissez moi vous expliquez, cria-t'il pour regagner leurs attention. Donc, je disais qu'on a trouvé la sortie. Enfin, Thomas l'a trouvé. Vous savez qu'il s'est fait piqué pour retrouver ses souvenirs et voilà ce don't il se souvint.

Newt leur expliqua brièvement tout ce que Thomas nous avait appris. Les avis étaient partagés parmi les Blocards. Ils ne savaient pas si ils pouvaient faire confiance aux nouveaux ou non.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta le garçon blond pour ramener le calme parmi le rassemblement. Il nous a expliqué comment sortir d'ici et nous, les matons, on le croit et on est prêt à tenter le coup. On ne vous imposera pas notre décision, comme les chances de survies sont faibles, donc, on va vous permettre de choisir pour vous-même.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de voir si les Blocards réagissaient à ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais un silence de mort régnait au Bloc. Ils attendaient tous qu'il leurs dévoile où se trouvait la sortie.

- Donc, je disais, reprit-it. Comme nous l'a dit notre cher Thomas. C'est presque du suicide. La sortie se trouve près de la Falaise, dans le trou des Griffeurs.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Les garçons ne voulaient pas croire que la sortie se trouvait là. Ils criaient qu'on allait tous mourir.

- S'il vous plait! cria Newt par dessus tout le monde ce qui les fit taire. On a des chances de survivre. Il faut juste retenir les Griffeurs assez longtemps pour que l'un d'entre nous entre le code dans l'ordinateur qui se trouve à l'intérieur du trou. C'est possible et je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver si on se serre les coudes et qu'on se fait confiance les uns les autres.

J'entendis quelqu'un lâcher un ricanement sarcastique. Mais Newt l'ignora.

- Au plus il y aura de monde, au plus on aura de chances de survivre, continua-t'il. En plus, il nous reste un espoir : jusqu'à maintenant, les Griffeurs n'ont pris qu'un Blocards par jour, alors pourquoi serait-ce différent le jour où tentera de s'échapper? Je suis convaincu qu'on peut le faire.

Les Blocards ne semblaient pas contents. Ils criaient dans tous les sens. Disant qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça, que cette idée était la plus stupide qui soit et que c'était du suicide. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir venir.

- Vous avez jusqu'à l'aube pour vous décider, déclara Newt. En attendant, cette nuit, l'un de nous va être emporté par les Griffeurs. Et pour ceux qui vont rester, la nuit suivante il y en aura un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. Voulez-vous vraiment rester ici et mourir à coup sûr ou voulez-vous vous battre et avoir une chance de survivre? Et puis, même si vous mourez là-bas, au moins vous serrez mort en combat et ça c'est le plus grand honneur qu'une personne peut avoir!

Les Blocards semblaient s'être soudainement calmés. Il y en avait même qui avaient changé d'avis et qui essayait de convaincre les autres.

- Je vois que vous commencez à devenir raisonnable, remarqua Newt sarcastiquement. Ceux qui sont prêts à tenter le coup, lever la main.

Une grande partie des Blocards la levèrent. Même Alby était partant pour essayer.

- Très bien, conclut Newt. On part ce soir, alors. En attendant, il faut nous préparer. Minho va prendre cette partie en charge.

Voilà qui conclut son discourt. Il descendit les trois marches et se fondit dans la foule. Minho vint prendre sa place.

- Vous allez être regroupés avec les gens qui pratiquent votre métier, déclara-t'il. Votre matons s'occupera de vous. Cally, tu remplaceras Zart et Clint tu remplaceras Gally.

À chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait son nom, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Je m'en voulais tellement. C'était ma faute quelque part si il était mort.

- Ils viendront me voir et je leurs donnerai des instructions qu'ils vous retransmettront, conclut Minho. Allez, tout le monde au boulot.

Je me sortis de l'attroupement et regroupai les Sarcleurs. Je trouvai ensuite Minho pour qu'il me donne les premières instructions.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, tout le monde se préparait. On remplissait des sac-à-dos de nourriture et on s'assurait d'avoir une bouteille pleine d'eau. On distribuait des armes à tout le monde. On emporta même un peu de sérum, juste au cas où on se ferait piquer, même si Thomas ne pensait pas que ça arriverait.

Minho partit pour la Falaise avec un groupe de coureurs pour aller délimiter le trou de Griffeurs, qui était invisible à l'oeil nu, comme ça, on pourrait savoir où sauter dans le ciel étoilé. Quand ils revinrent sain et sauf au Bloc, on sentit une vague d'espoir nous gagner. On avait une chance et on commençait à l'apercevoir.

Alors que j'aidais Siggy à répartir la nourriture entre les Blocards, Newt vint me trouver.

- Cally, je peux te parler?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je légèrement surprise.

Il me fit un signe de tête et je le suivis. On marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aie personne autour.

- Thomas, Teresa et Chuck vont taper le code, me dit-il. Je veux que tu sois avec eux, d'accord? Tu ne peux pas te battre contre les Griffeurs, alors je pense que tu seras plus en sécurité avec eux.

- Je … D'accord.

- Minho est d'accord, ajouta-t'il.

J'hochai la tête pour lui dire que j'avais bien compris et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de justifier sa décision.

- Tu sais qu'on va peut-être mourir là-bas, commença-t'il.

- Je t'arrête là Newt, le coupai-je. Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes. Tu me le diras quand on sera sortis d'ici.

- Mais …

- Chut! Je refuse d'écouter ça, conclus-je. Allez, on a beaucoup de chose à faire!

Il me sourit et on retourna vers la ferme où les préparatifs se terminaient doucement.

Au bout d'une heure on était fin prêts à partir. Il était temps. On rassembla tout le monde rapidement pour leurs dire qu'il était temps de sortir d'ici. On se regroupa à la porte Ouest, celle qui menait à la Falaise.

- Vous êtes tous prêts? demanda Minho. Thomas, c'était ton plan mec et si ça fonctionne pas, je te promets que je t'étriperai moi-même avant que les Griffeurs ne le fassent.

- Pas de problème, répliqua Thomas.

- J'ai hâte que tout ça soit derrière nous, dit Teresa.

- Amen, ma soeur, ajouta Minho.

- Bon, nous sommes quarante deux, déclara Newt. N'oubliez pas vos armes et souvenez-vous du plan. On retient les Griffeurs le temps que Thomas entre le code magique et ensuite on va mettre une raclée aux Créateurs.

- On devrait pas prononcer un discourt pour motiver les troupes? proposa Minho.

- Vas-y, lui dit le garçon au cheveux blond.

Le matons des coureurs s'éclaircit la voix et se tourna vers les troupes.

- Soyez prudents. Ne mourez pas.

- Super! s'exclama Newt. Nous voilà bien motivés!

- Tu appelles ça un discourt? intervins-je.

- Vas-y, fais mieux! répliqua Minho.

- Avec plaisir.

Je vins me placer devant les quarante et un Blocards et relevai la tête.

- Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, mais je me lance. Je vous connais tous, car j'ai vécu avec chacun d'entre vous. Avec certains pendant deux ans, avec d'autres pendant moins de deux semaines. Je vous connais suffisamment pour vous assurer que vous êtes les personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. En même temps, vous êtes les seules que je connaisse.

J'entendis certains Blocards rigoler légèrement à ma blague.

- Plus sérieusement, on a subi tellement d'épreuves dans cet endroit. Qui d'autre que nous pourrait sortir d'ici vivant? On a vécu tellement de misères ici. Des gens sont morts, nos amis, nos frères, notre famille. On a perdu espoir plus d'une fois, mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait? La différence entre les gens normaux et nous c'est que nous on se relève, à chaque épreuve! On a beau tomber et s'étaler par terre, on trouve toujours le moyen de se relever! Pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois? Ensemble, on est plus forts, alors allons botter les fesses de ses Griffeurs et allons reprendre la vie que ces Créateurs nous ont volée. Allons reprendre ce qu'on mérite!

Une acclamation se fit entendre, puis une autre. Elles se transformèrent en cris de guerre. On était prêts à partir.

Minho nous montrait le chemin à suivre pour aller jusqu'à la Falaise. Il avait adopté une foulée lente et régulière car les trois quarts d'entre nous n'étaient pas des coureurs. Ça m'allait très bien d'ailleurs, cette foulée lente. Au moins, je n'avais pas trop mal au ventre et je pouvais tout de même continuer à courir, pour le moment.

Au bout d'une heure, on arriva au pont suspendu dans le vide. On le traversa rapidement et on prit les deux trois derniers virages pour arriver à la Falaise.

Alors qu'on allait prendre le dernier virage, Minho s'arrêta brusquement. Tout le monde fit de même.

- Vous entendez ça? chuchota-t'il.

Je le regardais avec des grands yeux. Je connaissais ce bruit. Il produisait des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Le matons passa sa tête par l'angle du mur avant de reculer rapidement.

- Oh non! gémit-il. Ils sont au moins une douzaine si pas une quinzaine. Ils nous attendaient!

Je sentis la panique me submerger. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent commandant à mes respirations de faire de même. Je n'avais pas assez d'oxygène qui arrivait à mes poumons et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une crise de panique. J'attrapai la main de Newt pour attirer son attention. Il sut tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, alors il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux.

- Ce n'est rien, me chuchota-t'il ce qui me calma. On savait qu'on devrait se battre tôt ou tard.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que des bruits métalliques se firent entendre derrière nous. Les Griffeurs nous encerclaient, nous forçant à avancer vers leur trou et à se jeter dans les griffes de ceux qui le gardaient.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont déjà tué un Blocard aujourd'hui? demanda Thomas plein d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Teresa. Pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'était une mauvaise idée, dit Alby. On aurait jamais du venir.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on serait mieux à la ferme? s'énerva le nouveau. Et puis, même si l'un de nous doit mourir, c'est toujours mieux que nous tous.

Un silence s'installa parmi nous. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alby le brisa :

- Je devrais peut-être …

Il ne finit pas et s'élança vers les Griffeurs.

- Alby! cria Newt. Reviens ici!

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il continuait de courir vers sa mort.

- Alby! hurla Newt alors que le chef bondit sur les machines.

Les Griffeurs commencèrent à le déchiqueter. Voilà comment il mourut, en héros.


	44. 44 Il mourut en vain

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avait-il pu se sacrifier pour nous? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire ça? J'étais à la fois tellement énervée contre lui et reconnaissante pour son sacrifice. Même si c'était lui qui avait brûlé les plans, je savais qu'on l'avait tous pardonné, même moi.

- Comment a-t'il pu faire ça? demanda Newt, dégouté.

- Allons, Newt, le réprimanda Minho. Il ne voulait pas sortir d'ici, il préférait mourir. Alors il s'est sacrifié pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. Faisons en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain. On va sortir d'ici.

- Vous pensez que ça à marcher? demanda Thomas.

Personne ne répondit. On attendait une réaction de la part des Griffeurs, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils étaient bien trop calme et remarquer ça créa une sensation bizarre dans mon ventre, comme un chatouillement. Mais c'était terriblement dérangeant.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je finalement. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Quelqu'un devrait s'avancer pour voir si les Griffeurs le déchiquètent, proposa Winston.

- Bonne idée, répliqua Minho sarcastiquement. Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas?

Ils se jetèrent des regards noirs, mais ça ne résolvait pas la situation. On ne pouvait pas attendre là indéfiniment, le temps que les Griffeurs se bougent. Il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose, mais quoi?

- Il faut bien tenter le coup, déclara Newt. On y va tous ensemble. Mais, soyez prêts à vous battre, juste au cas où.

Alors qu'il s'avançait en premier vers le troupeau de Griffeur, je lui attrapai la main.

- Newt, avant qu'on y aille, je voulais te dire que …

- Je sais, me coupa-t'il, un tendre sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres roses.

- Non, tu dois l'entendre! repris-je le rouge me montant aux joues. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Cally.

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement. Il se recula au bout de quelques secondes.

- On peut y aller maintenant? demanda Winston en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous allez me rendre malade.

- Allons-y, approuva Minho.

On se mit à marcher vers les machines qui ne bougeaient toujours pas. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai à côté de Teresa, Thomas et Chuck.

- Reste près de nous, me chuchota Teresa. Newt nous a donné l'ordre de veiller sur toi alors rends nous la tâche plus facile.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous lâcher, répliquai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

On continua de marcher jusqu'à là tout allait bien. Mais quand on se retrouva à moins de deux mètres des machines, c'est là que tout changea. Elles se mirent soudainement à bouger. Elles déployèrent leurs jambes rapidement et commencèrent à attaquer les Blocards qui étaient en première ligne. Alby était mort pour rien.

Un cri de guerre retentit parmi nous. Il venait des Blocards. Ils étaient prêts à aller se battre et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils coururent vers les Griffeurs pour aller aider les autres. Seuls Thomas, Teresa, Chuck et moi restions en arrière.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de passer au travers des Griffeurs pour atteindre leur trou, nous cria Thomas.

- Comment faire? demanda Teresa tout aussi bruyamment.

Personne ne répondit. On regardait les autres se battre contre les machines. Il y allait avoir beaucoup de morts et on le savait. Je me retrouvai à prier égoïstement pour que Newt ne soit pas l'un d'entre eux.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide du combat, je remarquai que par moment, une faille se créait dans les rangs des Griffeurs. Il fallait saisir notre chance.

- Alors, quelqu'un à une idée? cria Teresa pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit du combat.

- On court et on fonce dans le tas! lui répondis-je.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je m'élançai en courant vers les Griffeurs, passant entre les Blocards et ignorant les cris de mes amis qui me disaient de ne pas faire ça.

Une patte de Griffeur vola dans ma direction, mais elle me manqua de justesse. Une autre, m'entailla la jambe, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de courir. Je n'étais plus très loin du trou, je savais que je pouvais le faire. Arrivée au bord du gouffre, je ne réfléchis pas et je sautai dans le ciel étoilé. Je me retrouvai en suspension dans les airs, mes jambes battant dans le vide, pendant deux brèves secondes. Alors que je retombai, je passai au travers du trou des Griffeurs.

Je tombai accroupie sur un sol sombre. Tout avait disparu autour de moi, les étoiles, le ciel et même les bruits du combat. Je n'entendais rien. Je me relevai pour pouvoir observer où je me trouvais. J'étais dans une sorte de grotte légèrement éclairée par une lumière artificielle.

Mon ventre commença soudainement à me faire un mal de chien. J'avais une crampe Je n'aurais pas du courir. Je me laissais glisser le long d'une paroi rocheuse, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais des larmes qui débordaient de mes yeux tellement je souffrais. Je devais absolument me reprendre pour entrer les mots dans l'ordinateur et désactiver les Griffeurs.

Alors que je tenais toujours mon ventre, quelqu'un d'autre apparut par le trou. C'était Teresa.

- Pas mal ton idée, me lança-t'elle essoufflée. Totalement suicidaire, mais pas mal.

Elle me lança un regard, guettant ma réponse, mais elle vit que je n'allais pas bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien, juste une crampe.

À peine eus-je fini ma phrase que la douleur commençait à s'en aller.

- Mais ça commence à aller mieux.

Chuck apparut à son tour.

- Où est Thomas? demanda Teresa, inquiète.

- Juste derrière moi.

Effectivement, Thomas tomba du ciel dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase. Le garçon se releva et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien.

- Bien. Maintenant, il faut trouver l'ordinateur, déclara-t'il.

- Il est là-bas, dit Chuck en pointant le fond de la grotte du doigt.

Je me relevai et on se dirigea rapidement vers l'ordinateur.

- Aller, Teresa, tu tapes les morts, ordonna Thomas.

- Ça semble trop facile, remarqua-t'elle.

- C'est vrai, approuvai-je. Mais finissons-en. Il faut limiter les blesser là-haut, dis-je en pointant le plafond du doigt.

- Tu te souviens de tous les mots? demanda Thomas.

- Oui, je ne suis pas idiote, je peux me rappeler de …

Un cliquetis retentit derrière nous. On se retourna en sursaut et on découvrit un Griffeur qui se tenait devant nous.

- Teresa, continue à taper, ordonna-t'il. Cally et moi on va le retenir.

- Non, répliqua Teresa. Cally, tu tapes, moi j'aide Thomas. Si tu ne peux pas courir sans avoir une crampe au ventre tu ne l'aideras pas beaucoup.

Elle avait raison. Je pris sa place devant l'ordinateur alors qu'elle se plaçait aux côtés de Thomas. Elle avait déjà entré les trois premiers mots. Je tapais les deux suivants, mais je ne parvins pas à entrer le troisième.

- On peut les vaincre! s'écria Thomas.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait de leur côté, je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de rentrer ce dernier mot qui nous permettrait de sortir de là.

Un bruit horrible se fit entendre, comme quand on gratte une casserole avec une fourchette. Je me retournai pour regarder ce qui se passait. Le Griffeur tituba avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Thomas et Teresa l'avaient vaincu.

- Je n'y arrive pas, gémis-je.

- Comment ça? me demanda Teresa en accourant.

- J'ai rentré chaque mot, expliquai-je. Ils apparaissent et puis disparaissent. Mais quand je tape le dernier mot « pousser » rien ne se passe. Je ne comprends pas!

- Essaie encore une fois, m'ordonna Thomas.

Je le fis et il vérifia que je les avais bien écrit.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, avoua-t'il.

- Thomas, cria Chuck.

On se retourna vers l'entrée de la grotte où un autre Griffeur venait d'apparaître.

- Cally, Chuck, trouvez une solution! paniqua Teresa.

Chuck s'approcha de moi et observa ce que je faisais.

- Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas? me demanda-t'il.

- Je n'arrive pas à entrer le mot pousser, gémis-je.

- Peut-être qu'il faut pousser sur ce bouton, proposa-t'il en me montrant un bouton rouge du doigt.

- Fais-le, criai-je.

Il se précipita vers le bouton et le poussa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Aussitôt l'eut-il fait que le Griffeur s'étala par terre. Le silence envahit la grotte, mais il fut vite briser par le son du porte qui s'ouvre.

Teresa se précipita vers Chuck et le serra dans ces bras.

- Bravo! lui dit-elle.

- Bien joué, Chuck, approuvai-je. Sans toi, on y serait encore.

- Tu nous as sauvé mec, ajouta Thomas.

Les joues de Chuck devinrent aussi rouges qu'une tomate. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était très fière de lui. Le voir ainsi me remplit d'un sentiment de chaleur.

- Et les autres? demanda Teresa en nous ramenant à la réalité.

- On devrait peut-être voir si ils vont bien, proposa Thomas. Viens, Cally, je te fais la courte échelle.

Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le trou, quelqu'un apparut brusquement. C'était Minho. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai dans ses bras. J'étais si heureuse de voir qu'il avait survécu. Ça voulait dire qu'il y en avait sûrement d'autre qui allait bientôt arriver. Peut-être que Newt était parmi eux.

- Tu n'as rien de grave? lui demanda Thomas alors que je relâchai mon étreinte.

- On a perdu pleins de Blocards, lui répondit-il. Il y a du sang partout là-haut! Mais je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez réussi!

- Est-ce que Newt va bien? demandai-je.

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, car une autre personne tomba du ciel. Un garçon aux cheveux que j'enlaça dès qu'il apparut.

- Tu vas bien? lui demandai-je.

- Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux! me répondit-il.

Il me poussa légèrement pour qu'on s'écarte du passage et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rompit le baiser.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il.

- Et je t'aime, lui répondis-je. Et je t'avais bien dit qu'on se le dirait une fois que ce sera terminé.

- Oui, tu me l'avais dit.

On passa quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, sans se soucier de se qui se passait autour de nous. Nous étions ensemble, tous les deux en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

- Et les autres, entendis-je Thomas demander.

- La moitié d'entre nous sont mort, lui confirma Newt.

Je me sentit tout de suite mal d'avoir été aussi égoïste et de n'avoir penser qu'à moi et Newt. J'étais triste qu'autant de Blocards soient morts et qu'ils ne puissent jamais connaître la vie que nous allions avoir en dehors du Bloc.

Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde était trop atteint par la mort de leurs amis. Je comprenais qu'ils soient triste, car je l'étais aussi, mais nous devions sortir d'ici, car après tout, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient morts.

- Sortons d'ici tout de suite, suggéra Newt comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Il y a une porte plus loin, expliqua Thomas. Je l'ai entendue s'ouvrir. Allons voir.

On se mit en file indienne et on suivit Thomas pendant de longues minutes. J'étais tout à la fin de la file. On ne savait pas trop où le couloir allait nous mener, mais nous continuions d'avancer, car c'était la seule chose à faire.

- On va enfin sortir d'ici, me murmura Newt qui se trouvait juste devant moi.

- Je sais, répondis-je. Je suis impatiente de sentir le vent contre mon visage et de voir tout ce que j'ai oublié.

Je savais qu'il souriait. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour le savoir.

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis un cri qui s'estompa lentement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là-bas? Un deuxième cri retenti avant de s'évanouir comme le premier. Je trouvai ça très étrange.

- Apparemment il y a un toboggan à la fin du couloir, entendis-je un Blocard murmurer.

« Un toboggan? » pensais-je sarcastiquement. Je ne savais pas ce que les Créateurs avaient en tête, mais on aurait dit qu'ils jouaient avec nous ce qui avait le don de m'énerver.

Mon tour de sauter dans le toboggan arriva et je le fis sans réfléchir. Je glissai le long du métal froid avant d'arriver dans une grande pièce remplie d'ordinateurs de très bonne qualité. Devant chacun d'eux se tenait une personne. Je devinai tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Devant nous se trouvaient les Créateurs.


	45. 45 Les Créateurs

Les Créateurs étaient tous entrain d'observer ce qui se trouvait sur leur écran, comme si ils analysaient des donnés. C'était peut-être ce qu'ils faisaient, car après tout, nous venions juste de sortir du labyrinthe, ils avaient sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire pour comprendre ce qu'on avait ressentit. Certains tapaient sur les claviers qui se trouvaient devant eux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir remarqué notre présence, bien que j'étais sûre qu'ils savaient qu'on se trouvait là à les observer en silence.

On restait là en silence, attendant qu'ils nous remarquent. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'un d'eux se leva et se tourna dans notre direction. C'était un homme de taille moyen qui portait une veste de laboratoire blanche. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux de la même couleur ornés de lunettes fines. Il fit trois pas vers nous, réduisant la distance qui nous séparaient. Je sentais mon coeur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit si proche. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance et je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait nous faire. Je me sentis reculer d'un pas sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

- N'ayez pas peur, Calypso, dit-il avec une voix qui se voulait réconfortante. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

Tous les Blocards se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent avec compassion. Ils comprenaient pourquoi j'avais reculé et pourquoi j'avais peur de me retrouver trop proche de cet homme. Ils pensaient comme moi et ne lui faisaient pas confiance non plus. C'était normal quelque part, il faisait partie de ceux qui nous avaient enfermés là.

- Pourquoi nous ferions vous confiance? cracha Minho.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, répéta l'homme. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Nous n'en voyons pas l'utilité.

- Vous n'en voyez pas l'utilité, bégaya Newt hors de lui. Vous nous avez enfermés dans un putain de labyrinthe pendant deux ans, vous avez fait mourir nos amis et vous nous avez faits souffrir tous les jours. Pendant. Deux. Ans! Comment osez-vous me dire que vous ne voyez pas d'utilité à nous faire du mal? À quoi ça a servit alors?

- Calmez-vous monsieur Newton, répliqua tendrement l'homme. Nous avons fait ça pour une bonne raison. Vous apprendrez tôt ou tard de quoi il s'agit. Maintenant, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue chez vous. Vous êtes sortis vivant de l'épreuve que vous avez réussie avec brio. Nous sommes très surpris par le nombre de morts. On s'attendait à vous voir moins nombreux.

Mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler toutes seules. Je sentais la colère m'envahir, passant par chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. Elle me permettait de respirer plus efficacement, me procurant une énergie nouvelle. J'eus soudainement envie de me jeter sur cet homme et de lui griffer le visage jusqu'à ce que le sang coule rouge contre sa peau. Cette idée, bien que terriblement violente, m'apporta un certain réconfort dont j'avais bien besoin. Il me fit aussi regagner un sentiment dérisoire de puissance.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi indifférent? demandai-je d'un ton accusateur. C'est de votre faute s'ils sont morts! Vous devriez avoir honte! Personne ne mérite un tel sort! Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour jouer avec la vie des gens?

- Très chère Calypso, vous avez raison, affirma-t'il. C'est bien de notre faute s'ils sont morts, mais vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi le Wicked est bon.

- Jamais je ne comprendrai, osai-je répliquer. Vous avez tué mon frère! Jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai.

- Mais c'est là que vous vous trompez, madame. Nous n'avons pas tué Gally.

C'en était trop! Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Le rouge me monta aux joues tellement j'étais énervée. Je ne pouvais pas rester là une seconde de plus à l'écouter parler. On ne savait même pas s'il disait la vérité ou non. Sans réfléchir, je passai entre les Blocards me rapprochant de l'homme. Je m'apprêtai à lui bondir dessus lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille pour m'en empêcher. Je me retournai pour voir qui c'était et je découvris le visage de Minho penché vers le miens. Il secouait la tête pour me montrer son désaccord.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là? demanda finalement Thomas.

- Vous le découvrirez bientôt, répondit vaguement l'homme.

- Il y en a marre! s'énerva Siggy. Je veux des réponses maintenant!

- Très bien. Nous allons vous en donner alors.

L'homme se retourna et s'éloigna. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Minho qui me relâcha la taille dès que ses yeux eurent croisés les miens. Il était tendu et prêt à réagir s'il le fallait. Je devais moi aussi me tenir prête car je ne savais pas du tout ce qui allait se passer.

L'homme revint quelques secondes après accompagné de quelqu'un qui portait une cape qui couvrait son visage. Pas moyen de voir qui s'était. Des mains sortirent du vêtement et se posèrent délicatement sur les bords de la capuche. Doucement elles enlevèrent le bout de tissu et quand le garçon releva la tête, mon coeur se brisa.

Je ne savais pas exactement se que je ressentais. Était-ce de la joie, de la tristesse ou de la colère? Je ne pouvais le dire. Tout ce passait très vite, dans ma tête, mais tout bougeait lentement autour de moi. N'importe qui aurait réagit de cette manière. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve devant son frère que l'on croyait mort.

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je courus dans ses bras. Je sentis les mains de Minho essayer de me rattraper, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide et j'avais échappé à son emprise. Je me trouvais à présent suspendue au cou de Gally le serrant si for contre moi. Il ne me rendit pas mon étreinte. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et sa peau était froide.

Je m'éloignai de lui et l'observai. Quelqu'un vint me prendre par la taille pour me faire reculer. C'était Newt cette fois.

- Regarde ses yeux, me chuchota-t'il. Il n'est pas dans son état normal.

Il avait raison. Dans les yeux de mon frère brûlait une sorte de colère profonde. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était dans un tel état. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Mon frère était là, devant moi, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Je ne le reconnaissais pas du tout. Je sentais une douleur dans mon ventre. Une douleur physique causée par mes émotions, comme un si quelqu'un m'avait enfoncé une objet tranchant dans le flan sans me laisser aucune trace de blessure.

Je plaçai ma main à l'endroit où je ressentais la douleur et me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot. Newt avait remarqué que je pleurais alors il vint me serrer contre lui de manière réconfortante. J'enfonçai ma tête dans son torse. J'aurais tellement voulu pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pleurer pour Gally et pour tous les autres Blocards qui étaient morts dans le labyrinthe. Je voulais pleurer pour moi et mes malheurs passés, mais aussi pour ceux à venir, car je devais être honnête avec moi-même, ce n'était pas la fin.

- Vous avez raison monsieur Newton, reprit l'homme. Il n'est pas dans son état normal, mais ce n'est pas important. En revanche, ce qu'il l'est, est que vous sachiez que les temps sont durs et que vous nous serez bientôt reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'on vous a fait subir. Maintenant, il reste une dernière variable que nous devons tester.

Je relevai brusquement la tête intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Une autre variable? Comment ça? Je pensais que cette histoire de variables était finie. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se retourna doucement, sans geste brusque et s'éloigna une fois de plus. Il retourna s'assoir derrière l'un des ordinateurs présents dans la pièce et tapa quelque chose sur son clavier.

- Gally, est-ce que tu m'entends? tentai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il continuait de me regarder avec ses yeux remplis d'une passion malsaine que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour avoir une quelconque réponse de sa part. Je lui avais fait un câlin et ça n'avait pas marché. Je lui parlais et ça non plus, ça ne marchait pas. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour pouvoir lui parler une fois de plus, à lui que je croyais mort.

- C'est moi, Calypso, s'il te plaît, réponds moi.

Je n'eus toujours pas de réponse. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Newt et fis un pas vers Gally. Je ne voulais pas faire de mouvement trop brusque, car ça allait peut-être déclencher quelque chose chez lui et faire partir le brin de lucidité que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux emplis d'une colère brûlante.

- Ils me … Contrôlent, bredouilla finalement Gally. Je ne veux … Pas… Mais je … Dois.

Chaque mot semblait être terriblement douloureux. Il se forçait à les articuler malgré la souffrance que ça lui causait. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Gally plaça sa main dans son dos et sortit un objet de sa poche. Il le ramena devant lui et je pus distinguer une larme argentée d'un couteau bien aiguisé.

Sans nous laisser le temps de réagir, il le lança vers Thomas. Je me retournai brusquement pour voir la scène. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas arrêter le couteau, je pouvais seulement attendre et observer. Je vis le couteau tournoyer dans les airs, se rapprochant petit à petit de sa cible. Au dernier moment, alors que la lame n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Thomas, quelqu'un cria et se plaça devant lui, interceptant le couteau à sa place.

Tout s'était passé trop vite et je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir qui s'était sacrifié pour pouvoir sauver Thomas. C'était seulement quand cette personne tomba par terre un couteau dans l'estomac que je me rendis compte que Chuck venait de sauver la vie de Thomas.

J'étais choquée et je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Tout d'abord, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Gally avait lancé ce foutu couteau et puis, je ne comprenais pas comme Chuck avait pu se sacrifier pour Thomas. C'était incroyablement courageux de sa part. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir ce qu'il fallait pour le faire. Chuck était un héros, mais ça, tout le monde le savait.

Alors que Thomas prenait Chuck dans ses bras, pleurant au dessus de lui, je me tournai vers mon frère, des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulant le long de mes joues. Gally avait lui aussi les yeux humides. Je tentai d'articuler quelque chose pour lui demander des explications, mais ma gorge était nouée et aucun son ne s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

- Je ne … voulais pas, bégaya Gally. Je … Je suis désolé… Ils … me contrôlent. Cally, je … t'aime… Pardonne moi.

J'aurais tant aimé me jeter dans ses bras, mais j'étais comme paralysée. Je ne pouvais pas bouger tellement je lui en voulais d'avoir fait ça. Comment pouvais-je être sûre qu'il disait la vérité et que les Créateurs le contrôlaient? Comment pouvais le savoir? D'accord, il était mon frère et je devais lui faire confiance, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui pardonner si facilement. Il condamner à mort l'un d'entre nous et en plus, c'était Chuck. Lui qui était si adorable et qu'on considérait tous comme notre petit frère.

- Cally, on a besoin de ton aide ici, m'appela Minho.

Je me tournai vers lui, contente d'avoir une excuse pour détourner le regard. Je vis qu'il était près de Chuck qui murmurait quelque chose à Thomas. Il était encore en vie et peut-être pouvais-je le sauver. Je me précipitai vers lui et tombai à genoux. Je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais à faire.

Avant que je me mette au travail, je vis Thomas se lever et bondir sur Gally. Il avait ses doigts autour de son cou, bloquant sa respiration. Gally se débattait tant bien que mal, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec Thomas assis à califourchon sur lui.

- Minho, Newt, faites quelque chose! pleurai-je.

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, ils se précipitèrent vers les deux garçons qui se battaient et arrachèrent Thomas à sa victime. Pendant ce temps, je me dépêchai d'enlever le couteau de l'estomac de Chuck. Le sang se mit à couler, mais je pressai rapidement ma main dessus.

- J'ai besoin d'un bout de tissu! m'écriai-je.

Quelqu'un me tendit un t-shirt, je ne savais pas qui c'était et je le pris sans hésiter. Je le plaçai sur la plaie ouverte et appliqua une intense pression pour que le sang s'arrête de couler.

- Chuck, écoute moi, dis-je complètement paniquée quand il commença à fermer les yeux. Il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouverts. Si tu ne t'endors pas, alors tu as une chance de t'en sortir. S'il te plaît Chuck, reste avec moi. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu es un héros et les héros ne meurt jamais dans les livres, car ça voudrait dire que l'histoire se finit. Chuck tu es un héros, oui, mais tu es surtout le héros de ta propre histoire et je refuse qu'elle se termine comme ça. Alors reste éveillé.

Il ne m'écoutait pas et il sombrait petit à petit dans un sommeil duquel il ne se réveillerait pas.

- Chuck, criai-je. Réveille toi! C'est un ordre. Tu ne peux pas mourir! C'est impossible! Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'as comprise?

J'avais beau parler aussi fort que je le pouvais, j'avais beau le secouer, il ne m'écoutait pas. Il gardait les yeux fermer. Je pris son pouls. Il était faible, mais son coeur battait toujours. Il était en vie. Mais tout bascula très vite. Sa respiration ralentit brusquement et les battements de son coeur s'arrêtèrent. La vie l'avait quitté. Il n'était plus de ce monde. Il s'était envolé vers les cieux, là où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.


	46. 46 Enfin dehors

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Chuck venait de mourir alors que je tentais de le soigner. Je me sentais totalement impuissante et je l'étais. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour le ramener à la vie. Il ne serait jamais plus de ce monde et je ne l'entendrai plus jamais rire et je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir être maladroit ce qui m'avait toujours fait rire.

Alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes qui commencèrent à dégouliner le long de mes joues, je sentis, une nouvelle fois, une colère incontrôlable m'envahir. J'étais fâchée contre Gally pour n'avoir pas su résister, j'étais énervée contre Chuck pour s'être interposé, j'en voulais à Thomas pour n'avoir rien fait, mais par dessus tout, j'étais furieuse contre les Créateurs. Tout ça c'était de leurs fautes. Cette colère brûlante me rendait aveugle, je ne voyais plus personne autour de moi. C'était comme si j'étais seule avec mes pensées.

Lentement, je me levai et c'est avec mes mains tremblantes que je m'approchai d'un des ordinateurs. Sans parvenir à me contrôler, je le poussai hors de la table et l'envoyai valser un mètre plus loin où il se fracassa contre le sol. Entendre le son d'un objet qui se casse m'aidait réellement à me calmer. Je devais continuer.

Je propulsai un deuxième ordinateur par terre, puis un troisième et un quatrième. J'étais comme hypnotisée avec le seul désire de casser tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. Je n'entendais pas les Blocards me crier d'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter d'ailleurs. Ça me faisait tellement de bien, comme si une once de vie revenait en moi, comme si, en faisant ça, je regagnais de la force. Je n'écoutais pas la petite voix qui, du fond de ma tête, me criait que ce que j'étais entrain de faire ne faisait qu'aider les Créateurs à avoir plus de données à analyser. Je m'en fichais. Je ne faisais pas ça pour eux, mais pour moi.

Un coup de feu me fit sortir de mon hypnose et m'aida à reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps. Je me tournai brusquement vers les Blocards. Ils étaient entourés d'hommes, habillés de jeans crasseux et armés de fusils, qui tiraient sur tous les membres du Wicked. L'un de ces hommes s'approcha de moi et sans rien me dire me souleva du sol et me jeta sur une de ses épaules. J'avais les bras qui balançaient dans son dos et les jambes qui balançaient près de son torse. Il posa sa ma sur mes cuisses pour m'empêcher de glisser et il retourna ensuite près de ses compagnons.

- On a pas le temps de vous expliquer, dit-il précipitamment aux Blocards sans me reposer par terre. Suivez-moi et courez comme si votre vie en dépendait. Parce que je peux vous garantir que c'est le cas.

Je le sentis faire quelques signes à ses camarades et aux miens et il se mit à courir alors que je me trouvais toujours sur son épaule. Je ne pouvais pas voir où il m'emmenait et ça me stressait terriblement. Ils nous avaient peut-être sauvés des Créateurs, mais comment être sûre qu'ils ne nous veulent pas du mal eux aussi?

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me laisser porter de toute manière. Même si je commençais à me débattre, je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. Je me fiais à mon ouïe pour me guider et m'assurer que mes amis nous suivaient bien. J'entendais leurs pas juste derrière nous ce qui me rassura légèrement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'homme s'arrêta et j'entendis une porte coulisser. Je sentis le vent s'engouffrer dans l'orifice et glisser sur ma peau comme une caresse que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. J'avais rêvé de ce moment des millions de fois, mais jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'il se déroulerait de cette manière.

Je plaçai mes coudes contre le dos de l'homme pour pouvoir observer ce qui se passait. Ce dernier ce remit à courir et on sortit du bâtiment, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire. La pluie battait contre mon dos et un sentiment d'exaltation m'envahit. Je ne savais pas où on allait, mais je m'en fichais à présent. Tout était mieux qu'ici.

L'homme courut pendant encore quelques instants avant de s'arrêter. Il me posa finalement par terre et je regardai autour de moi, essayant de savoir où on était. Je me trouvai à côté d'un vieux bus qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert avec le temps. Il monta dans un bus avant de se retourner pour me faire face.

- Grimpez, me dit l'homme en me tendant la main pour m'aider. Vite.

Je saisis sa main et il me tira rapidement vers lui. Je partis m'assoir dans le fond du bus avant d'observer les autres Blocards monter dans le véhicule à leur tour. Newt vint s'assoir à côté de moi, mais ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Il devait être aussi choqué que moi.

Thomas fut le dernier à monter. Dès qu'il fut assis à sa place, les portes se refermèrent et le bus démarra. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que Gally n'était dans le véhicule avec nous. Je me levai d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? me demanda l'homme.

- Gally n'est pas ici, paniquai-je. Il faut retourner le chercher. Faites demi-tour.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, répliqua-t'il. C'est trop dangereux pour vous tous. Et en plus, il a tué votre ami. Pourquoi voulez-vous retourner le chercher?

- Vous ne comprenez pas, pleurai-je. C'est mon frère et ce n'était pas lui. Les Créateurs le contrôlaient. S'il vous plait.

L'homme me regarda sévèrement, me montrant que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer car la réponse serait toujours la même. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et je me mordis les lèvres pour étouffer mes sanglots. Newt me prit dans ses bras et plaça ma tête contre son torse pour me réconforter. Il noua nos mains ensembles, entrelaçant nos doigts. Ça ne me ramènerait pas mon frère, mais au moins, il était là, lui.

Au bout de quelques mètres, j'entendis Thomas crier d'arrêter le bus et je sentis le chauffeur freiner d'un coup. Le bus ne s'arrêta pas à temps et roula par dessus quelqu'un. Bien que je ne connaisse pas la personne, je fus choquée par la barbarie de nos « sauveurs ». Le monde n'était pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé.

Une heure passa et je finis par m'endormir, épuisée par mes émotions. Mon sommeil fut mouvementé et ponctué de rêves étranges.

_« Je me retrouvai dans une pièce complètement noire. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et aucun moyen de savoir où j'étais. Je pouvais sentir la peur me tenailler l'estomac et les battements de mon coeur cogner contre ma poitrine. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'aurais su dire quoi. _

_Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même de sorte à me protéger de ce qui allait venir. Je me balançai d'avant en arrière, essayant de ma calmer, et me répétait que tout allait bien se passer. Ô comme j'aurais aimé le croire, mais une petite voix au fond de ma tête me disait que rien ne se passait comme on s'y attendait. _

_Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup et m'aveuglèrent momentanément. J'entendis des bruits de pas tout autour de moi. 'BONG, BONG, BONG', faisaient les bottes contre le sol dur de la pièce. Je ne savais pas à qui elles appartenaient, mais je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir. _

_Quand mes pupilles furent habituées à la luminosité, je pus distinguer une femme aux cheveux blonds, maintenus dans une queue de cheval, marcher de long en large dans la pièce ramassant des objets que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Son visage me disait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas où j'aurais pu la rencontrer. _

_C'est là que la réponse me frappa d'un coup. Je l'avais vu dans le quartier des Créateurs. Elle était derrière l'un des ordinateurs et observait l'écran avec beaucoup d'attention. _

_Dès qu'elle eut fini de tout rassembler, elle passa à côté de moi sans me voire et alla ouvrir la porte. Deux hommes entrèrent, portant le corps d'un jeune garçon. Je dus retenir un cri d'effroi quand je reconnus à qui il appartenait. _

_Ils posèrent le corps de Chuck sur la table d'opération qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et se penchèrent sur lui. Je me levai, intriguée par ce qui se passait, et m'approchai de la table. Le jeune garçon avait été bandé et le sang s'était arrêté de couler. Soit parce qu'il n'en avait plus dans ses veines, soit parce qu'il commençait à guérir. La deuxième solution était tout à fait impossible car il était mort._

_'__Ramenons le à la vie', déclara la femme. 'Vous êtes sûre que ça a fonctionné?', demanda l'un des hommes. 'Oui. Ils ont cru à sa mort alors qu'en fait, le produit que nous lui avions injecté lorsqu'il a poussé le bouton pour arrêter le labyrinthe n'a fait que ralentir ses respirations et son coeur, provoquant une 'mort' réversible', expliqua la femme. 'Je dois juste lui faire cette injection et il se réveillera', conclut-elle. Elle enfonça une seringue dans le bras de Chuck et il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt. »_

- Cally, réveille-toi, me dit une voix.

Je sentis une main me secouer l'épaule. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et je découvris Newt qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? me demanda-t'il. Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je perturbée à cause de mon rêve. Juste un cauchemar.

- Rendors-toi, m'ordonna-t'il. Je veillerai sur ton sommeil.

Je l'écoutai et fermai les yeux. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes avant de me rendormir. Cette fois-ci, je rêvai d'autre chose.

_« J'étais allongée quelque part, mais je ne savais pas où. J'ouvris les yeux, mais j'avais quelque chose sur le visage qui m'empêchait de voir. Je pouvais voir la lumière filtrer au travers du tissu, mais c'était tout. Je ne voyais pas d'ombre. _

_Je tentai de bouger ma main droite pour enlever ce que j'avais sur le visage, mais je me trouvais incapable de la bouger. Elle était retenue par quelque chose. Je bougeai ma main gauche, mais la même chose se produit. Je bougeai mes deux jambes, commençant à paniquée, mais elles étaient elles-aussi clouées à mon lit, ou je ne sais quoi. _

_Je voulus crier, mais j'étais bâillonnée et le son qui s'échappa de mes lèvres fut instantanément intercepté par le tissu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je commençai à me débattre, espérant que mes liens se casseraient ou que quelqu'un viendrait me délivrer. _

_Au bout de quelques instants, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et puis se refermer. J'entendis des bruits de pas menaçant résonner dans la pièce. Ils se rapprochaient de moi avant de s'éloigner. J'entendis la personne chipoter à quelque chose, mais je n'aurais su dire quoi. Je savais que c'était quelque chose de métallique. _

_Un sentiment de panique m'envahit. Je voulais tant retrouver ma vue et mon voeux fut exaucé. Les pas se rapprochèrent et soulevèrent le voile qui m'empêcher de voir. La luminosité m'agressa, mais une tête se pencha au dessus de moi, bloquant la lumière. C'était une femme au cheveux rouge comme le sang. Je ne l'avais jamais vue de ma vie, j'en étais sûre. _

_'__Je vais t'endormir', me dit-elle. 'Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, tu te réveilleras heureuse'. Je sentis une aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon bras et puis tout fut noir. _

_Je me réveillai quelque temps après, seule dans la pièce. Je regardai les murs blancs tachés de rouge. Un frisson parcourut mon dos quand je me rendis compte que ces tâches rouges étaient en faite du sang. Que c'était-il passé dans cette pièce pendant que j'étais endormie. _

_Je relevai la tête pour essayer de voir mes pieds. Je poussai un cri de terreur quand je vis que j'étais moi-aussi couverte de sang. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues quand je me rendis compte que le sang qui tâchait les murs était le mien. Je poussai un nouveau cri d'effroi. »_

Un cri me perfora les tympans. Je savais que c'était le mien et ça me glaça le sang. Un bras passa autour de mes épaules et me colla à un corps. Je savais que c'était Newt, mais je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de me trouver dans un autre de mes rêves.

- Chut. C'est tout Cally, essaya de me rassurer Newt. ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le bus s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivés.


	47. 47 Goupe A, Sujet A8

Ignorant les regards inquiets des autres Blocards, je me levai et descendis du bus avant qu'aucun d'eux ne se décide à bouger. Je marchai dans la nuit noire, le vent frai battant sur mon visage, ce qui me fit un bien fou. J'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Je regardai tout autour de moi et découvris un grand bâtiment qui s'élevait sur plusieurs étages et qui avaient de nombreuses fenêtres.

Le « chef » des hommes qui nous avaient sauvés passa devant moi et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il nous fit un signe de la main et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Il nous guida dans les longs couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dans une sorte de salle à manger.

- Asseyez-vous, nous ordonna-t'il. On va vous apporter à manger. Vous en avez bien besoin.

C'est en silence qu'on s'assit autour des tables qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, attendant patiemment de manger. Peux de temps après, les hommes nous apportèrent des assiettes remplies de pizza et on les dévora sans un mot, savourant le goût de ce plat que nous n'avions pas manger pendant très longtemps. Il avait raison, on en avait bien besoin.

Dès que tout le monde eut fini de manger, le chef nous dit qu'il était temps pour nous d'aller dormir. Tous les hommes nous escortèrent jusqu'à notre chambre, qui était en fait une sorte de dortoir avec des lits superposés.

- Cette chambre est pour les garçons, déclara l'homme. Demoiselles, suivez-moi.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Teresa. Devions-nous vraiment le suivre? Elle haussa les épaules et commença à marcher pour rattraper l'homme. J'allai faire pareil lorsque Newt m'attrapa le poignet.

- Il en est hors de question, décida-t'il. Calypso reste avec moi!

- Comme vous voudrez, répondit l'homme sans se retourner. Teresa, suivez-moi.

Elle nous lança un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Dès qu'elle disparut complètement, on entra dans la chambre et on désigna les lits. Sur chacun d'eux se trouvaient des affaires de toilette et de nouveaux vêtements. On aurait dit qu'ils savaient que je dormirai ici, car il y avait des vêtements de fille sur l'un des lits.

On passa deux par deux à la salle de bain. J'y allai avec Newt. On se changea et on s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se rafraichir avant de retourner dans le dortoir et de se mettre au lit. Je choisis un lit au sol et me glissai sous la couverture. Après quelques secondes, Newt vint me rejoindre.

- J'ai besoin d'être avec toi, chuchota-t'il. Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

- Je vais bien, Newt, le rassurai-je. J'aurai peut-être un ou deux cauchemar dans la nuit, mais ça ira.

- J'espère que tu passeras une bonne nuit. Rappelle-toi, je veille sur ton sommeil.

Sans répondre, je plaçai ma tête sur son torse et m'endormis directement, ce qui était surprenant vu ce qu'on venait de vivre. Mon sommeil fut profond et sans interruption. Cette nuit-là, j'avais dormi comme je n'avais jamais dormi de ma vie et ça m'avait fait un bien fou!

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par les cris des Blocards qui couraient dans tous les sens dans la chambre. Je me levai d'un bond, m'apprêtant à affronter ce qui allait se passer, mais je ne vis rien. Des mains m'attrapèrent soudainement les hanches par derrière. Je me retournai d'un bond et je découvris que c'était Newt.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? criai-je pour me faire entendre par dessus tout le boucan.

- Regarde, me dit-il en me montrant une des fenêtre de la chambre.

Je suivis son doigt de mon regard et aperçut un homme suspendu aux barreaux de la fenêtre qui avait été brisée. Il avait le visage en sang et des parcelles de cheveux arrachés. Je sentis un goût amer se former sur ma langue. On aurait dit du métal. Je me rendis vite compte que c'était le goût du sang bien que je n'en avais pas dans la bouche à ce moment là.

- Je suis un fondu! gueula l'homme. Un putain de fondu! Tuez-moi! Tuez-moi! Tuez-moi!

Je sentis le bras de Newt se refermer autour de ma taille, comme pour me protéger. Le savoir juste à côté de moi m'apportait du réconfort.

- Il y en a partout! hurla Minho. À toutes les fenêtres! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à entrer? lui demanda Winston.

- Non.

- Il y a des barreaux à toutes les fenêtres? cria Thomas.

- Oui. Il faisait trop noir hier pour qu'on les remarque.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à ton avis, Newt? lui demandai-je.

- Je dirai qu'une bande de malades mentaux essaie de rentrer pour nous dévorer tout crus. Il faut sortir d'ici et convoquer un rassemblement. Tout ces cris me donnent la migraine! conclut-il.

On se dirigea vers la porte et on l'ouvrit, se précipitant en-dehors de la pièce. On courut jusqu'au réfectoire où l'on avait mangé la veille. La porte était fermée. Minho s'avança pour l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. Newt essaya à son tour, secouant la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais elle ne bougea pas.

- On est enfermé, dit-il en donnant un léger coup de pied dans la porte.

- Pas possible! répliqua sarcastiquement Minho. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont donné le nom d'Isaac Newton. C'est parce que t'es le plus intelligent d'entre nous.

Newt serra la mâchoire, ne voulant pas répondre aux sarcasmes de son ami.

- Vous n'avez qu'à défoncer la porte, intervins-je.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, princesse, répliqua Minho.

- La ferme et essaie!

Il se positionna devant la porte et donna un gros coup de pied dedans, mais elle ne bougea pas. Minho, lui en revanche, laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il sautillait sur un pied en se tenant l'autre.

- Défoncer la porte, défoncer la porte, grommela-t'il. C'est pas comme si cette foutue porte était faite de carton! ET PUIS ILS POURRAIENT PAS LA FERMER CES SATANÉS FONDUS? cria-t'il.

- Fondus? demanda Siggy qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis que j'étais réveillée.

- C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent, tu n'entends pas? répliquai-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut se bouger les fesses et m'apporter quelque chose pour casser la serrure, ordonna Newt aussi tendu que moi.

Quelques secondes après, Winston lui tendit un extincteur. Newt l'attrapa sans hésiter, le leva au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit contre la poignée de porte. Il recommença cette opération trois fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec un grincement qui provoqua un frisson le long de mon dos. On pénétra dans la salle dépourvue de lumière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demandai-je. On voit que dalle là-dedans.

- On essaie de trouver un interrupteur, alors, répliqua Minho comme si j'étais la personne la plus stupide du monde.

- Passe devant moi si tu es si intelligent.

Je sentis quelqu'un me bousculer. Je savais que c'était lui et je me retins pour ne pas lui crier dessus. Son attitude commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

- Ça sent horrible mauvais, se plaignit Thomas.

- J'ai le nez bouché, répondis-je. Qu'est-ce que ça sent?

- Ça sent comme de la viande crue entrain de sécher. C'est horriblement déplaisant.

- Tu m'étonnes, rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel même si il ne pouvait pas le voir.

On avança à tâtons dans le noir pendant encore quelques secondes avant que Minho ne pousse un cri.

- Bah quoi Minho, le provoquai-je. Tu cris comme une fille maintenant?

- Arrête ça Cally, me réprimanda Newt. Minho qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Il y a des trucs bizarres suspendus au plafond, expliqua-t'il.

- Quoi comme trucs bizarres? demandai-je.

- J'en sais rien! Il fait noir comme dans un four!

- Comme si je l'avais pas remarqué, grommelai-je.

J'entendis Newt pousser un gémissement de douleur.

- Faites attention aux tables, nous prévint-il.

Aïe! Je venais de me cogner à quelque chose au plafond. Vu le grincement que ça faisait, j'étais presque sûre que c'était un plafonnier.

- Et faîtes attention aux lumières, ajoutai-je. Elles sont très basses.

Quelques secondes passèrent et les Blocards se cognaient à des choses suspendues au plafond. On ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était, mais c'était dur et très gros. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Il fallait qu'on trouve cette interrupteur le plus vite possible.

- Je l'ai, s'écria Newt.

J'entendis un « clic » et les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup. Mes yeux s'ajustèrent directement à la luminosité et un cri d'effroi s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Beurk, ajouta Minho.

J'étais paralysée par le dégoût et la peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ici? Qui avait bien pu leurs faire ça? Allait-on subir le même sort? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête m'empêchant de penser clairement. J'eus soudain envie de vomir. Je ne pouvais pas rester là.

Une main glissa dans le bas de mon dos, ce qui me fit sursauter. C'était Newt qui venait me réconforter. Il portait un regard triste sur son visage. J'enfonçai ma tête dans son torse. Je ne voulais plus les regarder. Je ne voulais plus voir les corps violacés aux yeux livides de nos sauveurs, suspendus par le cou comme on pend un jambon qu'on fait sécher.

- Il faut retrouver Teresa! déclara Thomas.

- Tu as raison, approuva Minho. Allons-y.

Alors qu'on allait entreprendre nos recherches, un Blocard nous dit de venir voir. Il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il se tenait devant une porte et juste à côté de celle-ci ce trouvait une étiquette où il était noté : Teresa Agnès, Groupe A Sujet A1, la Traitresse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demandai-je.

- On va essayé de le découvrir, répondit Minho.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, on entra tous dans la pièce. Dès qu'on fut tous à l'intérieur, on entendit quelqu'un tirer la chasse. C'était Teresa. Thomas se précipita vers la salle de bain, mais Newt le retint par le poignet.

- Mec, tu as trop l'habitude de vivre avec des garçons, dit-il en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas poli de débarquer dans les toilettes des filles. Et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai vécu avec Cally pendant deux ans, plaisanta-t'il. Attends plutôt qu'elle sorte.

On patienta pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un déclic venir de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit finalement, mais ce n'étais pas Teresa qui sortit de la pièce. C'était un garçon blond.

- T'es qui, toi? lui demanda Thomas totalement stupéfait.

- Et toi, t'es qui? répliqua le garçon.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi et réponds à ma question! s'énerva Thomas.

- D'accord. Mon nom est Aris.

Les Blocards passèrent un bon moment à le questionner, essayant de savoir comment il avait atterrit là. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. « Et dire que je pensais qu'on était sortis d'affaire », pensai-je sarcastiquement. « Quand est-ce que j'aurai droit à la vie normale dont je rêve? Et puis Teresa à disparu et on a aucun moyen de savoir où elle est. Et Chuck est mort alors que j'essayais de le soigner et j'ai fait un rêve étrange à propos de ça. Et Gally qui est resté là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Ils sont tous morts là-bas, l'est-il aussi? »

Je laissai échapper un sanglot, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou? demanda Thomas à Aris.

- De quoi tu parles? répliqua ce dernier. Je n'ai rien du tout.

- Laisse moi voir!

Thomas tira sur le t-shirt du garçon pour pouvoir voir.

- C'est un tatouage, déclara-t'il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit? demanda Minho en se levant d'un bond.

- « Propriété du WICKED. Groupe B, Sujet B1. Le Partenaire. », lut-il à voix haute.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Aris en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Aucune idée, avoua Thomas.

Les Blocards se précipitèrent les uns sur les autres, tirant les t-shirts pour essayer de lire ce qu'ils avaient dans le cou.

- J'ai quoi dans le cou? demanda Minho.

- Attends, laisse moi voir, dis-je en m'approchant. « Propriété du WICKED. Groupe A, Sujet A7. Le Chef. »

- T'es sérieuse?

- Absolument.

- Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai? demanda Newt.

Minho vint bouger son t-shirt et lut : « Propriété du WICKED. Groupe A, Sujet A5. La Colle. »

- La Colle? demanda Newt. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- C'est peut-être une manière de dire que c'est toi qui nous lie les uns les autres, proposa Thomas.

Newt parut satisfait de cette explication. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et déplaça mon t-shirt. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que le mien disait, mais Newt le lit à voix haute de toute manière :

- « Propriété du WICKED. Groupe A, Sujet A8. La Variable. »

- La Variable? demandai-je choquée. Je suis qu'une variable dans leur test?

- Tu aurais voulu être quoi? me demanda Newt surpris par ma réaction.

- J'aurais voulu être loin d'ici! rétorquai-je. Ils auraient très bien pu se passer de moi si je ne suis qu'une variable dans leur jeu malsain! J'aurais pu avoir une vie normale!

- Mais pense à ça : tu ne m'aurais jamais connu si tu n'étais pas apparue dans la Boîte.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de toi non plus, donc ça ne m'aurait pas manqué.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche et je sus que j'avais été trop loin.

- Newt, je …

- Je sais, me coupa-t'il. Ce n'est pas la vie que tu aurais choisie. Moi non plus. Mais on a pas le choix, alors il faut faire avec.

Il avait raison. J'hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord et il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu es avec moi et je suis avec toi, me chuchota-t'il. Tant qu'on est ensemble, moi ça va.

- Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi, répondis-je.

- Bon c'est pas tout, nous coupa Thomas. Mais moi je ne sais toujours pas ce que le mien dit!

Minho s'approcha de lui et déplaça son t-shirt avant de lire : « Propriété du WICKED. Groupe A, Sujet A2. À tuer par le Groupe B. »

Je vis la tête de Thomas se décomposer d'un coup. Le désespoir l'envahissait petit à petit.


	48. 48 Démêler le Vrai du Faux

**Bonsoir, Yuuko Oshigime a exprimé le désir de lire à propos de la Terre Brûlée, donc voilà, je vais finalement écrire à propos de ce passage. Bonne lecture :).**

Thomas tomba assis sur le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'air désespéré et je comprenais pourquoi. Si le Wicked le voulait mort, alors il y avait très peux de chances qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour ça. Il fallait tout de même essayer de survivre quoi qu'il arrive parce que peut-être allait-il être chanceux.

- Ça veut rien dire Thomas, dit Minho en essayant de le rassurer. Ce ne sont que des tatouages.

- Il a raison, approuva Newt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se fierait à eux alors qu'on ne sait même pas comment on les a eu?

- Les gars, c'est gentil d'essayer, mais ça sert à rien, avoua Thomas en faisant une grimace. J'ai travaillé avec le Wicked et je sais que quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils l'obtiennent.

- Mais ils te voulaient mort. Souviens-toi. Ils contrôlaient Gally et c'est pour ça qu'il a lancé le couteau dans ta direction, lui rappelai-je la gorge nouée à cause de ce souvenir. Et pourtant, tu es là en face de moi et bien vivant.

- C'est différent, s'énerva-t'il. Chuck s'est sacrifié pour moi et je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient à cause de la colère qu'il éprouvait. J'aurais bien aimé que Teresa soit là avec nous. Elle aurait sûrement trouvé les mots justes pour le réconforter. Moi, je n'étais pas très bonne pour ça. Je m'agenouillai devant lui, décidée à essayer.

- Tu ne survivras pas parce que quelqu'un se sera sacrifié pour toi, tentai-je. Mais parce que tu es assez fort et courageux pour prendre soin de toi. En plus, si tu crois en toi, le Wicked ne pourra rien. Tu leur passera entre les doigts.

- On est prêts à t'aider, ajouta Newt. Tommy, on est tes amis et on sera là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, conclut Minho.

Thomas releva la tête et nous fit un demi sourire. Je pouvais dire qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, même si je savais que cette histoire de tatouage allait lui rester dans la tête pendant un bon bout de temps.

Thomas se leva d'un bond. Il s'apprêtait à nous dire quoi faire lorsqu'un alarme retentit dans le bâtiment. On se regardait tous avec une expression confuse dessinée sur nos visages. On ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais on avait tous reconnu ce bruit. C'était la même alarme qu'on avait entendu qu'un on était sortis de la Boîte. Ce son là, on se pourrait plus jamais l'oublier. Il était à jamais gravé dans notre mémoire.

- C'est la sirène pour les nouveaux, cria Newt par dessus le vacarme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est enclenchée?

- Aucune idée, répondit Thomas.

Je plaçai mes mains sur mes oreilles. Le bruit me donnait extrêmement mal à la tête. et m'empêchait de réfléchir. Je pouvais sentir le sang battre dans mes tempes. C'en était presque insupportable. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle.

Alors que personne ne bougeait, Poêle-à-frire se dirigea vers la porte et approcha sa main de la poignée que Newt avait brisée quelques minutes plutôt.

- Arrête! lui cria soudainement Thomas.

- Pourquoi? demanda Siggy, sa main tendue à quelques centimètres de la poignée, prête à la saisir.

- Si il y a une alarme c'est qu'il doit se passer quelque chose de grave.

- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on ne devrait pas rester là, répliqua Poêle-à-frire en poussant la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir.

Il s'appuya de toutes ses forces contre cette dernière, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il donna un coup d'épaule, mais la porte ne se déplaça pas. Il cogna ses poings dessus, mais rien n'y fit. Je sentais à quel point il était frustré.

-Vous avez cassé la poignée! hurla Siggy en frappant la porte avec le plat de sa main.

- Arrête de hurler, répliquai-je au bord de la crise de nerf. J'essaie de me concentrer et c'est déjà assez difficile avec cette alarme.

Tout le monde se tut d'un coup et Poêle-à-frire arrêta de cogner contre la porte. Ce n'était pas un silence parfait car l'alarme résonnait toujours, mais c'était mieux qu'avant et ça faisait un bien fou. Je me massais le crâne en essayant de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de là. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire cette alarme? Que des fondus étaient rentrés dans le bâtiment? Qu'un nouveau allait bientôt se joindre à nous? Oh non, on ne pouvait pas avoir un nouveau dans les pattes. C'était déjà assez difficile de survivre comme ça alors avec un nouveau qui ne se souvient de rien … je n'osais même imaginer.

La sirène s'interrompit brusquement. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Le silence envahit la pièce, nous enveloppant de sa chaleur. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais le calme. Je me sentais dans mon environment.

- Vous pensez qu'on va avoir un nouveau? demanda Newt, brisant le silence bénit.

- T'as vu une Boîte dans cette taule, toi? répliqua Minho avec sarcasme.

Un léger grincement résonna dans la chambre. C'était la porte qui s'était entrouverte de quelques centimètres par elle-même, produisant un frisson qui parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Aucune lumière ne pénétra dans la pièce.

- Vous aviez éteint les lumières? demandai-je perturbée par ce changement.

Les Blocards échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, se questionnant les uns les autres, mais personne ne les avait éteintes. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait. Sûrement la personne qui avait ouvert la porte.

- J'imagine que c'est une invitation à sortir, dit Minho.

- Passe en premier, proposa Siggy.

- Pas de problème, répliqua-t'il s'avançant déjà vers la porte.

Il l'a franchi et nous dit d'attendre dans la chambre le temps qu'il aille allumer les lumières du réfectoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il les trouva finalement. Dès que la pièce fut éclairée, on le rejoignit dans la salle. J'étais la dernière à sortir de la chambre. J'entendais des hoquets de surprise poussés par les Blocards. Quand je pénétrai à mon tour dans le réfectoire, je m'attendais à voire les cadavres suspendus au plafond, mais non. Ils avaient tous disparu.

- C'est impossible, dit Thomas en serrant les dents. Tout a disparu, même l'odeur.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait? demanda Minho.

- Je veux pas savoir, répondis-je. C'est trop bizarre pour moi.

- T'es même pas un peu curieuse? s'étonna Newt.

- Si terriblement. Mais j'arrive à un point où je demande si ne pas savoir n'est pas mieux que de connaitre la vérité.

- Peut-être, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il continua d'explorer le réfectoire pour voir si d'autres choses avaient changé. On remarqua que la plaque à côté de la chambre de Teresa avait été changée. Elle ne disait plus « Teresa Agnès. Groupe A, Sujet A1. La Traîtresse. » mais « Aris Jones. Groupe B, Sujet B1. Le Partenaire. ». Les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à tout ça.

- Hé, écoutez, s'exclama Winston. Vous entendez? Les cinglés de tout à l'heure. Ils ont arrêté de crier!

- Tu as raison, remarqua Thomas. Allons voir si ils sont toujours là.

On se précipita vers le dortoir. La plus part des Blocards restèrent sur le pas de la porte, stupéfaits par ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Là je veux savoir comment ils ont fait, dis-je complètement stupéfaite en contemplant les fenêtres qui avaient été murées. C'est impossible. Limite le coup des cadavres ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Mais ça! C'est au-dessus de la logique. Comment ont-ils eut le temps?

Personne ne me répondit. Thomas s'approcha des « fenêtres » et cogna son poing dessus.

- C'est plein, annonça-t'il. Et ce mur n'a pas l'air récent.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais besoin de sortir prendre l'air mais on ne pouvait pas sortir de ce bâtiment. On était comme piégés à l'intérieur. Je sentais une grosse pression presser mes poumons. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer convenablement. C'était trop pour moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter ces choses bizarres que le Wicked nous faisait vivre. J'avais envie d'une seule chose : abandonner. J'aurais donné énormément pour me trouver autre part. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me soucier de ce qui allait ce passer. Je pourrais vivre une vie tranquille sans avoir constamment peur pour ma vie et pour celle des autres.

Petit à petit les Blocards se dissipèrent. Ils allèrent se mettre dans les coins des salles, essayant de penser à autre chose. Thomas alla même s'allonger sur un lit où il s'endormit. Je trouvai Newt et Minho qui étaient entrain de discuter.

- Comment ils ont pu faire ça? demanda Newt.

- Il y a forcément un truc, déclara Minho.

- Soit le bâtiment est truqué, soit on perd tous la tête, intervins-je.

- On doit sûrement devenir fou, alors, ricana l'asiatique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par truqué? me demanda le garçon blond.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, tentai-je d'expliquer. Il devait sûrement y avoir des trous dans le plafond pour les cadavres. Je veux dire que le Wicked pouvait les ouvrir pour faire descendre les cadavres et les remonter dès qu'on a quitté le réfectoire.

- C'est une possibilité. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pour l'odeur?

- Ils ont vaporisé quelque chose?

- Sois sérieuse, Cally, me réprimanda Minho.

- Mais je suis sérieuse. C'est tout à fait possible. Ça doit sûrement exister. Des sprays pour neutraliser les odeurs.

- Oui … C'est possible, dit Newt. Et la plaque qui a changé à côté de la chambre de Teresa.

- C'est facile, ça. Quelqu'un l'a juste échangé. Je suppose que c'est la personne qui nous a ouvert les portes et qui a éteint les lumière, affirma Minho.

- Oui, je pense aussi, confirmai-je.

- Mais les murs? me demanda Newt. Comment ont-ils fait?

- Ça va paraître complètement fou, commençai-je. Mais voilà ma théorie. Je pense que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène. Genre, ce qu'on a vu n'était en fait que le résultat de projecteurs placés à des endroits précis dans la pièce pour nous faire voir des images en trois dimensions. Le bruit venait de haut-parleurs.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils peuvent recréer des images si réalistes? me demanda Minho complètement septique.

- Ils ont bien construit un labyrinthe avec des murs de pierre qui bougent tout seul, répliquai-je. Ça t'étonnerait tant que ça?

- Non, mais avoue que ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais d'un autre côté, toute cette histoire est surréaliste.

- Je suis d'accord avec Cally, intervint Newt. Mais je ne pense pas que ce qu'on a vu soit le résultat de projecteurs. Je pense que tout ce qu'on a vu n'est que le produit de notre imagination.

- Comment ça? demandai-je intriguée.

- Et bien, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans notre nourriture hier. Ils auraient très bien pu nous droguer. Et nos tatouages alors. On ne sait pas quel autres produits ils auraient pu nous injecter pendant notre sommeil.

- Ça, ça me semble possible, déclara Minho. Mais ça me rend malade de penser qu'on était si vulnérables pendant qu'on dormait. Je veux dire qu'on ne s'est même pas rendus compte de ce qu'il se passait cette nuit. Ils auraient bien pu nous trancher la gorge.

- Et si nos tatouages n'étaient qu'une illusion eux-aussi? demandai-je. Comment savoir si ils sont vrais?

- Cally, arrête ça! m'ordonna Minho. Je vais devenir fou, je le sens.

- Minho, réfléchis deux minutes! répliquai-je. Si on a été drogués, et je pense que c'est le cas, on ne sait pas démêler le vrai du faux. Comment savoir que tout ça est réel et qu'on n'est pas entrain de rêver?

- Parce que tu ne poserais pas cette question, me répondit Newt avec un tendre sourire. Je peux t'assurer que ce qui se passe là, maintenant, est bien la réalité.

Et je le croyais. Je lui faisais confiance. Aveuglément.


	49. 49 Comment survivre?

- Il faut qu'on trouve de la nourriture, déclara Minho. On ne pourra pas réfléchir si on a le ventre vide.

- Allons explorer le réfectoire une fois de plus alors, proposa Newt.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, on se mit en marcher vers le réfectoire. On commença à ouvrir chaque armoire, chaque tiroir et à regarder dans tous les petits recoins. Il n'y avait rien nul part et c'en était déprimant. Combien de temps pourrions nous tenir sans nourriture?

- Là, il y a une porte, s'exclama Newt au bout d'une demi-heure en pointant du doigt le mur.

En regardant avec un peu plus d'attention, je pus voir la porte se dessiner. Elle était si bien dissimulée dans le mur qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois.

- C'est peut-être la cuisine ou je ne sais quoi, ajouta-t'il.

- Ouvre la porte, répondis-je légèrement impatiente.

- Je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas la poignée.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Pousse dessus.

Il posa ses mains à plat contre le mur, s'apprêtant à pousser dessus, lorsqu'une poignée sortit du mur d'un seul coup. Newt nous lança un regard sceptique avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. Il appuya dessus et poussa la porte. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, pour changer.

- On va chercher l'extincteur? proposa Minho.

- Vas-y, répondit-on en même temps.

L'asiatique s'en alla et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le cylindre rouge. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'abattit sur la poignée comme Newt l'avait fait une heure plutôt. Quand elle s'ouvrit finalement, il pénétra dans la salle qui se trouvait derrière le mur.

- Moi, je rentre pas là-dedans, dit Newt.

- Pourquoi ça? demandai-je.

- J'ai pas envie de me retrouver enfermé comme tout à l'heure, dans la chambre.

- Vas-y, je reste à la porte et je l'empêche de se refermer.

Il hocha la tête et entra lui-aussi dans la pièce. Je me plaçai contre la porte pour ne pas qu'elle se referme et je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. C'était une cuisine. Newt me lança un regard que je ne pus déchiffrer. Il voulait sûrement s'assurer que je retenais bien la porte. Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, il se mit à fouiller dans toutes les armoires et dans tous les tiroirs.

- Je continue de penser à ces « hallucinations » qu'on a eu, dit Minho pour briser le silence.

- Pareil, répondis-je alors que Newt refermait rapidement un tiroir.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aient drogués.

- Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça, intervint le garçon blond.

- Mais moi si, répliqua l'asiatique. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils nous ont faits!

- J'ai une autre théorie, commençai-je. Vous vous souvenez quand Alby a commencé à s'étrangler sans raison. Il nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler et que c'était comme si quelqu'un le forçait à le faire. Plus tard, la même chose est arrivée à Gally. Peut être qu'ils peuvent nous contrôler à distance.

- Comment? demanda Minho.

- Peut-être qu'on a des puces dans le cerveaux, ricana Newt.

Ils se remirent à chercher en silence, terrorisés par l'idée de ne pas avoir de libre arbitre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que peut-être que ce que je ressentais, toutes mes émotions, étaient en fait créés par le Wicked et ça me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas être contrôlée comme ça. Je voulais savoir si tout ce que je vivais, tout ce que je ressentais et tout ce que je pensais était bien réel. Je voulais que tout ça le soit.

- Bon, j'abandonne, déclara Minho. Il n'y a pas de nourriture ici.

- À quoi ça servirait de nous enfermer ici sans nourriture? demandai-je.

- Pour nous faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? proposa-t'il.

- Pourquoi feraient-ils ça?

- Pourquoi construiraient-ils un labyrinthe géant où ils ont enfermé des adolescents? répliqua sarcastiquement Minho. Parce que c'est une de leurs variables, tiens.

Je soupirai. J'en avais marre. Je devais peut-être aller faire comme Thomas et m'allonger quelque part pour pouvoir avoir la paix pendant quelques instants. Ça ne me semblait pas être si mauvaise idée alors c'est ce que je fis. Je me trouvai un coin tranquille et m'allongeai sur le sol. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais ça ne faisait rien. Ça m'allait parfaitement.

Je perdais petit à petit la notion du temps et je m'en fichais complètement. À quoi bon savoir combien de temps passait alors qu'on ne savait même pas comment on allait sortir d'ici? Ne pas être active me déprimait. Je devais trouver quelque chose à faire, mais quoi?

À un moment, Newt vint s'allonger à côté de moi sur le sol. Il attrapa ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Il avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Il pouvait me calmer à n'importe quel moment. L'emprise qu'il avait sur moi me terrifiait. Comment réagirais-je si il lui arrivait quelque chose?

- On devrait passer du temps ensemble, me dit Newt. Tout est calme pour le moment. On devrait en profiter.

- Tu as raison, remarquai-je. Mais combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt de faim? rigola-t'il.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça!

- C'est vrai. Je ne devrais pas. À quoi pensais-tu quand je suis arrivé? me demanda-t'il.

- J'étais entrain de déprimer, expliquai-je. Rester là à ne rien faire. C'est juste horrible. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas facile.

- Je m'en doute.

On se tut et on écouta le silence pendant de longues minutes. Je me rapprochai de lui, cherchant sa chaleur et il referma ses bras autour de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis petit à petit.

_« La lumière du soleil était aveuglante, mais mes yeux y étaient habitués. Je sentais sa chaleur me brûler la peau. J'aimais ça en général, mais là, je pouvais sentir les effets nocifs que les rayons du soleil exerçaient sur moi. _

_Mes pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans le sable brûlant à chacun de mes pas. Je pouvais sentir des cloques se former sur ma peau boursouflée. Chaque pas me faisait souffrir car il apportait avec lui une nouvelle brûlure, plus profonde que la précédente. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je continuais d'avancer, mais je le faisais. _

_Le vent souffla dans ma direction, emmêlant mes cheveux et en faisant claquer ma robe. Ce courant d'air chaud m'avait en fait rafraîchit. C'était comme si je n'avais pas respiré depuis des années. Je me sentais à nouveau pleine d'énergie. _

_Je marchais sans but précis. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive au loin de gigantesques buildings. On aurait dit qu'ils touchaient le ciel. Je n'allais pas tarder à arriver près d'eux. _

_Quand je fus arrivée à leurs pieds, ils semblèrent encore plus impressionnants. J'aurais voulu les escalader et me placer à leurs sommets pour ensuite regarder à l'horizon. J'étais persuadée que, de là-haut, on pouvait voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ça devait être magnifique. _

_Je me promenais, en rêvant, dans ce qui avait été autrefois une ville, quand soudain, quelqu'un plaqua sa main contre ma bouche et colla un pistolet contre ma tempe. _

_'__Ne bouge pas ou tu mourras' me dit une voix menaçante._

_Je sentais son corps musclé se coller contre le mien, m'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour me sortir de cette galère. Alors je criai à pleins poumons. _

_Un coup de fusil retentit et tout fut noir. »_

Je me redressai d'un coup. Newt n'était plus à côté de moi. Je pouvais le voir discuter avec Siggy un peu plus loin. Il avait du remarquer que je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, car il posa ses yeux sur moi. Il dut comprendre à mon expression que je ne me sentais pas très bien, car il s'approcha à grands pas.

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, pas vrai? me demanda-t'il quand il fut assez proche pour pouvoir chuchoter.

J'hochai la tête, ne me sentant pas capable de répondre. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

- C'est normal, me chuchota-t'il. Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est une réaction normale.

Je le savais, mais ça me perturbait toujours autant. J'avais horreur de faire des cauchemars, je détestais ça.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi? demandai-je finalement.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour dormir autant, mais tu as dormi pendant seize heures d'affilées. C'est énorme.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais dans les vapes?

- Non. Enfin, les Blocards commencent à se plaindre parce qu'ils ont faim.

À cette remarque, mon estomac grogna. Moi aussi je commençais à avoir faim, mais il n'y avait rien à manger. Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'on allait faire.

Les deux jours suivant furent complètement brouillés pour moi. J'avais dormi la plus part du temps, n'ayant pas assez d'énergie pour faire autre chose où même pour penser. Le problème était qu'à chaque fois que je m'endormais, je faisais le même cauchemar. J'errais dans cette même ville et cette … homme, ça ne pouvait être qu'un homme, pointait son fusil sur moi et finissait par relâcher la détente. Je ne savais pas ce que ce rêve signifiait et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le découvrir.

Une atmosphère sombre et inconfortable régnait dans le bâtiment, ou devrais-je dire, notre prison. Les Blocards avaient tous des teints blafards parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'énergie. Ils affichaient tous une expression de désespoir sur leur visage. On savait tous qu'on allait mourir de faim, mais personne n'osait le prononcer à voix haute. On vivait, si on pouvait appeler ça vivre, dans la peur de ne pas savoir combien de temps il nous restait.

À l'aube du quatrième jour, je sentis quelqu'un me secouer l'épaule, me sortant de mon rêve juste après que l'homme ait plaqué sa main contre ma bouche. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, surprise qu'on m'ait réveillée. C'était Minho et il me regardait avec des yeux brillants.

Il avait bonne mine. Il n'était plus du tout pâle comme avant. Il avait reprit des couleurs. Comment est-ce que cela se faisait?

Devant mon regard interrogateur, il rigola et me lança une pomme qui atterrit juste à côté de ma tête. Je n'en revenais pas. On avait de la nourriture! On allait pas mourir de faim finalement. Je me redressai d'un coup et attrapai le fruit avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents. Je pouvais sentir le jus couler dans ma gorge. Ça faisait tellement de bien de sentir son estomac se remplir.

- Comment? demandai-je soudainement remplie d'espoir. Il n'y avait rien. Comment as-tu fais pour trouver de la nourriture?

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, m'expliqua-t'il. Elle est apparut ce matin avant que je me réveil.

- Comment? Où ça?

- Comment, je ne sais pas. Où, dans le réfectoire.

- Pourquoi nous donner de la nourriture seulement maintenant? demandai-je complètement perdue.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je pense qu'il va l'expliquer.

- Qui ça il?

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais il va sûrement nous le dire.

- Minho, que sais-tu exactement?

- Qu'il nous attend dans le réfectoire et qu'il ne parlera pas avant que nous soyons tous regroupé là-bas.

- Allons-y alors, répliquai-je en me précipitant hors de mon lit.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins. Je dois aller chercher les autres.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui répondre. Je me dirigeai précipitamment vers le réfectoire et entrai dans la salle. Il était là, l'homme dont parlait Minho. Il était assis sur une chaise et lisait un livre.

Je repérai Newt du regard et le rejoignis rapidement. Dès que je fus assise à côté de lui, il me tendit une barre de céréales.

- Merci, lui dis-je en mordant dedans. Tu n'as pas idée comme j'ai faim!

- Crois-moi, je pense savoir.

Je souris. Je me sentais mieux maintenant que je n'avais plus l'estomac vide.

On patienta encore quelques minutes, le temps que Minho aille réveiller tout le monde et qu'ils nous rejoignent dans le réfectoire. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent. L'homme se leva, referma son livre et se tourna vers nous. Je pus entendre Thomas chuchoter deux mètres plus loin :

- Il a vraiment une tête de rat, celui-là.

Et il avait raison.


	50. 50 L'homme-rat

- Ah, nous y voilà, dit l'homme à la tête de rat avec sa voix nasillarde. Maintenant que vous êtes tous rassemblés, nous pouvons commencer.

Je pouvais pas le sentir cet homme. Sa voix m'énervait déjà. En plus, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je savais que ce qui allait arriver n'allait pas me plaire.

- Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que votre instinct de survie dépasse celui des personnes moyennes. Nous avons envoyé une soixantaine de personnes dans chaque labyrinthe. Car, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, il y en avait deux. Vous êtes le groupe A et Aris faisait partie du groupe B qui comportait principalement des filles, comme il vous l'a déjà expliqué.

Il marqua une pause le temps de faire le tour de sa chaise, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il me rendait nerveuse et je pouvais sentir mes poiles se hérisser sur ma peau.

- Comme vous le savez, sur ces soixante « sujets » seulement quelques uns ont survécu et ça, c'est vous, reprit-il. Je pense que vous avez déjà du le comprendre, mais la plus part des choses qui vous sont arrivées avaient pour but de juger et analyser vos réactions et émotions. Comprendre comment votre cerveau fonctionne est le but principal de l'expérience. Dès que ce mystère est résolu, les scientifiques qui travaillent pour le Wicked pourront alors réaliser la découverte la plus importante de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette dernière phrase, ce qui me valut un regard noir de « l'homme rat » et un coup de pied de la part de Newt. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Cet homme avait une allure banal et il était complètement ridicule. Comment pouvait-il déborder de confiance en lui à ce point?

- Maintenant, miss Calypso, si vous me permettez, je vais reprendre mes explications, me provoqua-t'il avec son air hautain.

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues à cause de la colère. J'aurais tellement voulu lui faire ravaler son égo à celui-là.

- Les situations auxquelles vous avez été confrontés sont appelées « variables » et chacune a été soigneusement étudiée. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous en dire plus, alors j'irai droit au but. Les épreuves que vous avez subis sont de la plus haute importance. Continuez à réagir correctement aux variables, continuez à vous en sortir, et vous pourrez avoir la fierté de dire que vous avez joué un rôle dans la survie de l'espèce humaine.

- Ce type est complètement cinglé, murmura Minho. EN quoi le fait de s'échapper du labyrinthe va contribuer à sauver l'espèce humaine?

- Le Wicked a des ressources illimitées, continua l'homme-rat qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu la remarque de Minho. Vous avez pu voir l'oeuvre de cette technologie aux fil des épreuves que vous avez vécues. Et si il y a un conseil que je peux vous donner, c'est de ne jamais vous fier à vos yeux. Ni à votre esprit d'ailleurs. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez vu des corps suspendus au plafond. Nous voulions vous apprendre cette chose qui est très importante. Vous devez comprendre que, parfois, ce que vous verrez, sentirez, toucherez, gouterez et entendrez ne sera réel. Nous sommes en mesure de manipuler votre cerveau.

Bien que je le sache déjà, cette information fut pour moi un choc. Je la ressentis tel un coup de poing dans le ventre. La peur me monta à la gorge. Je baissai la tête pour ne pas que les autres puissent la lire sur mon visage et j'essayai de la ravaler, mais je n'y parvins pas. Bien que je sois consciente qu'il ne nous avait pas menti, j'espérais de tout coeur qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Je ne voulais pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait me manipuler. Surtout pas eux!

- Le labyrinthe était une épreuve. Les variables que vous avez subies avaient toutes leur raison d'être dans la collecte de nos schémas. Comme votre évasion. Votre bataille contre les Griffeurs. La mort du pauvre Chuck.

Je relevai la tête d'un mouvement brusque. Sa voix avait changé lorsqu'il avait mentionné la mort de Chuck, comme si il nous cachait quelque chose. Son regard croisa le mien et j'en fus persuadée. Il ne nous disait pas tout.

L'homme rat prit son temps pour se rassoir dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes. Il joignit ses mains ensembles avant de les séparer. Il prenait son temps, mais avait l'air impatient en même temps. Comme si il mourrait d'envie de nous dire quelque chose, mais qu'il cherchait les bons mots à utiliser.

- Tout ce que vous avez vécu faisait partie des épreuves. Enfin, de la phase 1, pour être précis, dit-il finalement. Il nous manque quelques éléments pour pouvoir finir nos schémas. Alors, nous allons devoir accélérer un peu le rythme et passer à la phase 2. Votre vie était un fleuve tranquille comparé à ce qui va vous arriver.

Ma mâchoire tomba. Comment est-ce que les choses pouvaient devenir plus compliquées. Dans le labyrinthe, notre vie était constamment en danger. Ici, on allait mourrir de faim. Qu'est-ce que la phase 2 allait donner?

- Vous devez vous dire qu'on ne fait que tester votre capacité à survivre, reprit l'homme-rat. Ce n'est qu'un aspect de l'expérience. Mais vous comprendrez quand tout cela sera terminé. Grosso modo, des éruptions solaires ont ravagé une grande partie de la planète et une maladie jusqu'à là inconnue, appelée la Braise, s'est répandue. C'est pour ça que le Wicked a été créé. Pour trouver un remède. Vous avez tous intérêt à nous aider, parce que vous êtes tous porteur du virus.

On se leva d'un bond et on protesta. On ne pouvait pas accepter de s'être battus pour sortir du labyrinthe vivant, seulement pour apprendre qu'on était porteur d'une maladie qui n'avait pas de traitement.

- Du calme! nous ordonna l'homme rat. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a toujours un délai entre le moment où l'on contracte la Braise et le déclenchement des premiers symptômes. De toute façon, dès que les épreuves seront finies, vous aurez droit au remède.

Il guetta une réaction de notre part, mais il n'en reçut aucune. On le regardait tous, les yeux dénudés d'expression.

- Peu importe ce que je vous dirai, je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut pour nous aider à découvrir le remède, ajouta-t'il. Bien. Phase 2 : la Terre Brûlée. Les épreuves commenceront officiellement demain matin à 6 heures. Quand vous entrerez dans cette salle, vous verrez un transplat dans le mur derrière moi. Ça ressemble à une surface grise scintillante. Vous aurez cinq minutes pour y entrer. C'est compris?

On marmonna qu'on avait compris. Certains avaient hoché la tête.

- Parfait. Quand vous l'aurez traversé, la première chose que vous devrez faire sera sortir à l'air libre. Ensuite, vous devrez vous diriger plein Nord sur cent soixante kilomètres. Atteignez le refuge en moins de deux semaines et vous aurez bouclé la phase 2. On vous guérira ensuite de la Braise. Vous aurez deux semaines à partir du moment où vous traversez le transplat. Si vous échouez, vous serez condamnés.

Deux semaines pour parcourir cent soixante kilomètres? Ça faisait juste un peu plus de dix kilomètres par jour. Ça allait être facile! Plus facile que de voler des bonbons à un bébé. Façon de parler.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta l'homme-rat. Si vous tentez d'échapper aux épreuves en restant ici, vous serez exécuter sur le champ. Choisissez bien ce que vous ferez.

Il se leva une fois de plus et se dirigea vers le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Alors qu'il allait foncer dedans, une brume blanche envahit la pièce, nous empêchant de voir ce qui se passait.

- Eh bien, ça promet, soupira Minho.

Tous les Blocards se mirent à parler en même temps. Ils posèrent pleins de questions auxquelles personne ne connaissait la réponse. Il fallait qu'on trouve quoi faire à la place de parler tous en même temps. Ça nous avançait à rien de faire ça.

- La ferme! criai-je en ramenant le calme parmi eux. Bon, c'est simple! On a … vingt-deux heures trente pour se préparer. Il faut juste déterminer ce qu'on a à faire.

Je fis un signe de tête à Minho pour qu'il prenne le relaie. Pour moi, c'était lui le chef après tout. Il me fit un demi sourire avant de se lever et de se placer devant le groupe de Blocards. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de nous expliquer ce qu'on avait à faire.

- Chacun va préparer ses affaires, déclara-t'il. Vous les emballerez dans les draps qui se trouvent sur votre lit. Pensez bien à emporter de la nourriture. Poêle-à-frire s'occupera de la partager équitablement. Pour ce qui est de l'eau, j'ai remarqué que certains aliments sont emballés dans des sachets en plastique. Il faut les remplir d'eau et ils nous serviront de gourdes. Voilà. C'est tout ce que vous avez à faire.

Sans dire un mot de plus, les Blocards s'éparpillèrent pour aller préparer leurs affaires. Je m'approchai de Minho, Newt et Thomas. Ils soupirèrent tous en même temps.

- Je pensais que ça allait se finir dès qu'on se serait échappés du labyrinthe, dit Newt.

- Moi aussi, murmura Minho.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait, s'excusa Thomas.

- C'est pas ta faute mec, répondit l'asiatique.

- Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, ajoutai-je. Ou peut-être que si. J'en sais rien. En tout cas, c'est du passé maintenant et tu es autant une victime que nous.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle, répliqua-t'il.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Il fit une grimace pour s'excuser d'avoir été déplaisant.

- Je vais aller préparer mes affaires, déclara-t'il en nous tournant le dos. J'ai besoin d'être au calme.

On patienta quelques secondes en silence, le temps qu'il soit assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre.

- Je pense que Teresa lui manque, dis-je finalement.

- Oui, je pense aussi, approuvèrent les deux garçons.

- Je vais aussi aller préparer mes affaires, déclarai-je. Comme ça c'est fait.

Je m'en allai et rassemblait tout ce dont j'avais besoin. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Minho, Newt et Thomas me rejoignirent dans le coin de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

- Il faut qu'on rétablisse une hiérarchie, me dit Newt. Qu'on décide qui est le chef et qu'on le fasse comprendre aux autres.

- C'est n'importe quoi, s'emporta Minho. On sait tous que c'est toi le chef.

- Heu, intervins-je. J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que c'est toi, Minho.

- Je suis d'accord avec Cally, approuva le garçon blond. Aurais-tu oublié ton tatouage?

- Oh, arrête! Ils sont là pour nous manipuler. Ils ne veulent rien dire.

Newt haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

Les heures suivantes passèrent très lentement. Newt avait finalement réussi à convaincre Minho d'être notre chef. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire et on était tous angoissés à propos de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain matin. On ne savait pas ce qu'on allait découvrir dans la Terre Brûlée, ni comment on arriverait à trouver de l'eau là-bas.

Vers 9:00, on était tous dans notre lit, prêts à s'endormir. Il fallait absolument qu'on prenne des forces pour le lendemain. Ce soir là, j'eus du mal à m'endormir à cause de la peur qui me tenaillait l'estomac. Parcourir cent soixante kilomètres en quatorze jours semblait facile. Trop facile. Il devait forcément avoir un piège quelque part. Une nouvelle variable ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour le moment et dès que j'eus compris ça, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, nos montres nous réveillèrent à 5:30. On finit de se préparer et on attendit dans le réfectoire.

- Il nous reste trois minutes, déclara Minho. Vous êtes tous décidés à venir?

On hocha tous la tête.

- Personne n'a changé d'avis pendant la nuit? Parce que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Une fois en chemin, ci un tocard décide de se dégonfler, il repartira avec le nez cassé.

Newt poussa une gémissement.

- T'as un problème, Newt? lui demanda Minho d'une voix extrêmement dure.

- Heu … Non. J'admirais tes talents de leader c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ici? demanda Minho en montrant le tatouage qu'il avait à son coup.

Newt lança un regard de droite à gauche en rougissant.

- On sait que tu es le chef, Minho. Écrase.

Je ne pus me contrôler et me mis à pouffer de rire. Je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche, réalisant que j'allais me faire engueuler. Minho porta son attention sur moi.

- Un problème Calypso? me demanda-t'il de sa voix froide accentuée par son regard noir.

Je baissai rapidement la tête et murmurai que j'étais désolée. Il soupira et me tourna le dos. Je lançai un regard à Newt qui souriait à pleine dents. Je plaçai ma main de sorte à ce que Minho ne puisse pas voir ce que je disais et je formai les mots suivants avec mes lèvres : « C'est de ta faute, Newt. Tu n'aurais pas du le convaincre d'être le chef! ».

« Je sais! » me répondit-il de la même manière.

- Il est six heure! s'écria un garçon.

- Allez! cria Minho. Ne traînez pas. On n'a que cinq minutes. Je vais passer le premier et Thomas passera en dernier. Assure toi qu'on oublie personne.

Minho s'avança vers la surface grise scintillante qui venait d'apparaître sur le mur. Juste avant de la traverser, il se retourna :

- À tout à l'heure, bande de tocards! nous dit-il.

Et il traversa. Les autres Blocards le suivirent un à un. Quand mon tour arriva, je marchai au travers du voile. Quand le traversai, un froid intense envahi mes veines. J'étais de l'autre côté.


	51. 51 Un tunnel sans fin

Chapitre 51

Tout était noir comme dans un four. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et je n'avais aucun moyen de le découvrir. Je ne pouvais même pas voir mes mains et pourtant je savais que je les tenais devant mes yeux. Je ne savais pas qui se trouvait devant moi. La seule chose qui m'assurait qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un était le bruit des respiration de cette personne.

Alors que j'allais leurs demander si ils étaient bien là, j'entendis quelqu'un traverser le transplat juste derrière moi. Cette personne se colla à moi à cause du manque d'espace. Je ne savais pas qui s'était même si je me doutais que c'était soit Newt, soit Aris qui étaient les deux seuls à être restés avec Thomas.

- Hey, vous pourriez pas avancer un peu? demanda Newt toujours collé à moi.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et je me mis à marcher, moi aussi. Je tenais mes deux bras tendus vers l'avant pour ne pas foncer dans la personne qui se trouvait devant moi. Dès que mes mains touchèrent son dos, je m'arrêtai.

- Merci, dit Newt un peu trop fort.

Je sentis bientôt ses mains toucher mon dos. Je reculai d'un pas pour chercher un peu de réconfort dans ses bras qu'il referma sur moi. Il devait se douter que c'était bien moi et pas un autre Blocard. Il posa un bisou dans mes cheveux comme si il avait ressentit mon besoin de réconfort.

- Il faudrait qu'on se compte pour savoir si tout le monde est là, déclara Minho alors qu'une autre personne traversait le transplat.

- Vous êtes là? demanda une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Aris.

- Oui, on est ici, répondit le chef. On s'apprêtait à compter. Mais il faut attendre que Thomas soit là.

Une nouvelle personne arriva dans le tunnel. Ça devait sûrement être Thomas, comme il était le dernier. J'entendis ses bruits de pas. Il dut bousculer Aris car j'entendis ce dernier pousser un cri pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là lui aussi.

- Thomas? demanda Minho. C'est toi? Tu es là?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il, visiblement soulagé qu'on l'ait attendu. J'étais le dernier. Tout le monde est là?

- On allait justement compter, répliqua le chef. Un!

Personne ne dit le prochain nombre alors Thomas cria « deux ». Après ça les nombres s'enchaînèrent jusqu'au numéro vingt et un, qui était le dernier.

- Parfait! conclut Minho visiblement soulagé. On est tous là. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je ne peux même pas voir mes mains.

- Dommage qu'on ait pas emporter de lampe torche, remarqua Thomas avec un sourire aux lèvres que je pouvais entendre.

- Non sans blague! répliqua Minho. Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans une sorte de couloir et je peux sentir les murs de chaque côté. Thomas, tu es à l'endroit par où on est arrivés. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on repasse par ce machin-truc. Alors, guidez-vous au son de ma voix. On va aller explorer ce couloir. On a pas trop le choix.

Je l'entendis se mettre à marcher. Les pas des autres Blocards se firent entendre et je tendis le bras droit devant moi pour ne pas foncer dans le Blocard de devant. Dès qu'il se mit en marche, je plaçai mon bras gauche contre le mur et me mis à marcher à mon tour.

Personne ne parlait et mes yeux ne s'habituaient pas à l'obscurité. Je n'avais pas peur du noir. Le manque de luminosité ne me dérangeait pas. Mais là, ce n'était pas l'obscurité qui me déplaisait. C'était l'impression d'être aveugle. C'était l'une de mes plus grandes peurs. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer ce que ça me ferait de ne plus jamais revoir le ciel bleu ou l'herbe verte. Je savais que si je perdais la vue, ça serait terrible pour moi et je serais sûrement tout le temps déprimée. Avancer dans ce couloir à … l'aveuglette, ne fit qu'agrandir ma peur.

On marchait depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Mes bras commençaient à être fatigués à force d'être maintenus en l'air pendant si longtemps. Et mes jambes alors! Je ne les sentais presque plus. Et ne parlons surtout pas de ma main gauche. Celle qui glissait contre la paroi rocheuse depuis le début de notre marche. Je sentais des fourmis dans ma paume et je savais que si je laissais parcourir un doigt sur cette dernier, je pourrais ressentir à quel point ma peau était abimée et rugueuse.

Mes pieds se faisaient lourds et j'avais vraiment du mal à marcher. J'aurais voulu boire un peu d'eau, mais je décidai de ne pas le faire pour la garder pour plus tard, ce qui me parut être une sage décision.

Je me demandais ce que les autres pensaient. Et pourquoi ne parlions-nous pas? On était tous dans la même galère. On devrait justement essayer de la rendre moins pénible en se parlant. Enfin, c'est ce qui semblerait logique. Je laissais mes pensées divaguer. Au moins le temps passait légèrement plus vite.

Je sursautai lorsqu'un murmure se fit entendre. Il venait du fond du tunnel et n'avait pas été prononcé par l'un des Blocards. Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

- Vous avez entendu ça? cria Minho depuis le devant de la file.

La plus part d'entre nous lui répondirent que oui et on commença à poser des questions à propos de l'origine de ce murmure. J'avais la chaire de poule tellement j'étais stressée.

Des mains attrapèrent mes hanches et je poussai un cri de surprise. J'entendis Newt rigoler derrière moi et je lui donnai un coup de coude pour le faire arrêter. Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout.

- Tout va bien, Cally? me demanda Minho.

- Newt est juste complètement immature, répondis-je alors que Newt se retenait de rire.

J'entendis plusieurs Blocards essayer de retenir un rire nerveux. Ils étaient tous stressés à cause du murmure et essayaient de faire du bruit pour ne pas l'entendre si il se manifestait une fois de plus.

- Du calme! cria Minho.

Le murmure se fit entendre une fois de plus. Le sang se glaça dans mes veines. Des frissons parcoururent mon dos. L'atmosphère qui régnait parmi nous était tendue et très inconfortable. J'avais été très attentive au murmure cette fois, mais je n'avais rien compris.

- Vous avez compris quelque chose? demanda Newt.

- Pas grand chose, répondit Winston. Un ou deux mots. J'ai cru comprendre « faites demi-tour » vers le milieu.

- Oui, moi aussi, s'écria un autre Blocard.

Les Blocards commencèrent à chahuter. Ils criaient dans tous les sens, essayant de comprendre pourquoi on devrait faire demi-tour.

- Vos gueules! hurla Minho. Taisez-vous et écoutez attentivement cette fois!

Tout le monde se tut. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant seulement sur le silence. Quand le murmure se fit entendre une fois de plus, je distinguai quelques mots, mais pas tous : « C'est votre dernière chance. … demi-tour et vous … ».

- J'ai tout compris! s'écria Thomas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit? s'enquit Newt.

- « C'est votre dernière chance. Faites demi-tour et vous éviterez la découpe. »

Il y est plusieurs « oh! » de surprise parmi les Blocards. Je pouvais sentir la peur les prendre. Je ne voulais pas continuer non plus. Mais on n'avait pas le choix. Soit on continuait, soit on mourrait.

- On évitera la découpe? demanda Minho.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda un Blocard.

- Ça veut dire qu'on fait demi-tour! proposa Siggy.

- Pas question! répliqua Minho. On ne va pas écouter le premier tocard qui chuchote dans le noir quand même.

Il marqua une pause pour nous laisser le temps de répondre, mais aucun de nous ne le fit. Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration.

- On a combattu des Griffeurs et on est encore en vie, reprit-il. La meilleure chose qu'on ait à faire c'est de continuer d'avancer. J'en ai marre de cet endroit. Alors sortons d'ici.

- Non, mais, attend! s'enquit Poêle-à-frire. La voix a dit que c'était notre dernière chance. Tu ne penses pas qu'il faut qu'on réfléchisse un peu avant de prendre notre décision.

- Attention, Siggy, le prévins-je. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il a dit. Le premier qui se défile repartira avec le nez cassé.

- Elle a raison, rigola Newt.

- En plus, il en est hors de question, ajouta Thomas. Rappelle-toi ce que l'homme-rat a dit hier. Si on arrive pas à atteindre notre but, on mourra tous.

- Mais on ne peut pas l'ignorer! insista Siggy.

- Ce n'est qu'une manière de nous mettre à l'épreuve, le rassura Minho. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait pendant les trois dernières années.

Alors qu'on se remettait à marcher, la voix chuchotante nous murmura quelque chose d'autre. Je la compris du premier coup, cette fois : « Vous êtes fichus! Vous allez vous faire découper. Vous allez tous mourir! »

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. J'avais beau faire comme si de rien n'était, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de me faire découpée. Je ne pouvais pas mourir alors que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le ciel. Je ne voulais pas mourir aveugle alors que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie … de ma mort, sans jamais rien voir.

Alors qu'on marchait depuis un bon moment, l'air commença à se réchauffer. Je pouvais sentir la sueur perler sur mon front. Ma respiration était haletante à cause de l'air oppressant. J'aurais tant voulu sentir l'eau couler le long de mon oesophage, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la gaspiller alors qu'on venait à peine de partir. Chaque goutte était précieuse et je devais l'économiser.

Je me sentais fiévreuse et je voulais m'assoir pour quelques secondes, mais je ne voulais pas demander. Je n'osais pas. Je savais que la réponse allait être un non. Je ne savais pas si les autres étaient aussi fatigués que moi ou non. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le découvrir, car dans les deux cas ce serait déprimant pour moi. Si ils allaient bien, ça voulait dire que j'étais faible et si ils n'allaient pas bien, ça voulait dire qu'on était dans une belle galère.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer sur mes pensées. J'allais de plus en plus mal, mais je continuais d'avancer. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner alors que tout le monde continuait, sans se plaindre.

Ce que nous avait dit l'homme-rat me revint en mémoire. Il avait dit qu'on devait retourner à l'air libre. Mais comment? J'avais l'impression que ce tunnel n'en finissait jamais. Pourtant, je voulais tant sentir le vent sur ma peau. Je me l'imaginais, emmêlant mes cheveux, s'introduisant sous mes vêtements et glissant sur ma peau. Cette image me fit regagner un peu de force. Juste assez pour me donner le courage de continuer.

Un Blocard hurla soudainement. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres devant moi. Je ne savais pas qui s'était, mais il hurlait de douleur. Son cri déchirait l'air. Mes pensées étaient trop lentes et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

Soudain, quelqu'un me poussa et je fus plaquée contre la paroi. Je laissai échapper un « ouch » de douleur, mais la personne l'ignora. Elle continuait à courir vers les cris inhumains.

Je sentis des mains se refermer sur mes hanches. Je savais que c'était Newt. Ses bras se referme autour de moi et il me serra contre lui pour me protéger de je ne sais trop quoi. Bien que j'avais trop chaud, je ne résistais pas. Je me collai à lui, espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé au garçon qui criait d'agonie.

- Hé! lança Thomas.

C'était sûrement lui qui m'avait bousculée pour aller secourir le Blocard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda-t'il.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, ni comment aider. J'étais paralysée par la peur et par la surprise.

- Arrête! cria Thomas. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Thomas, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Minho.

- Le … le garçon, il … Il n'a pas de tête, bégaya Thomas.

- Quoi? s'écrièrent plusieurs Blocards, desquels je faisais partie.


	52. 52 Les boules de métal

On retenait tous notre respiration en attendant d'avoir un peu plus de détails à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Thomas ne nous répondit pas. Il devait être choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. La peur me prenait, moi-aussi, petit à petit. Je voulais tant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourtant, je savais que connaître la vérité, m'effrayerait encore plus.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent soudainement. La prochaine chose que j'entendis fut quelque chose qui roulait par terre et qui alla se cogner contre la paroi de la grotte. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce que c'était.

- Thomas! dit Minho en se rapprochant de là où j'étais. Thomas! Que s'est-il passé?

On attendait tous la réponse en silence. Thomas prit son temps pour se remettre les idées en place avant de nous expliquer ce qu'il savait.

- Aucune idée. Qui s'était le garçon qui hurlait?

- Je pense que c'était Frankie, répondit Winston qui se trouvait juste à côté de Thomas, d'après ce que je pouvais entendre. Oui, c'était lui. On chuchotait quand il s'est fait happer par quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était.

- J'ai besoin que vous réfléchissiez, reprit Minho. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je l'ai entendu crier, expliqua Thomas. Alors j'ai accouru pour lui venir en aide. Je lui ai plaqué les bras et les jambes au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger le temps de découvrir ce qu'il avait et alors que j'allais l'empoigner par les cheveux…

Il s'interrompit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il nous avait dit que Frankie n'avait pas de tête. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Il devait continuer à nous raconter. C'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'on puisse comprendre toute cette histoire qui pour l'instant n'avait ni queue ni tête.

- Eh bien quoi? s'impatienta Minho. Que s'est-il passé après ça?

- C'est comme je l'ai dit. Il n'avait pas de tête. À la place, j'ai senti une sorte de … grosse boule en métal. Je vous jure que c'est vrai! C'était comme si sa tête avait été prise dans cette boule de métal.

Je sentis les bras de Newt relâcher leur étreinte. Il déposa un bisou dans mes cheveux avant de s'excuser et de passer à côté de moi pour aller voir tout ça d'un peu plus près.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? reprit Minho. C'est impossible!

- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose rouler après que les cris se soient arrêtés? Je crois qu'elle est quelque part par …

- Je l'ai! l'interrompit Newt.

J'entendis quelque chose rouler sur le sol rocheux et Newt pousser des soupir à cause de l'effort que ça lui procurait.

- Je l'avais entendue cogner contre le mur. Elle est toute poisseuse. On dirait du sang.

- Elle est grosse comment? demanda le chef.

À cette question, les Blocards se mirent à chahuter dans tous les sens, posant des questions à tout le monde, espérant obtenir des réponses. Mais c'était peine perdu. On n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que c'était.

- Vos gueule! cria Newt ce qui ramena le calme parmi nous. J'en sais rien. En tout cas, elle est bien plus grosse qu'une tête. C'est sûre. Et … Elle est ronde. On dirait une sphère parfaite.

- Comment c'est possible d'avoir une sphère parfaite? demandai-je du fond de la ligne. Elle vient d'où cette boule?

- Winston? demanda Minho.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. Elle est apparue de nul part. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- Sans blague, marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

- Il faut se tirer d'ici! déclara Thomas.

- On ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour? se risqua une voix que je ne reconnus pas. Frankie a été décapité comme la voix nous l'avait dit.

- Il en est hors de question! répliqua Minho. Thomas a raison. Il faut partir et il faut faire vite. Laissez de l'espace entre vous. On va courir. Baissez la tête et si vous sentez quelque chose se rapprocher de vous, frappez dessus de toutes vos forces.

Personne ne discuta et on se mit à courir, veillant à ne pas foncer dans la personne qui se trouvait devant nous. Je n'étais pas celle qui fermais la marche, Aris était derrière moi. Enfin, je l'espérais.

- Aris? appelai-je. T'es bien là?

- Oui, je suis juste derrière toi. Pourquoi?

- Je ne t'entendais plus. J'ai eu peur qu'on t'ait perdu.

Il n'ajouta rien et on continuait à courir en silence. On courut pendant de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Alors que je commençais à penser qu'on aurait plus de problèmes à cause de ses boules de métal, l'une d'elle tomba du ciel et fit une autre victime. Je ne savais pas qui c'était. J'étais trop loin.

On ne s'arrêta pas de courir pour lui venir en aide. C'était terrible, mais notre vie comptait plus que la sienne et on ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre en danger pour quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, on était même pas sûrs de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas se sentir trop coupable d'abandonner l'un de nous à une mort certaine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Minho nous cria de nous arrêter. Je faillis foncer dans le Blocard de devant, mais je m'arrêtai juste à temps.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête? demandai-je extrêmement nerveuse.

Avant que quelqu'un ne me réponde, j'entendis un sifflement.

- Aris! m'écriai-je sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais.

J'attrapai Aris par son t-shirt et le tirai vers moi. Le sifflement passa juste derrière lui. Je savais qu'il venait d'échapper à une boule de métal. Mon coeur battait dans mes tempes à cause de la montée d'adrénaline que je venais de subir.

- Tu vas bien? lui demandai-je à bout de souffle.

- Oui, ça va, me répondit-il le souffle court. Merci.

Je pris quelques secondes pour me remettre les idées en place. Je pouvais sentir mes mains tremblées à cause de toute l'énergie que mon corps créait.

- Minho, on ne peut pas rester là, criai-je pour qu'il m'entende. Il faut avancer.

- Cally, si on s'est arrêtes c'est parce que j'ai failli me casser les chevilles sur une sorte d'obstacle. Je crois qu'il y a un escalier.

Mon coeur fit un looping dans ma poitrine. Peut-être était-ce la sortie? Je savais que je ne devais pas espérer et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Eh bien, on a qu'a le monter? proposa Siggy.

- Tu crois? répliqua sarcastiquement Minho. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi Poêle-à-frire?

Il commença à grimper les escaliers et les autres Blocards le suivirent. Quand j'atteignis la première marche, je manquai de m'étaler de tout mon long sur l'escalier, mais je me rattrapai à temps. Je me remis debout et me pliai en deux avant de continuer ma montée. Je restais le plus proche du sol possible, juste au cas où une autre boule déciderait d'apparaître, sortie de nul part.

Au bout de quelques minutes à escalader cet escalier qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, j'entendis un bruit sourd qui me fit sursauter. J'espérais de tout mon coeur que ce n'était pas une de ses boules de métal.

- Aïe! cria Minho.

Alors que j'entendais le chef pousser des jurons, je me cognai contre le Blocard qui se trouvait devant moi. Pourquoi s'était-on arrêté?

- Tu n'as rien? demanda Newt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as touché? demanda Thomas.

- Le foutu plafond tiens! Et il n'y a pas de … Attendez, je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Je l'entendis gratter contre le plafond. Il y eut un déclic et une vague de lumière intense envahit le tunnel. Je fus aveuglée instantanément. Je fermai rapidement mes yeux et plaçai mes mains devant eux pour ne pas me brûler la rétine.

Il eut un bruit sourd et la lumière disparut. Une vague d'excitation m'envahit. Je n'étais pas aveugle et on allait sortir d'ici. Je sentais mon coeur battre dans mes tempes tellement j'étais heureuse et impatiente.

- Je pense qu'on a trouvé la sortie, déclara Minho. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est à la surface du soleil. Pour faire jour, il fait jour. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud!

- Il faut que tu l'entrouvres le temps que nos yeux s'habituent à la luminosité, proposai-je impatiente de revoir la lumière du jour.

J'entendis quelqu'un gravir les marches.

- Tiens, bloque la porte avec ce t-shirt, dit Newt à Minho. Que tout le monde ferme les yeux.

Je l'écoutai bien que je veuille à tout prix revoir les rayons du soleil. Quand ils rouvrirent la porte et que la lumière se dispersa dans le tunnel, je dus placer mes mains devant mes yeux une fois de plus. On avait passé tellement de temps dans l'obscurité totale que nos yeux n'étaient plus du tout habitués à la lumière du jour.

Au bout de deux minutes, je retirai mes mains de devant mes yeux, mais je les gardais fermés. Je patientais quelques minutes de plus avant de les ouvrir petit à petit. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'eus retrouver ma vision normale. J'étais plus excitée que jamais. J'allais voir le monde extérieur de mes propres yeux. J'aurais tant voulu m'élancer vers la sortir et courir dehors jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger mes jambes.

Je regardai vers la porte et je vis Newt et Minho accroupis une vingtaine de marches plus haut. Ils se frottaient tous les deux les yeux. Je fis de même. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux brûlaient à cause de la luminosité. Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était une douleur qui me faisait du bien, en quelques sortes.

- Personne n'est aveugle, au moins? demanda Minho.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors? demanda un des garçons.

Minho regarda par la fente et plaça ses mains en visière de sorte à ne pas être gêné par le soleil.

- C'est difficile à dire. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un flot de lumière. Peut-bien qu'on est sur le soleil, après tout. En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait du monde dans le coin. Ou seulement des fondus.

- Allons-y alors, proposai-je impatiente.

- Je suis de l'avis de Cally, ajouta Winston. Je préfère me prendre des coups de soleil que de me faire décapiter par une boule de métal.

- D'accord, répondit Minho. Je vais ouvrir la porte en grand pour vérifier qu'on peux sortir sans problème. Préparez-vous. À la une … à la deux … à la trois.

Il poussa sur le plafond et la porte s'ouvrit. Une vague de chaleur arriva jusqu'à moi. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me faisait cuire dans un four tellement il faisait chaud.

J'entendis des bruits de pas au dessus de ma tête, alors je levai les yeux dans cette direction et je vis Newt et Minho sortir de la lumière.

- Je pense qu'on a un problème! s'exclama Minho Je viens à peine d'ouvrir la porte et je suis déjà entrain de cramer. Comment va-t'on faire pour sortir d'ici sans prendre feu?

- Il a raison, approuva Newt en se frottant la nuque. On ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre la nuit pour sortir.

On protesta tous à cette suggestion, mais nos grognements furent vite noyés par les cris que poussait Winston?

- Holà! Faites gaffe!

Je regardai dans la direction dans laquelle il pointait et je vis sur le plafond, une espèce de flaque scintillante. Elle était à moins d'un mètre au dessus de nos tête et elle commençait à suite. Elle grossissait à vue d'oeil. Je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer. Je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La flaque de métal en fusion se détacha du plafond et alla atterrir dans la figure de Winston. Il dégringola les escaliers, poussant des cris atroces.

Thomas s'élança après lui. Il lui sauta par dessus pour arrêter sa chute et l'immobilisa. Il remarqua que Winston tirait sur la sorte de pâte de métal, alors il fit la même chose.

- Enlevez-moi ça! supplia Winston, sa voix étouffée par le métal.


	53. 53 Enfin dehors

Je pouvais voir Winston se débattre comme il le pouvait. Il était allongé sur le sol et se tortillait de douleur. Il tirait sur la sorte de pâte de métal, essayant de l'éloigner de son visage déjà boursouflé. Thomas fit de même, mais se brûla les mains. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir des cloches se former sur sa peau. Il attrapa son sac fait avec les draps de son lit, renversa son contenu sur le sol rocheux du tunnel et enroula ses mains meurtries dedans. Dès qu'elles furent protégées par le bout de tissu, il replongea ses menottes dans la pâte et tira de toutes ses forces pour essayer de libérer Winston qui hurlait toujours de douleur.

- Il faut qu'on tire en même temps, annonça Thomas au bout de quelques secondes à se débattre. Un, deux, trois!

Les deux garçons tirèrent en même temps et, contre toute attente, la boule se détacha de la tête de Winston. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Thomas l'envoya valser dans les escaliers. J'observais se qui se passait et je fus surprise de voir la boule de métal s'arrêter de tomber avant de se solidifier et de continuer sa chute. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les objets normaux réagissaient à la gravité, mais soit. Plus rien ne m'étonnait vraiment à présent.

Thomas et Winston étaient allongés sur les marches, le souffle court. Leurs corps devaient être emplis d'adrénaline et on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient utilisé toute leur énergie à essayer de sauver Winston. Je pouvais les voir essayer de reprendre leurs souffle.

- Ça va aller, mec? demanda Thomas à Winston.

Se dernier tourna la tête dans notre direction et l'hocha. Je pus voir son visage couvert de plaies ouvertes, qui allaient sûrement laisser des marques, desquelles un sombre sang rouge coulait. Son cuir chevelu était entièrement brûlé et je doutais que ses cheveux ne repoussent un jour. On n'avait rien pour désinfecter les blessures avec nous et on avait pas grand chose pour les bander. On pouvait toujours utiliser nos draps de lit, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait qu'on porte toutes nos affaires à la main, ce qui n'allait pas être très pratique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc? murmura Minho assez fort pour que je l'entende.

- Une saloperie magique qui bouffe la tête des gens, répondit Newt.

- Sûrement une nouvelle forme de technologie, ajouta Aris.

Tous les regards se tournèrent subitement vers lui. On fut tous surpris par le fait qu'il prenne part dans une de nos discutions, mais surtout par le fait que ce qu'il proposait semblait plausible, mais nous laissait aussi penser qu'il en savait plus que nous. Cette pensée me fit frissonner. Pouvait-on lui faire confiance ou nous cachait-il des informations vitales à notre survie?

- J'ai quelques souvenirs du monde extérieur. Je sais qu'il possède une technique très avancée, mais je ne me souvenais pas qu'il existait des plaques de métal en fusion qui volent en plus, expliqua-t'il.

- Cette saleté doit nous recouvrir le visage et nous ronger le cou jusqu'à ce que notre tête se détache de notre corps, grogna Minho. Génial! C'est génial!

- On a pas le choix, il faut sortir d'ici avant qu'une autre de ses choses ne tombe du plafond, proposai-je.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Newt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait du soleil qui nous brûlera la peau dès qu'on sortira d'ici?

- On a pas le choix, il va falloir faire avec, répondit Minho. Sincèrement, je m'en fiche du soleil. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une boule de bowling sur la tête. Poêle-à-frire, Jack! ordonna-t'il. Relevez Winston et aidez-le à marcher. Aris, ramasse ses affaires et fais-toi aider par deux gars pour les porter.

Minho se retourna sans faire attention au Blocards. Je les observai pour m'assurer qu'ils feraient bien ce que notre chef leur avait demandé. Lorsqu'ils s'exécutèrent, je sus que Minho faisait un bon chef et qu'il était celui dont on avait besoin pour survivre.

- Thomas, Newt, venez avec moi! reprit-il sans se retourner. On va sortir en premier tous les trois pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Newt et Thomas se lancèrent un regard interrogateur avant de rejoindre Minho sur la plus haute des marches.

- Allons-y, dit Newt pour nous montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter.

On savait tous qu'il était impatient de sortir. Tout comme moi je l'étais. J'allais pouvoir enlever mes chaussures et marcher à pieds nus sur le sol chaud de cette terre nouvelle. Quand ils s'avancèrent vers la porte, on s'écarta tous de leur chemin. Ils ouvrirent la porte en grand et la lumière emplit le tunnel de sa chaleur. Minho passa sa main dans le rayon d'or et elle se mit à briller comme une étoile, bien que son teint soit basané. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la retira d'un coup sec.

- C'est chaud! Drôlement chaud, commenta-t'il. On a intérêt à se protéger si on ne veut pas être brûler dans les cinq minutes.

- On n'a qu'à se recouvrir le visage avec nos draps, proposa Newt. On utilise la moitié pour se protéger la peau et l'autre moitié pour transporter nos affaires. On peut essayer et si ça marche, les autres feront pareil lorsqu'ils nous rejoindront.

- En plus, on aura l'air de fantômes, remarqua Thomas. Alors si il y a des fondus dans les parages, on leurs fera peur.

- Très drôle, répliqua Minho en défaisant le noeud qui fermait son sac. J'espère qu'on trouvera de l'ombre et des arbres dehors. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tenir très longtemps dans cette chaleur.

- Mais si il y a de l'ombre quelque part, c'est sûrement là qu'ils risquent de se cacher, les fondus, remarqua Newt.

Newt et Minho vidèrent leur sac. Celui de Thomas était déjà vide. Ils se recouvrirent tous les trois de leur drap.

- De quoi j'ai l'air? demanda Thomas, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

- De la fille la plus moche que j'ai jamais vue, répliqua Minho. Remercie le ciel d'être un mec.

- Merci.

Dès qu'ils furent sûrs d'avoir recouvert chaque parcelle de peau, ils montèrent les escaliers et sortirent tous les trois au grand jour. On les perdit vite de vue. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent et nous disent qu'on peut venir les rejoindre dehors.

Je me balançai d'un pied à l'autre en signe d'impatience. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable d'attendre très longtemps. Je voulais tant sortir et j'avais attendu ça depuis plusieurs heures. Je devais encore attendre quelques minutes. Je pouvais bien faire ça, non?

Je m'assis sur les marches, ne sachant pas combien de temps leur exploration allait prendre. L'air dans le tunnel se réchauffait, se rapprochant petit à petit de la température extérieur. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et je me demandais comment ça allait être dehors avec le soleil qui taperait sur nos têtes.

J'avais besoin de me reposer après cette longue marche et course, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir à cause du manque de fraîcheur. Les cent soixante kilomètres à parcourir me semblèrent soudainement être une tâche impossible à accomplir. Comment allait-on faire pour trouver de la fraîcheur et un endroit pour se reposer quand nous serions dehors? Et l'eau? Ça restait le problème le plus compliqué à résoudre. Vu la chaleur du monde extérieur, je doute que l'on trouve un cour d'eau ou autre chose pour remplir nos provisions d'eau. Comment allait-on survivre sans ce liquide précieux?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que les autres ne reviennent. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, j'avais besoin de sortir. Je le voulais autant que je l'appréhendais. Alors que j'allais me lever pour vider mon sac, la tête de Minho apparut par le trou de la porte.

- Hey, les mauviettes, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Ramenez vos fesses!

Je vidai mon sac en vitesse et fit claquer le drap alors que je l'enroulai autour de ma tête. J'eus soudainement le souvenir d'une histoire que me racontaient mes parents avant d'aller dormir. Gally l'écoutait lui aussi, mais râlait toujours quand je choisissais cette histoire car c'était l'histoire de la Princesse des Sables. Il détestait toutes les histoires de princesses, comme la plus part des garçons.

L'histoire parlait d'un homme qui se perdait dans le désert lors d'une tempête de sable et alors qu'il était proche de la mort, la princesse des sables vint le sauver. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche et son visage était recouvert dans voile de cette même couleur. Seuls ses yeux dépassaient.

Un léger sourire, empli de tristesse, se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je décidai que c'était à mon tour d'être la Princesse des Sables. J'entourai le drap autour de ma tête pour que seuls mes yeux soient visibles. Quand ce fut parfait, je remarquai que tous les autres étaient déjà sortis du tunnel. Je me précipitai à leur poursuite.

- Cally est la dernière, ricana Minho. Pourquoi est-ce que les filles prennent autant de temps? On comprend pas, nous, les mecs.

Je fis une grimace sous mon voile, mais il ne la vit pas. « C'est parce qu'on veut ressembler à des princesses, qu'on prend autant de temps » pensais-je, retrouvant ma bonne humeur.

Je remarquai vite que les draps ne nous protégeaient pas vraiment de la luminosité, ni de la chaleur, d'ailleurs. Mais, il était vrai que le soleil ne nous brûlait pas autant et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Je regardai à l'horizon et je vis des bâtiments se dessiner au loin. Combien de kilomètre nous séparaient d'eux, je n'aurais su le dire. Mais, une chose était sûre, ce décor, ces bâtiments au loin, la chaleur et la luminosité, tout ça, me faisaient penser aux rêves que j'avais eus récemment. Celui dans lequel j'errais pieds nus, dans un désert. Mon but, bien qu'imprécis, était d'atteindre une ville. Je finissais toujours par me faire tuer. J'espérais que cette fois-ci ce serait différent.

En repensant à mon rêve, je me rappelai ce que je voulais tant faire : marcher pieds nus dans le sable. Avant de retirer mes chaussures, je décidai de plonger ma main dans le sablon et la retirai aussitôt. Il était brûlant à cause du soleil. Je ne pouvais pas retirer mes chaussures, j'allais me brûler la plante des pieds.

- Bon, vous êtes prêts? demanda Minho. Alors allons-y, décida-t'il une fois que tous les Blocards eurent hoché la tête.

On se mit à marcher. Notre chef nous guidait en direction du nord, vers la ville que se dessinait au loin. Il nous avait dit que seulement cinquante kilomètres nous séparaient de cette dernière. On lui faisait confiance et on aurait pour rien au monde remit en cause son jugement.

Cinquante kilomètres. Ce n'était pas si long. Si on marchait à du cinq kilomètres par heure, ça ne faisait que dix heures. Mais avec la chaleur, j'estimais que l'on marchait à du trois, voir quatre, kilomètres heures. Ça faisait entre douze à quinze heures de marche. Ce n'était pas si long. En tout cas, j'avais très envie d'aller explorer la ville.

On marchait depuis une heure et je n'avais encore parler à personne. Je commençais à m'ennuyer, alors je décidai de me rapprocher discrètement de Siggy, pour ne pas qu'il pense que je venais lui parler seulement parce que je m'ennuyais. Alors que j'étais très proche de lui et que je pensais avoir été suffisamment discrète pour ne pas qu'il me remarque, il me dit :

- Je te vois tu sais! Si tu t'ennuis tu peux me le dire.

J'affichai un visage triste qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir. Il pouvait seulement lire l'expression de tristesse dans mes yeux de chien battu.

- Je m'ennuis, dis-je finalement.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il. Ça fait une heure que l'on marche et j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas avancé du tout.

- Je sais! La ville a toujours l'air aussi loin.

- Tu penses qu'on va trouver quoi, là-bas? me demanda-t'il en pointant les bâtiments du doigt.

- Je n'en sais trop rien, avouai-je. Des fondus, peut-être.

- Oui, c'est plus que probable.

On marcha pendant quelques secondes en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter, lorsqu'il pointa l'horizon du doigt en nous disant que deux personnes se dirigeaient vers nous.

Dès que j'eus assimilé ce qu'il disait, je sentis mon estomac se serrer. La peur m'envahit, bien que je ne compris pas pourquoi. On était dix fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Si ils tentaient quoi que ce soit, on pourrait les en empêcher très facilement.

- Rapprochez-vous les uns des autres, ordonna Minho. Et préparez-vous à les tuer, si quelque chose se passe mal.

On écouta son ordre et on se rassembla autour de lui. On continua d'avancer pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce retrouver en face des deux personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées.

L'une d'entre elles était un homme et l'autre, une femme. Je ne pouvais pas voir leur visage qui étaient couverts de tissus beiges, mais je pouvais le déterminer à la forme de leur corps. Ils étaient aussi grands l'un que l'autre et portaient des haillons en guise de vêtements.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Minho de sa voix grave et menaçante.


End file.
